<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebel Girl by VGCKenny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677545">Rebel Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGCKenny/pseuds/VGCKenny'>VGCKenny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebel Girl-A P5R FeMC Story/Rework [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Amamiya Ren, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other tags to be added later, Persona 5 Rework, Persona 5 Spoilers, Sexual Harassment, That's just how I do things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGCKenny/pseuds/VGCKenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren Amamiya is just your average high school girl. Until one day, she gets arrested because some slimeball insisted that she assaulted him. To get away from it all, her parents send her to Tokyo. However, on her way there, she sees a vision of a figure in a cloak, claiming to be a manifestation of chaos.  The figure offers her power, but Ren chooses to stand against them. Now Ren is presented with the task of stopping the figure before chaos reigns over Japan.</p><p>A Persona 5 Royal FeMC story/Rework of the Story. A lot of elements will be the same, but there are going to be a lot of changes as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebel Girl-A P5R FeMC Story/Rework [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Whims of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this story started as a thought experiment, and it eventually turned into this. The initial thought isn't represented in the first chapter, but I figured this was a better place to start than that thought. I'm going to be honest, this is probably the most conflicting story to write. I love the ideas I came up with for this, but I am really flying by the seat of my pants on this, more so than any other work of mine thus far. Criticism and guidance are very much welcome on all of my works, but I feel it most here.</p><p>As an example of how I might need help, the reason it's tagged "Chose Not to Use Warnings" is because I am a little unsure as to how I would tag it. I am not sure how much real violence there's going to be. The reason it is rated M is because Kamoshida shows up, and anything with that perv has to be M in my book. But I don't want any actual non-consensual sex to occur. Those are my two biggest concerns when it comes to the warnings.</p><p>Also, while my original Persona story (Persona: Dark Future) is structured to feel like a Persona game, this is going to be written with a more narrative focus. Each story gives off a different feeling and requires a different approach. Just so you understand. Though, that's more for me than anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Amamiya Ren was on her way to Tokyo. She had short messy hair, black-rimmed glasses, and was wearing a grey shirt, with a black jacket, a navy blue skirt, white socks, and a pair of black Mary Janes. She had fallen asleep on the train. In her mind, she could only see one thing. That night. She was on her way home for the evening when she heard a woman crying out for help. She was scared, yet knew she had to be brave. She raced towards the sound to see a violent bald man trying to force a woman into a car.</p></div><div class=""><p>The man turned to her. ”What are you looking at?” he asked. “Move along!” Ren knew she couldn’t.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Stop!” the woman cried.</p></div><div class=""><p>The man glared at her. “Impudent people like you should do as I say and follow where I steer this country!” He turned back to Ren. “Well?! What are you waiting for?! Leave!”</p></div><div class=""><p>That was the last straw for Ren. She was sick of jerks like him thinking they could control everything on a whim. She had to put a stop to it. She stepped between the woman and the man, splitting them up.</p></div><div class=""><p>The man was clearly drunk, and after stumbling for a little bit, he fell and hit his head on the sidewalk. He got up, and he was bleeding. “Damn brat! I’ll SUE!”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “You fell on your own,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Silence!” he yelled. “You’re going to regret this!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman that Ren had saved spoke up meekly. “I’ll-I’ll tell the police.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man looked at the woman he was trying to trap and grinned. “Go ahead. I have the police, the judges, and the lawyers under my thumb. They aren’t going to believe you anyway.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if they were dogs on a leash, two police officers came up. “Is something the matter?” one of them asked. He noticed the man that Ren only knew as vulgar. “Oh, it’s you sir. Are you alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, tell them,” the man said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman looks hesitantly at Ren. Tears formed, as if it were meant to be an apology. She turned to the officers and barely choked out “This young girl...assaulted this man…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was shocked. “It is as she says” the man says. “Arrest her!’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes sir!” the officer said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, and, please be sure to leave my name out of it,” the man added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes sir!” the officer said. The two officers arrested Ren before she could process everything that was going on. After which, she was let off on parole, but her parents felt that living in their quaint little town wouldn’t do her any good. They offered her to stay with a friend of theirs; a man by the name of Sojiro Sakura.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That moment was all that Ren could dream about ever since it happened. It played over and over again in her head. Until it stopped. Her mind faded to black. She then saw an image that would make sense for a dream, but it felt all too real.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There stood an image of a white metallic angel “What are you doing here?! I am creating order!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren notices a figure in a cloak. “Well, if that’s what you’re trying to do, then it’s no wonder why I’m here!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pardon?” asked the angel-looking thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think this country is just about done with order” the cloaked figure says. She holds up her hand and summons a rapier that was adorned in gold. “I think it's time for chaos to reign!” With one motion, the cloaked figure slices the white metallic angel thing in two.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was then hit with a barrage of strange images. A castle morphing into a town. A museum being covered by police tape. A bank landing from the sky into a highly stylized city. A pyramid gaining an eye and omitting a cursed aura. A space station turning into a post-apocalypse. A casino shifting into a fashion show. A ship being shrunk down and turned into a prop. Lastly, she saw the Tokyo underground change into a garden.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was having trouble processing all of this. The cloaked figure then looks at Ren. “Hm?” they say. “Oh darling, you’re here a bit early.” Ren was confused. “Or perhaps, it’s not early for you.” They laughed. “I AM the manifestation of chaos after all. It would only stand to reason that the you here now isn’t the you of the present time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren glared at them. “Yes, I see” they continued. “This is the you I am interested in. The you of now is nothing more than a middle school girl, enjoying life as much as she possibly can; blissfully unaware of what is about to occur. You is the you of my future.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused by these words. <em>Does this mean that this is in the past. If so, why am I seeing it? And why is this figure talking to me anyway? This is supposed to be a dream, right?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I am correct, you recently got arrested for a crime you didn’t commit, correct?” the cloaked figure asked. Ren was shocked. “Heh heh. So I was right.” The figure took out an apple. “Here” they said. “You’ve seen what I just did to Yaldabaoth, correct? Well, with a bite of this apple, all that power can also be yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was shocked. <em>What did they just say? I could have that power?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want revenge, right?” the figure asked. “I can give that to you and more. With one bite, your inhibition will be released, and revenge will be yours for the taking. You will be able to punish that guy that had you arrested and make him pay!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was certainly tempted. Everyone back home was labeling her a criminal. It sounded nice to be able to shake that. However, something about this didn’t sit right with her. “What’s in it for you?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure giggled. “Well, there are certainly some benefits to be gained on my end. Another agent of chaos for starters. And a powerful one at that. But more importantly, the one who summoned me has taken quite an interest in you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was understandably confused. “Summoned?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah yes” the figure said. “The nature of my existence is complicated at best. I have always existed, and yet I have yet to exist. I am here in your past because you were there in her future.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was further confused. Then again, this figure did call itself the manifestation of chaos. It wouldn’t be too much of a surprise to think that this powerful chaos could do something like that. “So. What do you say?” the figure asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was almost tempted to accept this offer. Being shipped out of her home because of a false report by a powerful asshole sucks. Ren thought that with this power, she could enact her revenge and clear her name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, a voice in her mind spoke to her. “Don’t!” it said. Ren was shocked. The figure was displeased. The voice in her mind continued. “Their definition of revenge is nothing short of death! The power they will grant you will corrupt you into becoming someone you are not! You will become a violent, ruthless, killing machine! You will become the very thing you hate! Someone who abuses their power to get what they want!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren heard the voice. She stood against the figure and glared at it. “Hm. I see you have your answer!” they said. “Very well. But know this! I expect a thank you!” Ren was confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See, the figure I just slayed, Yaldaboath, was setting you up to play in an unfair game” the figure explained. “They were forcing you into a situation in which you were supposed to lose in order to spread its idea of order to the masses. Of course, I am more forgiving than that. We are still going to play a game. However, this time, it will be fair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure smirked. “I have no intention of losing. I just won’t stack the deck against you is all. If we were to fight now, you would surely lose. But by journey’s end, I fully expect a fair fight. In the meantime, I shall be going about my business, all the while making sure you’re ready when the time comes. Do you have a deal?” Ren nodded. “Good. I shall see you on the other side. The figure bowed, and the entire scenery faded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren woke up on the train. She was breathing heavily, and her heart was beating out of her chest. “What was that?” she wondered. She checked her phone for the time, and saw something else that confused her. A mysterious app that was red and pulsating. “I don’t remember installing this,” she pondered. She gasped. “Could this be part of the ‘game’? But, that wasn’t real, was it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren tried figuring out what had just happened for the remainder of her ride. But much to her dismay, there wasn’t anything she could figure out besides what she was told. “Now arriving in Yongen-Jaya!” the announcer said. Ren gasped. This was her stop. She figured she could worry about agents of chaos and someone who could slice a giant metal angel thing in two as easily as they could breathe later. For now, she had to meet up with one Sojiro Sakura.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She managed to find Sojiro’s house, but no one answered when she rang the bell. She found this curious, so she decided to ask around. She found out Sojiro runs a cafe named Le Blanc.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She found Le Blanc and entered. She saw an old couple sitting at a booth, as well as a middle-aged man wearing a pink shirt, tan pants, and a green apron. “This is the best coffee we’ve had here, Sakura-san” the old man in the booth said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why thank you” said the man Ren deduced had to be Sojiro.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Excuse me?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm?” said Sakura-san.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you by chance, Sojiro Sakura?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Yeah” he said. There was a bit of a silence. “Oh, you’re-” Sojiro sighed. “Sorry. I forgot that was today.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “It’s alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Boss, who is this girl?” the old mad asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean, I know you're something of a ladies’ man, but isn’t she a bit young for you?” the old woman asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was stunned. “I-It’s not like that,” he said, defensively.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we should probably get going,” the old man said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The old lady nodded. “It seems Sakura-san is busy,” she replied. The two paid for their coffee and left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro sighed. Ren smirked. “So” she said. She posed provocatively and said “Ladies’ man, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro glared at her. “Shut up.” Ren returned to her normal posture and giggled. “Anyway, come upstairs.” Ren followed Sojiro up to a messy attic. “This will be your room for your time in Tokyo.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at him confused. “I’m not staying with you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Sojiro said. He sighed. “Look, things are complicated at my place.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Too many women coming over?” Ren said. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro glared at her. “Look. I agreed to take care of you. Please keep your smart aleck remarks to a minimum.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro sighed. “No, it’s understandable. From what I understand, your situation is a bit hectic to say the least. You’re just trying to keep your spirits up. But please, if you can help it, don’t do it at my expense.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK,” said Ren.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro smiled. “Anyway, I’m sorry your room is in the condition it’s in. I would have cleaned it more, but stuff got in the way.” Sojiro looked at Ren. He smiled. “A fast learner? I like that. It’s sure to help you live a regular school life.” Ren nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anyways, I need to get home. I have matters I need to attend to. I’m sure you can clean enough to get yourself situated for the night. That corner over there is where your mattress is. That might be a good place to start. I’ll make you some curry, and then you can get started.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of them walked down stairs. Sojiro made Ren some curry for dinner, and served her some coffee. To Ren’s surprise and delight, they were both delicious. Ren thanked Sojiro for the meal. Sojiro nodded and then left for his place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren then headed back upstairs and cleaned what would be her room for the next year or so. There was a lot, so she had to prioritize. She started with the bed, and then organized some shelf space for her luggage that was to come to her later. She figured she could get the rest of it later. For now, she was tired, and decided to go to bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren reflected on what had happened today on the train. <em>It seems like a complete work of fiction. And yet, it felt so real.</em> She then took out her phone and looked at the app she had gotten. <em>And this app. This is proof positive that what I witnessed was real. At least to some extent. All of this is a lot to take in. Maybe I can figure it out after a good night’s rest.</em> Ren closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, she should have known. A dream is what got her caught up in this in the first place. Another dream just might continue it. Ren awoke in a jail cell. However, the door to her cell was nowhere to be found. She walked up to the door and saw a room surrounded by more cells. In the middle was a strange man with a long nose. Standing at his side was a young girl with a book.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Welcome. To the Velvet Room” the man said. “Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in your own world. My name is Igor. My associate here is Lavenza.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I assume you have a lot of questions,” Lavenza said. “We are here to be of assistance.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Power and Authority</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains Sexual harassment, an attempted assault, and implied previous sexual interactions. I was shaking when writing those portions. If you do not feel comfortable reading those parts, you can either skip the section between the words “guard” after the announcement and “Meanwhile”, or just don’t read it at all. I completely understand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren was understandably confused. This is the second dream in a row in which something weird was happening and it felt real. “What’s going on?” she asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Igor chuckled. “This is the Velvet Room,” he said. “Only those that have entered a contract may enter here.” Ren remembered making a deal with that cloaked figure. Igor continued. “Although, to be honest, things have gotten a little chaotic.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren was even more confused. “What do you mean?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“If I may,” said Lavenza. “You had a dream in which a mysterious figure defeated a being called Yaldabaoth, correct?” Ren nodded. “He was to be your original enemy in this battle. However, that mysterious figure appears to have disrupted all of that. So now, we must assist you in fighting this new enemy.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I see,” Ren said.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“However, while Yaldabaoth may have been stopped, his plan was already set in motion” Lavenza added. “This figure only managed to change things about the plan to suit their needs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren remembered seeing a weird vision of things changing or morphing when that figure sliced Yaldabaoth in two. “Do we know what has changed?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not exactly” Igor chimed in. “However, we have an agent in the field looking into it. You shall meet up with them soon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was curious. “Who are they?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm hm” Igor said. “They are a being of my own creation.” Ren was shocked. “I created them when Yaldabaoth was still going forward with their plan; part of which involved subduing me and replacing me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lavenza got a sad look on her face. “And split me in twain” she said sadly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The agent I created was meant to guide you to stop Yaldabaoth,” Igor said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren had a thought. “Wait. Since that didn’t happen, how did you create them?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your new enemy is a paragon of chaos,” Lavenza explained. “We have explained that they have altered Yaldabaoth’s plan to their liking. The usurping of my master and the separation of me hasn’t happened. The creation of this agent has. Does that make sense?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As much sense as any of this possibly could” Ren said. “So, basically, this figure picks and chooses what to keep, what to change, and what to get rid of, correct?” Lavenza nodded. Ren thought about it some more. The figure did say that it wanted to give her a fair chance. I suppose having this agent makes it fair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Igor chuckled again. “I believe there is something else on your mind, correct?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was alert. She gulped and answered calmly. “Yes. When they offered me their power, I was ready to take it. But then a voice inside my head stopped me. What was that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Igor chuckled once more. “That is the reason we are here to help. However, it shall come to light in due time. For now, we just want you to be prepared for any strange happenings, and to know we shall be of assistance.” Ren nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You must return to your world for now” Lavenza. “When we meet again, we shall inform you on how we will help. Farewell.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren woke up. She was a little disoriented, but overall determined. However, she didn’t know where to start looking for this agent that was to help her out. She repeated Igor’s words. “Be prepared for any strange happenings…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! Are you dressed yet?!” Sojiro yelled from downstairs. Ren was now focused on that. “We’re going to your school today to get you settled. You remembered, right?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren did. “I just got up! Sorry!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine, just hurry up!” Sojiro responded. Ren quickly got ready and went downstairs. She met Sojiro with a smile. “Before we go… here” Sojiro handed her a diary. Ren looked at him confused. “I’m supposed to report to your parole officer every now and again. Just write down what you’ve been doing and stay out of trouble.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at the diary. Sojiro had been rather fickle about her since she arrived. She’s not allowed to live in his house, but he’s willing to understand her shenanigans. He seems rather strict, but at the same time, willing to believe what she’s going to write in here. She smiled at him and said “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was taken aback. “Well, come on,” he said, flustered. “We don’t want to be late.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Sojiro left to take Ren to school to get herself situated. On their way. Sojiro explained the train route she would use to get to school. They get caught in traffic. “Dammit! Why now?!” He looked at Ren. “I know I’m used to having a woman in my passenger’s seat, but taking one to school feels...dirty somehow.” He sighed. “Calm down, Sojiro. Just think of it as practice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at him, confused. “For when you have a kid and have to take them to school?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was shocked. “Well, you could say that…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They arrived at school. Ren got her first look at Shuji Academy. The two walked in and headed to the principal’s office. Once inside, they met a man who Ren could only describe as the human equivalent of a hard-boiled egg, and a woman who seems to be tired.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello” said the man. “I’m Principal Kobayakawa. We spoke on the phone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah yes,” Sojiro said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Principal Kobayakawa turned to Ren. “Now then, shall we get started?” He said. “Welcome to Shujin Academy. We expect you to be on your best behavior here, considering your recent history. We are here to provide you with an environment to help you grow. However, one step over the line, and we will expel you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Sojiro said. He turned to Ren. “Hey, do you understand?” Ren looked at him and nodded. “Good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Splendid,” Kobayakawa said. “Now, allow me to introduce you to Ms. Kawakami. She will be your home room teacher.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello…” she said, seemingly disinterested in everything going on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now then, here is your student ID,” Kobayakawa said. “Let’s go over the rules.” The meeting continued as Kobayakawa explained the rules of the academy, and all the facets within. It was a bit of a tedious lecture, filled with pride and a slight animosity towards her for existing. Still, it was informative, and she was lucky that any school would want her at all, considering she had been arrested. Kobayakawa finished explaining things and said “I truly hope you have a good time at our school.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Thank you,” she said. With that, she and Sojiro left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They returned to Le Blanc. “You should probably get some rest. You start school tomorrow after all. And if every teacher speaks like your principal, I’d say you need it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren laughed at the remark. She then genuinely smiled for the first time in a while and said “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro looked at her, befuddled. “Well, even if he was a little back-handed, it is important to follow the rules. We don’t want you arrested again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “OK.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anyway, I need to head home” said Sojiro. “Be sure to get a good night’s rest.” He left the cafe, and again, Ren was alone. She ate dinner, cleaned her room some more, and headed to bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, in a different bedroom, a girl was crying to herself. “I can't,” she told herself. “I can’t keep doing this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She got a late night text. She checked her phone. It was from her friend Ann. “Hey Shiho! Can’t wait to see you tomorrow at school! I’m sure you’ll do great in volleyball! And remember, I’m always here for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “Ann…” She then quickly frowned. “You shouldn’t have to suffer for my sake!” She started to cry some more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well well” said a mysterious voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho looked up to see a figure in a cloak. “Who are you?” she asked. “How did you get in here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cloaked figure chuckled. “I am but a granter of wishes” they said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho gasped. “Th-there’s no such thing!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And yet, here I am,” the figure said. “You wish for the abuse to stop. For that man to get what is coming to him. For peace to return to your hobby.” Shiho was petrified at how accurate that was. “I can give you the power to do all of that,” they continued. They took out an apple. “All you have to do is take a bite, and that power is yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was scared, but willing to listen. “H-How do I know this is real?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure smirked. “Shiho Suzui. Born July 22nd. Blood type: A-. Shall I keep going?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was shocked. Clearly this person knew a lot about her. She thought that perhaps this person could be telling the truth. She grabbed the apple and took a bite. The figure smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the bite, Suzui felt a surge flow inside her. It felt like she had grasped onto the answer that she was looking for the entire time. And it seemed so simple. “Are you ready?” the figure asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Shiho said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good” the figure said, leaving as mysteriously as they had appeared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho looked at her phone. She sent Ann a text back. “I can’t wait either. Thank you for always being there for me. See you there!” She then went to bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren woke up the next morning and got ready. She headed downstairs. Sojiro was there. “Hey. Bring your umbrella. It’s raining. You have one don’t you?” Ren nodded and went back upstairs to get it. Sojiro was relieved. “Good. I don’t want you ending up some random guy’s umbrella, incidentally or otherwise.” Sojiro glared at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I don’t think that’s going to be much of a problem. But thank you for your concern.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was confused. “Well, whatever. Have a good day at school. And remember: Don’t try and cause any trouble.” Ren nodded and left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren took the train to the Shujin station and made her way out. It was still raining. She made her way to the crosswalk. Someone walked up next to her. Ren looked, and it was another girl next to her in a Shujin uniform, albeit with a few personal touches. She lowered her hood to reveal a set of long, fluffy, blonde pigtails. They looked back at Ren and Ren was a little surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A car came up and stopped right in front of them. The man driving it was wearing a white shirt and sweatpants. “Hey, you need a ride?” he asked. The girl next to her tensed up, but walked in. The man turned to Ren. “You too. How about it?” Ren was confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s OK,” said the other girl. Ren seemed worried. It almost sounded like a cry for help. Ren nodded and got in the back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The car took off. Ren looked out the window to see a blonde boy trying, but failing, to catch up to the car. “We should pick that boy up too,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man looked in his rear-view mirror. “It’s OK. He can take care of himself.” Ren noticed the girl in the passenger’s seat clench her fist. The man went on. “So, you’re the transfer student?” This caught the other girl off guard. “Hm. I hope you enjoy Shujin. I hear she’s going to be in your class. Maybe you should show her around.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” said the girl. “Oh. Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They arrived at Shujin and got out. “Well, I gotta go park this baby, but I’ll see you both around.” The man went to go park.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at the other girl. She seemed to be contemplating something. “Are you OK?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh yeah” said the other girl. “So, you’re in my class, huh.” She extended her hand. “I’m Ann Takamaki.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren shook her hand. “Ren Amamiya.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, Ren-chan, shall I show you around?” Ann asked. “Oops. Sorry. That was a bit too forward, wasn’t it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I like that. Do you mind if I call you Ann-chan?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann blushed. “J-just ‘Ann’ is fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK” Ren nodded. “If you call me just ‘Ren’.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “Deal! Ren.” She paused, smiling at the moment. “Anyway, let’s get going. We don’t want to be late.” Ren nodded at the two headed off. On their way, Ann spotted someone. She grabbed Ren’s wrist to stop her. “Hey! Shiho!” Ann called out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was finishing up talking with another student. She looked up. “Oh. Hey Ann!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann dragged Ren to meet Shiho. “You seem cheerful. Did something happen?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you’ve been telling me to have more confidence in myself,” Shiho said. “You finally got to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s good to hear,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho looked at Ren. “Who’s this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, right,” Ann said. “This is Ren. She’s transferred here. She’s apparently in my class.” Ren waved.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” said Shiho. She bowed to Ren. “Welcome to Shujin. I hope you enjoy your time here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. That was the first time she heard those words from someone who sounded like they meant it. “Thank you,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, I see you’re getting along” said a voice. The girls turned to see the man that had driven Ann and Ren to school that morning. Ren looked at him curious, Ann looked at him saddened, and Shiho glared at him. The man smiled. “Well, as much as I would like to see you building your friendships, you should be getting to class. I’ll see you later.” He walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho continued her glare until he was out of sight. “Hey Ann. There’s something I want to talk about with you after school. Is that OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at Shiho. “Hm? Of course. Anything for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “Great. I’ll see you then.” Shiho turned and started walking to her class.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at Ren. “We should get going too.” The two started walking. Ann giggled. “I’m glad you got to see Shiho like that. She’s been kind of down lately. I’ve been trying to cheer her up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her and said “Well, whatever you did, it seemed to work.” Ann looked dejected. “I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at Ren, surprised. “Huh? Oh. No. Not at all. I’m just lost in thought is all.” They arrived  at their classroom. “Oh, I guess you should go to the faculty office to meet with our homeroom teacher, huh? Well, see you when class starts.” Ann walked in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren went to the faculty office and met with Kawakami. “Oh. Hey…” Kawakami seemed exhausted. She sighed. “I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t show up today. Oh!” she said, catching what she said. “Sorry… Why me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked over this woman. “Are you alright?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That doesn’t concern you!” Kawakami said, defensively. She sighed again. “Sorry… Anyway, let’s get to class.” Kawakami led Ren to their classroom. The two of them stood in front of the class. “Good morning everyone,” Kawakami said. “This is Ren Amamiya. She will be joining our class today.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren decided to give her a break. She simply bowed and said “Pleasure to meet you. I hope we can become friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you” said Kawakmi with a bit of levity in her voice. “Anyway, you can have a seat over there; behind Takamaki-san.” Ren was surprised and delighted. She walked over, and Ann smiled at her as she passed. Ren took her seat. “Now, let’s begin,” Kawakami said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of the day, school was relatively normal. She was a bit worried what people would think of her, but to her surprise, most people seemed to get along with her just fine. She had Ann to help her out when she needed it. The two of them even shared lunch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After class was over, she was chatting with Ann for a bit. Ann then excused herself to go to the bathroom. Ren decided that she should gather her things up as well and meet her to head out. It was then that an announcement played. “Attention! Will Ren Amamiya report to the P.E. faculty office?” Ren was confused, but decided to play it safe and not cause any trouble for now. She headed over there with some assistance, who looked a little frightened. Ren decided to build up her guard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She got there and opened the door to find the man that drove her to school this morning stretching. “Oh hey” he said. “Glad you can make it. Please, close the door.” Ren steeled herself and did as she was told. “So, how are you enjoying your time at Shujin?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was a bit hesitant. “It’s going well,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good. Good. I’m glad to hear that” the man said. He stopped stretching. “I’m going to get straight to the point.” Ren’s heart rate sped up immensely as the man walked over to her. “I think you’re cute.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren backed up a bit. “OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man placed his hand on the wall and got in closer. “What do you think about me? Aren’t I stunning?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In a sense” Ren said nervously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man glared at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man backed up and folded his arms. He cocked a grin. “You think you’re special, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Excuse me?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You need to know your place here” the man said. “I’m kind of a big deal. You should treat me with some respect.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren dropped the innocent act. “Maybe you should do the same for me,” she said back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man scoffed. “Respect? A criminal?” Ren was shook. “Don’t think I don’t know. My word is law around here. With one word, your past becomes intimate knowledge among the student body.” Ren was shaken. “Unless of course, you’re willing to submit to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to submit. She couldn’t. If she didn’t submit to someone who would grant her powers beyond her wildest dreams, she could resist this horrid man's advances. And yet, her reputation at her new school was at risk. Still, that was no reason to give in. “I...I…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door opened behind her. It was Ann. “KAMOSHIDA!” she yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” said Kamoshida.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at the scene playing out. She was horrified. “Just what do you think you’re doing?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me? I wasn’t doing anything” Kamoshida said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“BULLSHIT!” Ann yelled. “You’re clearly trying something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was just trying to get to know her better,” Kamoshida said, with a shit-eating grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“LIAR!” Ann yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh? And how would you know?” Kamoshida asked. Ann was taken off guard. “That’s right, you can’t prove anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s OK,” said Shiho, approaching. “I’ll deal with this. You just get Ren somewhere safe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was surprised. “Right,” she said. She grabbed Ren and ran off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida called out “HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!” He turned to Shiho and glared at her. “I hope you’re prepared for an intense one-on-one training session today” he spewed. “You just cost me my chance to bag the new girl!” He started to approach Shiho.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go ahead,” Shiho said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida froze in his tracks. “Huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can do whatever you want with me for now,” Shiho continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida stepped back. “Wh-What are you going on about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Soon, you will have no power over me. Or anyone in this school for that matter” Shiho added. Kamoshida was scared. “Huh? Don’t tell you don’t like strong girls? Well guess what? I found my strength. And pretty soon, you and your whole facade will be up in embers!” Kamoshida looked at her, as if he was looking at death itself. “Well, I guess we aren’t going to do anything. See you around.” Shiho left. Kamoshida fell to his knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Ann and Ren were still running. It wasn’t until they made it to the entrance that they stopped to breath. Ren looked up to Ann and said “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann rushed to give Ren a hug. She was crying. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She kept repeating those words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren wasn’t entirely what to do. So she did what came naturally. She hugged Ann back. Ann stopped apologizing and Ren said “Thank you. I'm glad I have a friend like you.” Ann’s tears intensified.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After Ann cried all that she could, she and Ren broke free. Ren felt compelled to ask. “So, what is that guy’s deal?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked disappointed with herself. She sighed. “That’s Kamoshida. He’s the school’s gym teacher, the volleyball coach, and an Olympic gold medalist.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Ann. “Does he do this often?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” said Ann. “He’s notorious for all sorts of bullshit. He abuses his students, and makes advances on anything with a vagina! Manipulating to get what he wants! I hate it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why doesn’t anyone do anything about it?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“”Because the school likes him too much” Ann said, angry. “He’s a gold medalist. Of course the school wants to keep him around. They’ll believe all the lies and the bullshit to make that claim.” Ann sighed. “Honestly, nothing short of a revolution is going to get Kamoshida out of this school.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren’s phone beeped from in her bag. “Navigating.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The world warped around the two girls. They were both surprised. “Huh? Ann said. “What’s going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh no” Ren said, pretty sure that this was related to what’s been happening to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The school started to fade from existence; being replaced little by little with an 18th century French town. Soon, that was all there was. The school had vanished. “No way,” Ann said, looking at the landscape around her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have arrived,” Ren’s phone said.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Versailles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren and Ann looked around at their new surroundings. “Wh-What’s going on?!” Ann demanded. “We need to call someone!” She got out her phone. Her face went pale. “Huh?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren looked over her shoulder to see that Ann now had the app she had. Ren took out her phone and tapped the app. She looked at it. In black were the words “Kamoshida” and “School” but in white was the word “Revolution”. Ren was curious about that, but didn’t think that it was the most important thing going on right now. “We should get out of here,” she said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann turned to her. “Huh? Oh, right. Yeah.” They looked around. “Where should we go?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren shrugged. “I guess we could see if people are here.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann nodded. “Good idea.” The two girls wandered the city calling out to people. They managed to catch a glimpse of a person, but they went into hiding as soon as they were spotted. “Hey! Get back here!” Ann called, running up to them. Ren followed her.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Eventually the two caught up to the person to find a boy with short blue hair wearing a peasant’s wardrobe. Ann was shocked. “Hey, aren’t you on the volleyball team? And you’re in our class, right? Your name’s Mishima.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren did recognize the boy from her class. From what Ren could tell, he seemed like the type that could break down at the drop of a hat. After hearing he was on the volleyball team, it made sense.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima spoke up. “You’re...you’re not agents of the king, are you?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Huh? King?” Ann said, confused. “No! We just got here! We need to get out!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“But, wasn’t there a decree from the king for her to be summoned?” Mishima said, pointing at Ren.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The two girls were confused. “Decree?” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Trumpets blared. “ATTENTION! ANNOUNCING THE ARRIVAL OF THE KING!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima gasped. “I gotta get outta here.” Mishima ran and hid.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked determined to figure this out. “Let’s go see what this ‘king’ thing is about!” Ren nodded and the two went towards the sound of the announcement. When they got to the square, they were shocked and hauled by the sight they were greeted with. “What the hell?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Four strange-looking knights were carrying a litter in the shape of a throne made of gold. And on it was an all too familiar face. Kamoshida. He was wearing a crown, a cape adorned with hearts, boxers also adorned with hearts, and nothing else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann and Ren looked at the litter some more. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Next to Kamoshida was Ann. But this Ann was wearing a bikini and cat ears. They looked more. They saw a figure of Ren at Kamoshida’s feet, wearing torn up prison garb that accentuated her feminine features. “I think I’m going to be sick.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Listen up!” said Kamoshida. “I’ve heard tell that SOME people don’t like how I treat this town, and are planning on overthrowing me! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?! They need to be THOROUGHLY PUNISHED!” Ren and Ann looked around. All over, they could see townspeople hiding. “WELL?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann clenched her fists. “WHAT’S GOING ON?!” she yelled. That caught the attention of the knights and King Kamoshida. “WHAT IS ALL THIS?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida looked her and Ren over. “So. You think you can impersonate my queen and newest toy and get away with it?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like, she’s totally not doing, like, a good job of it,” said the other Ann. “Isn’t that right?” She was addressing the other Ren. The other Ren seemed too scared to say anything, simply nodding in agreement. “I, like, thought so. Isn’t the punishment for that, like, death?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida looked the real versions of them over. “Well, as pale of imitations as they are, they still look rather stunning… Tell you what: I’m going to go easy on you. Guards! Rough them up a bit, then bring them to my chambers!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yes sir!” said the knights.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HELL NO!” Ann screamed. “I’d rather die!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida scoffed. “Very well. If you insist.” He waved his hand and more knights showed up. “This oughta be fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The knights surrounded Ann and Ren. “For King Kamoshida!” one called out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For King Kamoshida!” The other knights called out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The knights were simply too powerful, and pushed Ann to the ground. “No...this can’t be it…” Ann called.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was frightened. Knights were surrounding her as well, but she tried to keep her distance. Just what was she getting involved in? And why did her new friend get brought into it as well? <em>Maybe I’m in over my head.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s the matter?” a voice in Ren’s head called out. She remembered that voice. It was the same as when she rejected that figure’s offer. Only this time, it was much louder, causing Ren to struggle. “Are you simply going to watch? Or run away? Death awaits her if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren remembered saving that woman. Even though it went bad for her, she knew in her heart that she would do it again if given the opportunity. “No” Ren told the voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The voice answered back. “Very well. I have heeded your resolve. Vow to me! I am thou! Thou art I! Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A mask formed on Ren’s face. Ren grabbed it with both hands. She struggled to tear it off. She shouted “Arsene!” and her mask came off. Her face was pouring blood. She was also wearing a dress shirt, black pants, black shoes, red gloves, and a black coat.  Standing behind her was a figure, wearing a similar dress shirt with a white cravat, pink sleeves and legs, black shoes, a black mask, a blue flame for a head, long wispy brown hair, a black top hat, black clawed hands, and black wings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” said Kamoshida. “Stop her!” The knights charged her, but Ren directed Arsene to defeat them, which they did. Ren continued her assault on the knights and eventually freed Ann. Kamoshida was now shaken. “You’re going to regret this! Get me out of here!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes sir!” said the knights carrying him turned around and ran back to his castle in the distance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arsene disappeared and Ren’s mask reappeared on her face. Ann looked off at the fleeing Kamoshida. “Well…THAT was something.” She turned to look at Ren. “Woah! What’s with the look?” Ren looked over her new clothes. “They look…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Cute? Dashing? Tre Manifique? All of the above?” she said. Ann looked uncertain. “The answer is D. ‘All of the Above.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann eventually cracked a smile, giggled, and said “If you say so.” She looked around. “While, whatever just happened was cool and everything, we’re still no closer to escaping whatever this place is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re right,” Ren said. “Let’s keep looking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two went further into the village when they were approached by two girls also dressed as peasants. “Hey! What you did back there was really cool!” one of them said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!” the other one said. “We could really use someone like for.” “Me?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For what?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first girl answered. “Well, remember when the king said people were plotting to overthrow him. Well, it’s true.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other girl added “Our leader just began rallying people for this endeavor. And we think you two might just fit in!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Us?” Ann said. She thought about it. “Well, if it’s about taking Kamoshida down a peg, then sure. We’ll help.” Ren looked at Ann confused. “Well, it’s not like we’re getting out of here anytime soon. And who knows? Maybe this could be fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO!” shouted a voice. A slingshot pellet landed between the four girls. Ren and Ann turned around to see a cat-looking thing on its hind legs with a yellow scarf aiming a slingshot. The two peasant girls ran away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What was that for?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Follow me” the cat said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann wasn’t sure what to make of this, but Ren somehow knew to trust this cat. She put her hand on Ann’s shoulder and said “I think this cat’s alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m more than alright” they said. “I’m amazing! Now let’s go. You wanna get out of here, right?” They walked off. Ren followed after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was shocked, wondering what’s going on. She decided to go with them as well. “Hey! Wait for me!” The three of them were walking for a bit. Soon, they were outside of the village, and at a bridge over a moat leading to a castle. “Where are we going anyways? You said you’d let us out of here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just hold on,” said the cat. “We’re almost there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Halt!” said a voice. Two knights showed up. “We’re under orders from the king to capture you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cat smirked. “Hm. Judging by your outfit, you’ve awakened to your Perona as well. Wanna show these two what for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Arsene!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cat faced the other knight. “Zorro!” A Persona appeared above the cat. The knights then morphed into Pixie and Jack O'Lantern. With the two of them working together, they made easy work of the shadows. “Looks like you’ve got a real knack for this. Now let’s go!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WAIT!” Ann shouted. “I’m not going ANYWHERE until someone explains what’s going on!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cat had an uneasy look on their face. “...Fine,” they said. “My name is Morgana. I was created by Igor to assist this person” he said, pointing to Ren.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was rather embarrassed. “Sorry” she said. “I’ll explain.” Ren detailed the information she was given to Ann.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah! I can hardly believe it” Ann said. “So, you were supposed to fight this Yaldabaoth thing, but someone hijacked their plan?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Basically” said Ren</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But, how does that explain any of this?!” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tag me in!” Morgana said. Ren raised her hand. Morgana jumped and they high-fived. “Now, what you are seeing around you is the Metaverse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Metaverse?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” said Morgana. “Basically, think of it as the collective unconscious of all of humanity. Now, sometimes, when a human’s desires become so warped, it leads to the creation of these things called Palaces.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked around. “But, this doesn’t look like much of a palace. It looks more like a village.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, well…” Morgana said. “Due to this figure taking over Yaldabaoth’s plan, the nature of the palaces have changed.” Morgana looked at Ren. “You noticed it too, right? On your phone?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren took out her phone and loaded up the app. “You mean the difference in the text?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “That’s exactly right. The two words in black represent the original distortion.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Kamoshida’ and ‘School’” Ren clarified.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Morgana said. “But the text in white represents how the cognition has changed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Revolution’” Ren pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann frowned. “Oh. So it’s my fault we’re here” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren placed her hand on her shoulder. “Hey” she said. Ann looked up. “I was told I’d have to face this anyway. In a way, you’ve helped me. And in another way, I should be the one apologizing. You shouldn’t have been dragged into something like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “Thanks. But, now that I am here, I’d like to help however I can. After all, we’re in this together.” Ren nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anyway” Morgana said. “While the cognition has changed, the goal remains the same.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In order for this cognition to subside, we need to steal a treasure!” Morgana clarified.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Treasure?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “It is the source of the palace ruler’s distorted desires. If we take that, the ruler will have a change of heart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ann said. “So, what does that mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It means that this Kamoshida person will confess their crimes!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” said Ann. She looked determined. “Then definitely count me in! But hold on, wasn’t that what the village people were going to do. They said they wanted to overthrow Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana glared at Ann. “That’s part of this new figure’s trick,” he explained. “The takeover of the cognition is only the beginning. Their end goal is the death of Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“D-Death?!” Ann said. “Hold on! While that bastard might deserve a lot, no one deserves to die!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, how does this death play out?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Most of the beings you’ve seen are cognitions; part of the universe here” Morgana explained. “They have no connection to their real-world counterparts. However, Kamoshida does. If the Kamoshida here dies, the Kamoshida of the real world will suffer a mental breakdown and die as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, that sounds like those mental shutdown things that are happening” Ann said. Ren was confused. “Huh? Oh right. I guess you just got here. Recently, there’s been a series of unexplained incidents where people have suffered mental shutdowns or mental breakdowns. It’s really bizarre.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Another part of Yaldabaoth’s original plan” Morgana said. “I guess that had to carry over.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, we just need to go and steal Kamoshida’s treasure here and he won’t die and will be punished for his crimes?” Ann said. “I’m in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren had another question. “How is this cognition being hijacked?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good question,” Morgana said. “Just as this place was created out of Kamoshida’s distorted desires, it was hijacked by someone else’s desire for revenge.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you know who that is?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That, I don’t know,” Morgana said. “Would either of you know anyone who hate Kamoshida so much that they would want to kill him?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Believe me, I can count on one hand the number of people who DON’T want him dead” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Morgana said. “Well, if that’s the case, I’ll do some more investigation over here. For now, you two need to leave. I’ll contact you when I have more information.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ann said. “So, where is the exit?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Over here” Morgana said. He guided them to the exit and soon the two girls found themselves outside of Shujin Academy, and Ren had changed back into her school uniform.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, what a day” Ann said. Their stomachs growled. “Hey, why don’t we get something to eat. My treat.” Ren nodded. On their way, Ren called Sojiro to tell him that she’s grabbing dinner with a friend. “Here we are,” said Ann. Ren looked up to see a monjayaki place. “Trust me, this place is great.” The two headed inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the two started eating their food, Ren immediately loved it. “See? I told you this was great!” Ann said. Ren nodded. “So, there’s something that’s been kind of bothering me. About Kamoshida’s cognition.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of you?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked sad. She sighed. “As much as it sickens me, I’m not surprised Kamoshida thinks of me that way. A lot of people seem to think of me like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “It’s OK. I have people like Shiho who see me for who I really am.” She then got more serious. “What concerns me is how Kamoshida saw you.” Ren was shocked. “You were wearing this prison garb, and you looked scared to death. Like you had no choice but to be submissive to Kamoshida.” Ren started to shake a little. “Hey! Sorry. It’s OK if you don't want to tell me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Ann and smiled. She sighed. “I just don’t want you to stop being my friend…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann took Ren’s hand. “Ren, listen. After everything we’ve been through today, there’s no way we’d stop being friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled and nodded. She sighed. “The truth is, I have a record.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Record? Of what?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“An arrest record” Ren clarified.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was stunned. “Oh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And Kamoshida knows about it,” Ren said. “And he told me he’d tell the whole school if I didn’t do as he says.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was silent for a moment. Ann broke the silence “That bastard!” she said. Ren sighed a sigh of relief. “So, what did you get arrested for anyway? Being too cute?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren snickered. “Thanks. But no…” Ren explained what had happened. She figured that if Ann was willing to not be scared of her for her record, she could tell her the truth about this. “See, what happened was, some guy was harassing this woman. I stepped in to help her, and the guy fell. He then claimed that I pushed him down, and the police sided with him instantly.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was clearly angry. “What a jerk,” she said. “He sounds like Kamoshida. Manipulating things to get his way.” Ren smiled, relaxing completely. “Listen, if there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask me, OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Same goes for me too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann giggled. “Of course!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren felt a surge of energy inside her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Lovers Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lovers-Ann Takamaki: Rank 1</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s getting kind of late,” Ann said. “We should head home for now. I’m sure that cat thing, Morgana was it, will find something. We should get rested up for then.” Ren nodded. The two left to go home for the night.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I explained the nature of the changes well enough. And I hope you enjoy these changes to the story as well. This kind of thing is can be tricky. Personally I love it, but I am the one writing the story. Just so you know, there are going to be some timeline changes as well coming up, just to make things make sense for my story, as well at least one change that is done because I just kind of want to. But yeah, an awakening, an explanation, and the first Confidant. What fun. I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Ren got on the train heading to school the next day. The train was really packed. Ren found herself standing near a fellow Shujin student who was sitting down. She had bright red hair in a long ponytail.</p></div><div class=""><p>She looks at Ren. There is a shocked expression on each of their faces as their eyes meet. Both of them are too nervous to say anything.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Ohhh.” They turn to see an old lady groaning. The student sitting down says “Um, excuse me. Would you like my seat?”</p></div><div class=""><p>The old lady smiles. “Thank you. You’re a kind young lady.”</p></div><div class=""><p>The student gets up, but before the old lady can sit down, a businessman rushes to take the seat. “Um, excuse me” says the student. The businessman fell asleep. “O-Oh.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren looks at the situation in front of her. “Want me to wake him?” she asked.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Huh?” says the student. “Oh. Um, I’m not sure we should do that. We don’t want to cause a disturbance after all.” She turns to the old lady. “Sorry.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“It’s quite alright,” she says. “It isn’t your fault.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“R-right” she says. “It’s not my fault…”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“Now arriving at Shujin Academy!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, have a good day at school you two” the old lady says. “And thanks again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you get off. “We will!” the other student says. She bows. Ren decides to bow as well. The train closes and takes off. The other student turns to Ren and says “Sorry you kind of got dragged into that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Hey, I offered to help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right” the other student says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You seem distracted,” Ren said. “Are you doing alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” the other student replied. “Oh. Yeah.” She sighs. “I guess I’m just nervous is all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Want some company on our way to school?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh. Sure” the other student said. The two walk close together to school. “So, how do you enjoy Shujin?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her. “Well, I’ve only been here for a day, so I wouldn’t have a lot of insight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” the other student says. “You’re a first year too?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren shakes her head. “I’m a second year transfer student.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see” the other girl says. “So, I guess that makes you my senpai.” Ren chuckled. The two reached the school gates. “Well, I’ll see you around senpai!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren raised her eyebrow. “Hey! What’s your name?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other student got embarrassed. “Oh. Right. My name is Yoshizawa. What about you, senpai?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Ren Amamiya,” she said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yoshizawa smiled. “Well, Ren-senpai, if you don’t mind me calling you that, we shall meet again soon!” She walked into school and to her class. Ren did the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On her way to class, Ren was stopped by the blonde boy that Kamoshida failed to pick up yesterday. “Hey” he said. Ren looked at him. “Listen. I don’t know what Takamaki told you, but Kamoshida’s a bad dude.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m aware,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” the boy says. “Oh. I just saw you riding with him is all. I thought maybe… Well, whatever. Just be careful.” He looks at Ren closely. “You know, I haven’t seen you around before dude. Er, dudette? Ugh. Sorry. I haven’t talked to many girls like this before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can tell” Ren chided.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sh-Shut up” the boy said. “So, does that mean you’re new?” Ren nodded. “Huh. I see. Well then, make sure to steer double clear of Kamoshida, alright? And maybe from Takamaki as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Ren could answer, Ann walked up to the two of them. “What are you going on about, Sakamoto?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sakamoto looked surprised. He then glared at Ann. “What’s it to you? You’re probably trying to bring her into the cult of Kamoshida”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann’s eyes widened. She slapped Sakamoto in the face. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on! Everyone knows about you and Kamoshida!” Sakamoto, rubbing his face. “It’s like the school’s worst kept secret!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was getting really furious. Before Ann could react, Ren chimed in. “Actually, Ann helped save me from Kamoshida.” The two of them looked at Ren. “Yesterday, he called me to his office, and…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” said Sakamoto. “Wait, for REAL?! That was you?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, YEAH!” Ann said. “Couldn’t you tell from the announcement?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! It’s not like I know everyone who goes to this school!” Sakamoto said. “And it’s not like many people are itching to be my friend anyway!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann sighed. “I guess you’re right. Sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sakamoto smiled. “Don’t be. You’re just standing up for her, right? In fact, I should be the one to apologize.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She said you saved her from Kamoshida, right?” Sakamoto said. “I guess that means all those rumors flying around about you two are bunk, huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at him confused. “Wait! How do you trust her already? I mean, if you thought I was ‘bringing her into the cult of Kamoshida’, what makes you think she’s not already in?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sakamoto said. “I dunno. I guess I just feel something from her. Like, I can just trust her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” said Ann.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bell rings. “Oh CRAP! I gotta get to class!” Sakamoto said. “Seeya!” He ran off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what’s that guy’s deal?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “That’s Ryuji Sakamoto. He’s kind of a friend of mine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kind of?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we were closer in middle school,” Ann said. “But when we got to high school, we kind of drifted apart.” She clenched her fist. “All because of that stupid Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was curious. “What happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was shocked. “Well, uh… It’s kind of hard to explain” she said. “Anyway, we should be getting to class.” The two of you start walking. “Oh, by the way. We’re meeting up after school to discuss yesterday, right?” Ren nods. “Good. I don’t want to just ignore whatever that was.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “I don’t either.” The two went to class.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before class began, Miss  Kawakami  addressed the class. “Alright, just so you know, tomorrow is the volleyball exhibition, which means there won’t be any afternoon classes. You are to report to the gym after lunch. Are we clear?” The class was in agreement. “Good. I don’t want to deal with any unnecessary trouble.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After school, Ren and Ann stood up. “Hey” said Ann. “Let’s meet out by the vending machines.” Ren nodded. The two of them walked to a shelter outside with a table and some vending machines. “Great. Now, let’s evaluate what we know so far.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “We know that Kamoshida has dark desires.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Talk about an understatement” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren continued. “It seems like those desires have affected this ‘Metaverse’ place.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That part is kind of hard to wrap my head around,” Ann said. “So basically, that ‘Metaverse’ is like the human unconscious, right? And because Kamoshida’s desires are so warped, they change that place? Ugh, this is like something out of a sci-fi movie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Imagine not having someone there to help you with it” Ren said, wryly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann giggled. “Sorry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine,” Ren said. She got back in thought. “If things were to have played out without interruption we’d just have to deal with Kamoshida. However, since things got interrupted, someone’s desire for revenge took over Kamoshida’s desire. And in doing so, they have vowed to kill Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ann said. “To be honest, I still have trouble wrapping my head around things. But, we need to use that Metaverse to stop both Kamoshida and whoever took over his palace before things get bad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But we don’t know who that is, or when that would be,” Ann retorted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then,” said Ren, we need to investigate!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There you are!” a voice called out. Ren and Ann turned to find Shiho. “I’ve been looking for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, hey Shiho” Ann said. “How are you doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “I’m feeling better than ever!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann sighed in relief. “I’m glad. I’ve been kind of worried since yesterday. So, what happened between you Kamoshida after we left?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho giggled. “I just laid down the new law is all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Ann were confused. “What?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”It’s simple,” Shiho said. “I told Kamoshida what’s what. More importantly, how are you two doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Shiho. “Well, what happened with Kamoshida wasn’t ideal, but thanks to you two, I feel better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?”Ann said. “Oh. Thanks.I’ve been feeling pretty alright myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good. Good. I’m glad to hear that” Shiho said. She smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what’s with that grin?” Ann asked. “And what’s this about a ‘new law’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho giggled. “I have a plan on dealing with Kamoshida, and I’d like your help with it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Ann look at each other distressed. Ren whispered “You don’t think…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann turned back to Shiho with an intense look in her eye. “So, what’s your plan Shiho? I’m all ears.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smirked back. “I need you to promise you won’t tell anyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann and Ren grew worried. “We promise,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great!” said Shiho. “So, you know how there’s a teacher's meeting coming up at the beginning of next month?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, my plan is to organize a group of students to block all of the exits and set fire to the building!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ann said. “Shiho that’s CRAZY! For one, what about the other teachers?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho got mad. “To Hell with them!” Ann got frightened. “They know about what’s going on! The constant abuse! The never ending harassment! The way he treats all the female students like they’re sex objects! And what do they do? NOTHING! So they deserve to go down with Kamshida!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shiho…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, are you willing to join up?” Shiho asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann glared at Shiho. “No.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Shiho said, confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shiho this is CRAZY!” Ann said, getting up with vigor. “We can’t just set fire to the building!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho looked at Ann. “So, you think he should just keep getting away with it all?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was taken aback. “Well, no… but this is too far!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “It’s OK Ann, I get it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked up. “You...do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho giggled. “Sweet, innocent Ann. You don’t have it in your heart to do this kind of thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha-” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Shiho said. She looked at Ren. “The same goes for you.” She looked down. “To be honest, I kind of wish I had your resolve.” Ann and Ren were concerned. “But I can’t. I can’t let him live. Not after everything he’s done!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shiho…” said Ann.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled and giggled. “It’s OK,” she said. “After all, I have plenty of other people to help me. Farewell.” Shiho left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann and Ren looked at each other. “Hey Ren. Let’s visit that other world. Maybe that Morgana figure might know if Shiho is the one who’s inciting the revolution in that other world.” Ren nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon, the two found themselves in the other world. They looked around. Ann looked at Ren. “Woah, you’re back in your costume!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked. Sure enough, she was. “I guess this world has an eye for fashion.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If only it were that simple” said a voice. The two turned around to find Morgana.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Morgana?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Those clothes appear when you’re considered a threat to the palace ruler” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see” said Ren.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, why don’t I have anything like that?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana looked Ann over. “I guess because you haven’t awakened to your Persona yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Yeah” Ann said. They looked at Morgana. “Hey Morgana, have you found anything yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana looked disconcerted. “Well, sort of.” Ren and Ann were curious. “Some of Kamoshida’s guards have been in town putting up posters. Apparently, someone has gone missing from his castle. The guards have been searching feverishly for them. I think whoever that might be might be the one who took over the cognition.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Ann looked at each other, nodded, and looked back at Morgana. “Hey Morgana,” Ann began, “would that person happen to be named Shiho Suzui?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana looked at them. “I was just about to begin investigating when you two showed up. Wanna come with?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” said Ren. She and Morgana began walking. Ren looked back to see Ann not moving. “Hey.” Ren walked back over to her. “It’s OK if you don’t want to be here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “It’s fine. I want to be here. Let’s go!” They nodded and walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they got into town, Morgana stopped the two of them. “Hold it!” he said. “Kamoshida’s guards are crawling all around. We bet be careful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “If worse comes to worse, the two of us can fight them off.” Ren and Morgana nodded. They continued into town.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All over town, the group saw these posters. “Those are the ones the guards have been putting up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann wet up and took one. She was sickened by what she saw on it. It was a picture of Shiho dressed up like a bunny girl, along with the description “Missing: Shiho Suzui. Also known as Kamoshida’s timid bunny. Has been missing since yesterday.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren saw Ann looking at the poster with a thousand-yard stare. “Are you alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That bastard!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at the poster as well. “He is disgusting!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I couldn’t agree more,” said a voice. Ren, Ann, and Morgana turned around to see a figure. They emerged to reveal that they are Shiho. However, instead of being dressed up as a bunny, she was dressed as Napoleon Bonaparte. “That’s why I’m leading a revolution against him!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Ann looked at each other and nodded. They turned back to Shiho. “Hey Shiho,” Ann asked, “what will the revolution entail?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho giggled. “Why nothing short of the death of King Kamoshida himself!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three of them were shocked. “Hold on, you can’t just kill Kamoshida and have it all be over!” Ann declared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why not?” said Shiho.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann glared at her. “Don’t get me wrong, Kamoshida’s a bastard beyond redemption, but killing him isn’t the right option!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh? And what is?” Shiho said. “He’s taken advantage of everyone here. In my opinion, death might just be too lenient for him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was shaken. Ren chimed in. “What about the next person to take advantage of everyone?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled menacingly. “We’ll just kill them too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was taken aback. “Killing anyone who gets in your way? That’s not justice! That’s just petty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann tightened her fist. “She’s right! You chastise Kamoshida for doing whatever to get what he wants, but you’re sounding no better than him!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” said Shiho. “I’m promising a world of freedom. A world without harassment! The opposite of Kamoshida!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you’re using the same methods!” Ann called out. “Shiho. Please stop. This isn’t like you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on,” Morgana said. “Something’s not right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s up?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana looked Shiho over. “Could it be? But how?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann took notice. “Morgana, what’s going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know how, but that thing in front of us,” Morgana said, “is like the Kamoshida of this world. She’s definitely the source of the take over distortion.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And that also means that if we kill her, the real Shiho dies as well?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m afraid so,” Morgana siad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Well, god thing we have no intention of resorting to murder” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho looked at them curiously. “Oh? And what are you going to do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren continued her bravado. “It’s simple. We’re going to steal Kamoshida’s distorted desires!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was shocked. “Hm. Good luck. That castle of his is more secure than it looks. I barely got out, and even I needed help.” Ren and the others took note of this statement. “There’s no way the likes of you are getting in there and surviving!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what’s your plan?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m assembling a team,” Shiho said. “We’re going to overwhelm his forces and drag Kamoshida out here to the center of town! Where he will be greeted with this!” She gestured towards a guillotine. “And he’ll be put there. No hesitation. No remorse. Just dead. Then it will all be over.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana glared at Shiho. “We’ll stop that from happening!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Right Ann?” She looked at Ann. “Ann?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was in tears. “Shiho…” she said. “This isn’t the Shiho I know. The Shiho I know is kind. Considerate. Always willing to help others.” She nervously stepped forward. “Whatever corrupted you, we will stop it! Then you can go back to being my friend! Mark my words! I WILL SAVE YOU!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My... It's taken far too long” said a voice from within Ann, who began struggling. “Tell me... Who is going to help her if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re right,” Ann said. “But…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know” the voice said. “You wish for a just punishment. For pure freedom. Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within. I am thou, thou art I... We can finally forge a contract.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A red cat-like mask appeared on Ann’s face. “Of course!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There you go... Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And grabbed her mask. “Let’s go! Carmen!” She tore it off, blood flowing over her face. A surge of energy swept the area. Ann was now in a red catsuit with heels and pink gloves. Her Persona, Carmen, stood behind her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was shocked by this power. “Hm” she said, regaining her composure. “Well, it seems like this is your answer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course it is!” Ann said. “I’ll make Kamoshida pay and save you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “Very well. Let’s see if you can do this. You already know the deadline. Can you steal his treasure before then? We shall see”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! I think that’s her!” one of Kamoshida’s guards says. They bring some back up and investigate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’ll be taking my leave for now” Shiho said, running away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Halt!” the guard calls out. “Out of our way!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As if,” Ann said. “Ready?” Ren and Morgana nodded. “Then let’s go!” While they were matched in numbers, with Ann awakening to her new Persona, the fight was anything but fair. The shadows were dealt with easily, especially with Ann using Carmen’s fire powers to burn the shadows and Morgana following up with Zorro’s wind to inflict major damage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow. I can’t believe I did that” Ann said. She looked at her outfit. “Wha-What’s with this outfit?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s your will of rebellion” Morgana calmly explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was confused. “Will of rebellion?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “Basically, once someone has awakened to their Persona, the outfit that is given to them is a representation of how they rebel against society.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ann said. “It’s weird that it’s… well, like this… But I kind of get it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the spirit!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you think Ren?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was a bit taken aback, but remained calm. “I think it looks good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right?!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, now that that’s out of the way, let’s find that treasure!”Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before any of them could move, Ann collapsed to the ground. “Ugh!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ann! Are you alright?!” Ren said, rushing to pick her up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m… fine…” Ann said. “Just a little exhausted is all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We better call it a day here,” Morgana said. “It seems like awakening to her Persona has taken the wind out of her sails.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren lifted Ann up. “Are you OK enough to get to the exit?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. I should be fine” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Morgana. “You staying here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana thought about it. “I’ll see what other information I can gleam here. I think you two should do the same. I’ll meet you in your world when I’m ready.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gotcha,” Ren said. She and Ann left for the real world.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Upon arrival, Ann said “Man, that was exhausting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wanna get something to eat?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As tempting as that is, I’d rather just head home for the evening,” Ann said. “How were you not this exhausted when you awoke to your Persona?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was,” Ren said. “I just let the adrenaline carry me until I passed out on my bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was shocked. “That’s not healthy, you know.” Ren giggled. “Anyway, tomorrow’s the volleyball exhibition. I think that would be a good time to investigate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said. “See you there?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you get home alright?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think I’ll be fine,” Ann said. “But thanks for your concern. Well, good night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good night,” Ren said. They parted ways and headed home for the evening.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing combat in a Persona story feels weird, because it's Persona. It really feels like it need to be visual in some aspect, at least from my perspective. Also, since there's supposed to be a lot of it, writing and reading it as is would get repetitive fast. I think it's fine as a game, but as written fiction, I don't think it works. That's just me though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wild Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More Kamoshida stuff. It’s not as bad as last time, but it’s still there. If you would like to skip it, basically it’s everything betwen Ren’s second conversation with Mishima, and the word “My” at the beginning of a new line.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The night as Ren fell asleep, she found herself once again in the Velvet Room. “Welcome” said Igor. “To the Velvet Room.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“We brought you here tonight to fully explain our role in helping you,” Lavenza said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It appears both you and your new friend have awakened to your Persona” Igor states. “I see you have also managed to meet up with our agent, who also has a Persona.” Ren nodded. “Hm hm hm. This is the reason we are here. You see, you possess the trait of the wild card, which allows you to wield multiple Personas. This room helps facilitate that. Lavenza here serves to help fuse Personas, as well as keep track of them.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Fuse?” Ren said</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Allow me,” Lavenza said. “While you can carry multiple Personas, there is a limit on how many you can carry. And as you grow stronger, stronger Personas will be required. A way to do that is to fuse Personas. By fusing two or more Personas, you can make even stronger Personas.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren looks further in and finds a guillotine. “Do you kill the Personas?” she asked</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Don’t think of it as ‘killing’” Igor said. “A Persona is merely a mask you wear. It’s an extension of yourself.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Additionally, I am here to keep records of all of the Personas you have acquired thus far” Lavenza added on. She shows you the book she’s been carrying. It looks a little big for her. “This is the compendium. It carries within it all of the Personas you have acquired. If you wish, you can call upon any Persona in here at any time.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren looked at Igor. “So, what do you do?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hm hm hm” he chuckled. “I am here to provide other services. As the Master of the Velvet Room, I have the ability to bless you with certain skills. For one, I’ll give you the ability to see special things in the Metaverse. For another, well… Your journey is not one you should take alone. But you know that already.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, Morgana is already teaming up with me, and Ann already told me she’d help me…” Ren rationalized.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yes,” Igor answered. “However, there are more ways for people to help. You are familiar with the bond you share with your new friend, yes?” Ren thinks about the bond she shares with Ann. “The Personas you gather share similarities with the people you bond with. I am also giving you the ability to gain more power out of executions if the resulting Persona shares the trait of someone you share a bond with. This is as much as we can help you with for now, as we aren’t quite sure what this new enemy has in store for you.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren nodded. “Well, it’s a good start.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Igor chuckled. “You truly are an amusing guest. We shall both continue to assist you. For the time being, return to your world. Farewell.” Ren woke up. She felt a little weird, but was getting used to it. She got up and got ready for school.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was making her way to class when she ran into someone. She recognized him from the other world as the peasant she and Ann talked to. He looked tired. “Hey” she said. “Are you alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” the boy said, looking up. He looked at Ren further and litup. “Uh, yeah” he said. “Just a bit exhausted is all.” He sighed. “Today’s the volleyball rally. I’m supposed to participate, but I don’t know if I have the energy for it. Oh, sorry. I forgot. I haven’t introduced myself to you yet. I’m Yuuki Mishima. Most people just call me Mishima though.” He sighed again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren can see he’s trying, but lacks energy. “Don’t worry Mishima!” she said. “You can do this!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima looked surprised and then smiled. “Yeah! With you cheering for me, I know I can do it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Glad to hear it,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Although…” Mishima said, scheming something. “It might just come true with a kiss for good luck.” He puckered his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was astounded at the quick turnaround for this. She simply smiled and said “Don’t push your luck.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ACK!” Mishima said. “Sorry. It’s just, I’ve seen stuff like that work before. I figured I just might give it a try.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren tilted her head. “Does that stuff actually work?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I thought it did,” Mishima answered. “Maybe I didn’t do it right…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren felt a little sorry for him, yet at the same time a little bit of contempt. She knew then that Mishima was no ordinary person. Still, his heart seemed to be in the right place. He wasn’t forcing himself on her like Kamoshida attempted to. So she opted to throw him a bone. “While your execution could use a little work, I’m also not the right target for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?!” Mishima said. “Why not?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She thought about it. “Not telling.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey!, Don’t just leave me hanging like that!” Mishima said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry, but we should get to class,” Ren said. “And really, I do hope you do well today at the volleyball rally.” Ren walked into class.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima just kind of stared at her, surprised at the kind of person this transfer student was. He rushed into class afterwards. “Right! Thank you again!” he said. Ren giggled at his confused eagerness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That afternoon, the students were instructed to change into their PE clothes to attend the volleyball rally. Ren stood outside the locker room, nervous. Ann came up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. “You feeling OK?” Ren nodded.  Ann looked at her, eyebrow raised. “Don’t tell me you’re shy!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe a little” Ren muttered out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t think you have anything to be worried about,” Ann said. “You’re pretty cute. You shouldn’t worry about comparing yourself to other girls. You have your own charm! I can FEEL IT!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren snickered. Ann was confused. Ren began to explain. “Sorry. It’s just… That might have been a little overboard.” Ann pouted. Ren smiled genuinely. “But thanks. It was just what I needed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anything for a friend,” Ann said. “So, shall we head in?” Ren nodded. The two girls walked in to get changed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was feeling better, but was still a little nervous. She started getting undressed, albeit slowly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey” she heard Ann say. Ren turned around to see Ann in nothing but her light pink underwear. Ren was slightly embarrassed. “What’s the hold up?” She made sure no one was around and leaned in and whispered “The sooner we get ready, the sooner we can investigate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right. Sorry,” Ren said. She got down to her underwear too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ooo. Violet. I like it” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Th-thanks” Ren said, blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like it too,” said a voice. Ann and Ren turned to see Yoshizawa, already in her gym clothes. “It’s a lovely color.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren’s face was now beat red. “Huh?” Ann said. “Wait, you’re that star athlete that just. Yoshizawa, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm hm” she confirmed. She looked at Ren. “Are you feeling OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, don’t worry,” Ann said. “She’s just a little embarrassed is all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I get that” Yoshizawa said. “She’s also new here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, as someone who has to change in front of new people all the time, as well as those people being my competition a lot of the time, I can say it can get hard to get used to. But I’m sure you can do it. You’re strong after all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ann said. “Wait, have you met before?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yoshizawa nodded. “We were on the same train yesterday. Something happened, and she offered to help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yup. That’s totally like her!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I should leave you two be” Yoshizawa said. “You should get dressed. I’ll see you at the meet, OK?” Yoshizawa turned around and entered the gym.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at herself and Ren. “We probably should get dressed. We don’t want the whole school seeing us like this.” Ren nodded. She and Ann got dressed and headed towards the gym itself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rally was going at a fever pitch. The volleyball club was demonstrating their skills very well. Inversely, Kamoshida seemed to be off his game. He was doing alright, but he let his guard down several times and lost a lot of his rounds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It got to the point where in a game Mishima was returning a spike and it ended up hitting Kamoshida in the face, knocking him to the floor. All of the teachers were gathering around him to see if he was OK. Mishima was in complete disbelief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked around. Ryuji seemed confused. She then looked over at Shiho. Shiho couldn’t help but smile. But something seemed off. “That’s not her real smile” Ann said. Ren looked at her. She could see tears in her eyes. “Shiho…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked around. “Hey, it seems like now might be a good time to duck out and investigate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh yeah” Ann said, wiping her tears. “Let’s do this! It might be easier if we split up. We can cover more ground that way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gotcha,” Ren said. The two girls headed off to investigate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, the teachers were helping Kamoshida up. “Are you alright?” One of them asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Kamoshida said. “It’s been a while, but this has happened before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You seem pretty off your game” another teacher says. “Are you doing alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida groaned. “You could say that… It’s just,” he sighed, “ my usual method of stress relief isn’t working for me right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, what isn’t working?” one of the teachers asks. “Maybe you need to reevaluate your stress relief and come up with something new.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida looks around. His amorous eyes land upon Yoshizawa. “You might have something…” Kamoshida said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Ann were scouring the school for information on Shiho’s plan. However, any member of the volleyball team they came across was already under her influence. Ren ended up in the practice building, near Kamoshida’s office. Ann texted Ren. “No luck in my end, how about you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren texted back “Me either. Everyone I’ve talked to is full steam ahead to burn the school to the ground.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why don’t we talk to a few more people and meet up later?” Ann suggested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sounds like a good plan,” Ren said. Ren continued to look around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She ran into Mishima again. Mishima spotted her. “Hey! Did you see that?! I TOTALLY smacked Kamoshida down!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good for you,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And it’s all because you gave me the confidence!” Mishima added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that so?” Ren asked. She then got the idea to ask him. “Hey, um, did Shiho ask you anything?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Suzui-chan?” Mishima asked. “Um, yeah. Why, did she ask you too?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” Ren added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima leaned in. “About, you know, dealing with Kamoshida?” Ren nodded. “Right.” He looked at the ground. “To be honest, after everything that bastard put us through, I would be lying to say I wasn’t tempted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see..” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I decided not to help her with it,” Mishima finished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at him, surprised and confused. “Why?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima smiled sincerely. “I dunno. I just thought you wouldn’t like me doing something like that.” He let out a laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “See? That time your execution was perfect.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Mishima said, taken aback.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But again, I’m not the right target for you,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, you told me as much earlier,” Mishima said. “Though, to be honest, I wasn’t trying to impress you like that. Do you think you could tell me what I did right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at him, again shocked and confused. She regained her composure and said “Well, it’s because you weren’t trying. Just be yourself, and I’m sure people will like you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima looked dejected. “Well, I’m not sure how many people would like me as much as you seem to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren raised her eyebrow. “Are you SURE you’re not trying right now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO! I SWEAR!” Mishima panicked. Ren giggled. “I’m starting to think you might not mean it when you say you’re not the right target for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I mean it,” Ren said. “I just happen to understand your appeal is all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh…” pondered Mishima. “Well, if you say I’m not your type, then I’m not your type.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what are you going to do?” Ren asked. “About Shiho’s plan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Mishima said. “To be honest, I don’t know. I want to stop it, but…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. “It’s OK. I’ve got a plan. I can count on your full support, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima was confused, but then into it. “Yeah! Totally! 100%!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Glad to hear that,” Ren said. ”Well, I should get going. I’ve got work to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK. Seeya in class” Mishima said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren walked off, heading toward the gate. She was about to meet Ann, when she glanced upwards and saw an all-too-familiar sight. “Um, Mr. Kamoshida?” Yoshizawa asked. “What are you doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh” Kamoshida slimed. “I’m just showing off my awesome physique.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you are quite impressive…” Yoshizawa said, clearly nervous. “But, did you call me here just to show off?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida chuckled. “Straight to the point. I like that. I can tell I’m really going to enjoy this!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enjoy what?” Yoshizawa said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come here,” Kamoshida menaced. Without hesitation, Ren raced to Yoshizawa and grabbed her arm before Kamoshida could continue. She then ran, dragging Yoshizawa behind her, not looking back. “Not again!” Kamoshida said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My, you just don’t learn,” Shiho said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida turned to look at her, captured by fear. “What do you want?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho giggled. “It’s nice to see other people are sick of your bullshit” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida was now sweating bullets. “I could tell everyone you threatened me!” he said, in a vain attempt to ward her off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho simply smiled. “And everyone’s going to believe poor, defenceless, timid Shiho Suzui is threatening the king of Shuji Academy? I highly doubt it.” Kamoshida was breathing heavily. Shiho smirked. “Say? That thing you’re feeling right now? That inescapable fear? Everyone on the volleyball team has LIVED that feeling. Maybe you should think about that before it all comes down on you.” Shiho turned around and left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Ren kept running and dragging Yoshizawa behind her. Yoshizawa was having trouble keeping up. Eventually, she tripped over herself and crashed into Ren. Once they managed to collect themselves, they noticed that Yoshizawa was on top of Ren in a  compromising position. Yoshizawa quickly backed off of her. “I’m sorry” she said, embarrassed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be,” Ren said. “None of it was your fault.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but I tripped…” Yoshizawa said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It happens,” Ren said, getting up. “Besides, I might have been running too fast for you to keep up. Here” she said, offering her hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yoshizawa looked at it, took it, and got up with some assistance from Ren. “Thank Senpai!” she said. “Um, was Kamoshida doing what I think he was?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m afraid so,” Ren said. “Bastard tried to do the same thing to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Yoshizawa said. She looked saddened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her curious. “Is something the matter?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh, well…” Yoshizawa stammered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked around. “Why don’t we go get changed and we can talk about it somewhere? Does that sound good?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yoshizawa looked at Ren. “I’d like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then let’s go,” Ren said. She and Yoshizawa headed toward the locker rooms to get back into their uniforms. On their way, Ren texted Ann. “Sorry Ann. Something came up. Can we meet tomorrow?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” Ann said. “What’s up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kamoshida tried his crap again” Ren informed her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bastard! Who was it?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yoshizawa” Ren informed her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wonder if it’s almost worth it to leave him to the flames” Ann messaged back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not changing your mind now, are you?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No! But I’m doing this for Shiho! Not Kamoshida!” Ann shouted through text.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Loud and clear,” Ren replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann had already changed back and was at the gate. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to talk tomorrow.” She started to leave when she saw Ryuji. “Hmmm. Hey Ryuji!” Ann yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at Ann. “Takamaki?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann ran over. “Ryuji! This is important! Did Shiho say anything to you about Kamoshida?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?! Where’s this coming from?” Ryuji asked. “She hasn’t, just so you know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why? What’s up?” Ryuji further inquired.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, it’s nothing,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really. What’s going on?” Ryuji asked again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ann said. “Just be careful…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK…” Ryuji said. “Well, I’m outta here. I’m going to drown my confusion in ramen. Later!” He walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at him. “I wouldn’t blame him for joining up,” she said to herself. She walked off, wondering how everything would turn out.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can take the game out of Persona, but you can't take the slow start out of it. Honestly, I did want to do the rest of the day in this chapter, but it was already kind of going long as is, so I decided to separate it into two.</p>
<p>Also, please tell me if I get too fetishistic at certain points. I want to write this story as I see it, but I don't want things like the locker room scene coming off as too weird. It's just something I want to keep in mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Conversations Over Food And Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While this is kind of a short-ish chapter (at least by my standards), the reason my previous chapter ended where it did was just because I was tired and I wanted to post it. That decision seemed to work out for me, as this chapter works well on its own in my opinion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren and Yoshizawa arrived at the locker room. “Well then, shall we?” Yoshizawa said. Ren nodded. The two walk in. Ren gets changed into her uniform. “Senpai!” Yoshizawa called out. “Can you come here for a second?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren was intrigued. She followed Yoshizawa’s voice. Once she got to Yoshizawa herself, she was shocked and slightly embarrassed to see her in her underwear. “Sorry,” Yoshizawa said. “But I thought it was only fair. Since I saw you in yours earlier.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I see…” Ren said, still reeling from this. “How bold of you.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Yoshizawa giggled and blushed slightly as well. “I’ve been told that my boldness is my strength. But anyways, I should get dressed now.” Yoshizawa proceeded to get back into her uniform. “Alright then. Let’s go!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two left the school. Ren asked “So, Yoshiawa, is there any place in particular you’d like to go?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yshizawa got a frustrated look on her face. “Well, normally, I’m supposed to watch what I eat… But after what just happened, I feel like I need some comfort food.” The cheer returned to her face. “There’s a Big Bang Burger nearby. Let’s go there.” Ren and Yoshizawa headed to Big Bang Burger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once there, Ren got just a regular meal. Meanwhile, Yoshizawa demanded she do the Big Bang Challenge. The burger they gave her was large, but Yoshizawa insisted that it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She was proven right when she finished the burger with seven minutes to spare. “You must have been pretty hungry,” Ren remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Yoshizawa said. “Oh. Yeah. Most people aren’t used to seeing someone eat that much food. Let alone someone as petite as me. But I tend to eat this much food often, since I’m in gymnastics. You burn a LOT of calories doing what I do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see’ Ren smiled. Yoshizawa looked at Ren’s smile and blushed. “So, are you feeling better?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh yeah” Yoshizawa said. “A little.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, it’s not something eating your weight in burger can fix instantly” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it doesn’t hurt to try,” Yoshizawa said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For most people, it would” Ren snarked back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suppose that’s true,” Yoshizawa added. She looked distant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren picked up on this. “Look, I don’t want this to get to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Yoshizawa said, snapping back. “Oh, don’t worry. See, um… Ugh, this is embarrassing. I’m kind of famous…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This piqued Ren’s curiocity. “Famous?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yoshizawa nodded. “I’m well renowned in the field of gymnastics. So, I’m used to people being...creepy. However, it never got to the extent that it got to today.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I getcha,” Ren replied. “Still, that sounds like a pretty shitty thing to get used to. Though I suppose there ARE worse things…” Yoshizawa looked like she was on the verge of tears. “What’s the matter?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Yoshizawa said, wiping her eyes. “It’s just, when you said there are worse things to get used to, I just…” she started tearing up again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren couldn’t help but feel for her. “I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. It’s not your fault” Yoshizawa answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her earnestly. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Yoshizawa didn’t answer. “It’s OK if it’s too hard.” Yoshizawa nodded. “Very well. Let’s change the subject. I only know you as Yoshizawa. Do you have a first name?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Right. I guess I do call you Ren-senpai” Yoshizawa said. “It’s Kasumi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “What a nice name.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank senpai!” Kasumi said. She smiled. “It’s been nice talking to someone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her, eyebrow raised. “What about your classmates? Are you not making friends?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi stared off. “Well, because of my fame, I got accepted to Shujin as an Honors student,” she explained. “Everyone else treats me either like some Goddess whom mere mortals cannot walk the same path of, or think of me as not deserving of the special attention I’m getting, and thus despise me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. “I guess it would be tough to make friends in that situation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Meanwhile, you seem to be getting along alright,” Kasumi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi smiled. “Don’t be so modest. You’re friends with that one girl, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Takamaki-san.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Kasumi said. She giggled. “It does feel like lately things have been getting harder. But after meeting you, I feel a little less troubled.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, if it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to do this again sometime” Kasumi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like that,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They finished eating, paid, and then left. “Thanks for doing this for me” Kasumi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s no problem at all. Really” Ren added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi smiled. “I think we’ll be really good friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Friends, huh…” Ren said, mostly happy. “That sounds nice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi nodded. A car honked its horn. “Oh, there’s my ride. I’ll see ya around.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled wistfully. “Seeya!” Kasumi got in the car. Ren walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi looked back at Ren. She then sat down. “I bet she would have loved to meet you too…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Ryuji was eating ramen like there was no tomorrow. “I don’t care how much I’ve eaten it, this place is always amazing!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought I might find you here, Sakamoto-kun” a voice called out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked up. “Oh. Hey Suzui-san.” He slurped down some more ramen. “I’ve been told you might come and talk to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was confused. “By who?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Takamaki” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did she say anything?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, she told me to be careful, but she was a bit vague,” Ryuji answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “I see.” <em>You wouldn’t blame him for joining up with me. How sweet.</em> Shiho sat down next to him and began whispering. “Listen, we both hate Kamoshida, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yeah?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled menacingly. “Well, I’ve got a plan for dealing with him once and for all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For real?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho nodded. “And I’d like you to be a part of it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m down with getting back at Kamoshida,” Ryuji said. “So, what’s the plan?” Shiho whispered the plan in Ryuji’s ear. “WHAT?!” Ryuji yelled. Everyone in the restaurant looked at him. “Um, sorry… Just teen gossip…” Everyone turned back to themselves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice save,” Shiho said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wouldn’t have needed to do that if that plan wasn’t so...ridiculous!” Ryuji said. “I mean Kamoshida’s a bastard, but that’s a bit too far, isn’t it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shih looked at Ryuji. “‘Too far’... Was it ‘too far’ when he injured the members of the volleyball team? Was it ‘too far’ when he called several girls to his office just to make advances on them? Was it ‘too far’ when he broke your leg?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ryuji replied. He certainly couldn’t deny that Kamoshida was very extreme in his treatment of the students.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing’s ‘too far’ for that monster,” Shiho added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guess you have a point,” Ryuji said. He pounded his fist on the table. “But I don’t want you sinking down to his level! Once you go there, you can’t come back!” He started crying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho looked this over. She tousled Ryuji’s hair. “It’s OK. You don't need to be a part of this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked up. “Huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “I have plenty of help already. If it’s too much for you, then I get that.” She got up. “Well then, I’ll see you around.” She left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at her as she was leaving. “What just happened?” he wondered. He turned back to his bowl of ramen and stared at it. “I’m not sure I feel like eating anymore. Then again, it would be a shame to see this go to waste.” He continued eating. “Still, there has to be something I can do. I mean, Suzui-san isn’t usually like this, right?  I’ve GOTTA do something before she ruins whatever chance she has left of being something. Before she becomes like me…” Ryuji sat silently, finishing his ramen, and contemplating what to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren walked back into Le Blanc. Sojiro glared at her. “You’re late.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Something came up,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro sighed. “Look, it’s not that I care about what you do, but if you act out of line, it comes back to me. I’d rather not have to deal with any unnecessary problems. Plus, if you stay out too late, that means I have to spend my time here instead of home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at him curiously. “Why not just give me a key?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was surprised. “Well, what were you doing?” he asked. “I’m not going to give you a key just so you can go smoke up somewhere.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello pot, I’m kettle” Ren snarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro glared at her. “Alright, I guess I deserve that one” he relented. “But we’re in kind of different boats here. You’re working your way to getting redeemed. Meanwhile, I’m beyond redemption.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren could see the sorrow in his eyes. “Wanna talk about it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sojiro said. “Oh. I didn’t mean to open up like that.” He looked at Ren and then his phone. “Alright. We can talk a little bit longer. But just over coffee, OK? The curry would take too long.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I understand,” Ren said. Sojiro brewed some coffee for the two of them to share.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now then” Sojiro said, placing the coffees near them and sitting down. “I suppose I could help you out, even if it’s just to be an example of what not to do. Listen up. The reason I’m a bit hard on you is because I don’t want you to get conceited.” Ren was puzzled. “Once this is all over, I don’t want you thinking everything will be great. It could be, but you need to be careful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro sighed. “I thought I had it all. A nice job, good perks, my choice of women. I was riding high. But then something happened. I got too careless, and now the only place that will accept me is this small pocket of Tokyo.” Sojiro looked at Ren. “If you want to be welcomed anywhere, you need to be mindful of your surroundings.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I understand,” Ren replied. She took a sip of her coffee. “You know, this is really good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was shocked. He then smiled and said “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d love to be able to make coffee like you do” Ren said. “Would you mind teaching me sometime?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was even more shocked. “Uhhhh, sure.” He said. “He he. It’s been a while since anyone asked me for anything that wasn’t on the menu and mean it sincerely. You’re a strange one, you know that? You get arrested for assault, and yet now you’re keeping me company like it’s the right thing to do.” Ren smiled. “Still, you haven’t told me where you’ve been.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right,” Ren said. <em>I’m not sure I should tell him everything, since it wasn't me this time. Although I don’t know if I’m even ready to telling him about me yet.</em> “Something happened, and I ended up making a new friend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Sojiro said. “Making friends. Going to school.” He sighed. “Maybe Tokyo is a better fit for you. I mean, if you went ahead and assaulted someone in your hometown, you might have needed a change of scenery.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I guess he won’t believe I’m innocent just yet.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. Alright. I’ll do what I can to help you out” Sojiro said. “But in return, you gotta promise to be on your best behavior. Got that?” Ren nodded. “Good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Hierophant Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hierophant-Sojiro Sakura: Rank 1</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should get going,” Sojiro said. “I’ll teach you how to make coffee some other time.” Sojiro left the store and closed up. Ren smiled and went to her room.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reworking the story is a little odd, but I do have a reason. I mean, you already know the bigger changes, and the smaller changes are going to flow out where they seem natural to do so. Again, any guidance is appreciated. Although I've had some lovely people telling me they love the story so far, so I guess I can't be doing too badly.</p>
<p>Either way, I hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The next morning, Ren was on her way to class when she heard yelling. “LISTEN ASSHOLE!” shouted the distinct voice of Ryuji. Ren went towards the sound of the voice. It turns out she wasn’t the only one, as several students had gathered to watch the scene play out. The scene in question was Ryuji yelling at Kamoshida.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji continued. “I’m trying to help you here!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kamoshida seemed to be sweating bullets, but he regained his composure enough to say “I don’t need help from scum like you. I could have you suspended, even expelled for something like this.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Grr” Ryuji growled. “This isn’t about you or me anymore! This is about other people! Why won’t you listen?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Alright, I’ll play along,” Kamoshida said. “You want me to stop doing what I’m doing.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“YES!” Ryuji shouted back.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, what I’m doing is cultivating young talent and pushing them to be the best they could be,” Kamoshida answered. “I’m doing it for the sake of the school. Are you telling me you want the school to fail, Sakamoto?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji growled again. “Stubborn to the bitter end, eh?” He stomped his foot on the ground. “There’s no point in hiding it! Everyone knows what you’re doing!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Do they, now?” Kamoshida said. He looked around. “It seems you’ve amassed quite an audience. Alright: Public forum time! Whoever knows these things Sakamoto-kun says I’m doing, tell us now.” There was a resounding silence, as there were only three types of audience members. Those who were afraid of Kamoshida, those who were already on Shiho’s side, and Ren. “See? You got nothing!’</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Ryuji shouted. “FINE! You don’t want me helping you like this? I can think of plenty of other ways to help!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Is that a threat?” Kamoshida said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!” Ryuji yelled back. “Your life is in danger! And you know it too! I saw you at the volleyball rally! But if me trying my hardest not to knock all of your teeth out isn’t going to work, then screw it!” Ryuji stomped off.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kamoshida had a moment of reflection. He then looked at the crowd and said “WELL?! Get to class!” The crowd dispersed.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At lunch, Ann turned to Ren and said “Hey, I heard Ryuji got into a shouting match with Kamoshida this morning.” Ren nodded. “Do you know what it was about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was there,” Ren answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?!” Ann asked. “What happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it seems he knows of the threat on Kamoshida’s life, but Kamoshida wouldn’t listen to him,” Ren explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, really?!” Ann said. “Heh.” Tears started to well up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren noticed. “Are you OK?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh yeah” Ann said. “It’s just, I thought for sure he would go with Shiho once she explained what she was doing. I’m just glad he didn’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I see.” She crossed her fingers in a Gendo Ikari way. “However, it did appear that he was going to do something drastic. We should probably act soon just to be safe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann nodded. “Let’s meet after school then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Shiho was spending her lunch gaining more and more converts for the “setting the school on fire” plan. She approached Kasumi. “Hello, Yoshizawa-chan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, hey Suzui-senpai” Kasumi responded. “How are things going?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “Couldn’t be better. Listen, I’m not sure if you know this, but be careful around Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Kasumi said, shocked, and then slightly sad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho picked up on this. “Oh no. Did something happen?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, yesterday, he tried to…” Kasumi began explaining. Shiho gritted her teeth. “But Ren-senpai saved me before things got serious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Shiho said. “Well, how do you feel about getting back at Kamoshida?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Kasumi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “Kamoshida is truly irredeemable. So I’m gathering people to help take him down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi was cautious. “Take him down how?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re going to set fire to the school with him inside it,” Shiho said seriously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Kasumi said. “Th-that’s insane!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“True, but so is Kamoshida,” Shiho said. “You can’t fight a monster with conventional methods.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi glared at her. “‘Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Shiho said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s a quote I learned in class.” Kasumi said. “I forget who said it, but I think it’s true.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was taken aback. She then smiled and said “It’s OK. You’re new here. You’ll understand soon enough.” Shiho walked away. Kasumi was worried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After school, Ren and Ann were preparing to leave for the infiltration when they were stopped by Kasumi. “E-excuse me. Ren-senpai. May I talk with you for a minute?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Ann. “It’s OK. We’ll meet up later.” Ren nodded. Ann left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren turned back to Kasumi. “What’s up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um… Oh boy, this is difficult” Kasumi said. “...Is it true that Shiho-senpai is going to try and burn Kamoshida to death?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was surprised, then solemn. “She told you her plan then, huh?” Kasumi nodded. Ren smirked. “Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Kasumi looked up in awe. “Ann and I have a plan to make sure that doesn’t happen. It’ll be OK. Trust me.” Ren flashed a smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi was even more awestruck. She was blushing ever so slightly. “Well, that’s good to hear,” she said. Ren nodded and walked off.  Once Ren was away, Kasumi started to blush even more. “My heart. It’s jumping out of my chest for some reason. Why am I feeling this way?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren met up with Ann in front of the school. “So, what was that about?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren got serious. “She knows about Shiho’s plan. She was worried, so I had to reassure her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was shocked. “Wait! You didn’t tell her about that other world, did you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren shook her head. “I just told her we were doing something about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, good, I guess…” Ann said. “I don’t know how people would react to that world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren cocked a grin. “I’m not sure how many people would even believe what we’ve been doing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“True,” Ann said. She looked over Ren and saw Ryuji. “Huh?” He was carrying a bag of stuff that looked like weapons. “That can’t be good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked over and saw what Ryuji was doing as well. “We should go before he does something.” She began navigating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Ryuji was muttering to himself. “He doesn’t want me to help with words, huh? I’ll show him.” He checked his phone. “Huh? That’s weird. I don’t remember installing this weird eye app on here.” Suddenly, the world morphed around him. “What the?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He found himself in the same village that Ren and Ann had traveled back and forth from. “What’s going on?!” He looked around and saw Ren and Ann, but didn’t recognize them because they were in their outfits. “Huh?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, you ready to go steal Kamoshida’s desires, or whatever?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course” Ren replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana met up with them. “Are you ready?” Ren nodded. “Good. Then let’s go.” Ren, Ann, and Morgana walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was that a talking cat?” Ryuji asked. “Am I feeling OK? How do I check for that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Halt!” said a knight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woh! Wait!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you here to attack the King?” the knight asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“KING?!” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. I guess you are” the knight said, answering his own question. “Just look at that bag!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji said, confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re coming with me” the knight said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on!” Ryuji shouted as he was getting captured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Ren, Ann, and Morgana were walking, Ann asked “So, where is Kamoshida’s desire anyway?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s located within the heart of the castle,” Morgana answered. “We’re going to have to face a lot of tough opponents and challenges to get it. But I’m sure we can do it, right?” Ann stopped. Morgana and Ren stopped and turned to her. “Right?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did come prepared with gear and medicine, right?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not...exactly” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Morgana shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, something happened,” Ren said. “We think someone is going to do something today, so we just kind of jumped in head first.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Morgana said. “Well, in any case, there seems to be no movement on this end. I mean, more and more villagers are joining the resistance, but that seems to be expected. Surprisingly, a few have refused.” Ren smiled. Morgana was shocked. “Wait. Don’t tell me that was your doing?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m not sure,” Ren said. “One person said that they declined because of me, but that’s all I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Morgana said. “Heh. You really are special.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ATTENTION!” a voice rang out. “WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL PRESENTATION PROVIDED TO YOU BY THE KING! A PUBLIC EXECUTION!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Execution?!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann growled. “Come on. Let’s go!” Ann ran towards the announcement. Ren followed behind her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! Wait up!” Morgana called as he followed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The trio arrived to see Ryuji tied to a stake with Shadow Kamoshida there surrounded by guards. “Wait! Those clothes!” Ann said. “Is that the real Ryuji?! How did he get here?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know,” Morgana said. “You might have brought him in on accident?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well well well” said Kamoshida to the tied up Ryuji. “You were planning on making a threat on my life now, weren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was struggling. “Huh? No. I just wanted to rough you up a bit! Enough to send you to a hospital or something!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you don’t deny you were going to attack me” Kamoshida said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji got pissed. “YOU DIDN’T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME SO THIS WAS MY ONLY CHOICE!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Listen? To YOU?!” Kamoshida said. “Why would I listen to scum like you in the first place?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’M TRYING TO SAVE YOU, ASSHOLE!” Ryuji shouted back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Save me? From the revolution?” Kamoshida said. “Please, it’s not like they can actually do anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? Revolution?” Ryuji said, confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No matter,” Kamoshida said. “I’ll deal with them after I deal with you. Let’s see what you brought in your bag of goodies.” Kamoshida began digging through Ryuji’s bag and pulled out an assortment of melee weapons. He then found a gun. “What’s this? So you were going to kill me after all.” He then pointed it at Ryuji. “Well, how ‘bout I just kill you with this then? A fitting end for such lowly scum.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “Go ahead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren, Ann, and Morgana were shocked. “RYUJI!” Ann shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji said. Ren acted quickly. She ran up, jumped, grabbed the gun out of Kamoshida’s hands, and shot one of the knights with it, making them disappear. “HOLY SHIT!” Ryuji shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch. You again” Kamoshida said. “Take care of them!” The knights surrounded Ren. Morgana and Ann came into help. The three of them continued to fight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s no use,” Morgana said. There’s just too many of them!” Suddenly, the knights began disappearing one by one. “Huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They looked out to see Shiho leading some revolutionaries to attack the knights. “CHARGE!” Shiho commanded. The revolutionaries attacked and overwhelmed the knights.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Ann looked at each other and nodded. They went to untie Ryuji. Once he was untied, Ryuji demanded “Someone please explain what’s going on here!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s going to take a while,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Takamaki?” Ryuji said. He fell to the ground after being untied. He looked up at Ren. “Wait, and are you that transfer student?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Kamoshida was cowering in fear as all of his knights were defeated. “Now,” Shiho said, “it’s time we deal with you!” She rushed to stab Kamoshida with a sabre. Ren rushed between them. Shiho stopped. Kamoshida ran away to his castle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho glared at her. “He got away.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“SHIHO!” Ann shouted. “We’re NOT letting you kill him!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s right,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was taken aback. “He has no qualms with killing you! Why should we care about him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re not stooping to his level!” Ann said. “Kamoshida is terrible! No one here can deny that fact! But you… you’re my best friend. I don’t want you to be terrible too…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho regained her composure. “Sorry Ann. I can’t let him live. Not after everything he’s done.” She looked up. “Before I got this power, I felt hopeless. I wanted to die.” Everyone was shocked. “But now I can make him feel as bad as he makes me feel. And I won’t allow anyone to stop me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“BULLSHIT!” Ryuji shouted. Everyone looked at him. “You go on and on about how terrible Kamoshida is, and how he makes you feel? You’re not special! Kamoshida took EVERYTHING from me. Of course there were points when I wanted to just die! But I’m not giving that bastard the satisfaction.” He continued. “You keep saying there’s no other way. You may be right for all I know. But I don’t want you to do that! If it’s something dirty, just leave it to me! I’m already the lowest of the low. I’m not letting you come down here with me! Not while you can still make something of yourself! Not while you still have a chance!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A powerful looking night came by, along with some support. “Quit disturbing the peace!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO!” Ryuji shouted. “Not until Kamoshida stops disturbing ours!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well then” the knight said. “Looks like that execution will be taking place after all.” They began to attack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You say that now, but soon Kamoshida will be executed!” Shiho shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HELL NO!” Ryuji shouted. “DAMMIT!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You made me wait quite a while” a voice in Ryuji’s head. He began to struggle some more. “You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? The ‘other you’ who exists within desires it thus.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes” Ryuji said, a mask forming on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji ripped off his mask, causing blood to flow down his face. “CAPTAIN KIDD!” After a burst of energy, Ryuji was now wearing a black dress shirt and black pants, with a skeletal structure on his shirt, elbow pads, knee pads, a red ascot, and bright yellow gloves. Behind him was his Persona, Captain Kidd. Everyone was in awe. “Alright, let’s take them down!” Ryuji and Captain Kidd dealt with the powerful shadow. Ren, Ann, and Morgana took out the other ones that they had brought along.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hell yeah!” Ryuji said. He pointed at Shiho. “And now YOU!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren, Ann, and Morgana were distressed. “Ryuji wait!” Ann called out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji said. Shiho ran away. Ryuji collapsed again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“RYUJI!” Ann called out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s get him out of here,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Why don’t you come too?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good idea,” Morgana said. He looked at Ryuji’s bag. “We should take that with us as well.” The four of them returned to the real world.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They hid in an alley right outside the school. “Ryuji, are you OK?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji groaned a little bit. “Yeah. I think so” he answered. “I’m really tired though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As to be expected when one first awakens to their Persona” Morgana said. Ren and Ann looked down to see an actual black cat instead of the form Morgana took in the Metaverse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at him too. “Um, why is that cat talking?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well… how should we explain this?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s just go over everything we know,” Ren said. “It might be easier once he knows the whole story.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agreed,” Ann said. “Though, even I’m having trouble grasping some of the concepts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann, Ren, and Morgana did their best to explain what was going on to Ryuji. “Slow down,” Ryuji said. “So, basically, that was another world? And it’s being manipulated by Kamoshida and Suzui? And Suzui is being helped by some mysterious force?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Basically…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And we can make sure that Suzui doesn’t kill Kamoshida AND make Kamoshida confess to all the shit he’s done?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh” Ryuji said. “Count me in!” Everyone was surprised. “I mean, I don’t get everything about what’s going on, but all of it sounds good, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at him. “By the way, how are you talking?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I’ve been wondering that myself” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana groaned. “It’s kind of hard to explain. But basically, since you can hear me talk in that other world, you can hear me talk in this one too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I think I get it” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK. So, what about the gun?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah. You brought a gun with you” Ren said. “Are you sure you weren’t going to kill Kamoshida?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OF COURSE I WASN’T” Ryuji said. “It’s a model gun! A fake! But it looked real, so I thought Kamoshida might be intimidated by it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That would explain it!” Morgana said. The three humans looked at him. “Since the world is a cognitive one, they thought it was a real gun. And since they thought that, it became real.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Holy shit” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That sounds kind of dangerous,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“True, but if we had other weapons like that, we’d have a good advantage going in,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Couldn’t have said it better myself” Morgana said. “It’d be great if we could get some stuff to recharge us there as well.” The gang nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, our plan is as follows:” Ren said. “Gather up supplies, and then once we do, take care of this Palace thing before the meeting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right!” everyone else said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By the way, what are we going to do about this one?” Ann asked, looking at Morgana.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t take him in,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to go with Ren” Morgana said. “After all, I was created to guide her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um, sure,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then it’s settled,” Morgana said. “Um, can I ride in your bag?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um, sure” Ren repeated. She lowered her bag so that Morgana could hop in. Once she readjusted herself, she looked at Ann and Ryuji and said “Alright! I’ll contact you both when we’re ready to get this train a rollin’!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, uh, shouldn’t we get each other’s contact information” Ryuji said, nervously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Smooth,” Ann said. “But you’re right.” The three of them exchanged numbers. “And done!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, I’ll be waiting!” Ryuji said. “But man, am I in the mood for some meat right now. I’m going to go head home. Seeya!” Ryuji left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should probably leave as well,” Ann said. Ren nodded, and the two of them started walking to the station. Ann seemed hesitant about something. “Um, Ren?” She looked at Ann. “What do you think about Ryuji?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “He’s a bit hot-headed, but I think he’s a good person under it all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smirked. “Yeah. He is.” She looked distant again. “But that’s not what I meant.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then how do you mean?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann shook her head. “Never mind,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m here if you need me,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at Ren. “Thanks.” They arrived at the station and went their separate ways.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren walked in to see a blue-haired goth-punk woman sitting at one of the booths. “Hi there,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello yourself” the blue-haired woman replied. “What are you doing here so late? I didn’t think this was the kind of place teenagers hung out at at night?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uh…” Ren spouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro walked out of the kitchen and saw what’s going on. “Hey! No talking to the customers!” he said sternly. “Sorry if she bothered you, doctor?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The apparent doctor smiled. “It’s fine. It seems I might have bothered her more. Well, I’ll be going now.” She left Leblanc.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro sighed. Ren looked over. “Am I that much of a bother to you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was surprised. “No. I agreed to take you in. I should take more responsibility. Just get upstairs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren walked up the stairs and let Morgana out. “Hey, did you hear?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which part?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That lady was a doctor,” Morgana said. “Maybe we can get some medicine from her!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “You’re right. She seems to be close by, so let’s look around tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s all this racket?” Sojiro said, coming up. He was shocked. “A cat?! Grrrr. This a restaurant. Animals are a no go.” He thought about it. “Then again, if you had something like this to focus on, you might stay out of trouble. Just be careful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will,” Ren said. “He’s smarter than he looks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where'd you even get this guy anyway?” Sojiro asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I found him wandering around,” Ren answered. “He seemed lonely, so I helped him out, and now he’s taken quite a liking to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. Well, I guess cats don’t see things like arrest records” Sojiro said. “Have you, uh, decided on a name?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Morgana.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Morgana huh” Sojiro said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You sound disappointed,” Ren replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I was kind of hoping I could name it,” he admitted. “Hold on.” He went back downstairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana seemed confused. “This was the guy you were telling me about on the way back, huh? It’s weird. He places up here in a dingy attic, but he also appears to have a soft side to him, huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, he’s a hard one to pin down,” Ren said. “But it wouldn’t be fun if it were so easy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro walked back up with a plate with some leftover food. “Here” He set it down for Morgana.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow,” Morgana said. He started going to town on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh” Sojiro said. “What a talkative little guy.” He looked at Ren. “Make sure he doesn’t speak up during business hours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Got it,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, and wash that plate once he’s done,” Sojiro said. “I’m going to go close up, so you’ll have the opportunity to do so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You never miss a beat, do you Sojiro?” Ren said, smiling. Sojiro was taken aback. He then smiled, and headed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Morgana was done, Ren went and cleaned the plate. When she got back up there, Morgana was excited. “Alright, now that that’s settled, it’s time I help you prepare one more thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s that?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Infiltration tools” Morgana said. “Here, let’s use this desk.” Ren looked at the desk across from her bed. She cleared it off and sat down. “Alright, let’s begin.” Morgana instructed Ren about making tools. Ren seemed to get the hang of it, but even then she wasn’t great at it. “It’s OK. Not everyone is great at things their first time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Ren finished crafting a few things, Morgana complimented her. “Great work.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Ren replied. “By the way, why come here?” she asked. “I know you were created to help me, but...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wel…” Morgana said. “To be completely honest, I was hoping you would help me out too.” Ren was curious. “See, while I was made to guide you, what I was to guide you to has changed drastically. I don’t know what I’m supposed to be anymore. I feel listless. So I thought, maybe, you could help me find my place too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “It’s OK, kitty” She hugged him and scratched his chin. “I’m trying to find my place now too. But I can help you.” Morgana fussed. Ren stopped. “Too much?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. It was just a bit sudden is all” he replied. He sighed. “I guess I’m a cat to most people, but I know I’m more than that. So why am I still a cat? If things have changed, why couldn’t I have been a human?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you not like being a cat?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s not so bad…” Morgana said. “I just need to think things through.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Well, you’ve been so helpful in the metaverse, I guess I can help you sort this out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana smirked. “It’s a deal!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Magician Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we should go to sleep. We’ve got some work we gotta do tomorrow!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said. There was a silence. “Um, if you don’t mind, could you not look as I get changed?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course” Morgana said. “After all, I am a true gentleman.” He looked away as Ren changed into her nightwear. The two of them then placed themselves on the bed and fell asleep.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boy this chapter turned out longer than expected. I was really only planning on this to be 3 pages in Google docs, but it just barely made it to 9. There really is a lot to set up here.</p>
<p>However, we do get to one of the more interesting aspects of this story. Since Morgana knows he's not a human, he's not going to be complaining about it all story. Instead, since his reason for existence was taken from he, he's just stuck existing and unsure how to feel about that. I just like this. That wasn't the thought experiment that started this, but we'll be getting to it a few chapters from now. And there was a hint in this chapter. Still, it's these bits of inspiration that make creating something like this worth it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mission Prep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>When Ren woke up, she felt Morgana cuddled up near the foot of her bed. She smiled. She liked the reminder that someone was there for her. She got out of bed and got dressed for school before Morgana woke up. She decided to wake him up. “Morning sleepyhead.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ugh” Morgana groaned. “Morning.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren smiled. “Get up. We’re going to school.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh. OK” Morgana said, half asleep. “Wait, WE?!” he said, waking up.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Mm-hm” Ren said. “You heard Sojiro. This a restaurant. You can’t be hanging around here all day.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Morgana seemed displeased. “I could walk around and stuff…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I guess” Ren said, sitting down next to him. “But I’d rather you be close by just in case.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hm. Very well” Morgana said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Alright, in you go kitty” Ren said, opening her bag.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Morgana gave her an uneasy look. “Do you need to call me a cat?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren looked surprised. “I thought that by affirming your status it might make things easier for you.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You mean the more you call me a cat, the more I’ll get used to it?” Morgana asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, if most people are going to see you as a cat anyway, it would be beneficial to get used to it,” Ren said. “Plus, you told me you don’t mind it.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, I appreciate the thought,” Morgan said, “but I’m not sure if I quite like it yet.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Fair enough,” Ren said. “Well, hop in anyway. I don’t want to be late.” Morgana hopped in Ren’s bag, and the two set off for school.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At school, Morgana hid in Ren’s desk. Morgana helped Ren out on occasion, but Ren was knowledgeable for her age.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the afternoon, Ren got a group chat message from Ryuji.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Hey, so I uh can’t take you to that weapon place today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: My mom needs me to go shopping today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Does tomorrow work for everyone?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Sorry, I have a photoshoot tomorrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: You do photos?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: You didn’t know?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: She’s a model.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Well, part-time…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: And it’s not really something that comes up too much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: In case you forgot, something happened that would have put sharing that information on the backburner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Why don’t just you and Ren go to the weapon place tomorrow?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: It’ll give the two of you a chance to get closer!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Are you sure?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Of course!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Alright then. It’s settled. Meet me at Shibuya Station tomorrow Ren.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Got it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: I think I have a lead on some medicine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: I can handle it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Alright. I’ll leave it up to you then.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren put away her phone and went back to paying attention in class.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once school was done for the day, she traveled back to Yongen-Jaya. She asked about the doctor to the street dwellers and found that the doctor was close by. Dr. Tae Takemi ran a clinic here in Yongen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She also heard a few off-hand rumors about her. She apparently has some strangely strong medicine, but she’s also a bit dangerous. Ren didn’t let that bother her too much. After all, she knew a thing or two about being unfairly labeled. Maybe they were just exaggerating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren made her way to the clinic and walked in. Sure enough, she was there, although in a doctor’s coat rather than her full punk-goth getup. “Hello,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dr. Takemi looked up. “Hm? Oh, you’re that girl from before. What brings you here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, I need medicine,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Medicine huh? What for?” Takemi asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ren was panicking. However, she thought she could use that to her advantage. “I’m exhausted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exhausted?” Takemi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. I’m constantly worried about entrance exams. Not to mention all of my social anxieties” Ren continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Takemi said, not quite believing her. “You seem fairly outgoing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Well, I guess I can be.” She paused. “But there are some things that I’m worried people will find out about me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Takemi smiled. “Say no more. Follow me.” Ren met up with her in the office. “So, based on what you said, I think some painkillers might do the trick. Is that alright with you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you’re the doctor,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Takemi smiled mischievously. “If that’s the case, maybe some sleeping pills might be better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey” Morgana said from Ren’s bag. “That won’t work in the metaverse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You think she’s on to me?” Ren whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you can’t be a doctor if you’re not smart,” Morgana said. “Dang it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Takemi giggled. “Do you need some metal help as well?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re talking to your bag,” Takemi pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, uh, well…” Ren said nervously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine,” Takemi said. “You seem to be under a lot of pressure. Both here and at the cafe. You seem like a good kid though. I’ll get you whatever you want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was relieved. “Thank you doctor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For the right price, of course” Takemi stated seriously. “I do have to keep this place afloat after all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right. For your other patients” Ren pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Takemi was surprised then giggled. “I like you. Feel free to stop by when you need something. I’ll be here for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Thank you.” She made her purchases and left the office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While still in the clinic, she saw an aggressive man barge in. “Out of the way kid” he said, pushing her to the side. He barged into Takemi’s office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How may I help you?” Takemi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cut the crap. You know why I’m here” the man said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m a doctor, not a psychic,” Takemi said. “Although, if you’re looking for something like that, I’ve heard good things about a fortune teller in Shinjuku.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Obstinate as ever” the man said. “You should have known that any rumors about you creating special medicine would get back to me eventually.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my. You’re keeping tabs on me?” Takemi said. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush on me.” Ren heard the man growl. “However, I’m not one for these grade-school antics. I much prefer a more mature approach.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Laugh all you want for now!” the man yelled. “But if these rumors keep persisting, I’ll make sure you won’t have a license anymore!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a silence. “Is that all?” Takemi said. Ren noted the change in her tone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” the man said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then I’ll ask you to leave,” Takemi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” the man pouted. He left, passing Ren by rudely again. Ren followed him out</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the streets of Yongen, Morgana popped out and asked “Did you hear that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which part?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Apparently Dr. Takemi is working on some special medicine. That could be more helpful than the stuff we bought.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “You’re always focused on the job, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, what did you take from that conversation?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked serious. “I was thinking of trying to help Dr. Takemi out with that guy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana got serious as well. “I know how you feel, but what can we do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I was thinking,” Ren suggested, “what if that guy had a palace?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Morgana smiled. “Always willing to help others. However, let’s pump the breaks on that for now. We don’t know if you can take on one palace yet. Taking on another might be too much. Besides, Takemi seems like she can handle herself for a bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren seemed frustrated. “Look,” Morgana said. “I know. And I promise, we will help her. But if you keep taking these tasks, you might break. Then you can’t help anyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “You’re right Morgana.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course I am,” Morgana said. “Besides, I have an idea as to what to do about him But we should focus on the Kamoshida thing first.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “We should head back. It’s getting kind of late.” The two returned to Leblanc and spent the rest of the evening doing some studying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day, Ren met up with Ryuji at Shibuya Station. “Hey” said Ryuji.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, the shop we’re heading to is in an offshoot of Central Street,” Ryuji explained. “Since you’re new around here, just follow my lead, OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Got it,” Ren said. Ryuji began walking. Ren followed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was fidgety. “So,um, you wanna go grab something to eat afterwards?” Ren looked at him curiously. “It’s just, we don’t really know each other that well, and yet fate has tied us up in this Persona business. I figured we should at least learn about each other.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I like that idea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was shocked. “O-OK. Cool. I, um, know a-a pretty good ramen place we can go to. If that’s alright with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ramen sounds great,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cool. Cool” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren couldn’t help but giggle. “Why are you so nervous?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji’s face turned red. “Well, it’s b-because…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know this isn’t a date, right?” Ren added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. R-r-ight” Ryuji said. “So, um…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And nothing you say will make it one” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Figures” Ryuji said in resignation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm-hm” Ren chuckled. “It was a decent effort on your part, but like I told Mishima, I’m probably not the right girl for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You turned down Mishima too, eh?” Ryuji said. “Well, I guess I’ll have some solidarity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As they passed through Station Square, the pair heard a street orator speaking to a disinterested public. “People of Tokyo! Please, listen to what I have to say! These mental shutdown occurrences are continuing. Yet the government is in disarray! The government should be working for the people! Yet they do nothing! I vow to you that I will work hard for all of you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was curious about this man. His speeches were passionate, and he had an aura of truth about him. Like he believed what he really said. However, she also noticed that she was the person paying attention to his speech the most.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked back to see Ren stopped. “Hm?” He looked at the politician. He walked back over to Ren. “Don’t tell me you’re into older dudes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren couldn’t help but laugh. “No. No. Sorry. No.” Ren took some time to regain her composure. “Sorry. I was just interested in what he was saying is all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A politician, eh?” Ryuji said. “Well, it’s not like it matters too much, since we can't vote anyway,” He said, continuing to walk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren began following him again. “I know we can’t vote, but it’s important to learn about the world around you. And who knows? He might be up for election when we are able to vote. I liked what he had to say.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah Ryuji” said Morgana, popping out of Ren’s bag. “You’ve gotta pay attention. You could learn a thing or two.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha-WHAT?!” Ryuji said. “That cat’s been here this whole time?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Morgana said. “By the way, you sounded kind of pathetic, trying to ask her out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sh-shut up!” Ryuji yelled. “It’s not like you’d do any better, you dumb cat!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not a cat!” Morgana said. “I just happen to have the form of a cat…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same thing!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Boys! We have a mission” Ren said, calming them down</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine!” Ryuji said. “But why is he here anyway?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I live in a restaurant,” Ren explained. “If there was a cat just wandering about, people would freak out, and I wouldn’t have any place to live.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I getcha,” Ryuji said. “Wait, you live in a restaurant?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you said it yourself, we need to get to know each other better,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, yeah, but that would surprise anyone!” Ryuji said. “Are you doing OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m doing as fine as I can be,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, good…” Ryuji said. He sighed. “If you were in trouble, I’d be tempted to invite you over to my place, but we don’t got the room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. “Well thanks anyway.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They arrived on Central Street. “OK, it’s just round that corner. Keep close” Ryuji explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. She followed Ryuji around the bend and saw the shop in view. However, she got a sensation in her mind. She looked at the corner where they turned to see a blue cell door there, and standing next to it was Lavenza. Ren was confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do not be alarmed,” Lavenza said. “No one else but you can see this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s it for?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is to help facilitate your mission” Lavenza said. “If you ever need anything from myself or my master, you may be free to do so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Thank you Lavenza.” Lavenza nodded back. Ren walked back to Ryuji, and the two entered the store.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Untouchable, the store, was packed with real-looking weapons and other high quality gear. “Wow,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, right?” Ryuji said. “This place is pretty cool.” He handed her some money. “Here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “What’s this for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you seemed like a natural back in the village,” Ryuji said. “I just feel like you might be able to make the best choices for what I should have with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Understood” Ren said. She approached the surly owner. “Um, hello.” The owner looked up. “I was wondering what kind of stuff you would recommend for a really realistic-looking model.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The owner seemed cautious. “What would you do with such a model?” he asked. “You two seem a bit young to be gun buffs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you talking about?! I was here last week!” Ryuji shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. Don’t remember you” the man said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For real?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m a real gun aficionado” Ren said. “Truth be told, he showed me a gun he bought from here, and I insisted he show me the place.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. I see” the man said, a smile adorning his face. “Well, for really realistic stuff, we have a few things.” The man helped Ren pick out weapons and gear for the whole team.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come again,” the man said. “Just be sure to be cool when it comes to showing those to people. I don’t want any negative press coming back to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Understood” Ren said. She and Ryuji left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did you manage to win him over?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I do like guns,” Ren said. “I’m not that much of an expert, but I really do like the detail on these guns, even if we weren’t using them to shoot up shadows. Plus, he seemed like a man who takes pride in his work.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe you could learn a thing or two from her as well,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up” Ryuji responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, how ‘bout that ramen now?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh, yeah” Ryuji said. “Let’s head back to the station. It’s a bit of a commute, but it’s good.” The group headed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They arrived at the ramen place. “So this is it,” Ren observed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, it’s great!” Ryuji said. “But it is a restaurant.” He gave a look to Morgana.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Fine. I can just walk around a bit. Besides, this does seem like a personal thing between the two of you.” Morgana hopped out the bag. “I’ll meet you back here. Don’t worry.” He started walking about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, shall we go in?” Ryuji said. Ren nodded. They stepped inside. Ren handed Ryuji some money. “Huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you let me pick out the weapons,” Ren said. “And you seem to know this place better than I do. I’m just returning the favor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! I know just the thing!” Ryuji ordered them each a bowl of their best ramen. “Kay, so while we’re waiting, I guess I can tell you a bit about myself. What do you wanna know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought about it. “Well, you said Kamoshida took everything from you. What does that mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked dejected. “Going straight for it, eh?” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren panicked. “If it’s too much, you don’t-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, it’s alright,” Ryuji said. “Truth is, I used to be on the track team. I’m not good at much but I was second to none when it came to running! So, I figured I’d try helping my mom out by getting a track scholarship.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Help your mom out?” Ren inquired.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, yeah,” Ryuji said. “My dad isn’t around anymore.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be,” Ryuji replied. “The guy was the dictionary definition of the word scumbag. He left me and my mom and I before I graduated elementary school. All he would do before that was drink and beat my mom. I think he wanted to beat me too, but my mom wouldn’t let him”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sounds awful,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ryuji said. “Still, I had thought I put all that behind me. But then Kamoshida showed up. He doesn’t like anything that he can’t control, and he knew that included me. He found out about my dad, and told everyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled, though he looked completely dejected. “I can still remember that moment. Everyone was looking at me in horror. I didn’t know what to do. I panicked and I ended up punching Kamoshida in the face.” He sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened next?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji frowned. “Kamoshida knew something would happen, but I doubt he was expecting that. He got really mad and broke my leg. The school took his side in it all, and the track team was forced to disband. It’s bullshit! It sucks, you know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren calmly stated “Yeah. I get it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here you go,” said the server, delivering their bowls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was now curious. “You get it?” Ren nodded. “Well, since I just spilled my guts, it’s only fair you spill yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. Fair enough” Ren said. She ate some of her ramen. “Wow, this is good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, right?” Ryuji said, excited. “But back to the matter at hand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, I know” Ren said. She sighed. “The truth is, I have a criminal record.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For real?!” Ryuji said. “What, did somebody think you were too cute and have you arrested?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “Ann asked me the same thing when I told her. But no. What happened was there was this man trying to force a woman to get into his car. I tried putting a stop to it, and the man fell and started bleeding. Some officers came by and he told them that I had assaulted him. I was tried and sentenced quickly, and now I’m on parole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>My family thought that a kid on parole in my small town would stick out, so they sent me here. The person I ended up with asked me to live in the restaurant they run because their home situation seems complicated. But he seems nice overall.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was in shock. “Holy shit! What an effing d-bag! I can’t believe it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ryuji?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t STAND selfish adults doing whatever they want while making us suffer! It’s BULLSHIT!” Ryuji continued. “How the hell are you so calm about things?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren set down her chopsticks for a bit. “Well, it’s all I can do,” she explained. “I’m always worried about what will happen if everyone at school found out about my record. But fretting about it would be pointless. So I just need to press on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That sucks,” Ryuji said. “You can’t just keep all that in.” He thought about it. “Well, I know I’m not the smartest person, but if you ever need anything, I’m always willing to lend an ear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Chariot Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chariot-Ryuji Sakamoto: Rank 1</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well we should finish this ramen,” Ryuji said. “No sense in letting it go to waste.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agreed” Ren said. The two finished their ramen and left to go home for the day.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did want this chapter to be the exploration of Kamoshida's palace, but the set-up ended up longer than I had anticipated, so I split it up. Man, this is going to be long. But then again, Persona usually is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren woke up the next morning. <em>Today’s the day she</em> thought. T<em>he day we’re going to infiltrate Kamoshida’s Palace.</em> She got herself ready and got dressed. She woke Morgana up and he hopped in her bag. She walked down, ate her curry breakfast, and headed to school.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Outside of the school she ran into Ryuji. “Oh hey” Ryuji said. “So, we heading in today?” Ren nodded. “Good.” Ren thought about something. “What is it?” Ryuji asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, I was just thinking,” Ren pondered, “we should probably find a good meeting place to discuss everything.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What’s there to discuss?” Ryuji asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You moron!” Morgana said from the bag. “It’s important to go over everything and not just act on impulse.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Man, you are one rude cat,” Ryuji said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I am NOT a cat!” Morgana shouted.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Was that a cat meowing just now?” said a nearby student.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Where do you think it’s coming from?” another said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The group was embarrassed. “This is also part of the reason I want to organize a meeting spot.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I guess that’s fair,” Ryuji said, relenting. “Why not the roof. There’s only a few people who ever go up there anyway. I’m sure we won’t bother them.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren nodded. “Alright, I’ll tell Ann and we’ll meet on the roof after school.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Sounds like a plan,” Ryuji said. The two continued to march into school.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On their way to class, a teacher called out Ryuji. “Sakamoto!” The pair turned to see the teacher alongside Kamoshida. “Did you threaten Mr. Kamoshida?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?! No. I-” Ryuji let out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mr. Kamoshida said you did” said the teacher.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There were plenty of people there. Any one of them would say you did” Kamoshida said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Ren said. “Because I was there and I don’t remember it like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is this true?” the other teacher asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, she was there,” Kamoshida said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did you see?” the other teacher asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought about it. “From what I saw, Ryuji was trying to tell Kamoshida something, but Mr. Kamoshida wouldn’t listen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other teacher turned to Ryuji. “Sakamoto, is this true?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yeah!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” the other teacher said. “Well, from numerous other reports, it did turn into a screaming match.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uh, that’s true…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The teacher turned to Mr. Kamoshida. “Kamoshida, I’ll have a talk with him about his temper. If it doesn’t seem like he’ll change, I’ll take your recommendation into consideration.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Kamoshida said, smiling. Ryuji and Ren were confused about this. Kamoshida walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sakamoto,” the teacher said. “Let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right now?” Ryuji asked. The teacher nodded. Ryuji sighed. “Fine. Later Ren” Ryuji said. Ryuji and the teacher walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren continued on looking back at them when she ran into someone and they both fell over. “Sorry,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s OK Senpai!” Kasumi said. Ren looked and sure enough it was Kasumi. Her smiling face made Ren blush a little bit. Kasumi got back up and dusted herself off. “Here, let me help you up.” She offered her hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren stared at it for a little bit before reaching out and getting pulled back up. “Thanks,” she said. “You know, you’re surprisingly strong.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi giggled. “Thank you Senpai,” she said. “It comes from a lifetime of gymnastics.” Ren smiled. “Although, I guess bumping into you wasn’t very graceful, was it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess not,” Ren said. “Although I bumped into you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait,” Kasumi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren grew concerned. “Kasumi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why did I say that?” Kasumi said. She grabbed her head. “Ugh!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kasumi, are you OK? Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?” Kasumi said, curling up while still standing. “Why is this happening?! Why am I here?!” She began to wobble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“KASUMI!” Ren shouted. Kasumi began falling. Ren caught her. Ren began breathing heavily. She picked her up. <em>Despite being strong, she’s also pretty light.</em> Ren focused up. She carried Kasumi to the nurse’s office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After an examination, the nurse turned to Ren. “It seems she’s running a fever.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is she going to be alright?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The nurse nodded. “It looks like it’s just from stress. Once she’s had a chance to relax, I’m sure she’ll be alright. Thank you for taking her here right away. She might have been worse off otherwise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was relieved. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The nurse smiled. “You should get to class. She’ll be alright here. We’ll do everything to make sure of that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren bowed. “Thanks again.” She left. She was still worried about Kasumi, but she knew she was in good hands. When she got to class, she told Ann about the meeting spot. Afterwards, the two of them sat down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All day in class she was worried about Kasumi and Kamoshida. She did fine with her grades, so she wasn’t worried about that. She knew they had to start today, but didn’t want to leave Kasumi like that. She vowed to check up on her after school before meeting with everyone else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once class had ended for the day, Ann was getting up when Ren spoke up. “Hey Ann.” Ann turned towards her. “You go on ahead. I’ve got something I need to check up on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there in a bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Ren said. She got up and walked out. Ann was standing still and blushing nervously. She eventually regained her composure somewhat and walked up to the roof, abit stiffly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was walking through the halls when she overheard some conversations. “Man, did the honors student really miss all of today’s classes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Talk about special treatment. I wish I could do that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe you should get a special skill.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. But it could be anything. I mean, gymnastics isn’t all that special.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana was hissing. “How terrible are these people?! She passed out! Do they only care about themselves?! How selfish!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought about it. “It’s just like she said.” Morgana halted his anger for a second. “She told me that no one wants to talk with her because of her honors status.” Ren looked dejected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana picked up on that. “Well, that’s not true.” Ren looked at him. “You were worried about her all day. I’m sure she’ll be happy once you greet her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks Morgana.” She continued walking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was the first one on the roof. “Alright. I’m here.” She said</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatcha doin’?” Ryuji asked, coming up behind her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was startled. “Don’t do that!” she yelled, slapping him</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OW!” Ryuji said, recoiling. “What was that for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Sorry” Ann said. “You just surprised me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji sighed. He got up. “So, where’s Ren?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She had something to do,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “Don’t worry. She said she’d make it.” The two continued to wait, though it was a little awkward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren made it to the nurse’s office. She was relieved when she saw Kasumi eating some jello. “Oh, senpai,” Kasumi said. Ren walked over. “I heard you carried me to the nurse’s office.” She looked off. “I’m sorry I worried you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re OK.” She sat down next to her bed. “Are you feeling better?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi thought about it. “I guess. I dunno. Something still feels off to me. But I should be alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well that’s good to hear,” Ren said. “Just make sure to get some rest. I don’t want you ending up in the hospital.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry senpai!” Kasumi said. “I’ll be sure to make a full recovery. And thank you.” Ren was surprised. “I...I don’t know what would have happened if it wasn’t for you. I might still be on the floor had I passed out on my own.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren frowned. She knew that Kasumi might be right, based on what everyone was saying. “Don’t worry about it.” Kasumi looked at Ren. “I’m just doing what anyone would do. I’m not all that special.” She was fighting back tears. While she was saying all of those things, she knew that she was lying. <em>She could have died, and no one would have cared because she’s an “honors student.” What pathetic people.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren felt a hug. “It’s OK senpai,” Kasumi said. “I know people just see me as a honors student. And it sounds like you know too.” She let go. “I don't want to be a burden on you…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren found her resolve. “You’re not a burden.” Kasumi looked up at her. “You’re not just some honors student. You deserve to feel. You deserve to love, and be loved in return. You deserve a break when you need it. You deserve to live. Because you’re here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi blushed. She became completely flustered. “Th-thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Are you going to be alright now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi was still stunned. “Y-yes. Um, Senpai? Can I get your contact info? I mean, just so we can make sure we’re alright? And reach out to each other when we need it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I’d like that.” They exchanged contact information. “Alright then. I have to get going now. Promise me you’ll be alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi was still shaken. She then smiled and said “I will be. My parents are picking me up soon. Thank you senpai.” Ren smiled and left. As she was leaving, Kasumi’s heart skipped a beat. She got a minor headache when a thought crossed her mind. <em>No one’s ever said that to me before.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After all that, Ren finally made it to the roof. “Where have you been?” Ann asked, slightly relieved that she was now here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We were starting to get worried about you,” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked distant. “Something happened this morning… Yoshizawa fainted in front of me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of them were shocked. “Is she OK?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, the honors student?!” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s fine,” Ren said. “The nurse told me she passed out due to stress.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not surprised,” Ann said. “I mean, she must be under a lot of pressure. Not to mention the rumors.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s such bullshit, the things I hear,” Ryuji said. “I know I deserve some of the things said about me, but she’s doing her best. Why do people have to be such jerks, you know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Morgana said. “We overheard some of that too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I met up with her before coming here to make sure everything was OK,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And…?” Ann asked</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I think she’ll be alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! Way to go!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, with that out of the way, let’s discuss our plans” Morgana said. The four of them gathered around a table. “We’ve spent the weekend preparing everything, so we should be good to go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “I think we should begin the infiltration today.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure? Ann asked. “It’s OK if you don’t want to if you’re worried about Yoshizawa.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren shook her head. “I’m fine. I know she’ll pull through.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you’re good, then so am I” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright!” Morgana said. “We know Kamoshida is a bastard. And we know Shiho is organizing students to kill him by locking him in the school and burning it down during an early morning teacher’s meeting May 2nd. So that is our deadline. Is there anything else we should know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I know that this doesn’t mean much,” Ryuji said. “But because of the argument I got into with Kamoshida, I have to be on my best behavior. Kamoshida said he’d expel me at that meeting, and my homeroom teacher agreed if I didn’t clean up my act.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you talking about?” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That IS important,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, I don’t follow,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I don’t get it either” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not you too, Lady Ann” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Lady Ann’?” Ann replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Er, forget I said that” Morgana said. “Anyway, from here on, we are going to be acting as phantom thieves. A group of clandestine individuals who sneak into other people’s hearts and steal their desires without a trace. If there’s going to be pressure on Ryuji, then Ryuji shouldn’t  do anything to stick out or give us away.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see” Ryuji said. “Alright! I think I can do that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You say loudly” Morgana remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ryuji’s always been kind of loud,” Ann said. “I think you need to work on that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, alright,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Is everyone ready?” They all looked at her. “Once we begin, we’re in this for real. No turning back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann nodded. “I’ll do anything to help Shiho.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji grinned. “We’re going to make sure everything will turn out alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you know I’m here to help you with anything,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, it’s settled,” Ren said. “Starting today, we are going to be phantom thieves. Changing the world, one heart at a time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like that!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me too,” Ann said. “It gives us some mystique.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “We’ll see our justice through to the end!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren felt a surge of energy swelling up in her through her new group of ragtag friends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Fool Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fool-The Phantom Thieves: Rank 1</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a bit of inside baseball. The reason I don't add every tag I plan on tagging right away is because it's too much of an undertaking right at the start, so I prefer to do that as I go. Another reason is because I don't want to spoil certain things. Having said that, I am going to tag the Yoshizawa/Ren ship right now because we're starting to see that develop more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kamoshida's Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ho boy, this is a big one. I guess Places are supposed to be huge though. It IS a lot though, even after trimming the fat. 14 pages on Google Docs.</p>
<p>Anyways, like with the rest of this fic, there are some changes to the dungeon, but it's pretty similar. I don't remember every detail exactly, but a full replication was never my intention.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The four of them headed into the metaverse to take on Kamoshida’s Palace. “So, we’re still in the village…” Morgana surmised.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You said the treasure is in the castle, right?” Ren said. “How do you suppose we get there?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I don’t think they'll let us in through the front gate,” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hold on,” Ryuji said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The other three looked at him. “What’s up?” Ren asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji got a little embarrassed. “Well, I know that this isn’t that important, but I was kind of thinking. We’re thieves, right? We should have cool code names or something.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Really?” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Bonehead’s right,” Morgana said. “Who knows what will happen if we continually and loudly say our own names in someone else’s head?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, that makes sense…” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You don’t gotta call me a bonehead though…” Ryuji moped.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Morgana smiled. “Why not? It’s your codename.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What was that?” Ryuji growled.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hang on,” Ren said. “Let’s decide code names we all can agree upon.” She looked at Ryuji. “I can see why you’d call him that though.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“WHAT?!” Ryuji shrieked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“But I think Skull suits him better,” Ren finished.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Alright!” Ryuji smiled. “I like it!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You’re so easy to please,” Morgana said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Shut it Mona!” Ryuji hissed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Is THAT supposed to be my code name?” Morgana said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji sighed. “Oh good, I didn’t accidentally let your name slip.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You forgot my name?!” Morgana said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I kind of like Mona as a name for him,” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Me too,” Ren agreed. “His entire existence is full of questions, but he is an undeniable good. Much like the Mona Lisa.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann was surprised. “I wasn’t thinking that deep. I just thought it was cute.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Morgana got embarrassed. “Well, if she thinks it’s cute…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji raised his eyebrow. “And you say I’m easy to please.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“So, what about me?” Ann asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The others thought about it for a bit. “What about Kitty?” Ryuji said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ugh. As if” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, your costume is reminiscent of a cat,” Ren said. “But I agree that it should be more powerful.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well...how about Panther?” Ann suggested.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Panther?” Ryuji asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah. They’re like ferocious cats” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren nodded. “Panther it is.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“So, now all that’s left is our leader,” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“We could just call her Leader,” Ryuji said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Ren asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I agree,” Ann said. “It should be something at least a little playful.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“How about Joker?” Morgana suggested. The three humans looked at him. “Well, it does have that playfulness quality, but it also goes along with the fact that she’s our wild card.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Joker, huh?” Ren thought about it. She smiled. “I like it.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, if she’s fine with it, then I have no objections,” Ryuji said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Joker it is!” Ann shouted.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Now that that’s all settled, let’s figure out how to storm the castle!” Ren said. They looked at the castle and noticed something. “The drawbridge to town is up.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I figured they wouldn’t want any intruders. Especially with the state the town is in” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They looked at the town. “There seems to be a lot of guards patrolling the town,” Ryuji said. “Maybe one of them has a way of getting in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not a bad idea, Skull,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks Mona” Ryuji replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before they left, the Velvet Room appeared to Ren. “We will also be here to guide you,” Lavenza said, appearing next to the door. “Come here if you need help when you’re in this world.” Ren nodded and left to meet up with her team.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves sneak their way into town. “So, how do we get the way in?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we kind of just have to fight them,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We don’t know what we’re looking for,” Morgana said. “Besides, if they have it, there’s no reason to not use our full force.” Morgana looked at Ren. “Joker. On your word.” Ren nodded and ambushed the closest enemy. “Alright everyone, there’s a few things we need to go over,” Morgana said. “Firstly, shadows have weaknesses. If we can figure them out, we can down them easier. Don’t worry. I’ll keep track of them for now. You already know the weakness for this one Joker. You do the honors.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded again. She took out her gun and shot the shadow, a pixie, into submission. The gang of four surrounded the shadow. Morgana continued “Alright, now we’re in a position where we can ask for things. Ideally, the way to get across would be nice. But some cash wouldn’t hurt. After all, we’re thieves. Again Joker, it’s up to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled then grew serious. “Alright then shadow!” she said. “How are we supposed to get across?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” said the shadow. “I-I don’t know how.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t?” Morgana said. “Well, how ‘bout some cash?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fresh out” the shadow said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wh-what?!” Morgana said. “This isn’t going how I planned.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, this is a bust,” Ryuji said. “Let’s just end them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on!” the shadow cried. “I think I can help!” Everyone was confused. “That’s right. I am not a shadow belonging to Kamoshida. I belong to the entirety of humanity! I shall become your mask and fight alongside you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “OK.” The shadow turned into a mask and Ren took it for herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah! What just happened?” Ryji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you…?” Ann said in disbelief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Morgana said. “I remember Sir Igor and Lady Lavenza saying you’d have a peculiar power. I guess this is it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right. Those people you told us about” Ryuji said. “Man, I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not too late to call you Bonehead” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m FINE!” Ryuji hissed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s going on?” another guard said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Crap, we got caught!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, who’s fault is that?!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yours for calling me Bonehead!” Ryuji scathed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s no time for that,” Ren said. “Let’s just deal with this guy.” The four of them attacked the guard, and with the help of her new Persona, Ren managed to capture this one’s mask as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, this day is just filled with multiple surprises,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but none of them are how to get to the castle,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi there” said a voice. The thieves turned to see the cloaked figure that Ren saw in her dream.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren got defensive. “What do you want?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure giggled. “I thought your name was Joker to add a sense of playfulness. But now you’re all serious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, Joker. Who is this?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is the person we’re supposed to fight,” Ren said sternly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Ryuji said. “Well then, let’s take them on!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You MORON!” Morgana said. “They’re too powerful for us to fight now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your kitty friend is right,” the figure said. “However, I am playing this game fair and square. I expect you to do the same.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Meaning?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Neither of us shall fight until the proper time” the figure said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what are you doing here now?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, while I insist on playing fair, it’s still a perfectly acceptable result if you lose this early” the figure gloated. “The thieves growled. “However, I will come to your aid when you are stuck. And right now, you appear to be stuck.” The thieves now appear to be confused. The figure giggled. “Follow me.” They took off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Should we follow her?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It doesn’t seem like we got much of a choice,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As much as I hate to admit it, Skull’s right,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why do you not like me?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? No! I meant, I hate having to follow her!” Morgana protested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You do seem to pick on Ryuji a lot though Mona” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“True,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that doesn’t mean I don’t like Skull,” Morgana said. “Forget it. For now, we have a mission.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” Ryuji said. Let's just head out.” The group followed the figure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure lead them to a part of the shore with a rope reaching from one edge of the moat to the side with the castle on it. “Well, here we are,” the figure said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The four were confused. “Um, is this how we’re supposed to get across?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This doesn’t seem very safe,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And indeed it isn’t” the figure said. The thieves looked at them confused. “The moat is teaming with alligators. One false step, and you’re chow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves were shocked. “WHAT?!” Ryuji said. “No way we’re doing this!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait! Look over there!” Morgana said. “There’s a boat! If one of us can get across, they can use the boat to get the rest of us over!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright!” Ryuji said. “Good eye Mona!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But, why was this rope used at all?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I feel like I know the answer,” Ren said. She looked at the figure. “This was used by Shiho, wasn’t it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are correct!” the figure answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?! There’s no way Shiho would do something that dangerous!” Ann protested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure chuckled. “You have to remember, this was for her to escape the castle. To her, this danger was nothing compared to the pain and misery of living there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann started tearing up. “...Shiho.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana glared at them. “She only felt bad in there because you did something to her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, ho, ho! Kitty has claws” replied the figure. “While it’s true that THIS world’s Shiho wasn’t aware of the castle until I woke her up to it, she’s been living with what this castle has wrought for some time now.” Morgana could not think of a comeback to that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren put her foot down. “Well that ends now” she proclaimed. The other three looked at their leader and nodded in affirmation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure smiled. “Hm. Just what I’d expect. As much as I’ll allow you to fail, I’d be so disappointed if we didn’t clash heads when the time comes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As would I,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. There’s the playfulness” the figure said. They then disappeared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Grrrr. I can’t WAIT to get my hands on them!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, for now, we have a way across,” Ann said. “It’s just a matter of who can walk the tightrope.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Ann. “No offence, but I don’t think it should be you. I mean, your costume has heels.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ann said. She looked at her costume. “Oh yeah. Surprisingly, they don’t feel like heels at all. It feels like I’m walking on air. But I agree I might not be the best choice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could do it,” Morgana said. “I’m fairly nimble.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but you’re also small,” Ann said. “I don’t know if you can paddle that boat across.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmmmm” groaned Morgana.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll do it,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sk-Skull?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m still pretty fast,” Ryuji continued. “Besides, all of you are a little more well-versed in all of this. It’s my turn to contribute to the team.” Upon saying that, he realized something. “It feels like I finally get it now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann seemed concerned. “But-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren put her hand on Ann’s shoulder. She turned to Ryuji. “I believe in you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “Thanks.” He got on the rope, took a deep breath, and started running and screaming. He maintained his focus on the other side of the moat. Eventually he reached it, and crashed into the wall of the castle. He breathed heavily for a moment, and then gave a thumbs up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was relieved. “Oh Skull,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji got into the boat and began rowing it across the moat to the others. Once he got there, he said “Hop in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ladies first” Morgana said. Ann and Ren went in the boat. Morgana jumped and Ren caught him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, let’s go!” Ryuji said He began rowing them to the castle. Once there, the four got out and looked at the wall. “So, we’re here now, but how do we enter?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Over there” Ren pointed out. There was a hole in the castle wall. “We can enter through here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! Score one for Joker!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smirked. “Please, if we were keeping score, I’d have more than one.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, yeah…” Ryuji said, embarrassed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren chortled. “Come on, silly, let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yeah” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on,” Morgana said. “Before we enter, you should know something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it Mona?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana looked serious. “From here on, we're in Kamoshida’s territory. Which means things might get rougher. Both in terms of shadows, and in terms of what Kamoshida thinks of his surroundings.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do ya mean?”Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is a cognitive world,” Morgana explained. “Whatever Kamoshida thinks of this school, it takes full shape.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at the castle. “So he thinks of this school as his own castle. Tch. How spot on is that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you ready?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “I know Kamoshida’s depraved. Nothing about this will truly shock me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright let’s go,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves entered the castle. Inside, it was dark and dingy. “Where are we?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I had to guess, this appears to be a dungeon of sorts” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t think the treasure would be here,” Ren said. “So let’s keep going.” The group continued on. On their way to find a way into the castle proper, they heard some grunts. “What was that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I dunno” Ryuji said. “But let’s check it out.” They followed the noise. Once they make it, they see a bunch of students in devices that could only be described as tortuous. “DAMMIT!” shouted Ryuji.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kamoshida!” Ann said with contempt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana groaned. “As much as these images hurt, these are only cognitions. They aren’t real. But they represent how they’re being treated in reality.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked on in disgust. “Well put a stop to this. For sure.” The others nodded. They continued their trek through the dungeon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On their way, Morgana noticed something. “Wait!” he said. The others came to a halt. “Over here!” He called their attention to a door. “In here.” He walked in and the others followed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s this?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is a safe room,” Morgana explained. “It is a place where the cognition is weak. Thus any shadows won’t attack us. We can use spaces like this to take a break. We can also traverse back and forth between them easier once we get to them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Nice” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, let’s take a break right now,” Ren said. “Who knows what we'll be facing ahead.” The gang decided to rest for a bit before continuing onward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They managed to get out of the dungeon and press onwards. They made it to the main hall. “Wow,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren pondered for a moment. “Why haven’t we spotted any shadows?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The doors started to open. “Spoke too soon,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hurry!” Ann shouted. The gang of thieves made their way to the other side of the main hall. As they hid, a swarm of shadows reported to the main hall. The group decided to look in on the events that unfurled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida came out of a room and moved to the top of the stairs. “It has come to my attention that there’s been some tampering with one of the patrol boats.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, how did he know that?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch. It’s just how paranoid he is” Ryuji said. “If something isn’t to his exact liking, he’ll know right away and do something about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Skull…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It seems like there might be intruders in the castle,” Kamoshida continued. “As you know, a threat has been made against my life. I won’t let that stand. And neither will any of you! Begin patrolling this place at once!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“YES SIR!” the crowd of shadows said in unison.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great. Now we’ll have an army of shadows to deal with” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was bound to happen,” Morgana said. “But luckily, we have our Personas with us. They are our proof that our wills are stronger than Kamoshida’s.” Ryuji smiled. “Besides, we have a new bit of information. The drawbridge is down. So if we can find a way out, we’ll have a straight shot back to the village.” The others nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I take it the main hall’s out though,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course. What Phantom Thief would take the front door?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She gets it,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked around. “Let’s try that door.” She opened the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It looks like a room,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold up Panther,” Ren said. “Look there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was confused. “The air vent?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Correct. A thief’s best friend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re really getting into this whole Phantom Thief thing, aren’t you?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, when it’s up to you to stick it to people like Kamoshida, or save the world from a mysterious figure that gets off on death and destruction, you gotta have fun with it” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s our Joker,” Morgana said. The four of them began climbing out of the vent. Incidentally, once they got out, it was a mere stone’s throw from the drawbridge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, with this, we can get back anytime?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Correct,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Let’s keep going for now. I’m feeling pumped.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re in charge,” Ann said. “Let’s go!” The group headed back in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They made their way further in the castle, fighting shadows as they went. On occasion, Ren would head back to the village to head into the Velvet Room to fuse more Personas.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They then came across a room with a table that was completely barred off. “Woah! What’s this?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm” Morgana wondered. “Well, it must be important if it’s being blockaded like this. Can you figure this out Joker?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked around. Thanks to the abilities given to her by Igor, she spotted the solution to the problem. “And there we go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow Joker, that was amazing!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I do what I do,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what was being guarded?” Ryuji said. He walked over and picked it up. “A map? That’s it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be stupid!” Morgana said. “Do you know how valuable a map is to a thief?” Morgana hoped on the table to peak at the map. “Hmm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it Mona?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This only appears to be half of the map” he answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well that’s half better than we have. So it’s ours for the taking” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh heh” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You really are a glass half full kind of person” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it depends on the situation,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji seemed confused. “When would you be glass half empty?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Getting arrested on false charges doesn’t allow for many glasses to seem half full,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh…right…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “Still, you’re making the best of it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled back. “I guess I am. Anyway, let’s go.” They continued their trek through the castle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They found their way to a set of stairs that were broken. “WHAT?! What kind of shit is this?” Ryuji spouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And according to the map, this is the only way through here” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh he heh. Not to worry” Morgana said. “Look up there.” He points to a latch in the shape of a goat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji stared at it. “What are we supposed to do with that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Luckily for you, I made you these!” Morgana said, presenting some grappling hooks to the team.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone put them on. “Wow. I’m impressed. Thanks Mona!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course!”  Mogana said. “Now, this is a bit tricky, so allow me to demonstrate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before he could, Ren swung her grappling hook to the latch and propelled herself through the air and up the stairs. Everyone looked at her impressed. “Aren’t you guys coming?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hell yeah!” Ryuji said, throwing his hook and jettisoning up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Coming!” Ann said, as she did the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana was still shocked. “Hey! Wait for me!” he followed suit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The group continued on through the castle. They found a door with a goat lever next to it. Ren tried pulling it but nothing happened. “Huh” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey look underneath” Ann said. “There’s a little indent. Do you think we need to put something in there?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What an astute observation Pather” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How come you’re never this nice with me?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Ryuji. “Do you want him to be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana was blushing. “Um, I’ll pass.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ll...pass?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. I mean…” Morgana said, flustered. “Never mind.” Ren giggled. Ryuji remained confused. “Anyway, let’s look for what could fill this indent.” They began exploring the area around the door to find a set of rooms with books and shelves. In one of the rooms they found a book entitled “The Slave Book”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The eff is this?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm. I’m not sure, but it seems important” Morgana said. “We should take it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agreed,” Ren said, book already in hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was fast,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“C’mon. Let’s keep moving” Ren said. They entered a similar room to find “The Queen Book”. “‘The Queen Book’? Ren pondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, let’s take this one too,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If we end up having to read them, I hope they’re in Japanese” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“These are books that appear in Kamoshida’s head” Ann reminded him. “I kind of don’t want to read them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, when you put it that way, I don’t want to either,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“These do seem like unusual books though” Ren said. “And we’re in an old castle. There’s bound to be a secret with these books.” They continued onward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In another room, they not only found a book entitled “The King Book”, they also found a set of shelves that were missing one book. Ren grabbed “The King Book” and looked it over. “Well, do you think the books go to these shelves?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suppose so” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s worth a shot” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And if we mess up and a guard comes, we can always fall back on our Personas” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Ann said. They approached one of the shelves. “Let’s see” Ann said, looking the books over. “Huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look at these titles!” Ann said. “These are names of boys in school.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Ryuji said. He looked at them. “Holy shit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at them, and read one of the titles. “‘Yuuki Mishima: The Useful Idiot.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How cruel,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here’s one,” Morgana said. “‘Ryuji Sakamoto: The Clueless Ape.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Grrrr. That effin’ Kamoshida!” Ryuji cursed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what book do you think goes there?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at the slot in the shelf. “Well, seeing as we saw what was happening in the dungeon, there can only be one answer.” She slid “The Slave Book” in and it fit perfectly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, nothing happened,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe we need to put all of the books in” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice thinking,” Morgana said. The group moved on to the next shelf over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm, let’s see here” Morgana said. “‘Kamoshida’s Values’, ‘The Kamoshida Way’, Kamoshida’s Greatest Hits’. These are all Kamoshida related.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That self-aggrandizing bastard!” Ann shouted quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He is the kind of guy that will cling to his pride to the bitter end” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, let’s make sure that doesn’t happen soon,” Ren said. “And given what Kamoshida was wearing, I can only assume one thing.” She slid “The King Book” in. “Two down, one to go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They turned to the last book shelf. They knew what went in it, but they decided to look at the books anyway. “Alright, let’s see,” Ryuji said. “Huh? These are all girls' names.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ann said. She looked at them. “‘Ann Takamaki: The All-American Beauty’. I’m only a quarter American though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure if that’s the point,” Ren said. She looked at another book. “Oh no.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren took a breath. “‘Shiho Suzui: The Timid Bunny’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann stood still for a second. “Well, we already knew that from the posters,” she said, “but it still pissed me off.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think this one’s any better,” Ryuji said. “‘Ren Amamiya: The Lovely Jailbird’. Tch. More like jailBAIT. Er, no offence.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “It’s OK, I know what you mean.” Ren slid “The Queen Book” in. There was a click, and the book shelf with “The King Book” moved to reveal a room. The thieves decided to investigate. Before Ren moved however, she noticed another book that puzzled her. “Sumire Yoshizawa: The Delusional Gymnast.” She looked further, but couldn’t find a book for Kasumi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, Joker?” Ryuji said. “What’s the hold up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Ryuji. “Uh, sorry” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HALT!” said a shadow. “I heard the rumblings of the bookshelf and I know King Kamoshida is elsewhere! So I knew trouble had to be afoot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch. We did all that and had to fight anyway” Ryuji said. “Bring it on!” The thieves fought the shadow and won. “Ugh, finally.” Ryuji said. “Let’s see what those shelves were hiding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They continued in to see a cross meant to strap someone in, along with pictures of Shiho. “I’m gonna be sick” Ann said. Ryuji groaned uncomfortably.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana took a breath. “As horrific as this is, there has to be another reason this place was locked up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“True,” Ren said. “He’s not very subtle about what he thinks of the female students. Let’s look around.” They found a shelf with a medal. “Hey, you don’t think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “This does seem to look like it would fit in that door.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji glanced over. “Huh? There’s something else.” He grabbed it. “No way!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it Skull?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s the other half of the map!” he exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, seriously?!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice find Skull!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at the map. “Hmm, for the looks of things, we’re about halfway to the treasure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm” Ann said. “How’s everyone feeling?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A bit tired,” Ryuji said. “But I can press on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, same here” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it seems we’re all in agreement” Ren said. “If we don’t get too tired, I think we can make it. Plus, we still have some of the medicine I bought.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ready when you are Joker!” Morgana said. The group pressed on. They headed back to the door they were stuck at.. “Let’s put this thing in and see if it works.” Morgana stuck the medal in the indent. Ren pulled the lever. The door opened. “Success!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s move out!” Ren said. They continued down the hall left open to them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They came across a church setting with a statue of Kamoshida at the end. The world flashed around them to show the gymnasium. “What is this the gym?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He thinks of this gym as some kind of church and he’s God?!” Ann shrieked. “Tch. It’s so laughable it’s almost pathetic.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How dare you call Kamoshida pathetic!” said a voice. The thieves tensed up. Suddenly a powerful shadow came to them. “You do not know the true graciousness of Kamoshida!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gracious my ass!!” Ryuji shouted. “That bastard’s nothing more than an abusive piece of shit!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. Such foolish thieves” the power shadow said. “So foolish that you fell for my trap! I’ll punish you!” The thieves fought this powerful shadow, and although they won, they found themselves tired.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God...damn…” Ryuji said, almost out of breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think I can go on,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Intruders!” said a shadow. The thieves were suddenly surrounded by shadows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, crap! What do we do?!” Ryuji shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked up. “Follow me!” she said. She threw her grappling hook at a latch and swung up. The rest of the thieves followed, making it up to the rafters.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was TOO close!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll say,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I’m thinking we should call it once we find a safe room” Ann suggested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana’s ears perked up. “Hold on, I’m getting something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please tell me it isn’t another shadow,” Ryuji said, disenchanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope,” Morgana said. “Something better. Follow me!” Morgana ran off. The other thieves followed. They got off the rafters and to the upper hallways. Morgana guided them to a specific hall where they again needed their grappling hooks. On the other side was a strange door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yo, what is this?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, whatever it is, it seems valuable,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If it is what I think it is, it most certainly is,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Someone seems cheerful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s just open the door,” Morgana said. Ren nodded. She took out her knife and cut the vines surrounding the door. She pushed the door open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all walk in to see a plant opening up to a skull with red eyes. “Um, is anyone else freaked out?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is that thing?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I knew it!” Morgana said. “This is a Will Seed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Will Seed?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “As you know, these palaces are formed from human desire. These are essentially the seeds that planted in the mind of the palace ruler that began the palace taking shape to what it is. From what I know, a palace usually has three.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann thought of something. “Wait. Since this palace is being taken over, does that mean Shiho has will seeds too?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana shook his head. “It’s still Kamoshida creating this place. Only when a palace gets completely taken over will the person taking it over start growing Will Seeds.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what happens when we steal this thing?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that, I don’t know…” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you call me dumb” RYuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“BUT I know it’s probably not good for Kamoshida!” Morgana interjected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plus, we’re thieves,” Ren said. “We take anything that’s not nailed down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exactly!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you say so,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren went to go pick up the Will Seed, but the thieves heard a set of voices. “And with that, Suguru Kamoshida just won the Gold for Japan!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s become the youngest volleyball player to win gold!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is certainly a proud moment for all of Japan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is all of this?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It probably has something to do with Kamoshida,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sounds like when he won his medal,” Ryuji said. “I mean, yeah, it’s a big deal, but that doesn’t excuse what he’s doing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I couldn't agree more,” Ren said. She grabbed it. A wave of energy flowed over the thieves. “Huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I… I feel energized now” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me too!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. It seems like that Will Seed gave us some energy” Morgana said. “I think we can continue onward.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think so too,” Ren said. They left the Will Seed room and grappling hooked their way back to the hall. They made their way to the stairs and found an exit to the roof.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After some maneuvering and grappling hook use, they made their way to the outside of an extravagant tower. “I feel it. The treasure is in this building” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sweet,” Ryuji said. “Now just to get there.” They continued. Climbing the side of the tower. They eventually found a way in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on,” Morgana said. “I feel another Will Seed. Through there!” He points out a vent. They crawl through it and make their way to the Will Seed room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren goes to grab it again, but again hears voices. “Sorry. I’d love to catch up, but I’ve got to plan my wedding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry, but I’m expecting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d really love to, but I have to go pick up my kids.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Those sounded like women’s voices” Ann remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe voices of people Kamoshida knew?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. Well, whatever it is, they seem important to Kamoshida” Morgana surmised. Ren took the green Will Seed, and again energy flowed through them. “One more to go!” Morgana exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves continued onward. They found their way to an elevator and took it, going downward. They ended up in a hallway with another elevator around the corner and a picture of Kamoshida at the end. “OK. This is weird” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When has any of this been not weird?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have a point,” Ryuji said. They investigated the elevator first. “It looks like it can go up, but not down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana’s hair stood on end. “There HAS to be a down function though!” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why’s that?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I feel the third Will Seed down there” Morgana exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm” Ren pondered. “Well, let see if it’s around here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? How?” asked Ann. “All there is is that picture of Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Although, it is weird,” Ryuji said. “Maybe we should investigate it.” He walked towards it, with the rest of the thieves following behind. Ryuji put his hand on it. He then put his ear up to it to see if he could hear anything, only to fall to the other side as the picture spun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“SKULL!” Ann shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m OK!” Ryuji said. “But you should come here!” The other thieves jumped through to find the main hall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re back where we started?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess” Ryuji said. “I thought it was odd for those stairs to lead to just a portrait of him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought about something and remembered how Kamoshida came from a  room to the side when they first came in here. This way” Ren said. She guided the thieves to the room Kamoshida came from. They found a pair of levers. One labeled up, the other labeled down. The one labeled down was in the down position.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t think this has something to do with the elevator, do you?” Ann asked</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Couldn’t hurt,” Ren said. She flipped the lever up, and a noise went off. “Something happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should check it out,” Morgana said. They all slid back through the trick painting and to the other elevator. “Sure enough, it does down now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, let’s go,” Ren said. She pressed the button for down, and down they went.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They found a little grotto where a strong shadow was guarding the last Will Seed. “They really don’t want us taking these Will Seeds, huh?” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh, all the more reason to take them” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “It looks like you’re getting into the thief thing too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, when in Rome,” Ryuji said. Now let’s kick this thing's ass!” They fought the shadow, and won. They claimed their prize of room entry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as Ren was grabbing the last Will Seed, the voices returned. “I’m expecting great things from you, Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“With Kamoshida as the coach, we CAN’T lose!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All the other schools should just give up now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh,” Ann said. “This sounds like it’s from around the time Kamoshida got hired.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The praise does seem a little much,” Ryuji said. “But I mean, the dude’s a medalist. What was he expecting?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm” Morgana wondered. “It’s true that Kamoshida is irredeemable, but it seems like he may have just snapped under pressure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sort of like Shiho” Ren said. “However, we’re going to stop Shiho from becoming the next Kamoshida. And this is our next step in doing so!” She grabbed it. The Will Seed fused together into a trinket of three skulls called The Crystal of Lust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Crystal of Lust then projected an image. Kamoshida is in his bedroom alone, surrounded by pictures and articles about himself. In his hand is a medal. “It’s because of you that everyone expects too much out of me. It’s because of you that everyone I knew abandoned me. I was so OBSESSED with winning you that I forgot to have a life! And now everyone wants me to make an army of mini Kamoshidas. Imagine that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida put his head in his hands. When he took it out, he had a gruesome look on his face. “Fine! If they want Winner Kamoshida, then I just have to play to win. I have to be relentless. After all, you don’t get gold by backing down when things get hard. I’ll make this all worth it! After all,” he looks at his medal again, “I have power now. I’m not just some lame kid who was good at volleyball. I am Suguru GOD DAMN KAMOSHIDA! OLYMPIC MEDALIST! And if I see something that I want, I take it! Because I’m a winner!” He laughs maniacally, and the image ends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A wave of energy flows through the thieves, but they are more concerned with what they just witnessed. “Woah!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So that was the moment he snapped” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It seems like it,” Morgana said. “I almost feel sorry for him. Key word: ‘almost’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said. “It doesn’t make anything he’s done better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right. In the end, he's just a rotten adult who’s abusing the power he has” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “There are plenty of ways to vent this stuff without abusing the kids you're supposed to be teaching!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well said everyone” Morgana said. “Now, let’s continue. Next: The treasure!” They took the elevator up to a high point in the tower. They continued on until they got to a hall that was blocked. The only other path around was through a walkway, but the minute Ren took a step on it, some pendulums came swinging. Luckily she backed off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pendulums?” Ryuji said. “This place has everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Grrrr. We’re SO close to the treasure too” Morgana hissed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, there has to be a way around it,” Ann said. “It IS the only way through.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren saw a nearby statue of Kamoshida. She decided to pull the mouth down, but nothing happened. “I thought this would be it for sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe it is and we’re just missing something,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like what?” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I dunno. But something” Ryuji said. Morgana was not amused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe one of the guards has like a key or something,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That makes sense,” Ren said. “There’s not really much else around here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann nodded. “Although, I have to imagine that the guards who have the key are pretty high ranking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, let’s go shake down some high ranking guards!” Morgana said. They traveled back downstairs. Upon doing so, they found a high ranking guard. After a fight, they retrieved a jewel that looked like an eye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“An eye?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah” Ryuji said. “That statue looked like it was missing its eyes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great, so we need to get another one?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry,” Ren said. “I’m sure this will be the last big challenge before the treasure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana smiled. “You’re right. Let’s get that other eye!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They continued on to find the other guard they needed to take on. After a raucous battle, the eye was theirs. They returned to the statue, put in the eyes, and pulled the mouth down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren began crossing it, and the pendulums were locked in place. “Success!” she said. From there, it was a hop, skip, and a jump to the throne room. However, the room itself was locked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The treasure is beyond this door,”Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we’ll have to find another way around,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s fine,” Ann said. “After all, what kind of thief takes the front door?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Looks like we’re all getting into it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, as harrowing as all of this is, we gotta keep our spirits up. Otherwise we’ll lose for sure.” Ren nodded. They climbed some nearby structures to enter through a window. Looking down, they saw Kamoshida, along with an army of shadows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! We have to make sure that no one enters through that door!” Kamoshida said. “No thieves! No revolutionaries!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes sir!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He doesn't seem to notice us,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s keep it that way,” Morgana said. The rest of the thieves nodded. They made their way through to the chamber behind the throne, and went inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inside was a pile of gold that would put a Bond villain to shame. “Woah! This is HUGE!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll say,” Ann said. “It’ll be hard to tell which one of these is the treasure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana shook his head. “It’s that thing there.” He pointed to a floating blob-like structure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s it for right now” Morgana said. “We have to make it appear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, how so?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Simple. We do as thieves do, and send a calling card” Morgana explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, I’m not following,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana sighed. “It’s like this: Once a palace ruler becomes aware that their desires are going to be stolen, those desires will manifest into the treasure. It is the, and only then we can steal it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, we have to make the target aware of the attempt” Ann said. “Sounds risky.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we don’t have much of a choice,” Ren said. “Unless we’re all OK with Kamoshida dying.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann took a breath. “As much as I loathe Kamoshida, especially after going through this nightmare, I would rather not stoop to his level and just give in to my worst instincts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides, we’ve come this far,” Ryuji said. “What’s the point in not following through?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Alright. It’s settled. Shall we head back?” The thieves snuck their way back though the castle, into the village, and back into the real world.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to leave the chapter to just the palace and not what happens afterward. There's a lot going into that as well, and I'd rather not make my chapters too long. (Yes, I see the irony in that).</p>
<p>Also, the thing with the Will Seeds, I noticed that there is an ominous chanting whenever you're in a Will Seed room, but I can never tell what it's actually saying. So I decided to make it up. Just a nice little writing exercise there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dreams and Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gets a little hard to read after a certain point. I’m not sure if it’s too bad. Please tell me if I need to add a note to skip a specific section if it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren walks back into Leblanc after going through Kamoshida’s palace. “You’re back kind of late,” Sojiro said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Sorry,” Ren said. “A lot happened today.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sojiro looks her over. “I can tell. Well, I guess if you’re not getting in trouble, it’s alright. Although, maybe I should invest in that spare key.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“That'd be nice,” Ren said, kind of out of it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sojiro looked concerned. “Man, whatever happened must have really taken it out of you. Are you going to be OK?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I should be fine after a good night’s rest” Ren said in a more cheery tone.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well good,” Sojiro said. “I don’t want you to be so exhausted you can’t make it to class.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I don’t want that either” Ren said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hm. Smooth” Sojiro said. “Well, I need to head out. Good night.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Good night,” Ren said. Sojiro left the store.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren walked up the stairs up to her room, changed into her pajamas, and sat on her bed. Morgana popped back down from the windowsill, as he usually stares out the window when Ren is changing. “So, you feeling OK after your first palace foray?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think so,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well that’s good. I’m sure you’ll get used to it the more you do it” Morgana said. Ren stayed quiet. “Are you still worried about Kasumi?” Ren nodded. “Yeah, I hear ya. Her passing out like that was shocking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said. “But there’s something else that’s bugging me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? What’s that?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren got a puzzled look on her face. “When we were in Kamoshida’s palace, and we were looking through the book shelves, I saw something that confused me”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana replied “How? You said it yourself, he isn’t exactly subtle about how he thinks of girls.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren grew more confused. “I saw a book for a Yoshizawa… but it wasn’t Kasumi…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Morgana said “But you told me he made a pass Kasumi!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Ren said. “That’s what’s confusing me. Furthermore, I didn’t see a book for Kasumi at all. Granted, we didn’t spend a LOT of time there, but still…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That IS weird,” Morgana said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And it’s not like I can ask her about it,” Ren said. “‘Hey, I was exploring Kamoshida’s mind palace in an effort to save his life, but also make him pay, and in it, there was a bookshelf for female students, and I noticed you we’re on there, but another Yoshizawa was. What’s the deal with that?’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” Morgana said. “Well, maybe don’t put it like that, but I’m sure you can think of some way getting that answer when you see her tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “You’re right. My mind might just be clouded from the exhaustion for exploring the palace. I should get some sleep. Good night Morgana.” She got under the covers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good night,” Morgana said. He curled up and fell asleep. Ren nodded off soon afterwards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren found herself in a strange dream. It felt only sort of real. Not like being in the Velvet Room, but also not like being in an actual dream either. She saw that she was in a castle of sorts. A butler came up to her. He looked like a handsome young man in a suit. Something about him felt familiar. “Your highness,” he said, “the guests have arrived. The ball cannot start without you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Ball?</em> Ren thought. <em>What ball?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, I’ve seen a lot of the guests, and I think they all look rather lovely,” the butler said. “Really, I think anyone you pick will make a lovely queen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Queen? I guess this is a ball to find me a bride, I guess. This feels weird. </em>“Pardon me, but can I see a mirror?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Certainly” the butler responded. “You want to look your best for tonight after all.” The butler gets Ren a mirror and shows it to her. Ren sees that she is dressed like Joker, save for the mask. “I must say, you look ravishing tonight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thank you. I am ready now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, your majesty,” the butler said. He takes the mirror away and Ren gets up. She walks with the butler to the ballroom to see a cascade of guests. “Told you the guests were lovely.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We shall see” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, stubborn as always,” the butler said. “But I believe by the end of tonight, someone will have captured your heart.” The butler  clears his throat and addresses the crowd. “Attention! The ball for the prince to select a potential bride shall begin now!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The crowd cheered. Ren was surprised. <em>Prince? I suppose there are worse titles. </em>She sighed and descended the stairs. She mingled with the guests at the party. Although many of the women seemed to be enjoying her company, Ren was less than enthusiastic throughout the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The butler came up to her. “So, did you find anyone to your liking?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not yet,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, too bad,” the butler said. “But, the night is young. There are still plenty of girls you haven’t talked to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe” Ren said. She glanced up. Her eyes widened For she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She was wearing a pink dress and had long red hair kept in a ponytail. Ren’s face turned red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The butler smiled. “Ah, someone has captured your fancy,” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smirked. “I suppose you were right after all Morgana.” She walked up this girl. “Excuse me?” The girl turned to meet her. “May I have this dance?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girl was surprised. Still, she giggled slightly and said “Of course.” She grabbed Ren’s hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren pulled her in closer. “Tell me. What is your name?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girl smiled. “Kasumi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. The two of them danced elegantly throughout the night. When taking breaks, they would talk about all sorts of little things. They stared into each other’s eyes. It was as if time itself froze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, time does not freeze. And as the clock struck midnight, something happened to Kasumi. Her ponytail disappeared, letting her hair go all the way down, and a pair of glasses appeared on her face. Ren looked confused. “Kasumi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm?” she said. Kasumi seemed to realize the changes. She started to panic. “No no no no no! Why now?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“GET AWAY!” Kasumi shouted. “I can’t…” Ren seemed confused. She started to run away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren chased after her. “WAIT!” However, Kasumi had left the castle. Ren stopped in resignation. She looked down and saw a shoe. She picked it up. “I will find you,” she said. “You’re the one I want to be with. Forever and ever.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi woke up sweating. “What...What was the dream?” she asked. “Do...do I have feelings for Ren-senpai? But then that would mean…” She breathed heavily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She got up and got ready for school. She was still a little out of it from her sudden collapse yesterday, but she felt fine enough. She got downstairs and sat at the table. “Morning” she said to her parents.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akane smiled. “Goodness me! I’m surprised you’re up at all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Kasumi said. <em>Wait, why did I say that? </em>She felt a slight pain</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akane chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’s the good kind of surprise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did collapse quite suddenly” Shinichi. “But I suppose it’s a sign of how strong you are that you made it down here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Kasumi said. Her parents were still making breakfast. Kasumi sat nervously. She thought about that dream she had, and about Ren in general. Sure, Ren was kind, and understanding, and she saved her from Kamoshida. But did that mean she liked her? And if so, did that mean she liked girls in general?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, she knew that not saying a thing wouldn’t do her any good. <em>I mean, it was OK when she told them it should be fine now. </em>“Hey mom. Dad” they turned their attention to their daughter. “Um,I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately. Well, not weird, but… well…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s OK, you can tell us,” Akane said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi smiled, knowing that they would understand. “Um, I’m starting to think that maybe...I like girls…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shinich grinned. “We know,” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” said Kasumi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve told us this before,” Akane said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Before…” Kasumi said. She tried to remember when she would have told them. Then a thought she crossed her mind. “Oh. Oh no. Sumire told you she liked girls before” she said. Her parents exchanged a confused look. “But now she…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sweetie, are you OK?” Akane asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Kasumi asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s just, ever since the incident, you’ve seemed a bit off” Shinichi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi felt shaken. “My sister died. Right in front of my eyes. How am I supposed to act?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her parents frowned. “Look, we miss her too,” Akane said. “But it feels like you’ve grown distant.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Distant?” Kasumi asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look,” Shinichi said, “however you want to cope in public, that’s up to you, but please. When it’s just the three of us, I want you to be yourself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Myself? I don’t understand” Kasumi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire,” Shinichi said. “Please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Su...mire…” Kasumi said. She got defensive. “Why are you calling me that? I’m Kasumi!” Her parents were shocked. “I am and forever will be Kasumi!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire,” Akane said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please stop!” Kasumi yelled. “Sumire is dead! I didn’t do enough! I didn’t save her!” A thought crossed Kasumi’s mind. <em>If I’m Kasumi, and Kasumi always succeeds at everything, then why didn’t I succeed at saving Sumire?</em> She started grabbing her head. “Ugh!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright?” Akane asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright?” Kasumi said through the pain. “I’m better than that! Because I’m Kasumi Yoshizawa! Nothing bad ever happens to me! I succeed in everything I do! People love me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m calling the doctor,” Shinichi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akane nodded. Shinichi got out his phone and made the call. “Sweetie, I think it would be best if you would sit down and wait for the doctor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?!” Kasumi asked. “I’ve never been sick a day in my life!” Her face was red with fever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire…” Akane said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi ran away up to her room. “Why?” she asked. “Why do I feel terrible right now?” A series of thoughts crossed her mind, only serving to make her fever go up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I’m fighting to make our dream come true! But Sumire didn’t seem all too invested in the dream. Why am I fighting harder than ever to achieve it, if Sumire didn’t want it?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Everyone loves Kasumi. People should be more like Kasumi. She’s so joyous and upbeat. Kasumi is the one everyone wants. Sumire would always just tag along. Even at birth, Sumire was always the follower!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Sumire had to have known this. She must have! Otherwise, why would she do that? And why would Kasumi try and save her? That’s right, because Kasumi is perfect. She would save a fly. But if she’s so perfect, why didn’t she succeed?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop,” Kasumi said. “Why won’t this pain stop?! I shouldn’t be feeling this!” Suddenly, an apple appeared in front of her. She wasn’t sure why. It felt like a dream, but she was being called by the apple. She approached it slowly, as the pain she felt limited her movement. Nevertheless, she felt determined to reach the apple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once she got there, she reached out and grabbed it. She didn’t know how, but she knew this apple would help her with this pain she was feeling. She bit into the apple vigorously. She felt a strange sensation. It felt like all of her confusion was being removed from her. As if she was being split.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The strangeness continued, as when she breathed out, a mysterious gas came out of her mouth. Slowly, it started to take shape. Soon enough, standing before her was a girl who looked exactly like her. Except her hair was brown, and she had a beauty mark under one of her eyes. She looked at this person. “Kasumi…” she said. She passed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akane came running into her room. “Sumire!” Akane found her passed out on the floor. She was shaken. Still, she mustered up the strength she had to lift her daughter up and carry her to her bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The doctor Shinichi called stopped over. She noted that Sumire’s condition seemed to be subsiding if it was as extreme as her parents had said it was earlier, but she also noted that maybe she should stay home from school for a little bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire woke up. “Sumire,” Akane said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry mom,” Sumire said. “For everything…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akane started to cry. She hugged her. “I’m just glad you’re OK.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” Sumire said. Shortly after, she fell back asleep.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is the thought experiment that basically kickstarted this fic. Basically, the idea was "What if Sumire felt conflicted within her heart while she was being Kasumi and it was fighting with its true self?" I first thought to make Kasumi the one interested in girls and Sumire shaken by Ren, but it didn't feel right to make a dead character gay for no other reason that to push a living straight character forward. Especially since I started this fic in Pride Month. So I inverted it, and made Ren a girl, and she and Sumire both like girls. And from there, I basically answered my own question, and here we are.</p>
<p>BTW, I know Sumire's dad appears in the game, but I can't quite remember if her mom is ever given a name, so I took it from a different fanfic. "Royal Rivals: The Quartet" by ShrugFace, Link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695260/chapters/59683288<br/>It's another fic that changes things up. Though different than how I'm going about it. Still, it's a good read, and I would recommend it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hungry for Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The door flung open at the office of Doctor Takuto Maruki. The doctor was surprised. “Um, sorry sir, but I can’t allow anyone in here without an appointment.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Shinichi grabbed him by the lapels. “What did you do to my daughter?!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“P-pardon?” said Maruki.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“ANSWER ME!” Shinichi demanded.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Um, you’re going to have to be more specific,” Maruki said. “I’ve seen a number of patients, and generally speaking about half of them are female.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Shinichi flared his nostrils. “Sumire Yoshizawa. What did you do to Sumire Yoshizawa?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh, you’re Yoshizawa’s…” Maruki said. “First off, I’d like to offer my condolences about what happened to her sister.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“If you thought that you wouldn’t have done what you did” Shinichi said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Maruki remained calm. “I know it might seem hard for you to understand, but try thinking about it from her perspective. Her sister is gone, and she blames herself. She felt like if she could be Kasumi she’d feel better. So I allowed her to do just that.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>This did not calm down Shinichi. “THINK ABOUT HOW I FEEL?!” he yelled. He began to cry. “I’ve already lost one daughter. I don’t need to lose another.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Maruki realized what he was saying. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I guess there’s still more I need to learn.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Shinichi saw Maruki humble himself. He looked him over and saw that he was genuinely disappointed. He let go of Maruki. “You’re lucky she seems to be back to her old self.” He left.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki pondered what had just happened. “I guess something must have snapped her out of it. I wonder what that could be. Still, he does have a point. If I want to create a world that eliminates suffering, I need to be able to understand the broader picture. A grief-stricken father like that doesn’t deserve to feel like he’s lost more. I should write this down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t bother” said a voice.  Maruki turned and saw a cloaked figure. “Your world will not exist anyway.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki just smiled. “Man, what is it with people barging into my office today? I’m sorry, but I’m not going to stop my work just because you told me so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well,” said the cloaked figure. They drew their rapier and vanished. During their absence, the figure went over to the stadium, slipped into the Metaverse, and sliced the lab in two, causing it to crumble. They reappeared in front of Maruki.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki looked hurt. “What did you do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure smirked. “I just chopped down your desires is all.” The figure walked out of the office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki collected himself after they left. He seemed to be struggling at first, but managed to get his strength back. “Whew. That was unusual. Hmmm. I wonder if I could ask her about that. Maybe when the time is right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Ren was standing in front of the school gate. Morgana got a little restless. “Man, you’re dedicated,” he said. “You got here before anyone else.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Well I just wanted to make sure Kasumi was OK,” she said. <em>That, and that dream I had last night is still in my mind. It felt weird.</em> She looked back at Morgana. “Hey Morgana, what do you think you’d look like as a human?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana was surprised. “Well… I’m not sure exactly. But I know I would be dashing, but not too dashing that I wouldn’t be approachable.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. She thought about how Morgana appeared in her dream. It sounded accurate to his description. She smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, someone hit Ren. She was confused. “Ah, I’m sorry,” said the man. Ren looked up and saw Shinichi. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The bump aside, what are you doing here?” Shinichi asked. “Waiting for a friend?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren got a little nervous. “Um, yeah. Her name is Yoshizawa. She collapsed yesterday. I just wanted to make sure she was alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shinichi’s eyes widened. “Oh… I’m her father actually.” Ren was taken aback. “You must you Amamiya. The nurse told me about you. Thank you for helping my daughter. ...Unfortunately, her situation got worse this morning.” Ren was worried. Shinichi smiled. “She’ll be fine. However, she will have to stay home for a few days. I’m here to inform the school, among other things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shinichi placed his hands on her shoulders. Ren looked up. “She’ll be delighted to know that you’re concerned about her. I’m sure that information will help her get better faster.” He let go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled, bowed, and said “Thank you sir. I hope Kasumi gets better soon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shinichi stood there for a few moments. “Thank you,” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guess I should get to class,” Ren said. “I guess I’ll see you around.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seeya,” Shinichi said. Ren headed into the building. “I should let her tell her herself.” Shinichi made his way into the school.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Throughout the day, Ren’s mind occasionally wandered to thoughts of Kasumi. Sure, her dad said she would get better, but she couldn’t help but worry. She took a breath and tried to relax. During break, she was wandering the halls and heard some truly nasty things.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, that honor student’s missing classes again today huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, she’s so lucky.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Totally. I wish I could skip school without anything bad happening.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know right? Talk about special treatment.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How awful!” Morgana said. “Don’t they know she’s sick? It makes me so mad, right Ren?” No answer. “...Ren?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Morgana replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just stop” Ren repeated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey are you listening to me?” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop talking about her like that!” Ren quietly screamed. It appeared that someone was listening, as the world around her stopped. Ren looked around, panicking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well well” said the cloaked figure “How serendipitous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren immediately went on the defensive. “What do you want?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure giggled. “The same as you. I want to protect her from all of this. So here.” She offered an apple to Ren. “Take it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks, but you know where I stand,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh right” the figure said. “I guess that was before for you. Meanwhile, I was just born today. Ahahahahahaha!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. He regained her composure. “Why are you doing this? Why are you so interested in me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure stopped laughing. They approached Ren. “I’m doing this to stand up to those in power. To show that they can’t control us and do whatever they want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was shaken. “Well, I agree with that sentiment, murder and destruction is the wrong way to go about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And being calm and rational will get you somewhere?” the figure asked. “Please, the only way any of you would fight back without violence is by using the metaverse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren remained steadfast. “While we have been using it to punish Kamoshida and save Shiho, I believe that we are offering a beacon of hope to those who wouldn’t be able to stand up to anyone else otherwise!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s cute. But sooner or later, order returns to those in power” the figure said. “The only way for meaningful change to occur is with pure chaos.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I disagree,” Ren said. “While some chaos is necessary, what you’re advocating for is similar to what we have. It’s just another system where the powerful abuse the weak. What you’re doing is changing who’s in power.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure giggled. “I can see what she likes about you. And to be honest, I think I’m starting to like you too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “Who is this ‘she’ you keep mentioning?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry about that for now,” the figure said. “For now, I want to make a deal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We already have a deal,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, but another deal” the figure responded. “I love seeing you stick to your convictions. So, if you manage to hold true to them by the time we reach our dual, I will surrender fully.” Ren was shocked. “However, if there’s even a one percent chance that throughout these trials I can convince you that I may be right in some way and I defeat you in battle, you will become a servant of chaos and work with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren. wasn’t sure what this person was doing, but Ren wasn’t one to give up on her convictions. “Deal” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah! Excellent!” the figure said. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like to see you try,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oooooooo. Someone’s confident” the figure said. “But I like that about you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as they were about to leave, Ren called out “Wait! Who ARE you exactly?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, yes,” the figure said. “We did strike a deal. I guess I owe you that much. Hm. My name is Eris. Goddess of discord and disharmony. One day, I hope to turn you into a soldier of chaos.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Hunger Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunger-Eris: Rank 1</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, seeya” Eris said, vanishing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The world started to move again. Ren looked around, wondering what just happened. “Ren?” Morgana asked. “Are you OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you see that?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See what?” Morgana replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was shocked. “Don’t tell me you stopped with the rest of the world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? What are you talking about?” Morgana wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren noticed she was getting some looks. “Sorry” she said. She rushed to someplace private. She explained what happened with Eris.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. That IS interesting”Morgana said. “So we have a name, and an upgraded deal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We need to tell the others about this,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After school, they met up on the rooftop with Ann and Ryuji. “WHAT?!” Ryuji yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Calm down Ryuji!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But didn’t you hear that?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did. And it’ll be the last thing I hear if you continue to be loud” Ann stated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“S-sorry” Ryuji said. “It’s just… I don’t want Ren to submit to this fiend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you take me for?” Ren said. “I have no intention of wavering on my convictions.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, yeah, but…” Ryuji said. “Ugh, sorry. You’re right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “It’s OK. I get it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still, if she’s confident that you would, I’d be careful” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lady Ann’s right!” Morgana said. “We can’t take this lying down. We have to prove ourselves now more than ever!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann giggled. “You got it Lord Morgana!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“L-Lord Morgana? Morgana said, shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Isn’t he right, Lord Ryuji? Lady Ren?” Ann asked</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Morgana said, disappointed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uhh, I don’t get all of this Lord and Lady talk,” Ryuji said, “but I’m all for proving our convictions. So let’s send that calling card!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually,” Ren said. Everyone turned to her. “I kind of want to wait a bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ryuji said. “Well it's your call. Just know we have a time limit to uphold.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “You’re right. I'll make sure we do it before then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t blame you” Ann said.”After what happened, I don’t know if I would have had the strength to do something like that either. Let’s go get something to eat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, actually…” Ryuji said. “I have to run errands for my mom today. So I guess not sending the calling card worked out. You two go on ahead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “Thanks Ryuji.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No problem” Ryuji replied. The four thieves left the rooftop and headed out of school.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder who knew that the figure would be Eris. I mean, when you think of chaos and apples, that's about the only choice you have, right? Or were people not thinking about which mythological/legendary figure could be? I like getting speculative comments for reasons like this. Just seeing what people think is going to happen is interesting to me.</p>
<p>Anyway, I probably should have added the Confidant earlier, but I didn't think to until I was a bit too deep into the story, and then I thought of doing it here because that's where it makes the most sense. Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Friends Helping Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, here we are,” said Ann. She and Ren had arrived at a diner. “This place is great.”</p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren smiled. “I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Let’s go!” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, it’s another restaurant,” Morgana said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ah, don’t worry. This place is pet friendly” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“‘Pet’...” Morgana lamented.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well then, I see no reason to delay further,” Ren said. The two of them walked in with Morgana in tow.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After getting food, Ann thanked the waitress and then told Ren “You know, this is actually a pretty good place to study.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Totally!” Ann responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ren said. She started sipping her drink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann observed. “You’re not your usual self today.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was taken aback. “What makes you say that?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You just seem off,” Ann said. “You usually seem a little more energetic. Like, even after Kamoshida tried to have his way with you, you were the one who ended up comforting me. Plus, when we first went to that other world, you remained more calm and steady than I did. So, what’s up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren couldn’t deny anything Ann had said. She sighed. “I’m just worried about Yoshizawa is all.”  Ann looked interested. “She didn’t come to school today. I’m just worried that I didn’t do enough for her. Like I should have done more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann saw the desperation in Ren’s eyes. Ann took her hand and said ”Ren, listen to me. You did everything you could. You helped her right away when you saw she was in trouble. Unlike me…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was now concerned with Ann. “What do you mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann let go of Ren. “Well… I know Shiho was struggling with Kamoshida for a while. But I felt like I couldn’t do a whole lot. I tried being nice with Kamoshida in order to get him to lay off, but it didn’t seem to work as well as I thought. Not only was Shiho still being targeted, you were targeted as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She slammed her fists on the table. “I feel like such an idiot! I was playing right into his hands. I thought I was doing something good, but instead I think I made things worse. And Shiho, my best friend, is now being manipulated into becoming a murderer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked on. “Ann…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann got up. “But no more! I’m through with playing nice and hoping to get what I want! I need to learn how to fight for it.” She looked at Ren. “And you’ve been teaching me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was shocked. “Me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann nodded. “You’re the type of person who fights for what’s right no matter what! I want to be more like you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on a sec…” Ren said nervously. Ann stopped. “While I appreciate your attitude, maybe just relax a little bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann did. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Ann smiled. “But you also need to stop being so hard on yourself. I know you’re worried about Yoshizawa, but you can’t blame it all on yourself. You’ve been doing everything right.” Ann got slightly depressed again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren took Ann’s hand this time. “You shouldn’t beat yourself up either.” Ann looked at her. “The fact that you were trying is a good indication of how much you care.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “Why can’t you be this nice to yourself?” The two girls laughed. Ann looked off meaningfully. “Personas are the strength of heart, right?” Ren nodded. “So, if we can strengthen our hearts, our Personas will get stronger, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was puzzled. “I hadn’t thought of it like that. Maybe…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann grinned. “I feel stronger after talking with you about all of this, that’s for sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled back. “Likewise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I feel like if we work together, we’ll figure this out for sure” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You may be right,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lovers-Ann Takamaki: Rank 2.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They finished eating and headed home for the day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In her pajamas, Ren was lying down on top of the covers sighing. Morgana saw this and said “Lady Ann’s right. You can’t keep beating yourself up for what happened to Kasumi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Ren said. “I’m just thinking. We have to send a calling card, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana was confused. “Where are you going with this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, once we do, we’ll be known,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We won’t be if you don’t let Ryuji send it” Morgana said sarcastically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren chuckled. “I mean the existence of the Phantom Thieves will be known. When people say ‘The Phantom Thieves’, they’ll at least have a vague idea of what that means, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s the idea…” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren went back to staring at the ceiling. “I’m just worried. If I’m struggling with what happened with Yoshizawa, what happens if we fail as the Phantom Thieves? Or if people think we fail? Will I be alright? Will all of you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Morgana said. “I understand your concern. But you shouldn’t worry about that too much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren got up. “How come?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because  ‘failure’ in what we do would result in the death of someone” Morgana said sternly.”If we succeed, things will get better, and if we fail, we know we deserve it. It’s high risk, high reward. However, I’ve witnessed the strength of all of your hearts, and I know you can do this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. She picked up Morgana and cuddled him. “Thanks Morgana. You always know just what to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ack! Put me down!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren let go. “Oh sorry. Do you not like cuddles?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana was silent for a few moments. “...Just warn me next time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Will do,” Ren said. “Well, good night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good night,” Morgana said. The two fell asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day at school, there was some messaging in the group chat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Today’s not good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: The company I work for just messaged me about a sudden opening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Really?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Well that stinks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Still, I think this is a good opportunity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: ??</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: How come?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Well, I was thinking,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: When we were in the Meta-thingy, we had to do all sorts of athletic stunts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: You especially.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Thanks for walking that tightrope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Oh. Right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: You’re welcome.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Anyway, as I was saying, being in that other world made me think</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: I haven’t been keeping up with my workouts since the incident with the track team.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: I feel like training a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Plus, I think it’ll make me do better over there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Huh. I hadn’t thought of that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: It’s worth a try.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: I might join you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Uh, OK.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: After school? I know a good place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Sounds great. See ya then.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After school, Ren got changed into her gym clothes and met up with Ruji. “Good, you’re here. Follow me.” Ren followed Ryuji. On their way, Ren got a message from Ann.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: JSYK, I didn’t really have a shoot today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I just wasn’t sure if you were ready after everything we talked about yesterday.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: I’m sure Ryuji would understand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I dunno…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: He has a tendency to get really into things.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: I can ask him now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Hold on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looked up. “Hey Ryuji, what would you do if, hypothetically speaking, we were all available to do Phantom Thieves stuff, but we didn’t want to?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji answered. “I don’t care. You’re in charge. You call the shots.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Ren said. She looked down at her phone to see some messages from Ann</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Huh?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Wait…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Ryuji said it would have been fine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Oh. Good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that Ann?” Ryuji asked. “Was she not up for it? Don’t tell me. Is it her time of the month?” Ren glared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: He just asked me if it was your time of the month.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: What should I do?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: …</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Smack him with your bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: On it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren held her bag with both of her hands. “Morgana, get out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Morgana said, jumping out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? What’s going on?” Ryuji asked. He turned around to see Ren’s bag being smashed in his face, causing him to fall to the ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren readjusted her bag as Morgana gracefully jumped back in. As Ryuji sat up, Ren took a picture. “That was from Ann.” She sent Ann the picture.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: LOL</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji, still a bit dazed, said “You know what? Fair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ryuji, you lack tact” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up you stupid cat” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Grrrrr” Morgana hised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you boys are done hurling insults, I would very much like to train” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh, oh yeah” Ryuji said. He started to get up. Ren helped him up. “Thanks. Anyways, we’re almost there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, he just has a lot of energy,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like that about him,” Ren said. “He comes on a bit strong, but his cheer is infectious. He’s the kind of person who isn’t afraid to be who he wants to be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Morgana replied. “You know what? You’re right. He’s not bad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They reached a spot and Ryuji stopped. “Well, here we are. My secret training spot.” He turned to face Ren. “What do you think?” Ren was shocked. “I know it might not seem like much, but it’s a big area that not a lot of people visit at this time. Perfect for letting loose, ya know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK, so, since this is your first time training, I’ll just give you a few basic exercises and see how you do, OK?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, sure,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK. Here goes” Ryuji said. He gave off a list of different exercises and Ren did them all with vigor. Once Ren finished, Ryuji said “Hey! Not bad!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Ren said, catching her breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, now spot me!” Ryuji said. “You ready?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hang on,” Ren said. She chucked a bottle of water. “Alright, I’m good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, nothing,” Ryuji said, blushing. He sighed. “OK, let’s do this!” He did his exercises as well. Once he finished, he ran up to Ren and said “Woo! That felt good. How’d I do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was surprised. “You did pretty well,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sweet! How many of each?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How...many?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ryuji said. “Like, you did 5 laps around here in 3 minutes 23 seconds, you did 50 jumping jacks in 55 seconds, you did 40 crunches in one minute 14 seconds…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, you’re that good at math?” Ren asked, surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s math?!” Ryuji said, equally surprised. “I thought that was just stat tracking. Like in a video game. How an attack does like 150 damage to this enemy, but to this other enemy it’s only 75.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was still shocked. “Ryuji, are you sure you’re not good at math?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m not doing well in it,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wonder why?” Morgana asked, observing the situation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“GAH! How long have you been there?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This whole time” Morgana answered. “I just like observing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm. I might have an idea” Ren said. “Ryuji. I have three apples, Ann has seven apples. How many apples are there between us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Apples?” Ryuji said. “Uhhhhhh…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK, forget that question,” Ren said. “I do three crunches, and Ann does seven crunches. How many crunches were done?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, that’s easy. Ten crunches!” Ryuji said, confidently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t believe it,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good job Ryuji!” Ren said. “You just answered both questions.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren grinned. “Your problem is you don’t think too well in the abstract. Once it’s put into terms you can understand, you do surprisingly well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ryuji said. “So, I’m good at math?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, in a sense, yes,” Ren said. “But you might want to talk to your teacher about this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK” Ryuji said. “Um, can you do that un-abstraction thing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Ren said. “But everyone has their own strengths. And when you’re on a team like ours, it’s important to embrace those strengths.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Team, huh…” Ryuji said, solemnly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, did I say something wrong?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah” Ryuji said, smirking. “It’s just that, what you said got me thinking. Back when I was on the track team, I was focused on doing what’s right by me. Track isn’t a sport that is team oriented. So, everything I ended up doing was for my own sake. However, I think that’s what got me in trouble.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was curious. Ryuji continued. “See, when I hit Kamoshida after he told everyone about my home life, I was also thinking about myself. I just wanted revenge in that moment. I was only thinking about my own needs. But track IS a team sport at the end of the day. He dissolved the team after that, and I realized then that I can’t keep being selfish. I still wanna help my mom out, but I also want to help others.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I got so used to thinking that no one would help me or my mom that I never asked if anyone would. The guys on the track team probably would have understood. But now…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now what?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji sighed. “Now they’re just mad at me for screwing everything up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Well, it’s good that you’re learning. And that you want to help others out. Plus, you didn’t go with Shiho’s plan to set the school on fire.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” Ryuji said. “Still, I wish there was something I could do to make it up to the team.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know that feeling,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at her. “What do you mean?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was hesitant for a moment. She then relented. “So, the reason I wasn’t up for sending the card, not Ann, is because Yoshizawa hasn’t come to school since she fainted, and I’ve been worried.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For real?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said. “And I feel like there could have been more I could have done to help her. I could have stayed behind. I could have walked her home. But instead I went into the palace with all of you, thinking it would be alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Holy shit” Ryuji said, taken aback. He put his hand on her shoulder. “Look. I get it. But, it sounds like you did everything you could. You can’t be asked to be the perfect person. I mean, look at us. We’re thieves. We’re far from perfect. But we’re doing the best we can. And sometimes that can be enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji took his hand off of her. “Like, I’m no saint, but I still try my best so my mom can have it easy. I know how easy it is to blame everything on yourself, but you’re only one person. One person can’t do everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren cheered up a little bit. “Thank you Ryuji.” She giggled. “For reminding me that life is a team effort too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh heh. No problem” Ryuji said. “We’re thieves together, as well as buddies!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chariot-Ryuji Sakamoto: Rank 2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji and Ren headed home for the day after that.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I intended this to encompass more, but I decided to split up the rank ups from the confidants in play because this got onto six pages in Google Docs, and I feel like any longer would be ridiculous. If you prefer longer chapters, go ahead and tell me and I'll remember it for the future.</p>
<p>It keeps hitting me that this is going to be longer than I had anticipated. But I'm so invested in this now that I don't want to give up. I just see the road sign says the distances is further away than I thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Guidance When Scared to Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren walked into Le Blanc. She was feeling better, but still worried about Kasumi. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and remembered that she lived in a coffee shop. It’s not like she forgot, but it still felt a little surreal. She saw Sojiro was still here. “Hey” she said. “Could I have some coffee?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sojiro looked up. “You seem troubled,” he said. “Are things going well at school?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, I haven’t gotten in trouble, if that’s what you’re asking” Ren said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sojiro seemed puzzled. “Well, I don’t want you to be miserable,” Sojiro said. “Don’t act out, but don’t become so much of a wallflower that you can’t even say what you feel.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren was equally as puzzled. “Um, OK.” She sighed. “One of my friends passed out at school.” Sojiro was shocked. “Her dad told me she’s getting better, but she hasn’t been to school since. I dunno, I’m just kind of worried. I feel like I can’t focus that well until I know she’s OK.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sojiro smiled. “I know that feeling.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You do?” Ren asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Of course,” Sojiro said. “Once upon a time I had friends. I understand being worried about them.” He smirked. “Tell you what. I know my coffee is good enough to ease your nerves, but why don’t I teach you how to brew some tonight?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Really?” Ren asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah” Sojiro said. “That way you can have some whenever you feel like. Well, I mean, don’t go crazy with it.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Right, otherwise I wouldn’t have a home,” Ren added.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Precisely,” Sojio said. “Now, get changed, put on an apron, and wash up.” Ren went up to change. Morgana stayed in her room. She came back down, washed up, put on an apron, and joined Sojiro behind the counter.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro instructed her very carefully on how to make a good cup of coffee. “Alright, you think you got the hang of it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think so,” Ren answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then. Let’s see” Sojiro said. Ren followed Sojiro’s instructions and made some coffee. “Alright, now let's see how it tastes.” Ren poured out two cups. They each picked up a cup, clacked them, and took a sip. “Ah. Not bad for your first time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Ren said. “Although, I think it might have more to do with the beans than my skill.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah yes, the beans” Sojiro remarked. “I’m going to let you in on something. While it’s true I do have high quality beans, a true test of skill is how you bring out the flavors. Don’t get me wrong, you’re not on my level yet, but you have potential. More than most first time coffeee makers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thank you again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bell rang out. “Huh. It’s odd that I get a customer this late” Sojiro said. “Welcome to…” he turned around to see a man in a blue jacket and cap. “What’ll it be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? No hospitality?” the man said.”And you call yourself a restaurateur.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro glared at him. “What will it be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. Nothing” the man said. “I just wanted to check up on you. For old time’s sake. This seems like a nice little place you got here. I wonder if it’s enough. It has to be, right? You even have enough for a part-timer. And a cute one at that.” Ren winced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you’re not going to order anything, please leave,” Sojiro said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK, OK” the man said. “But I will be back. And who knows? I might come when you have customers. So maybe you should practice being nice to me.” The man left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who was that guy?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro sighed. “He’s an acquaintance of mine. I thought he would have been satisfied. But I guess people like that never are.” Sojiro was shaking a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren put her arm on his shoulder. “Do you want me to make you some more coffee?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro looked at Ren. “I still need to finish this one. But thank you.” They both continued to drink. “Listen. If you see that guy when I’m not here, don’t say anything to him. If he tries anything, don’t be afraid to run or call the police. He is bad news all around.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. “I’ll be careful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro looked at Ren. He smiled. “I hope your friend gets better soon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks. I hope that guy doesn’t come back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah ha ha ha!” Sojiro said. He sighed. “You know, I’m starting to like you more. Or at least I’m getting used to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hierophant-Sojiro Sakura: Rank 2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They finished their coffee, and Sojiro headed home. Ren headed upstairs and went to bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day at school, Ren got a message from the group chat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: You feeling up for it yet?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Not quite.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: I just want to make sure Yoshizawa is alright.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Yeah, she’s still not back yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: And the crap I hear is ridiculous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Well, I know how you feel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: But we do have a deadline to meet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Right. If she’s not back by then, we’ll go for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: It’s just…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I get it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Still, just keep calm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Yeah, we’re here for you if you need anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Thanks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m here too” Morgana said as Ren put her phone away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was that a cat just now?” the teacher said. The students seemed confused. “Pheh. Must be my imagination. Anyways…” they continued with the lesson. Ren sighed, relieved about not getting caught with a cat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After school, Ren was walking around aimlessly. “Hey” Morgana said, poking his head out. “Do you wanna talk?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m good,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana looked concerned. “Are you sure you’re up for this? We’re probably going to be facing worse stuff.” Ren stopped. “It’s not like I don’t care about Kasumi, but if you’re acting like this now, if things get worse…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I’m doing this now in case things get worse.” Morgana was confused. “I’m taking the time I need to breathe now because who knows if I’ll get the chance later on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess I see your point,” Morgana said. “I guess reflection is healthy when you have stuff to reflect on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren scratched Morgana’s chin. “You’ll find something.” Morgana began purring. “I mean, you’re always thinking about the job.” Ren stopped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana noticed this. “Um, why did you stop?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just thought of something,” Ren said. She started walking. “If things are going to be getting tougher, we need to prepare now, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yeah?” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then let’s go!” Ren said</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Go’? Go here?” Morgana asked to no avail, as Ren went on the move. Soon they ended up in front of the Takemi Clinic. “I see.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren grinned and walked in as Mrgana hid in her bag. Takemi saw her. “Ah. You’re back. You need more medicine?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, kind of,” Ren said, concerning Takemi. She glanced around to see no one else was here. “I’ve heard rumors that you’re working on a special medicine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Takemi said. Step into my office.” Ren did as such. Takemi locked the door. “Alright. Which conversation of mine did you eavesdrop on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uhhhhh” Ren said, concerned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could probably guess,” Takemi said. “Well, it doesn’t matter. What you heard is correct. However, it’s not ready for general use. Though there are a few exceptions.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exceptions?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Takemi nodded and giggled. “Don’t worry. It won’t be anything too extreme for the most part. But I need absolute confidentiality on your part.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren decided to think of this as a test. She was feeling a little intimidated, but if she was going to stand up to Eris and whatever she threw her way, she needed to face this doctor head on. “OK. What did you have in mind?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. You’ve got guts kid” Takemi said. “I like that. It’s just what I need. As for what you’ll be doing, this special medicine. It’s true that I’m developing it, but it’s still in the process of getting made. Which is where you come in. I need someone to test the medicine to see if it works as intended. A guinea pig of sorts. Are you up for that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought about it. This special medicine could be really useful for future Phantom Thieving. Plus it sounds like a good way to get back at that jerk she heard before. And it wouldn’t hurt too much, right? “Alright. I’m in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. Very well” Takemi said. “In exchange for helping me, I’ll help you even further with the medicine I have. Does that sound fair?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm hm. I can tell already that I’m going to like having you around” Takemi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Death Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Death-Tae Takemi</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll start the trials some other time,” Takemi said. “They usually take a while.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK” Ren said. She started to leave but then stopped. “Hey, I have a medical question.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm? What’s on your mind?” Takemi asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See, my friend passed out from a fever a few days ago, “ Ren explained. “I immediately took her to the nurse’s office. And she hasn’t been to school since.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Worried about them, are you?” Takemi asked. “Well you shouldn’t be too worried. You did the right thing by taking her to get help right away. And unless you're a certified professional, that’s all you could have done.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess…” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Takemi laughed. “I’m sorry. It’s just you remind me of another doctor I used to know. You seem willing to move the Earth to help people. It’s commendable for sure, but you have to be careful. You can’t help people if you’re alone or dead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said. “My other friends keep telling me that.” She quickly placed her hands over her mouth. <em>Did I really just say that?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...’Other friends’?” Takemi said, confused. “Well, it’s nice to know I’m friends with someone so kind and understanding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was no longer scared, but still a little embarrassed. “Uh, yeah… You’re a strange one, you know that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well you know what they say,” Takemi said. “Birds of a feather flock together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said. “Anyways, thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t sweat it,” Takemi said. “I’ll see you around.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seeya” Ren said, smiling. She left and headed back to Le Blanc.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As she was getting ready for bed, she got a message. She checked to see that it was from Yoshizawa.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi: Um, Hi senpai.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi: I’m sorry I scared you like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Don’t worry about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: I just hope you’re getting better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi: I’ll be coming back to school tomorrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: That’s good to hear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi: …</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi: Listen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi: When we see each other, there’s something we need to discuss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: We can discuss it now if you want.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: I don’t mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi: No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi: This needs to be done in person.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: OK.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: We’ll talk about whatever you want.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi: Thanks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: See you at school tomorrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi: See ya.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren laid down on her bed. “Can you believe it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “I’m glad she’s feeling better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said. She stared wistfully into her phone. Morgana saw this and pouted a little. “Well, good night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana was taken by surprise. “Huh? Oh yeah. Good night.” The two of them fell asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day at school, Ren looked for Yoshizawa whenever she had the opportunity. “This is weird. She did say she wanted to meet with you” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said. “And she seemed pretty serious about it too.” She continued looking. She glanced around and saw something that caught her attention. It was Yoshizawa, yes, but it was Yoshizawa as Ren saw her in her dream when the clock struck midnight. Hair down wearing glasses. “I don’t believe it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Sumire was agonizing all day. <em>Why did I come back? Everyone’s looking at me weird again.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kasumi!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I mean, it’s not like they weren’t doing it before. It’s just I had her confidence back then.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kasumi!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Maybe I should have stayed home a little more.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kasumi!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>No! I can’t keep running. I need to go on. Even if it is hard. I just wish I knew how.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kasumi!” A hand was placed on Sumire’s shoulder. She looked up to see Ren. She was slightly embarrassed. “Kasumi. How are you doing? You wanted to talk?”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think two rank ups a chapter is a solid pace. It just depends on what's going on. And figuring out time in this might be a bit tricky. But hopefully, it'll come together nicely. Anyways enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Single Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sumire stood still. In front of her was Ren, the girl who became friends with her. Well, not HER, but “Kasumi”. Still, Sumire was aware of everything that she did as “Kasumi”. When she started thinking about it, she started getting embarrassed. Her face turned a noticeable shade of red.</p>
<p>“Kasumi!” Ren called out. “Are you sure you’re good enough to be at school? Your face is red.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Sumire said. “Oh. Oh yeah. No, I’m fine.” She regained her composure. She looked at Ren again. She’s still calling me “Kasumi”. She at least needs to know the truth. Even if I never see that smile again. Even if she hates me. She deserves the truth. Then maybe I can leave. Leave this school. Leave gymnastics. Just start again.<br/>Sumire sighed. “Ren, we need to talk.”</p>
<p>Ren was taken aback by the seriousness in her voice. She started blushing. “Uh, OK. What did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>Sumir looked around. “Let’s go someplace private.” She started walking and Ren followed her, confused and concerned. Once it was just the two of them, Sumire stopped. Ren stopped. Sumire turned to face Ren. She took a deep breath. “Listen, Senpai… There’s something you need to know.”</p>
<p>Ren tilted her head. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Tears started to form in Sumire’s eyes. “About a month ago, my sister died in an accident.”</p>
<p>Ren was shocked. “I...I’m so sorry. I didn't know.”</p>
<p>“It’s OK,” Sumire said. “You just transferred here. You might not have heard about it.” Sumire paused. “Her name was Kasumi Yoshizawa.” Ren was confused. “I know. I told you that was my name, but that was a lie. Well, not a lie, exactly, it’s just…” She sighed.</p>
<p>Sumire continued. “After the incident, I met with a therapist. I told him how I felt guilty about my sister’s death. I told him that it should have been me instead. I was in a really bad shape. My therapist asked me what Kasumi would do if she were here. I told him that she would march on.</p>
<p>He gave me a thought experiment. He said that if I acted like Kasumi, I could start to feel better. I...liked that idea. I started asking myself ‘What would Kasumi do?’ and then I would do it. It quickly grew into thinking that I was Kasumi. I became her. So that’s why I lied to you.”</p>
<p>Sumire started to tremble. “I’m sorry! I just needed you to know that! I’m sorry I lied! I don’t care if you hate me! You deserve to know the truth!”</p>
<p>She tried to run away, but Ren grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. “It’s OK,” Ren said. “I understand. I can’t imagine the torment you’re going through. But I won’t ever abandon you. I’ll be here.”</p>
<p>Sumire couldn’t believe it. She thought for sure Ren would run off when she heard all of this. Everyone else would. But then again, this wasn’t everyone else. This was Ren. The Ren that helped her see her true self after living in a husk ever since Kasumi’s death. She began bawling her eyes out. Ren held her tightly.</p>
<p>After Sumire finished, the two let go. Sumire said “Thank you. Um, sorry. Heh. I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“It’s OK,” Ren said. “Whatever you feel right now, you’re allowed to feel it.”<br/>Sumire sniffed. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“So, um, if you don’t mind me asking,” Ren said, “what made you change back?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Sumire answered. “Oh, um, well…” her face turned red. “It was actually you…”</p>
<p>“Me?” Ren replied, her face now getting red.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sumire said, turning an even deeper crimson. “Whenever we spoke, I think my brain was telling me that I wanted you to see the real me. Oh gosh, this is embarrassing.” Ren didn’t say anything, but felt the same. “It got so bad that I was having a crisis in myself which I believe is what led to my fever.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I’m sorry” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Hee hee. Don’t be” giggled Sumire. “In a way, I kind of needed it. If it wasn’t for you, I’d still be trapped in Kasumi.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Well, uh, thanks?” Ren said . She facepalmed at herself.</p>
<p>Sumire chuckled. “It’s fine.” She looked at the ground for a bit. “Um, did you mean what you said?” Ren looked up. Sumire met her gaze. “That you wouldn’t abandon me?”</p>
<p>Ren was surprised. “Of course. I wouldn’t abandon my friend.”</p>
<p>“Even if they were fake…” Sumire said.</p>
<p>Ren took Sumire’s hand. “Listen. You’re not fake. No matter what happened, I know you. And I want to get to know you more. Nothing you say will make me want to stop being friends with you. Because I know you. You’re a good person.”</p>
<p>Sumire smiled. “Thank you. I...really needed to hear that.” The bell rang. “Well, we should be getting to class.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ren said, still shaken by this whole experience.</p>
<p>Sumire looked at her. “Are you OK?”</p>
<p>“Yeah” Ren said, sheepishly. “It’s just this is a lot to take in. Heh. What about you? Are you going to be OK?”</p>
<p>Sumire was surprised by the question. She then looked at Ren, smiled, and said “Yeah. I’ll be fine knowing that you’re there for me.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it,” Ren said. Sumire started walking away. “Hey, wait!” Sumire turned around. “Um, since it’s not Kasumi, what IS your name?”</p>
<p>Sumire was shocked. Ren had said all of this about her without even knowing her name. She chuckled to herself. Of course she would break my spell. “It’s Sumire,” she said, with a smile. “Sumire Yoshizawa.”</p>
<p>“Sumire, huh” Ren said. “I like it. I think it suits you.”</p>
<p>“I think so too,” Sumire said.</p>
<p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Faith Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.</p>
<p>Faith-Sumire Yoshizawa: Rank 1</p>
<p>Ren watched Sumire walk off for a few seconds and then left herself. Meanwhile, Sumire walked to class thinking about everything Ren had given her in that moment. Confidence. A friend. The truth. She started to feel less afraid. More ready to be herself. This wasn’t an overnight fix, but Sumire knew with Ren in her corner, she could make it. However. Ren had given her something else that neither she nor Ren knew she did. A mysterious app on her phone.</p>
<p>In class, Ren messaged the thieves.</p>
<p>Ren: OK. I’m ready to meet up! We can send that calling card now!</p>
<p>Ryuji: For real?! Sweet!</p>
<p>Ann: I’m glad Yoshizawa is back.</p>
<p>Ren: Sorry I made you wait.</p>
<p>Ren: Now it’s your turn to save Shiho.</p>
<p>Ann: It’s OK, I understand completely.</p>
<p>Ren: On the roof then?</p>
<p>Ryuji: Of course.</p>
<p>Ann: Seeya there.</p>
<p>Ren was just about to put her phone away when she glanced at it. She quickly changed the contact information she had for Yoshizawa. From Kasumi to Sumire. She smiled and put her phone away.</p>
<p>After school, Ren was on her way to the rooftop when Morgana popped up. “Hey” he said. “Um, did you want to talk about Yoshizawa with everyone else?”</p>
<p>Ren seemed confused. “Um, well, I just don’t know if I should. I kind of forgot you were there with me to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not one to judge,” Morgana said. “I purposefully didn’t come out because that moment was just for you and her. But she deserves to have more than just you to lean on.”</p>
<p>Ren looked at Morgana. She sighed. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. But I don’t know if I should be telling people. It all just seems so personal.”</p>
<p>“Well, it couldn’t hurt to ask,” Morgana said. He gestured. Ren turned around to see Sumire. She smiled and walked up to her.</p>
<p>Sumire looked at Ren. “Oh, hey senpai! What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Well, um, I was just wondering something,” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Shoot,” Sumire said.</p>
<p>Ren was hesitant, but knew she had to ask. “Um, oh God. Would, um, it be possible… Er, do you think… What I mean is…”</p>
<p>Sumire was confused. “What is it? You’re making me nervous.”</p>
<p>Ren paused. “Would it be possible for me to tell other people about your situation?” She blurted out.</p>
<p>Sumire was surprised. However, she collected herself and said “Sure, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Ren asked, confused.</p>
<p>“I mean, if it’s people you trust,” Sumire said. “I trust you enough to know that you wouldn’t hurt anyone intentionally. So I trust you. Besides, I think if it’s anyone here, they’d know me as ‘Sumire’ anyway. So, it’s not like it means a lot.”</p>
<p>Ren stood still. “Sumire. Of course it means a lot. What happened to you...it’s a lot...for anyone. But the fact that you’re able to stand means you’re strong.”</p>
<p>Sumire blushed. “Oh. Um, thank you.” She snickered gleefully. “Though I guess I’m only at this point because of you.”</p>
<p>“And that’s fine,” Ren said. “Any help you can get.”</p>
<p>“Hee hee. Well, I want to be able to stand on my own eventually. But…” Sumire said.</p>
<p>“It’s a long road. I get it” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Well, um, thanks for asking,” Sumire said. “Right now I’ve gt to get to practice. I wonder what my coach will say.”</p>
<p>“I hope it'll be good,” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Sumire said. “Seeya.” She left. Ren headed for the roof.</p>
<p>Once Ren got there she was greeted with a casual “Hey what’s up?” from Ryuji.</p>
<p>“How’s Yoshizawa?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>Ren smiled. “She’s doing better…but it’s complicated…”</p>
<p>Ryuji got confused. “Augh! Right. Her sister died like last month.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I bet her parents were worried,” Ann said.</p>
<p>“I know I’d be,” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>“By the way, she looked a little different today. Do you know why that is?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>Ren sighed. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Well, what is it?” Ryuji said. “Spill it already.”</p>
<p>“It’s just… you gotta promise not to tell anyone else,” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Um, if it’s that serious, why tell us at all?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>Morgana came to Ren’s aid. “She did ask Yoshizawa about this! She’s placing her trust in her team.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” Ann said.</p>
<p>“Well, if you trust us that much, we’ll promise” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>Ren smiled sheepishly. “OK. Here goes.” Ren explained what was going on with Sumire to Ann and Ryuji. Once she did, the two of them were shook.</p>
<p>“Holy shit” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>“I...I don’t have any words…” Ann said.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ren said. “It’s a lot…”</p>
<p>“It’s more than a lot!” Ryuji yelled. “How the eff is she able to come to school at all after that?!”</p>
<p>“Calm down Ryuji!” Ann said.</p>
<p>“I know. It’s just...UGH!” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>Ren placed her hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. “She’ll be fine. I know it.”</p>
<p>Ryuji looked at Ren. “Well, if you believe in her, then so do I!” he said.</p>
<p>“Me too!” Ann added in.</p>
<p>“There’s something else,” Ren said. “Back in Kamoshida’s palace, I took note of a particular book on the shelf. It was for Sumire. Now, I want to remind you, I didn’t know she was Sumire at the time, so that’s why I thought it was weird. But now something else is jumping out at me. The subtitle.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah” Morgana said. “They all had one.”</p>
<p>“What was her’s?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>“‘The Delusional Gymnast’.” Ren answered.</p>
<p>“Wait...so he KNEW she was pretending to be her sister and he STILL tried to make an advance on her!” Ann screamed. “That bastard!”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not like this is unusual,” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>“Right, he did the same thing with me and my arrest record” Ren addd.</p>
<p>“But it STILL pisses me off!” Ann screamed.</p>
<p>“Right” Ren added. “Well, the day is upon us for us to do something!”</p>
<p>“Right. The whole reason we’re meeting” Ann said.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah!” Ryuji added on.</p>
<p>“Remember, we only get one shot at this!” Morgana said. “Once we send the card, we have to go in and steal the treasure.”</p>
<p>“Of course” Ren said. “I know you two have been waiting, and Morgana’s always up for it. So now that I’m ready, let’s send that calling card!”</p>
<p>“YEAH!” they all said.</p>
<p>“So, uh, who has it?” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>“Oh, ummmmmmmm” Ren said.</p>
<p>“We have to make it” Morgana said.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. That makes sense” Ann said.</p>
<p>“So, we can’t send it today?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>Morgana shook his head. “Doesn’t seem like it.”</p>
<p>Ryuji sighed. “Well, we just have to make it! But wait, how are we going to go about getting Kamoshida to see it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry! We’ll figure that out once we write it” Ann said.</p>
<p>“Oh. Cool” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>“So now all we have to do is write it up,” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we do that together?” Ryuji asked. “Tonight!”</p>
<p>“Sure, but where?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>“Well, my place is out of the question,” Ryuji said. “It’s barely big enough to accommodate me and my mom. I guess it could hold three people fine, but any more than that and it’s just cramped.”</p>
<p>“Well, my place is big. We could do it there” Ann said.</p>
<p>“Are your parents home?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah” Ann said. “And with them, I doubt we’d get anything done.”</p>
<p>Ren was confused. “Why’s they?”</p>
<p>“They’re SUPER clingy,” Ryuji said. “When I went there in middle school, it was non-stop questions and physical contact.”</p>
<p>“They weren’t THAT bad!” Ann said. “But yeah, it can get super close.”</p>
<p>“It’s only because they’re away so often,” Ryuji said. “They want to make the most of the time they share. Honestly, I’m touched.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Ren said. “So, what about my place?”</p>
<p>“The cafe?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>“Wait, you live in a cafe?” Ann asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ren said. “We can pass it off as a study session between friends.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>“I guess” Ann said. “Alright, let’s go!” The group headed out.</p>
<p>Ren led them to Le Blanc. “Hey,” she said to Sojiro as she entered.</p>
<p>Sojiro turned to them. “Hm? Who are these kids?”</p>
<p>“These are my friends. Ann and Ryuji” Ren said introducing them.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Ann said.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>“We decided to work on school stuff, and thought here would be a good place,” Ren said. “You don’t mind, do you?”</p>
<p>Sojiro looked them over. “Not at all. I’m glad to see you taking your school work so seriously. And I’m glad to see you’re making friends. I just hope you’re keeping them out of trouble.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that,” Ann said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, if anything, she’s been really helpful to us” Ryuji added.</p>
<p>“Really?” Sojio said. “Well, if you say so. Just make sure to not bother the other customers.”</p>
<p>They saw the place was empty. “Um, what other customers?” Ryuji asked.</p>
<p>Sojiro glared at him. “I mean when they arrive.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Right. Gotcha” said Ryuji. “Thanks Boss.” Sojiro was surprised by the title he had just received.</p>
<p>The crew sat down, Ren and Morgana in her bag on one side, Ann and Ryuji on the other. Ren took out some school stuff. “Alright, let’s begin.”</p>
<p>“Wait…” Ryuji said. “Aren’t we uh…?”</p>
<p>Ren smiled. “We’ll get to it. But we should study first.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I see” Ryuji said. “Alright then.” He and Ann took out their stuff as well. They reviewed what they had learned so far.</p>
<p>Over the course of the impromptu study session, Sojiro came by with a cup of coffee for each of the teens. “Here. It’s on me.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Ann asked. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>They all took a sip. “BLECH!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Thaths bhittah!” he said in agony.</p>
<p>“You don't like coffee?” Ren asked.</p>
<p>“Hm. I get it” Sojiro said. “It was too much for me when I was your age too. I’ll get you a soda.”</p>
<p>“Thanks both,” Ryuji replied. After Ryuji got his soda, they continued to work.</p>
<p>A little while later, Ren said “OK, I think now’s a good time.” She got out a blank piece of paper. “Now, what do we say?”</p>
<p>“We have to make sure Kamoshida knows we’re stealing his desires,” Morgana said, popping out. “So that part needs to be made clear.”</p>
<p>“And I think we should let everyone know why,” Ren said. “Putting it out in the public will make it more likely he’ll get defensive.”</p>
<p>“Good thinking!” Morgana said.</p>
<p>“Hey, should we also tell Shiho?” Ann asked. “Through the note I mean?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm” Morgana thought. “I guess it makes sense.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that prompt a response from the other Shiho though?”</p>
<p>“I think it would do that anyway” Ren said. “Besides, we don’t want Shiho to take over more than she already has. If we put her on blast too, she might be more irrational.”</p>
<p>“True,” Morgana said.</p>
<p>“Alright, now we’ve got to figure out how to phrase all of it!” Ann said.</p>
<p>“Leave that to me!” Ryuji said. He took the paper and began writing. “And done!” Ren took it and looked it over. “What’d ya think?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not bad…” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?” Morgana said. “It’s terrible!”</p>
<p>“What was that?” Ryuji hissed.</p>
<p>“Let me see,” Ann said, grabbing it. “Hmm, well, it’s not great. I can understand what you’re saying, but it is odd.”</p>
<p>“I can fix it, “ Ren said. She took out another blank sheet of paper. She took Ryuji’s original and retooled it. “How’s that?”</p>
<p>Ann and Ryuji  took a look. “Woah! That’s amazing!”</p>
<p>“I agree! It really sells it!” Ann said.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Ren asked, showing Morgana.</p>
<p>Morgana looked at it. “Nice. Very well done! Much better than Ryuji.”</p>
<p>“Why you gotta keep throwing me under the bus?” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>“Because you keep doing stupid things” Morgana said.</p>
<p>“Only to you!” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>“Look. We can’t afford to fight right now” Ren said. “We have bigger fish to fry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but…” Ryuji protested. He sighed. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>“Now Morgana, apologize” Ann said.</p>
<p>“But I…” Morgana said. Ann stared him down. “I’m sorry Ryuji. You actually did alright.”</p>
<p>Ryuji smiled. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Now, how do we send this to Kamoshida?” Ren asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t post it,” Ryuji said. “The teachers all have their eye on me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can do it either,” Ren said. “The teachers know about my situation. If they see me, I’m done.”</p>
<p>“Leave it to me!” Ann said.</p>
<p>Ren handed her the note. “Thanks Ann.”</p>
<p>“No problem!” she replied.</p>
<p>“Now, I suggest we all get some rest,” Ren said. “Tomorrow’s going to be a big day.”</p>
<p>Ryuji and Ann nodded. “Good night!” Ryuji said.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow,” Ann said. The two of them left.</p>
<p>Ren smiled. She gathered up all of her stuff and started to go to her room. “Hey” Sojiro stopped her. She turned to face him. “They seem nice. Your friends I mean.”</p>
<p>Ren smiled. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Sojiro smiled back. “Feel free to bring them over any time.”</p>
<p>Ren was surprised. “Thank you, sir” she said, bowing.</p>
<p>“Heh. If anything, call me Boss” Sojiro said. Ren was confused. “That Ryuji kid called me that.” He started to blush. “And I kind of like it.”</p>
<p>Ren giggled. “OK Boss.”</p>
<p>“Well, good night,” Sojiro said.</p>
<p>“Good night” Ren replied. Sojiro left. Ren went up stairs, changed into her pajamas, and laid down on her bed.</p>
<p>“So, you ready?” Morgana asked. Ren looked at him. “Once we do this, there’s no going back.”</p>
<p>Ren smirked. “I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“That’s all I need to hear,” Morgana said. “Good night.”</p>
<p>“Good night Morgana” Ren said. She drifted off to sleep soon afterwards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really excited about this fic in general, but this chapter is making me feel something. Things are happening and the Kamoshida arc is close to wrapping up. I didn't think it would take so long, but I feel like this is worth it right now. I'm visualizing a lot of the beats in my head, and I can't wait. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Waterloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was morning. Several students were gathered around the bulletin board. It was plastered end to end with copies of the calling card. Sumire was walking by and she saw the crowd. Normally, she’d be adverse to large gatherings, but something about this drew her in. “Um, excuse me” she said, making her way to the bulletin board.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She began to read. “Suguru Kamoshida, the bastard sinner of lust. You push your sick and twisted desires on the children you are supposed to teach. When you’re not working them to their breaking point, you treat the female students as your own personal escort service. It’s gotten so bad that there are people out there that wish to see you wallow in agony as they send you up in flames. We cannot stand idly by and wait for that to happen. Henceforth, we shall steal your desires and make you confess your sins with your own mouth. From, The Phantom Thieves of Heart." She looked next to the calling card itself to spy a crudely drawn portrait of a thief in a top hat.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The students around were in shock. “Steal desires?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“So, those rumors about Kamoshida are true?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Who are these Phantom Thieves?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What’s this ‘flames’ comment mean?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren, Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana were watching from a distance. “This calling card is turning out great!” Morgana chimed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“For real!” Ryuji said. “But, uh, what’s with that drawing?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh, I thought it needed something,” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“OK, but doesn’t it look….” Ryuji began.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann was confused. “What?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, uh, how do I put this?” Ryuji said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It’s certainly eye-catching,” Ren said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Totally!” Ann said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“...I think she missed your sarcasm,” Morgana said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“WHAT?!” Ann said</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah, it just doesn’t look good,” Ryuji said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh, like YOU could do any better” Ann huffed.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida came walking through the halls and saw the crowd. “Hm?” He looked at the bulletin board. Once he was through reading it, his face went pale. “WHO DID THIS?” he screamed. “WAS IT YOU?! OR MAYBE YOU?!” The students cowered and ran. Sumire hid behind a wall and continued to watch Kamoshida as he approached Ren and her group. “Was it you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren put her arms behind her head. “I didn’t do it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji brushed his finger under his nose. “Me neither.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida glared at them. He looked at Ann. “What?” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida huffed. “I don’t care! I’m expelling you all! Laugh it up while you still have the chance!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A sudden flash, and the thieves noticed their world turn black. They saw King Kamoshida standing there. “Heh. Come and take it. See if you can!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They flashed back to reality. Kamoshida walked off. Sumire slinked away and to her classroom. Shiho walked up. “Huh?” she said. She looked at the board and read the calling card. “Hm. Heh” she muttered as she read it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another flash back to that all black scenery. Shiho was now in her Napoleon outfit. “You want a revolution? Well then, here it comes!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They went back to reality once again. Shiho walked off. “Well, it seems to have worked,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great! Now all we have to do is steal the treasure” Ryuji said, punching his palm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No turning back!” Ann cheered</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smirked. “Let’s do this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After school, the thieves met up. “Remember, we’ve only got one shot at this” Morgana reminded them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My heart is pounding” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, there’s no going back now” Ren reminded them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re right,” Ann said. “Let’s make this bastard pay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And make sure Shiho doesn't become like him,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well put” Morgana said. “Let’s go!” The thieves transported to the other world. Once there, they found themselves in the village. “OK, I don’t think anyone has noticed us yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Revolutionaries!” The thieves heard Shiho shout. They peered around a house to see Shiho addressing the members of the village. “I know we had planned to take Kamoshida on May second, but something has happened. A band of thieves are trying to steal away our chance to get revenge on Kamoshida. So we must storm the castle now! Who’s with me?!” The crowd cheered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ve gotta move!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I can tell things are going to get hectic” Ann said. The thieves headed towards the bridge to the castle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once at the castle, Ryuji remarked “Kamoshida’s also going to be on high alert.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right. But all we have to focus on is the treasure” Ren. “Once we do that, everything should be alright, right Mona?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then let’s go!” Ren said They walked in and hid. “I don’t think we’ve been noticed yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But there are guards all around here” Ann noted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but there’s a shortcut through that painting, right?” Ryuji said. “We just gotta book it through there, and then it’s a hop, skip, and a jump from the treasure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “On the count of three. One...two...THREE!” The thieves started running through the main hall. The guards were confused. One by one the thieves passed through the portrait.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as Morgana passed through meeting up with the rest of them, they heard the hall door open one again. “Alright soldiers!” Shiho instructed. “CHARGE!” Voices erupted in yells. The revolutionaries clashed with the castle guards. They heard more people pouring in to the castle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have to keep moving!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said. They went on the move to the upper echelons of the castle. They managed to sneak by guards. They also heard the sounds of Shiho’s forces moving through the castle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pretty soon, they made it to the throne room. “Huh? It’s Open?” Ryuji said, surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And Kamoshida is nowhere to be found,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it makes sense,” Morgana said. “The revolutionaries aren’t after Kamoshida’s treasure, just Kamoshida himself. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was in a secluded location being guarded by the highest ranking guards.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But we’ve explored a lot of the castle,” Ren said. “It’s hard to believe that there’s a place that’s more secluded.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, whatever” Ryuji said. “All we need to do is grab the treasure and get out of here. Then this madness will end.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Skull has a point,” Morgana said. “Let’s just go!” The thieves nodded. They walked through the throne room and back into the treasure room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They saw a regular-sized crown. “Woah! So that’s the treasure” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm-hm” Morgana said, nodding. “That’s it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Morgana. “Um, Mona, you seem to be shaking. Are you alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a sparkle in Morgana's eye. “Tre-treasure.” He jumped up on it and started playing with it like a yarn-ball. “MEOW!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, is the cat OK?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, this is kind of weird,” Ann added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Meeeeeeow” Morgan said, continuing to play.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren grabbed Morgana. “Mona?” she said, looking at him</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana got embarrassed. “Ahem. Uh, sorry.  Guess I’m just attracted to human desire.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren sighed. “Skull, just grab the treasure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ryuji said. He grabbed the crown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“LOOK, I DON’T KNOW WHAT IT IS EITHER!” Morgana yelled, defending himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess it’s because he was created for the purpose of finding such things” Ann said. “If I’m remembering everything right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you Lady Aaaa- Panther” Morgana said. “I know you’d understand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Believe me, I’m at the epicenter of all of this,” Ren said. “I get it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you as well, Joker” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Doesn’t make it any less weird” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, it-HEY!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We can debate the weirdness later!” Ann said. “Right now, we have to focus on getting out of here!” The thieves nodded. Ren put Morgana down and they headed back to the throne room. Once they entered, they saw Shiho standing over Kamoshida with a sword at his throat. “SHIHO!” Ann yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho and Kamoshida looked at them. Shiho laughed. “This bastard was waiting to ambush you and take his treasure back. Good thing I happened to notice a certain spinning portrait.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Drat!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now I can finish this monster once and for all!” Shiho raised her blade to kill Kamoshida.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann struggled to comprehend the sight before her. “CARMEN!” she called. She blasted Shiho off of Kamoshida.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji raced to grab Kamoshida and put him between them and Shiho. ”Thanks,” Kamoshida said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji kicked him in the face, knocking him out. “Shut up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho got back up. “So, you’ll still defend this man? This man who does everything for himself and his ego. This man who breaks his students. He is truly the lowest of the low, and yet you still defend him?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We aren’t defending his actions” Ann yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, Kamoshda’s a real piece of shit!” Ryuji added. “We all know this!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re going to make him pay!” Morgana yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We just don't want you to sink to his level,” Ren told her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh” Shiho said. “You’re putting a lot of effort to protect someone who wouldn’t care if you died. You know how he thinks of you, right?” She waved her hand. Three books appeared. They opened to reveal Ann in a bikini with cat ears and a tail, Ren in prison garb with tears in it, and a Ryuji who looks sort of like a monkey completely broken down with no legs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, what’s going on?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana was shocked. “Oh no! She’s starting to take over more!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not good,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana shook his head. “If we want Kamoshida to confess, the palace still has to be his! All we have to do is keep Kamoshida alive and leave with the treasure. That way, she can’t fully control it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren readied herself. “Well then, I guess that's what we’re doing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You STILL want to keep him alive?!” Shiho said in shock. “Even after knowing what he thinks of you?! How he sees you?! How he wants to destroy you completely?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Ann chuckled. “You think I care what a scumbag like Kamoshida thinks? Well, you’re wrong! You wanna know what I care about?! I care about my best friend! And right now, she’s about to make a huge mistake! I’m here to stop her!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho glared at the thieves. “Very well.” She drew her sword. “I’ll just have to take you on myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah! Is she really going to fight us?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have no other choice” Ann said. “It’s the only way to get through to Shiho!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you’re OK with it, then so am I” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yah! The Phantom Thieves never back down!” Mornaga said. They all began to face off against Shiho. After a few rounds, Morgana remarked “Woah, she’s good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The castle started to break down. “Woah! What’s going on?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s taking more control of the palace!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She can’t gain full control so long as Kamoshida’s still alive, right?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suggest we stay the course!” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come in” said Kamoshida’s voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wanted to see me?” Shiho asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where's this coming from?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, Suzui-chan, great timing” Kamoshida’s voice said. “You’re friends with Takamaki-chan, right? Do you happen to know her number?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was horrified. “Don’t tell me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Shiho in front of them nodded. “Yes. This is a real interaction I’ve had with Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The conversation continued with Shiho’s voice. “Why do you need to know that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kmaoshida laughed. “Because she’s smoking hot, and I’d like me some of that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Grrrr” hissed Ann.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho’s voice grew concerned. “Why would I give it to you now, after you just admitted to that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh” said Kamoshida. “Because my word is law. If you don’t, you’re off the volleyball team!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You. You can’t do that!” Shiho exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, but I can,” Kamoshida continued. “This school eats out of the palm of my hand. They wouldn’t believe you if you told them about this conversation.” Shiho could be heard starting to cry. ”Oh, don’t be like that,” Kamoshida said. “Tell you what. You’re pretty cute as well. If you don’t want to give me Takamaki’s number, you could just take her place. Tell you what? I’m feeling generous. I’ll give you a week for you to give me your answer. Takamaki. You. Or volleyball. The choice is yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The voices stopped. Shadow Shiho spoke. “You still want to defend him? You still want to show him mercy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was seething. Ren spoke up. “This doesn’t change anything!” she said. Ann was shocked. Ren looked at Ann and nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann nodded back. She looked at Shiho. “Right. We KNOW Kamoshida is a piece of shit. That’s WHY we’re doing this in the first place. We’re going to make him confess his crimes with his own mouth. Then everyone will know how truly awful he is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A lofty ideal,” Shiho said. “But I still want him dead!” They continued to fight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a few more rounds, the voices came back. “I can't,” Shiho said. “I can’t give up my best friend for volleyball. I just can’t. But… I don't want to go with him either.” The thieves listened intently. “This is an impossible choice! However… No. That’s crazy! But so is this…” She sighed. “I have time. If I can’t think of anything else… I’ll do it! I’ll jump!” As the voice stopped, the thieves were shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shiho…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NOW will you change your mind?” Shiho asked. “He doesn’t DESERVE the kindness you’re giving him!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No way!” Ryuji shouted. “It doesn’t have to be your life or his! We’re living proof of that!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was chatter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What was that?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh” Shiho said. “Those are my fellow revolutionaries. They want Kamoshida dead just as much. You can’t stop all of us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren gathered her team. “As much as I hate to admit it, she’s right. One of us needs to hide Kamoshida while the rest of us keep her distracted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who should it be?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Morgana and smiled. “Why don’t you do it?” she told him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me?” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “She knows the rest of us. You’re the odd one out here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, yeah, but…” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can do it Mona!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana smiled. “Well, if Panther thinks I can do it, then I shall.” Morgan went to gather Kamoshida.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “ARSENE!” she called out. She attacked Shiho. Morgana was hiding Kamoshida, while the remaining three continued to fight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a few more rounds, the revolutionaries stormed the throne room. “HA!” Shiho called. “You’re too late! GET KAMOSHIDA!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The revolutionaries searched the room. “Uh...Kamoshida isn’t here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was confused. “What?!” She looked behind the three thieves. “Where’d he go?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like we’d tell you!” Morgana said. He came out and performed a sneak attack on Shiho and then joined the rest of the group.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho growled. “Spread out and find Kamoshida! They couldn’t have taken him too far!” The revolutionaries spread out in search of Kamoshida. “I’ll take care of these stubborn thieves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. We may be stubborn” Morgana said. “But we also know we’re right!” Shiho scowled. The fight continued on for a little while longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After trading some blows, Shiho fell to her knees. “No,” she said in agony. She started to cry. She covered her face with her hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves were struck with a confusion hard to describe. This was the person threatening death at all costs not a moment ago. But they also knew she was just as much a victim as anyone else. “I’ve got this,” Ann said. She approached Shiho. “Hey...Shiho…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho looked up, tears covering her face. “I’m sorry!” She hugged Ann. Ann gently hugged her back. “Everywhere I looked was filled with darkness. I didn’t want to give you to someone like him. I didn’t want to give myself. I didn’t want to lose volleyball. I’m sorry. I’m just a selfish person.” She continued to cry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann started to tremble a little as well. “Shiho. What happened, it wasn’t your fault. I should have done something sooner as well. But the real person to blame is Kamoshida. He’s nothing short of a monster.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But...but...I betrayed you,” Shiho said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did no such thing” Ann said. “You just did the only thing you thought you could do. I don’t blame you for any of this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So...So you’ll forgive me?” Shiho asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “Of course I’ll forgive you!” Ann started to cry as well. “What are best friends for?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh heh” Shiho said. She stopped crying, as did Ann. The two girls let go of each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “Thanks Ann. I feel like I needed this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “I feel that too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll see you back on the other side,” Shiho said as she faded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of the thieves awkwardly approached Ann. “So, is that it?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not quite,” Morgana said. “We gotta get Kamoshida’s shadow to do the same.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, where did you hide him?” Ren asked. Morgana knocked on a column and Kamoshida fell from the large bush at the top of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida looked up to see the thieves pointing their long-ranged weapons at him. “Yo, we’re taking this,” Ryuji said, showing off the crown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You better go and confess your sins!” Ann demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida looked scared. “OK! I WILL!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren pushed her gun against Kamoshida. “Promise?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I PROMISE!” Kamoshida said in a panic. “I...I don’t want to live in that darkness again…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Darkness?” Ann asked</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Probably a residual for the take over” Morgana explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida’s shadow disappeared. “Well, now that that’s settled, let’s get out of here” Ryuji said. The castle started to shake. “What’s going on?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have to hurry!” Mogana said. “Now that we have the treasure and Kamoshida’s has returned to him, the palace is collapsing!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHY’D YOU WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL US THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No time!” Ren reminded them. “Let’s move!” The Phantom Thieves quickly ran through the castle and the village, escaping the implosion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they escaped, they found themselves in an ally in front of the school. “Location Deleted” the app said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, that was a close one,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” said Ann.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which brings me back to my original question,” Ryuji remarked. “WHY THE EFF DID YOU NOT TELL US THIS BEFORE YOU STUPID CAT?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not so loud!” Ann said. “People might hear us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I...I thought it was obvious,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How would that be obvious?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean, it IS a world created from the subconscious” Ren remarked. “Nothing really surprises me when it comes to this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah Ryuji. You should be more prepared!” Morgana chided.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t take his side!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, you should have told us Morgana,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...I’m sorry Lady Ann,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we all escaped,” Ryuji said. “I guess that’s gotta count for something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!” Ann said. “Now let’s see that treasure!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh yeah” Ryuji said. He lifted his hand to see not a crown, but a medal. “What? Where’s the crown?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm, If I had to guess, this is the actual treasure” Ren said. “It’s the thing that caused him to be the way that he is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bingo!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought bingo was a dog thing” Ren remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-eh-uh” Morgana stuttered. “Nevermind. The point is, the treasure takes on a different form in the Metaverse than it does here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I see,” Ryuji said. “I think. Basically, he thought of this medal as a crown. It’s what made him a king.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Precisely” Morgana said. “I guess even a stopped clock is right twice a day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll stop your clock!” Ryuji threatened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What does that even mean?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, now what happens?” Ren asked. They all looked at her. “We have the medal, we’ve stopped Shiho from going through with her plan, and we’ve gotten Kamoshida to promise to confess. Now what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We wait,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seriously?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! This isn’t an exact science” Morgana said. “We just have to wait until Kamoshida confesses.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three teens stood silently for a bit. Ren chimed in “As much as I hate to admit it, there’s nothing else we can do for the time being.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I know what I’m doing,” Ann said. “I’m going to go check on Shiho. Make sure she’s alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I like that. I should do so too when I get the chance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, same here” Ryuji said. “It feels like forever since I’ve hung out with her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, it’ll be just like old times!” Ann said, a smile appearing on her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what do we do with this?” Ryuji said, holding out the medal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess I’ll take it for now,” Ren said. “We can figure it out later.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fair enough,” Ryuji said, handing it over. “Well, I gotta get going. My mom’s expecting me for dinner tonight. Oh, and Ann.” Ann looked at him. “Give my best to Shiho. Seeya!” He ran off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann blushed slightly. “I will.” Morgana pouted a little. Ren kicked him gently, but enough to make him stop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should get going too. I don’t want Sojiro to worry about me” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “Have a good night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You too,” Ren said. She crouched down. “Alright kitty, get in the bag.” Morgana looked at her weird, but didn’t say anything as he hopped in the bag. She got back up and started to walk to the station.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann got out her phone and dialed Shiho’s number. “Hey Shiho. Is now a good time to talk?”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus, the Castle of Lust is no more. It's gonna be a few chapters before the confession, but hopefully it won't be too long. I want to get a few things sorted out both before and after the confession.</p>
<p>Anyways, I called this chapter "Waterloo" because it's the end of Napoleon, and since Shiho was dressed as Napoleon and she was defeated/realized the error of her ways. Kind of like how I called the third chapter "Versailles" since that was more about people willing to overthrow Kamoshida. (Personal Note: Spelled it right, first try, no Google. Yay Me!) I just thought it was a nice bit of trivia to share.</p>
<p>Also, as I stated before, I am flying by the seat of my pants on this. I was expecting a lot more criticism, but so far no one dislikes what I've wrote so far to say anything, except for the use of the Confidant rank system, but that's not exclusive to this story (I don't think anyway). If you do have any issues, please tell me. Otherwise, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Friends Stick Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't entirely know why this story is so easy for me to update. I can think of a few reasons, but I also have a few other projects I'm working on, and yet somehow I always find myself drawn to this one. This is just really fun and interesting to me. Even a chapter like this that's just downtime is fun. There's something about this story. I hope you like it too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren walked back into Le Blanc. “Ah, you’re back,” Sojiro said. He looked Ren over. “You seem exhausted. Busy day at school? Or did you apply for a job?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren looked at him confused. “I can apply for a job?” she asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sojiro sighed. “You probably should if you want any extra spending money. I’d rather not have to keep giving you money.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“No, what I mean is, I can apply for one given my...record?” Ren asked again.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh. Right” Sojiro said. “To be honest, I almost forgot about that. But yeah. There are places that would hire you despite your record. Heck, I don’t even know how you’d plan on making a living on your own once you get out of school if you didn’t think that.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I see,” Ren said. “I’ll have to look into that.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You should,” Sojiro said. “It might be helpful.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren knew Sojiro meant that in the best possible way, but she did feel some stings coming off of it where she knew he still wouldn’t believe her if she said she was innocent. She figured she'd take what she could get. She walked up to her room and got a message from the Phantom Thief group chat.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: So, how’s Shiho doing?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Well…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: When I called her, she was inside the school throwing up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: WHAT?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana, who was looking on, wondered “Could this be a side-effect of her losing at Kamoshida’s Palace?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Morgana wants to know if it’s Metaverse-related.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I think it is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: She said that she’d just started, which would make sense with the timeline.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: When I got there she was still going.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: After she finished, she told me she was sorry again. For trying to organize a student-wide burning of the school.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I assured her everything was alright and got her home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Well that’s nice of you. I hope she feels better soon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: She apologized again? Didn’t she apologize in the other world too?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, that’s a good point,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I thought that was strange as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I asked her how she came up with such an idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: She told me that a mysterious figure came into her room one night and gave her an apple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Once she took a bite of it, she had a vision about what to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Eris…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Yeah.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: She doesn’t seem to remember what happened in Kamoshida’s Palace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That makes sense,” Morgana said. “Kamoshida’s shadow wouldn’t know exactly what happened either.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Morgana says it’s the same with Kamoshida.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Yeah, I was wondering about that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Shiho says she’ll be fine, but she is going to be absent from school until she feels better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Well, you know I’m here if you need anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Yeah, same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Thanks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Hey, wanna meet up briefly tomorrow? I’m going to check around the subway station for some part-time jobs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Sure!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: I’ll come too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Great! See you then.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Good night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Good night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren changed into her pajamas and sat down on her bed. Morgana pounced up to meet her there. “Is something on your mind?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was thinking about something. “So, do you want to talk about what happened with the treasure?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um, well…” Morgana said, embarrassed. He sighed. “We went over this. I’m apparently attracted to human desire.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said, “but why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana sat there for a few seconds. “...Well, I guess it’s because I have no real desires of my own. I was created with the purpose of guiding you. So, I don’t know what it’s like to have any desires of my own. I’m just here to lend a hand whenever I can. You said I’m always thinking about the job. It’s because I don’t have anything but the job to think about.” Ren chuckled. “What?!” Morgana asked, incensed</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Ren apologized. “But we both know that’s not true.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana was perplexed. “What do you mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, come on,” Ren said. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed your affection for ‘Lady Ann’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh-Well-I” Morgana stammered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “It's fine. Relax. People get crushes all the time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well...yeah...but…” Morgana said. “But I’m not a ‘person’. If I confessed my affection for Lady Ann, there’s no way she’d take me seriously.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren empathized with him in that moment. “Aww, it’s OK,” she said, petting him. “We all have crushes like that from time to time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but, even if I find some other girl I like,” Morgana lamented, “they won’t take me seriously either because I’m a cat. Or I’m in the body of a cat. Argh! The point is, I can’t get a significant other no matter how hard I try!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought for a moment. “Do you think you would fancy cats romantically?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?” Morgana said. “What kind of question is that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think it’s fairly reasonable,” Ren said. “If you’re in the body of a cat, why not try wooing a cat?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana growled. “I get your logic, but I’m not a cat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you’re not human either,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana pouted. “I guess that’s true. But, I dunno. I...feel human. I know that doesn't make sense.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think it does,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ren answered. “Being human is complicated, and there’s no one more complicated than you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana glared at her. “Very funny.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s true though,” Ren said. “Believe me, if being a human was easy, then people like Kamoshida wouldn’t exist.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess that’s a fair point,” Morgana said. “In a way, we’re trying to make people’s lives easier.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the spirit!” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still, trying to find love in this body is impossible” Morgana said, once again dejected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren simply smiled. “It’s human nature to wish for the impossible sometimes. Heck, there’s even a book that says you should wish for six impossible things before breakfast.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Morgana said. “So, do you have any impossible wishes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren paused for a moment. “Well, despite the fact that I’m talking to a cat, while being chosen to save the world from an emissary of chaos by sneaking into a parallel dimension to steal hearts, yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana smiled. “Would they happen to do with Sumire?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-uh-What?” Ren said, feigning ignorance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t think I haven’t noticed either,” Morgana said. “It’s subtle, but you lose some of your usual bravado around her. Plus, you put off the entire operation just for her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well… I would have done it for anyone” Ren said, nervously. Ren and Morgana looked at each other. “OK, let’s say hypothetically you’re right. What then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it doesn’t matter to me,” Morgana said. “You’re both human at least.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but we’re also both girls…” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana got confused. “So? That shouldn’t matter. Love is love. If you think I’m the type of person to be judgmental, I’m a creation of a powerful being who looks, and sometimes acts, like a cat with a crush on a human. I don’t think I have much room to criticize.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren laughed and then smiled. “You know, you’re better than some humans, Morgana. Maybe you should take pride in that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess” Morgana said. “But I’d still like to be one.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you still sad?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope!” Morgana responded. “I’m just wishing for the impossible now!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the spirit,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Magician-Morgana: Rank 2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should really get to bed,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ren said as she slid under the covers. She fell asleep soon after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day, Ren and Morgana were out walking around Shibuya Station. “Yo!” Ryuji said, walking up to her. “How’s the job hunt?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just got started,” Ren explained. They continued onward and started looking at some brochures.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey!” Ann shouted. The two turn to her as she rushes to meet them. “How’s it going you two?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think it’s going well,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, same,” Ryuji said. He continued to look through the brochures. “Hmmm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, are you two really just looking for jobs?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s part of it,” Ren said. “But I also called you here to debrief.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“De...brief…?” Ryuji said, confused and embarrassed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She means she wants to discuss what happened yesterday, you moron!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Yeah. I knew that” Ryuji said. “Stupid cat.” Morgana hissed at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I guess that makes sense” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I wasn’t sure why you wanted to bring Ann job hunting,” Ryuji said. “She’s already a model.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “Hey, would you want to be a model with me Ren? I think you’d be really good at it. You’re already super cute!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Renn giggled. “I appreciate the gesture, but I’d rather not have more attention on me than need be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh right,” Ann said. “I doubt that the modeling world is a place for someone on parole. It can be brutal at times.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You thinking of leaving?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ann replied. “I’m not sure. There are things I enjoy about it, but at the same time… I need to think about it some more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ryuji said. “Well, whatever happens, I support you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Ann said, smiling. She turned to Ren. “So, what did you want to talk about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, how do you think yesterday went?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How it went?” An said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ren reiterated. “Chances are things are only going to get more difficult, so how did you feel about yesterday?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ryuji said. “Well, I think it went pretty well, all things considered. We managed to steal the treasure while making sure Shiho didn’t kill Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but we had to fight Shiho” Ren reminded them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, she did tell us Kamoshida was waiting to ambush us” Ann said. “I feel like we were going to have to fight either her or Kamoshida at that point.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ren agreed. “But also, Shiho managed to take over more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that what you’re worried about?” Morgana asked. “Like I said, as long as we kept Kamoshida alive, the takeover wouldn’t be complete.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but we originally planned on alerting Shiho specifically because we wanted to disorient her” Ren reminded them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I think it did,” Morgana said. “It just disoriented Kamoshida even more. In fact, I think if we didn’t, we might have had to fight the both of them. Not to mention, we might have had a harder time convincing Kamoshida to confess his crimes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that so?” Ren asked. Morgana nodded. Ren smiled. “Thanks.” She paused for a moment. “Ann. Ryuji.” They looked at her. “Are...are you OK with continuing this? I’m only asking because I’m the only one that HAS to do this. I kind of feel like I’m just dragging you along. Especially since it is probably going to get harder.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji and Ann looked at each other, then back at Ren. “What are you talking about?” Ann asked. “We’re in this together!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!” Ryuji said. “I’m not one to give up when things get tough. Especially if it’s for a friend!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And if things are going to get as tough as you say they are, you’re going to need all the help you can get,” Ann told her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks guys. I...kind of needed that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann put her arm around Ren. “What are friends for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji did the same on the other side.”Yeah. We’re going to be by your side no matter what!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren started welling up. “Heh heh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann fished her phone out of her pocket. She reached her hand out to take a selfie of the three of them. “Smile!” she said. She clicked the button. She broke off from the group embrace to check the photo. “Heh.” She sent it to Ren and Ryuji.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Ren looked at it, she smiled. “This is good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No kidding” Ryuji added on. “You have a really good eye for this stuff.” Ann slightly blushed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, now that that’s settled,” Ren said, “I’m going to keep looking through this stuff.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You do that,” Ann said. “I think I’m going to go check on Shiho.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah” Ryuji said. “Do you think we could visit her?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ann said nervously, “she is still feeling a bit under the weather. I think it’d be best if only I went.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ryuji said, somewhat disappointed. “Well, keep us updated. When she feels better, I definitely want to say hi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Will do!” Ann said. “Seeya!” She walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anyway, let’s continue,” Ryuji said. Ren and Ryuji continued looking through brochures to see if they could find a job they liked. Once they found a few things they linked, they took the brochures and headed back home for the day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day at school, there were some murmurs. Shiho was still home sick from school, but Kamoshida was also nowhere to be found. “I wonder what’s going on?” Ann asked Ren when they met up in the hall during break.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ms. Kawakami walked up to them. “Oh. Hey.” The two girls turned to face her. “Listen, you're probably going to hear things, so I just want to get out ahead of it. Especially when it comes to you two.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “Why us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, more so Takamaki-chan” Kawakami said. “I’ve...heard things. I didn’t believe them, of course, but…” She sighed. “I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann sat in silence for a moment. “No. I get it. You were probably just as wrapped up in Kamoshida’s influence as I was…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” Kawakami said, dejected. “Anyways, I wanted to tell you as well since he called you into his office on your first day here. I don’t know what happened, but it’s evident there’s something between you and him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing really happened,” Ren informed her. “Thanks to Ann here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kawakami was shocked. “Ugh. This whole thing is making my head spin.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Maybe” Kawakami answered. “I’ve had better days.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what did you want to tell us?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right,” Kawakami said. “Kamoshida said he was taking a leave of absence. He said he needed to reflect a little bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m letting you know because you know how rumors are,” Kawakami said. “I just wanted you to know the truth before things get out of hand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, thanks for listening,” Kawakami said. She walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ann said. “I think I’m starting to see Kawakami-sensei in a new light. She seems genuinely concerned about us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “However, it seems like something is troubling her as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. I wonder what that could be though” Ann said. “If we knew, we could help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said. “Anyway, let’s meet up with Ryuji after school and tell him about this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After school, they told Ryuji. “No way! For real?! So, you think the change of heart worked?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Probably” Morgana said, poking his head out. “But we won’t know for sure for a bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw man!” Ryuji said. “I was kind of hoping he’d confess already.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Remember: Patience is a virtue” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The group overheard some voices. “So, Shiho is sick?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. I guess she’s also not moving forward with that plan of hers huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, why did we even agree to such a crazy idea?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, right? There’s no way the staff didn’t hear about this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, wanna just let them know Shiho was planning on doing that? You know, get out ahead of it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Those jerks!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shiho!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before any of them could do something, a voice screamed at them. “HEY!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves were shocked. “Was that Mishima?” Ann asked. They went to investigate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure enough, Mishima was staring down a crowd of students. “Don’t pretend you all weren’t in on this! Don’t pretend Shiho was the only one angry enough to do this! Lucky for me, I wasn’t. But I’ve been keeping tabs. For the record, the teachers had no idea that any of this was happening. But if you tell them, then I’m going to have to list you all off as willing participants. So, you have a choice to make: Either keep quiet, or I reveal each and every one of you who was willing to go along with it. What’s it gonna be?” The other students stood there frozen for a bit. They then quietly shuffled off. “That’s what I thought.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah!” Ryuji said. “Mishima’s really scary.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” Ann said. “But he really stood up for Shiho.” She walked up to Mishima.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, Takamaki-chan,” Mishima said, surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks...for being on Shiho’s side,” she told him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. It was nothing” Mishima said. “We’re teammates after all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Ryuji walked over. “Dude…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, Hey Sakamoto. Amamiya” Mishima greeted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m stunned,” Ren said. “I wasn’t sure you had it in you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, what can I say?” Mishima responded. “Hey, if you’re stunned now, just wait until I show you this surprise I’ve been working on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was puzzled. “Surprise?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why would I tell you right away? It’s a surprise” Mishima said enthusiastically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, alright…” Ren said. “I’ll trust you on this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s great. See ya later!” Mishima told them. He walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, that Mishima is quite the character” Morgana noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ryuji said. “But I don’t think he’s a bad guy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Morgana agreed. “Just kind of weird.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you weren’t the judgmental type” Ren said, reminding him of their conversation last night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well...uh…” Morgana stammered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “Just kidding.” Morgana pouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, at least Shiho won’t have to worry so much once she gets back,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ryuji said. “I’m glad for that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same” Ren added.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The "U" in "Sumire"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said, this story has become easy for me to update. I started this chapter when I was panicking and felt like I needed to write. I know I can't just ignore everything else though. Personal demons aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The next day after school, Ren was looking through the brochures for jobs that appealed to her. She settled on applying to one that day. She walked out of the classroom. She was on her way out of the building when she saw Sumire standing still looking at the ground. She decided to check on her. “Um, Sumire?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Huh?” Sumire said, looking up. “Oh, senpai. How are you?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I was just about to ask you the same thing” Ren said. “You seem down. Did something happen?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh…” Sumire said. “Is it that obvious?” Ren nodded. “I see... “ She sighed. “To be honest, ever since the incident, my coach was telling me I should ‘find myself’. I now realize that that was in reference to me thinking I was Kasumi, but… even after snapping back out of it, she keeps telling me that. And I’m just not sure what to do.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren thought about it. “Well, do you think it’s a problem with your coach?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“NO WAY!” Sumire protested. “Coach Hiraguchi has been our coach since we were little! Sure she pushes us, but she’s also really kind and understanding. She believes that we can make it, no matter what. And I want to help prove her right.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren nervously chuckled. “OK, OK, so it’s not the coach. Hmmmmm. Well…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well what?” Sumire asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren looked at Sumire cautiously. “Um, this might be hard for you. Do you think you can handle it?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire nodded. “I can handle it! ...If it’s from you…”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. Well,” Ren began, “you probably did lose yourself somewhere. Probably when your sister died. Also, when you were conditioned to believe you were your sister. You’re probably lost in all of that. And I get it. No one would be their best self after all of that. But I think what your coach is getting at is that if you’re not your best self, you can’t be good at gymnastics.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh…” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry” Ren apologized.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, it’s OK,” Sumire said. “I did say you could tell me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what do you want to do?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire stood silent for a moment. “I’m not sure. I don’t know how I can ‘find myself’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren grinned. “Well, luckily, that's something you don’t need to do alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on,” Ren said. “Let’s see if we can’t help you figure yourself out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You...You’d do that for me?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course” Ren responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Thank you,” Sumire said, blushing. “Oh, but I have practice today…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Ren said, thinking about it. “We, if you do go to practice, wouldn’t it be more of the same?” Sumire looked at her, perplexed. “Meanwhile, if you go out to find yourself, you’d be helping your coach out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I… hadn't thought of it like that,” Sumire said. “You know what? That might be worth a try! Although, I’d have to ask my coach.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want me to come along with you?” Ren asked. Sumire hesitated for a bit. She nodded. “Alright then, let’s go. Lead the way.” Sumire nodded again, this time a little more confidently. She started walking, and Ren followed her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One train ride later, they were at the gym where Sumire usually practices gymnastics.. Coach Hiraguchi greeted her as she walked in with Ren. “Ah, Sumire. Are you ready for practice?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well...uh...here’s the thing…” Sumire said, nervously. “No?” Coach Hiraguchi was confused. “See, I’ve been thinking about what you told me about finding myself, and, well, I...I just might need time to do that. I’m sorry!” She bowed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Coach Hiraguchi was interested. “Tell me, was that a conclusion you came to yourself?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire said, looking up. “Oh. Well. No. My friend Amamiya-senpai came up with it…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi was even more perplexed. She looked at Ren. “Is that her over there?” Sumire nodded. “You haven’t mentioned her before.” Ren looked a little dejected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes I have!” Sumire said. “She’s the senpai I mentioned earlier! The one who’s been helping me a lot.” Ren cheered up a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I thought…” Hiraguchi said. Sumire looked at her, puzzled. Hiraguchi then realized something. “Nevermind.” A stern look returned to her face. “So, what you're asking is for time off to find yourself once again?” Sumire nodded. Hiraguchi sighed. “Well, I can’t let you stop coming here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You will need to come to practice at least once a week,” Coach Hiraguchi said. “And you’ll need to practice on your own whenever you can. Just so you don’t lose your form. Aside from that, I am willing to let you go through with this plan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was shocked. “Really?!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Hiraguchi said. “...Look, losing Kasumi like that...it was devastating. Especially for you. I understand that these things take time. I want you to be OK with who you are more than anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire smiled. “Thank you Coach,” she said. “And don’t worry. I’ll make sure to come to practice whenever I can!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Coach Hiraguchi smiled. “I’m glad to hear it.” Sumire and Ren walked out. Coach Hiraguchi’s face turned neutral. “I have to be prepared. In case the person she becomes in the end is one who doesn’t do gymnastics anymore.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, outside, Sumire was excited. “I can’t believe Coach is letting me do this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were right,” Ren said. “She’s pretty great.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right? I can’t wait to be back in top form!” Sumire said. “Oh, but first I have to find myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said. “So, do you have any idea how to do that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire thought about it. “Hmmm. I don’t know. GAH! Kasumi would know what to do right now!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something clicked inside Ren. “I think I’m starting to see the issue,” she said. “Even now you seem to be clinging on to Kasumi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Sumire said. “It’s just...we did everything together. We were twins. It’s hard to let that go…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t have to let it go completely,” Ren said. “Nor should you. I’ve never met Kasumi, but she’s really important to who you are. But she can’t be all of who you are.” Ren had an idea. “If you did everything together, what’s something you’ve always wanted to do, but didn’t because Kasumi didn’t want to do it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire said. “Well… I’ve never seen a scary movie… Kasumi said we probably shouldn’t. Which is weird, because she was the bolder of the two of us. I thought it would be up her alley.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, let’s do that,” Ren said. “There’s a theater on Central Street. Let’s see if they're playing something scary.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great idea!” Sumire said, excited. They headed out. As luck would have it, the theater was playing a scary movie. They bought two tickets and headed in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>During the course of the movie, Ren managed to steel herself to try and make it through the movie. This got noticeably harder after minute 30, as Sumire alternated between looking at the screen and clinging to Ren’s arm out of fear. Ren was concerned, but also her face was flushed red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After about an hour, Ren gently shook Sumire to get her attention. “Hey” she said. Sumire looked up. “Do you want to leave?” Sumire nodded. “Alright then. Let’s head out.” Ren started to get up. Sumire followed suit, still clinging to Ren’s arm. Ren was still blushing. They carefully left the movie theater.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As they headed outside, Sumire told Ren “I’m sorry Senpai.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her. “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire sighed. “I guess the reason Kasumi never wanted to do it was because she knew I couldn’t handle it. Figures. She was always watching over me…” She started to cry tears of sadness, instead of the tears of fear that lingered on Ren’s sleeve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her sobbing princess. She knew she had to do something. “Well, at least we tried,” Ren said. “And hey, you know what, this was your idea. Completely independent from Kasumi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked at her senpai who was desperately trying to cheer her up. In a way, that made her feel better. “Thanks,” Sumire said, smiling a little. “Though I don’t want to do that again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…” Ren said. “Um, if you’re still a little shaken, we can hang out some more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumie smiled. “I’d like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK, so what do you want to do?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire thought. “Honestly, I just want to relax. Someplace with as little people as possible.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know just the place,” Ren said. “Come on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon, they arrived at Le Blanc. Sojiro saw Ren, but not Sumire. “So, how’s the job hunt going?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I, uh, put a pin in that,” Ren told him. Sumire followed in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro noticed her. “Who’s this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is Sumire-chan,” Ren said, introducing her. “She’s the friend I told you about. The one who passed out.” Ren realized what she just said. “Uh, sorry…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s OK Senpai,” Suire said. “I know you were just worried about me.” She turned to Sojiro. “Still, you two must be close for you to tell some shop owner about me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro glared. “I’m not just ‘some shop owner’,” he explained, “I’m taking care of her.” He brewed himself some coffee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was confused. “So, this is your dad?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren shook her head. “Not exactly.” Sojiro took a sip of his coffee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh…” Sumire was struggling. “So, is he...um...your sugar daddy then?” Sumire asked, hesitantly. Sojiro spit his coffee out, as Ren began laughing so hard she fell to the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro composed himself after nearly choking on his coffee. He looked at Ren and menaced. “Stop that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren struggled to get back up. “I’m sorry” she said through the laughter. “But THAT was too funny.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then” Sumire said. “So, what DO you mean when you say you’re taking care of her?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro looked at Ren. “Do you want to explain?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren stopped laughing, as she could tell the mood was getting more serious. She looked at Sumire. <em>I knew this would have to happen eventually. </em>“Sumire… There’s something you need to know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was hesitant. She took a deep breath. “You know how I transferred here?” Sumire nodded. “I used to live in a small town before this. ...About a month ago, I was arrested.” Sumire seemed surprised. “Currently, I‘m on parole. My parents thought that because of how things travel quickly in a small town like mine, it would be difficult for me to live a normal life. So, they sent me out here to try to help. This man, Sojiro, has been taking care of me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...It’s OK if you’re scared of me now,” Ren said.”I understand…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire rushed in to give Ren a hug, surprising Ren. “I’m not scared,” she said. She looked up to meet Ren’s eyes. “To be honest, I’m a little glad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Sojiro were confused. “Glad?” Sojiro said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire nodded. “You have all of this to worry about, and yet you’ve been worrying about me. In a way, that makes me glad.” Ren smiled and hugged Sumire back. “But also a little pathetic.” Ren was shocked. She looked at Sojiro.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro sighed. “If I leave you here alone, can I trust you?” he asked. Ren nodded. “OK.” He began to leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, you’re leaving?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro stopped. “It seems like you’re working through something. You don’t need me getting in the way.” He nodded and left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked on. Ren let go. “Here, sit down. Let me make you some coffee.” Sumire sat down at a booth while Ren made them coffee. “What seems to be the issue?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire sighed. “It’s just I feel so pathetic. You’re taking care of me when you should be taking care of yourself. I feel like such a burden…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her. “Sumire.” She grabbed her hand, causing them to both blush ever so slightly. “We’re helping each other. If I hadn’t made friends with people like you, or Ann, or Ryuji, I’d be a mess. I’d feel alone and isolated. Like nobody would be my friend. And that I’m truly alone in this messed up world. But because I found you, I know I’m not. We’re in this together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire began tearing up. “Thank you Senpai. ...You know, I’m glad to have you as well. And I get it. I felt so alone after Kasumi died. Finding someone like you has helped me a lot.” The two smiled at each other. “So, um, if you don’t mind me asking, what were you arrested for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren paused for a second. She sighed. “It’s.. complicated…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m here for you,” Sumire said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. She sighed. “What happened was this guy was trying to force this woman into his car. I tried to stop it, but he fell over. He told the police that I hit him and forced the woman to comply.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I’m sorry” Sumire said. “That sounds rough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No kidding,” Ren said. She looked back at Sumire. “But I will say, this has its up-sides as well.” Sumire giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Faith-Sumire Yoshizawa: Rank 2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro walked back in. “Are you doing better?” Sojiro asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked at him. “Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good,” Sojiro said. He headed back behind the counter</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire whispered to Ren. “Um, does he know you didn’t do it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren shook her head. “And I’m not sure he’d believe me if I told him.” “He seems nice enough,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s the thing,” Ren said. “He IS, but…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire smiled. “Don’t worry. I get it. It can be hard to reach out to people sometimes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Thanks for understanding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire stood up. “Well, I should get going.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want help tomorrow?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire smiled. “It’s OK,” she said. “I heard you were job hunting. I don’t want to keep you from that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire giggled. “Don’t worry, we can still hang out. But I want to give you a chance to be yourself too.” Ren nodded. “Well, seeya!” She left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She has a point,” Sojiro said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just making sure” Sojiro responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should get to bed,” Ren said. She headed upstairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goodnight” Sojiro said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goodnight” replied Ren.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I originally wanted to include more in this chapter, but the time spent between Ren and Sumire took longer than expected. Also, I didn't want this to be Faith 2, but again, too much happened for it to not be. I just hope I can space things out enough to make my plans work. Although, typing it out now, I'm already thinking of ways to retool it. So who knows?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Thief's Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Ren felt like she had to make today the day she applied for some part-time work. She did promise Sumire after all, and she hates breaking her promises. Still, she wanted to make sure Sumire would be alright. She got out her phone and messaged the thieves.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: Hey, um, would either of you want to check up on Sumire?</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: Did something happen?</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: Well, nothing bad.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: So, what’s up?</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: Well, she kind of needs help finding herself.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: Huh?</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: It’s complicated.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: Well, I can help today.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: I’ve been going to Shiho’s house non-stop since stealing Kamoshida’s treasure.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: She’s been telling me I don’t need to worry about her so much.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: So I guess this gives me a chance to get out of my head on this.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: I’ll help out too!</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: Well…</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: I was kind of hoping to do girl stuff.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: Unless you want to carry bags.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: I’m good.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: I’ll check on her tomorrow.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: That works fine. I’ve got a shoot then.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: Thanks you guys.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren smiled. She was grateful to have friends like hers.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>After school, Sumire was walking down the hall when she was approached by Ann. “Hey” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was a little shocked. “Oh, uh, hi, Ann-senpai. You kind of startled me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, sorry about that,” Ann said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire smiled. “It’s alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, are you doing anything?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um, why do you ask?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ann said nervously. “Ugh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was curious. “What’s wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing it’s,” Ann sighed. “Look, Ren asked me to hang out with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She did?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, and I wasn’t sure how well you’d take that information” Ann said. “I probably just blew it, didn’t I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire lightly chuckled. “Not at all. I would appreciate some company.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Sumire nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, let’s go,” Ann said. The two girls started walking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was concerned. “So, um, what did Ren-senpai say to you exactly?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh!” Ann was shocked. “Well… She told us you needed help finding yourself after everything that happened.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, she did say she would talk to people about this, and I trust her,” Sumire said. “Wait, ‘us’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “Just me Sakamoto. At least, as far as I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sakamoto?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. He’s our friend” Ann explained. “I’ve known him since middle school, but we kind of drifted apart. Ren was actually the one who helped us reunite.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was concerned. “So you don't trust Ren?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? No, it’s not that” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then what seems to be the problem?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Sumire started. “It’s just, Ren-senpai has a lot to worry about, and she’s doing a lot for others. Making sure I’m OK, reuniting you with your friend. I’m just worried she’s pushing herself too much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “You shouldn’t worry about that.” Sumire looked at her. “That’s just the kind of person she is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was concerned. “Yeah, but… I don’t want her to get in any more trouble.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Trouble?” Ann questioned. “What do you mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh!” Sumire said. “Oh no, I messed up. She didn’t tell you. Oh gosh. I had her trust, and I just ruined everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire! Calm down” Ann said, grasping her. Sumire steadied herself. “It’s OK. You didn’t ruin anything. We don’t have to talk about this, OK?” Sumire nodded. Ann let her go. “Alright, now that that’s settled, let’s go!” They continued walking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, um, where are we going?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! Well, Ren said you need help finding yourself” Ann said. “And what I like to do whenever I feel lost is go shopping!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shopping?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah! A new outfit leads to a new outlook!” Ann said. “Or at least, that’s how I see things. Do you want to do something different?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire shook her head. “This is fine. It’s been a bit since I went shopping anyway.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two continued to the underground mall. “This is where I like to do a lot of my shopping,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow,” Sumire said in wonderment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, where do you wanna start?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Sumire said. She thought for a moment. Then she began welling up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you OK?” Ann asked, concerned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire said, looking up. “Oh. Sorry.” She whipped her eyes and sighed. “It’s just… Kasumi and I were twins. So whenever we went shopping, we’d always pick something matching. It just… feels weird to not be doing that now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ann said. “I’m sorry.” “No, it’s alright,” Sumire said. “I was going to have to do this eventually. I’m glad I’m not alone for it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann nodded. “OK then. Just make sure to tell me if you’re ever feeling uncomfortable.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! Now, let’s get started!” Ann said. They went through the shops looking at all the different clothes. Ann picked out a few things, while Sumire was hesitant to grab anything off the shelf. “Hey, Sumire-chan?” Ann asked. “Are you doing alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire thought on the question. She sighed. “I’ve always dressed with someone else in mind. Finding out how to dress for myself is proving to be difficult.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann thought of something. “So don’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who says you need to stop dressing for someone else?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But...Kasumi…” Sumire noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on” Ann said, trying to explain. “I didn’t explain that it had to be for Kasumi. You can dress up for someone else.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For… someone else?” Sumire questioned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!” Ann cheered. “If picking an outfit for yourself is too hard, why not try picking an outfit to see what someone else thinks? I do that sometimes. Plus, it’s kind of like moving on. Where you’re dressing up for someone other than Kasumi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Sumire pondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, is there anyone you would want to dress up for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Sumire heard the question, her mind instantly jumped to Ren. Her face turned beet red. “Ummmmmmmm…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann giggled. “It’s OK. You don’t have to tell me who it is. But now that it looks like you have your person in mind do you think you can pick out some clothes?” Sumire nodded intensely. “Alright then!”  They continued to shop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Now, what would I like to convey to Ren-senpai?</em> Sumire thought. <em>Well, I want to tell her that I’m doing fine. I also want her to know that if she ever needs anything, she can come to me.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She picked up a piece of clothing. <em>Hmmm. Ren-senpai seems like the type of person to dress up in dark, muted colors. Instead of matching, maybe I can dress up in lighter tones. That way, I could be her ray of sunshine! Shoot, did I say that out loud?</em> She looked around, sweating bullets. <em>I don’t think I said that out loud. I think I’m good.</em> Sumire picked out some more clothes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Ann was looking through some clothes when she came across a navy blue jacket. She picked it up, and it reminded her of Shiho dressed as Napoleon. She stared at it intently. “Um, Ann-senpai?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann turned to her in shock. “Huh? Oh. What’s up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked at Ann. “Um, are you OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Don’t worry about it” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were worried about me earlier,” Sumire pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess that’s true…” Ann relented. She shook it off. “I was just looking at this because of my friend.” Sumire was confused. “You know Shiho, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire nodded. “Of course. She helped me when I first came to the school.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “And Ren told me you knew about her plan to burn down the school?” Sumire nodded once more. “Well, right now, she’s not feeling well from the stress of everything that happened.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Sumire said, knowing that feeling all too well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was just thinking about how this would look on her,” Ann said. “You know, once she gets back on her feet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm” Sumire thought. “I think it would look great on her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Really?” Ann said, confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmhm” Sumire nodded. “It projects an aura of strength. And I get that from Shiho-senpai.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Strength?” Ann wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Sumire nodded again. “It’s a reserved strength. It says ‘No matter what happens, I’m still here.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann thought about what Sumire was saying. Kamoshida practically went out of his way to break Shiho. And yet Shiho steadfastly fought against him until she couldn’t take it, just so that bastard couldn’t have his way. She looked at the jacket once more. “I think I see what you mean.” She smiled. “Maybe I’ll get this for her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire smiled. “You’re such a good friend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was slightly embarrassed. “Yeah…” She looked next to where the blue jacket was to find a similar red jacket. “Hey, what kind of image does this project for you, Sumire?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked at the red jacket. “Hmmmmm. Well, I do feel a strong presence from it. But it’s a different kind of strength. Like, ‘no matter what, I will be unafraid to be myself.’ To be honest, it kind of reminds me of you a bit, Ann-senpai.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was surprised. She grasped the red jacket, it’s color reminding her of Carmen. She smiled. “Well, I guess I can’t argue with that. Alright! I’ll get this for myself!” Sumire giggled. The two finished up their purchases and left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked around. “Say, isn’t there a flower shop nearby?” She asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think so,” Ann said. “Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um, well, I was kind of thinking maybe you could get some and give them to Shiho-senpai,” Sumire explained. “You know, as a get well soon kind of thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann lightly giggled. “That’s a good idea. Let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They walked over to the flower shop. “Hello” said the person working there. “How may I help…” she turned around to reveal herself to be Ren. “...you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann and Sumire were shocked. Ann cracked and giggled. “So this is where you’re working.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded, slightly embarrassed. “It’s only a part-time thing. The manager’s actually really nice, and flexible about workers coming in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ann said. “Well, I’m glad it seems to be working out so far.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So...what brings you two here?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, we were just doing some shopping nearby, and Sumire thought it would be a good idea to pick up some flowers for Shiho to help her get better,” Ann explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that so?” Ren said, looking at Sumire. Sumire blushed. “Well, I am new at this, but I’ll help where I can. Now, what kind of flowers does Shiho like?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry!” Sumire blurted out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “For what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well, uh…” Sumire said. “I, uh, almost told Ann your circumstances…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My circumstances?” Ren said, confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know… about why you came here…” Sumire iterated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh!” Ren said, realizing what she meant. “You mean that I got arrested?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Senpai!” Sumire said in shock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s OK, Ann knows,” Ren told her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She does?” Sumire wondered</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “As so does Ryuji.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ryuji?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sakamoto” Ann told her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s OK,” Ann said. “I understand how you feel.” Sumire cheered up after that. “Now, let’s get back to business!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann made her purchase, and headed out with Sumire. “Have a delightful day” Ren told them as they were leaving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann and Sumire made it to the station. “Well, this is where we’ll be parting ways” Ann said. “I’m going to go deliver these to Shiho right away.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take care,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann paused for a moment. “Before I go, how did you feel about today?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, this was to help you find yourself, but we kind of ended up doing what I wanted,” Ann said. “Was that OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire nodded. “To be honest, it’s helped me a lot. All I ever did before was ballet and hang out with my sister. Dong something new felt exhilarating.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann sighed in relief. “Good.  didn’t want to make things worse for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire chuckled. “It’s OK Ann-senpai.” She sighed. “I have a long way to go. Finding myself after everything that’s happened isn’t going to be easy.” She grew determined. “But with people like you and Ren-senpai helping me out, there’s no way I can lose!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the spirit!” Ann cheered. “Well, I’ll see you later!” Ann walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bye!” Sumire said.She got on the train and headed home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day after school, Sumire was wandering the halls when Ryuji walked up to her. “Hey, what’s up?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“GAH!” Sumire reacted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, oh, sorry” Ryuji said. “I didn’t mean to startle you like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire stopped. She wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but this boy seemed nice enough. “Um, who might you be?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh, right, you probably don’t know me” Ryuji said. “My name is Ryuji Sakamoto. I’m friends with Amamiya and Takamaki.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Sumire said, realizing who this was. “You’re Ren-senpai and Ann-senpai’s friend?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ryuj said. “So, um, do you know why I’m here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire nodded. “Ren-senpai is worried about me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“From what I’ve been hearing, she’s one of the few” Ryuji said. “Ah, sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s OK,” Sumire said. “I know how people feel about me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, that shit sucks!” Ryuji said. “You didn’t do anything wrong!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s OK, I’m used to it,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was shocked. “Uh, that ain’t something you should be getting used to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t know how to make it stop…” Sumire lamented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch. I can think of a few things” Ryuji hissed. “Oh,” he calmed down. He sighed. “Sorry. I need to learn to keep a cooler head.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire giggled. “It’s alright Ryuji-senpai.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is?” Ryuji wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire nodded. “In fact, you kind of remind me of my sister a little bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ryuji said, dejected. “Maybe I should leave then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No no!” Sumre called out. “I… like that actually.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You do?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Sumire said. “Kasumi was always so bold and daring. I was more reserved. I guess I still am. But her guiding hand and carefree attitude is something I like about her. And seeing it in you makes me a little happy. Because it tells me I can still recognize her. I guess that was part of the reason I started thinking I was her. I was so afraid of losing her completely, and I didn’t want to let go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ryuji said. “I’m not going to lie. That was a lot. But if it helps, I’m here for it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad to hear that,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, let’s jump back a little bit,” Ryuji said. “It sucks that people have such black and white opinions of you! While we can’t force them to make them think differently, we can do the next best thing!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s that?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Blow off some steam!” Ryuji said. “C’mon, let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, where are we going?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right, I guess I should explain,” Ryuji said. “I like to head to the arcade whenever I’ve had enough. Just doing all sorts of things helps me work out my emotions. I haven’t been too much recently, but I think it might be helpful. Oh, but I guess it IS you who’s trying to find themselves, not me. Sorry. We can do whatever you want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire laughed. “Sorry. It’s just, Ann-senpai said something similar yesterday.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“O...K…” Ryuji said, not sure of what that meant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine if we do what you want,” Sumire explained. “I’m willing to try new things in order to figure myself out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah. I see” Ryuji said. “Well then, let’s go.” The pair headed to the arcade on Central Street. “Here we are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked around. She was more or less unfamiliar with arcades such as this. She and Kasumi had gone to one a few times, but she hadn’t been in years. “Wow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, um, do you have any preferences?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire shook her head. “It’s been a while since I’ve been to an arcade.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “Well then, allow me to guide you!” Ryuji showed her around to the various different games he liked to play. They played a couple rounds of each before moving on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surprisingly, Sumire did find the experience cathartic like Ryuj mentioned. As they were moving on to another one of the games, she turned to him and said “You’re right Ryuji-senpai! This helped blow off a lot of steam.” She noticed Ryuji was acting a little distant. “Is something the matter?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji said, snapping back. “Oh, it’s nothing. We’re here for you today. Don’t worry about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked at Ryuji. “Ryuji-senpai… I can’t have fun if I know you’re not having fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, when you put it like that…” Ryuji stated. “Gah!” He kicked the air. “I… just remembered why I haven’t really done one of these game days in a while.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why’s that?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at her and sighed. “It’s because I don’t have anyone to go with,” he explained. Sumire was confused. “Back in middle school, and the early part of my first year, I had friends. I had the track team, and whenever they were busy, I also had Takamaki and Suzui. But then… That bastard Kamoshida took everything from me! He worked Shiho to death, he spread rumors about Ann, and he turned the entire track team against me! I had no one…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, it’s fine,” Ryuji said. “It doesn’t compare to what happened to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire hugged Ryuji. “Don’t think like that,” Sumire said. “Everyone goes through something sometimes. It’s OK to be sad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuj looked down at Sumire comforting him. He smiled and hugged her back. “Yeah. I told someone something similar recently. I’m sorry to worry you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire giggled. “It’s OK.” The two stopped hugging. “Anyway, shall we continue?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ryuji answered. “But first I gotta take…” He paused. He was going to say “Take a leak”, but he thought that might have been too crass for this person he pretty much just met. “...take a trip to the restroom” he finished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK” Sumire said. Ryuji headed to the bathroom. He came back out and saw Sumire being surrounded by two creeps. “Please stop…” she whimpered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you’re just so cute,” one of them said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, it’s not often that we see someone like you here” the other one said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was PISSED. “HEY!” he barked. He charged in. “The Hell do you think you’re doing?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two guys looked at Ryuji. “You with this joker?” one of them said. Sumre nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Step off!” Ryuji ordered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch” said the guy. “I’d hate to mess around with you if you’ve got a boyfriend like that. Later.” The two guys walked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was confused. “Huh? But we’re not-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s OK, Ryuji-senpai,” Sumire said. “Whatever works, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...I guess” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, wanna continue?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “Sure!” They played a few more games.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After they finished, Sumire said “MAN, that was exhilarating.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, no kidding,” Ryuji said, stretching. “I just hope that encounter with those two guys didn’t put you off from coming back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, it’s fine,” Sumire said. “I get a lot of attention like that from ballet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Again, I don’t think that’s something you should be getting used to,” Ryuji said. “Tell you what, if you make it to the big leagues, you can hire me as your own personal bodyguard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire giggled. “How sweet of you. ...Thank you for being there for me though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No problem. What are friends for?” Ryuji said. Sumire got embarrassed. Ryuji felt embarrassed by Sumire’s embarrassment. “Ummmmmmm…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing” Sumire said. “It’s just… it’s been a while since I’ve had friends like you, Ann-senpai, and Ren senpai…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire nodded. “Kasumi and I were close, but no one else in our ballet class wanted to be friends with us because we were ‘too good’. And whatever friends we had in elementary school, we lost contact with once we moved on to middle school.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, that’s so rough, and for no good reason too,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire thought of something. “Do you ever think about trying to get back with your friends on the track team?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Huh?” Ryuji responded. “Well, I’ve thought about it, I doubt they’d forgive me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s worth a shot, right?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe…” Ryuji said. “Look, the difference between you and me is you didn’t do anything. I punched Kamoshida in the face, and that led to him dissolving the track team. As much as I hate to say it, I’m my own worst enemy sometimes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire thought about what Ryuji had said. “I can be my own worst enemy too” she stated, shocking Ryuji. “Alright! I’ll make an attempt!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh, wha?” said a confused Ryuji.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll talk to my fellow ballet class members to see if they want to do something like this!” Sumire said, determined as ever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well...OK…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks Ryuji-senpai,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was having trouble keeping up. “Thanks? ...But what did I do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire chuckled. “You’ve helped me realize that I shouldn’t feel sorry for myself all the time. I know I’ve spent some time pretending to be Kasumi, but you’ve given me a glimpse of what Kasumi might actually do if she were in my shoes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was shocked. “Oh. Um, thanks?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t need to worry about it too much,” Sumire explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You keep saying I’m like your sister, but I don’t know how true that can actually be” Ryuji said, voicing his concern.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, obviously, there are differences,” Sumire explained, “but the biggest thing is that you’re both unafraid of being who you are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ryuji said. “I guess I’ll take that. Anyway, I’m going to go grab something from the convenience store down the street. Wanna come with?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire laughed. “Sure.” The two of them headed out to the convenience store and picked up their snacks. When they made their way to the counter, a surprise awaited them. “Senpai?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at the two of them in disbelief. “Again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Again’?” Ryuji remarked. “Did you come here yesterday too?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire shook her head. “Yesterday, Ann-senpai and I saw Ren working at a flower shop.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Both jobs come with different perks,” Ren explained. “Besides, they’re both part-time, and both of them are loose with scheduling, so I’m free to do other things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Other things?” Ryuji said. Ren glared at him. “Oh! Right. Other things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s nice to see you anyway,” Sumire said. She placed her purchases on the counter. Ren checked her out. Ryuji did the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have a good day!” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You too,” Ryuji said back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take care!” Sumire told her. They left the store and started for the station.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As they were chowing down on their snacks, Ryuji began to wonder something. “So, um, earlier, you said it was OK that people thought we were dating.” Sumire looked at him and continued chewing. Ryuji continued nervously. “So, well, uh, would you mind if that were actually true to some extent?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire swallowed her food, then began to answer. “Honestly, you seem like a really sweet guy, but there’s someone I already sort of like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Figures,” Ryuji said, dejected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What made you want to ask in the first place?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ryuji had to think. “It’s just, dating is a thing people seem to do. I kind of want to try it.” He sighed. “I guess it’s because everything else has been so effed up in my life, having someone who goes beyond friendship might reinstate some level of normalcy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm. I understand” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You do?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, the returning to normalcy part anyways” Sumire said. “I’ve been stuck in that abnormal fog for a while. I’d do anything to find some way to break out of that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I’m still more of the hopeless romantic type,” Sumire explained. “So, I don’t necessarily agree with dating someone just for the sake of it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I getcha,” Ryuji said. “To be honest, I’d like to believe in that stuff too, but it’s hard. I’ve heard stories about my mom and dad dating in high school, and it sounds like a textbook storybook romance. But all I know for sure is that my dad was an asshole who got drunk and beat my mom when things weren't going well. That is, before he left entirely.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked at him. “Well, I’m sorry to hear all of that. Still, I hope it works out and you’ll find someone who’s just right for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “Yeah. And I hope whoever you like likes you back. And if they treat you poorly, I’ll teach them a lesson.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you’re going to do that stuff for free, I don’t see a reason to hire you as a bodyguard” Sumire joked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I, uh, well…” Ryuji said, stunned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m kidding. I’m kidding” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ryuji said. He chuckled. The two finished their snacks and made their way home for the evening.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a longer chapter than anticipated. Originally, I had wanted to attach this to the previous chapter, but that went long as well. Imagine if both of the chapters were combined. That would probably be the longest chapter of anything I've posted here.</p>
<p>I very much enjoyed writing this chapter though. It was difficult at times, because it also deals with a lot of trauma and overcoming that, and I am not an expert in that. But I like that even though the stated goal was to help Sumire, Sumire was also helping them ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Anyways, a bit of inside baseball for you. There's going to be one more chapter before the confession and celebration. I'm not sure of the confession and celebration will be in the same chapter, but then afterwards is Mementos, which will hold some of the biggest changes I am making. Setting up all the different changes is proving to take longer than expected, but I am excited. I'm writing this down because I like making notes of where I am and where I'm going in terms of story writing.</p>
<p>Having said that, I'm going to probably work on some of my other projects before getting back to this one. As much as I like working on this one, I could use a break. I hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Place to Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>After school the next day, Ren received a message from Sumire.</p></div><div class=""><p>Sumire: Hey senpai.</p></div><div class=""><p>Sumire: Um, you don’t have to be with me all the time.</p></div><div class=""><p>Sumire: It’s not that I don’t want you to!</p></div><div class=""><p>Sumire: But I sometimes want to figure some things out on my own.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: I understand.</p></div><div class=""><p>Sumire: Thank you senpai.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren left class and was about to head out when Ryuji stopped her. “Hey, uh, could you help me?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Of course” she said. “What’s up?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Well, uh…” Ryuji said, slightly embarrassed. “Could...could you explain to my teacher how I’m good at math?”</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren was confused and then tickled pink. “Of course. Let’s go.” The two went to the faculty office. They met up with the math teacher, Ms. Usami.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Ms. Usami” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, is this the person that says you’re good at math?” she asked. Ryuji nodded. “I see.” She turned to Ren. “Young ma’am, I don’t know why you think that, but I can assure you you’re wrong.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No offence, but I know I’m correct,” Ren said. She did have to treat lightly. She was already having troubles with one teacher, and she felt like that one is the only one she could solve via Persona.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Ms. Usami scoffed. “We have a saying in math: Prove it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. She turned to Ryuji.  “Ryuji, what is 7 x 9 + 3?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uhhhhhhhhh” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See?” Ms. Usami said, feeling vindicated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on,” Ren said. “Alright, forget that question. Now, I work out once a day for nine weeks, and then three days after these nine weeks. How many days did I work out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, that’s easy,” Ryuji said. “66.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Ms. Usami said in shock. “How?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ryuji needs to be able to understand the problems,” Ren explained. “Numbers alone are a bit much for him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But how does he not understand numbers?” Ms. Usami asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That I don’t know the answer to” Ren said. “It’s just who he is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ms. Usami looked at the two of them sterly. “Very well. I shall take this into consideration.” Ren nodded and the two of them left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks man… uh, woman…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “It’s fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you wanna train today?” Ryuji asked. “Or are you watching over Sumire-chan again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fine to train,” Ren said. “Sumire messaged me earlier saying that I didn’t need to hover around her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm. Well, alright” Ryuji said. “Let’s go get changed and meet in the usual place.” Ren nodded and they headed out. Once they were dressed for the occasion, they made their way to Ryuji’s training spot, only to see that a few other people were there already. “WHAT?!” Ryuji yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of the students turned to Ryuji. “Oh, it’s you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing here?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What does it look like?” the other student said. “We’re training here. In case you forgot, we can’t use the gym anymore.” Ryuji backed down, but was still upset.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, what’s going on?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who’s this?” the student asked. “Is she your girlfriend?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?! No!” Ryuji answered. “She’s just a friend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A friend huh?” the other guy said. “Well, would she still be friends with you if I told her you’re the reason we have to practice out here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, are you former members of the track team?” Ren asked. The others there were surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She knows. That’s not gonna work” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” said the other student. “You managed to find someone who wants to hang out with you. Honestly, good for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you want?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know what I want,” the other student said. “And we can’t have it because you punched Kamoshida in the face!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, I’m sorry,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why couldn’t you just grin and bear it like everyone else?! Why did you have to go flying off the handle?!” the student asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cause that’s bullshit!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe, but you didn’t have to drag us down into it!” the student said. “Look, if we ever want to bring the track team back, we have to stay in top form. Meanwhile, I’m not sure why you’re even bothering to train at all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uhhhh” Ryuji could not think of a good lie, but he had enough common sense not to blurt out that he was running with a band of thieves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren jumped in. “I asked him to,” she said. Everyone was confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yeah” Ryuji said. “She’s a transfer student.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The former track team was confused. “What does that have to do with anything?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uhhhh” Ryuji was stuck again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was on the basketball team at my old school,” Ren said. “However, when I came here, they weren’t accepting new members. I wanted to keep my form up for when I return home, and Ryuji said he’d help me with that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The track members looked at them. “Very well. Still, can’t you find your own place to train and stop getting in our way?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s not-” Ren said, defending Ryuji.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine,” Ryuji said. “Let’s go.” Ryuji turned around. Ren was surprised, but began to follow Ryuji.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on!” the track team member said. “Before you go, just be careful around him. He might seem nice enough, but one wrong move, and he’ll drag you down to his level.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I think I can handle myself.” She ran and caught up with Ryuji. “So, why are we just giving up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji sighed. “I did kind of screw them over by punching Kamoshida. He dissolved the track team, and now they have nowhere else to go. I thought I should just let them have it. It’s the least I could do after ruining everything for them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s awfully nice of you,” Ren said. “Wanna talk about it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Sure, I guess” Ryuji said. “Let’s go get changed first.” They got changed and met  up. “Wanna go to that ramen place again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t have a preference,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, let’s go!” Ryuji said. They headed back to the ramen place. “AH! That hits the spot.” Ryuji turned to Ren. “So, uh, before we talk about my stuff, were you really in basketball?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at him, surprised. “Huh? Oh, yeah. I was one of the best players.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, that has to suck” Ryuji said. “I bet that jerkoff that framed you didn’t care about that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I was off the team before that,” Ren explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “They kicked me off.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at Ren puzzled. “Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Personal reasons” Ren explained. “They just didn’t like me after a certain point.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked disconcerted. “How do you keep up your attitude when faced with so many injustices?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’ll admit it’s hard,” Ren said, “but I can’t not be myself.  Otherwise I’d be living a lie, and the person I’d hate the most would be myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “I getcha!” He grew sad. “But you know you it is hard being yourself when ‘yourself’ isolates everyone else around you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Ryuji. “Are you talking to me or you at this point?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji clumsily grinned. “Man, you can see through me like a cellphone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “Do you mean cellophane?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah… th-that thing” Ryuji said. He sighed. “I thought I had a place to belong on track. But I still acted selfishly. As much as I’ve learned, I don’t know if I can forgive myself until the team does. As much as I hate my piece of shit father, I think I might have inherited his knack for acting on impulse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Ryuji, concerned. “Well, I doubt you’re exactly like your father. Here you are moping about throwing one punch at a guy who deserved it. Meanwhile, as I understand it, your father still hasn’t come back to apologize after repeatedly beating your mother, who, as I also understand it, is the salt of the Earth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “I know it’s not the approach for everyone, but I do appreciate your bluntness. Hm. Still, I did kinda screw over everyone else because I didn’t want people to know about my home life. I wasn’t honest. And as a team, you need to be able to trust each other.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren seemed hesitant. “Do you think I could trust you with anything?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at Ren puzzled. “Are you implying you have another secret?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe” Ren said, mischievously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I doubt it’s as big as ‘I got arrested’” Ryuji rationalized. “But whenever you’re ready, I’ll be there for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. He then frowned. “Say, were you uncomfortable when I was making a pass at you?” Ren raised her eyebrow. “Because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable!” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “You’re fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji sighed. “That’s a relief…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Ryuji. “It seems like there’s a little more on your mind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was talking with Yoshizawa yesterday. I also asked her out” Ryuji explained. Ren was shaken. “She said she had someone she liked already.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh…” Ren said, slightly disappointed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji continued. “She asked me why though, and I explained that everything in my life is so messed up that dating someone might bring something normal to my existence. And then I got to thinking: before joining track, and meeting my first coach, I had no positive, real, male role models in my life. I knew I didn’t want to be like my dad, but the only other guys I could aspire to be like were on TV.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then when I first joined the track team, I met the coach. He worked us hard, but it was because he knew we could do it. And he didn’t work us as hard as Kamoshida did. He was also really kind too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji slammed his fist on the table. “But then Kamoshida came in and replaced him! I don’t know how a man should act because any man I’ve seen, aside from the original coach, was selfish, resentful, and all around just a bad person. I don’t know what to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren saw Ryuji’s concern. “Well, who says you need a man to look up to?” Ryuji looked at her. “You seem to be doing alright now. You don’t want to be your father or Kamoshida. And you’re recognizing your own faults.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “Maybe you’re right.” He sighed. “I just have trouble sorting my thoughts. It’s a good thing you’re here though. You’re fairly easy to talk to, and it helps me filter it all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “What are friends for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smirked. “You know, you and my mom are both women, and yet you’re two of the strongest and kindest people I know. Maybe taking a page out of the other side’s playbook isn’t a bad idea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the spirit!” Ren said. “Take it and make it your own!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!” Ryuji said. “I’m going to find some way to make it up to the track team. Oh, but not right away. I’m going to wait for things to simmer down for a bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s fine. Go at your own pace” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My own pace, huh” Ryuji said. “I know I’ve never really been afraid to be myself before, but talking with you makes me feel more confident in my individuality.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad to hear that,” Ren said. “The same goes for me too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No problem,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chariot-Ryuji Sakamoto: Rank 3</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They finished their ramen and then left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day after school, Ren got a call. “Hello, it’s Takemi” said the voice on the other end. “I know you have other obligations as a student, but I would appreciate some help with the medicine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, Dr. Takemi” Ren said. “I’ll be right there.” She hung up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want me there?” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, I think I’ll be fine,” Ren said. “Besides, it could take a while.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well,” Morgana said. “I’m going to go explore the area.” Ren nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She arrived at Takemi medical clinic. “Ah, you’re here. Welcome.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, before we begin, I need you to fill out this patient history chart as accurately as possible,” Takemi said, handing her a form. “When researching a drug’s effects, the slightest details can make a world of difference.” Ren began filling the form out. “By the way, I do mean accurate. I don’t think you’d be the type to, but if you were using illicit substances, I would need to know. I wouldn’t rat you out either.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks... I guess? But I don’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good,” Takemi said. “I just want to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think you need to worry,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’d be surprised,” Takemi said. Ren finished and handed her the form. “Hm. Nothing really stands out.” She smiled. “A test subject like you is invaluable to the world of medicine. Now, let’s get started.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She grabbed a small plastic cup and handed it to Ren. “This is a prototype of the medicine I’m working on.” Ren looked at it. “Don’t worry. It’s developed enough where it only attacks the infected cells. It just needs some fine tuning here and there. It’s completely safe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at the medicine. <em>Well, if she says it’s safe. </em>She swallowed the medicine. Ren’s vision started to blur. Soon, she found herself passing out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few hours later, she woke up. “Ah, you’re awake,” Takemi said. “How do you feel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren tried to get her bearings straight. “A little discombobulated, I guess. But also a little refreshed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm, seems you might have needed a nap like that” Takemi said, writing what Ren said down. “I kid, of course.” A police officer walks in. Takemi sighed. “What now? I told you, you’re going to need a warrant before you can investigate me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” sneered the officer. “It just so happens we’ve received a report of wrongdoing. I’m going to need to see medical records, and transactions! Bet you couldn’t hide anything, could you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Takemi was disinterested with this officer's attitude. “Very well,” Takemi said. She pulled up the information. “Here you go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” the officer said, looking it over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This kid is my only patient today,” Takemi said. “If you needed to see transactions, might it have been for improper billing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t understand,” The cop said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My guess is, you’ve been sent on a wild goose chase” Takemi responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cop looked at Ren. “Why ARE you here? You seem fine enough. Are you doing something illegal?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren felt a little nervous, but thought she could use that to her advantage. “Um, well, you see, I recently moved here. I’m worrying about all sorts of things. School. Friends. The future. Dr. Takemi here is doing a check up on me, and giving me medicine to help me relax.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s right. Teens have it so hard these days” Takemi explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm Very well” the officer said. “It appears you’re clear for now, but I know you’re The Plague. You’re bound to mess up sooner or later.” The cop walks out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Takemi sighed. “Why does this keep happening?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The Plague?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Takemi looked at Ren. “That’s a story for another time. For now, I need to process these results.” Takemi went back to her notes. Ren started to leave. “By the way,” Takemi said, interrupting Ren leaving, “if you’re ever worried about anything, you can come to my office if I’m in.” Ren looked at her puzzled. “I don’t need to know why, but I did notice you tense up when the officer came in. If you’re ever worried about the police going after you, I’ll provide sanctuary for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks doc. And I hope my results will help you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They most assuredly will. But thank you” Takemi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Death-Tae Takemi: Rank 2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren left, feeling more relaxed than she had felt in a while. She picked up Morgana and headed back to Leblanc.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said earlier, the next chapter is definitely going to be the confession. What else it'll have is a matter of how much I want to put in.</p>
<p>I am liking the two rank up per chapter format I'm developing. I am wondering how you all like the different rank ups. As evidenced, some of them aren't going to receive drastic changes (like Takemi's so far), but I do feel it's important to do. Or at least fun, and I want to do it.</p>
<p>Well regardless, I hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Beacon of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight warning: There’s a bit near the end where Ren describes her initial experience with Kamoshida. If it’s too much for you, the section you should skip begins with the words “She looked down” and ends after the three paragraphs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>May 2nd. The day Shiho was going to burn down the school, and with it, all of her fears and insecurities. Yet the three human Phantom Thieves stood in front of the school (with Morgana residing in Ren’s bag). “Yep. It’s still there” Ryuji said.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann was a little nervous. Ren took notice. “Are you OK?”</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann still hesitated. She sighed. “I just thought Kamoshida would have confessed by now. We did all of that, and yet…”</p></div><div class=""><p>“It’ll happen Lady Ann,” Morgana said from the bag. “I guarantee it.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann smiled slightly. “Thanks Morgana.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji looked around and saw something that surprised how. “Is that?”</p></div><div class=""><p>The two girls looked where Ryuji looked. “Shiho?!” Ann said with surprise.</p></div><div class=""><p>Shiho timidly walked up to them. “Hey everyone,” she said, quietly. After a period of silence, she just let out an “I’m sorry.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Shiho!” Ann said again, tears bursting out of her. She rushed to Shiho and hugged her. “I’m SO glad you’re OK.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Shiho was surprised. She then smiled and hugged Ann back. “Thank you Ann.” The two of them stopped hugging. Shiho was still nervous, though understandably so. “Well, I guess we should go in.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Yeah” Ren nodded, smiling. The four of them headed in.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>When they got to class, Morgana made his way into Ren’s desk. “You seem a little more cheerful than you were this morning,” he remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren grinned at him. “You’ve noticed. Well, this is just a guess, but if Shiho is well enough to come to school, and her and Kamoshida were linked in the metaverse, I’m thinking we might get our confession today.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Serendipitously, the announcements came on. “Attention. This is Suguru Kamoshida. I am advising everyone to come to the auditorium for a special announcement. Please. I beg of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the class murmured on what this could be, Morgana looked at Ren and said “You were saying?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “Let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kawakami sighed. “Alright. Settle down. Kamoshida told us about this this morning, so we made time for it. Now please, everyone in a single file line.” The class was restless, but did as Kawakami said, since they figured it was the easiest way to figure out why Kamoshida was calling this meeting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon, the whole school was lined up in the auditorium. Kamoshida was standing at the front of the room. Everyone waited with bated breath, wondering what this proverbial king would say. He approached the mic and began speaking. “I...have been reborn.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The crowd was more curious. Kamoshida continued. “During my tenure, I was not an adequate instructor. I gave in to my own self-interest, and pushed my distorted desires on the children I was supposed to teach. I’ve overworked my students. Physically abused my students. And” he let out a long, deep sigh, “sexually harassed several female students.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The students were all in a frenzy. The teachers were unsure of what to do. And Principal Kobayakawa sweated enough bullets to load a chaingun. And yet, Kamoshida went on. “I have done various things to manipulate my students to get what I want. I have pressured them. I have spread rumors. I've even made outright threats. I can no longer live with the sins bearing on my soul.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamoshida got down on his hands and knees. “I am a terrible teacher. A terrible coach. And a terrible person. Please. Someone. Kill me and put me out of my misery.” Soon there was an uproar in the auditorium. Kamoshida not only admitted his crimes, but also begged to be killed. Right there. In front of everyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren, Ryuji, and Ann were confused and a little outraged. They had ventured into the metaverse to prevent this, and yet he’s just going to give up and die? However, before any of them had a chance to speak, Shiho found her courage. “Don’t run you bastard!” she shouted, gaining the attention of everyone. They all saw the fire in her eyes. “You sent ALL of your students to Hell and back! And yet, we’re all still standing! Because we never gave up! No matter how much you made our lives agony! You have no right to run from this!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The auditorium remained quiet until Kamoshida chuckled. “You’re right,” he said. “You’re absolutely right. Someone. Call the cops. I’m going to turn myself in and pay for my crimes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The crowd was chattering with themselves while the teachers tried to maintain order. There was some noticeable speculation on whether or not this was the doing of the Phantom Thieves who brazenly sent Kamoshida a calling card not too long ago. Some people thought that stealing hearts would be impossible, but others pointed out that no other explanation makes sense for Kamoshida’s sudden change in behavior.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The principal ran up to the target and took the microphone. He was clearly nervous about what just transpired here. “Well, um, in light of what just happened, I’m, um, cancelling classes for the rest of the day while we sort this all out.” There was a noticeable amount of contempt for Kobayakawa from the crowd after he said that. Still, the teachers were organizing efforts to leave, but a few decided to stick around anyways.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Notably, Ren, Ann, and Ryuji. “Man, that was something else” Ryuji commented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll say,” Ren said. “I mean, I knew he was going to confess, but I wasn’t expecting it to be a spectacle like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “But what really surprised me was Shiho.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ryuji agreed. “I mean, I was getting ready to say something like that, but I think it felt more powerful coming from her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Speaking of,” Ren said. She turned in the direction of Shiho. “Let’s go.” The three of them walked over. “Hey,” Ren said, gaining Shiho’s attention. “That was really brave of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You...think so?” Shiho asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Totally!” Ann answered. “You were AMAZING!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled and blushed slightly. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Takamaki!” some girls called out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The group turned to the girls. “Oh” Ann said. “What’s up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of the girls began. “We’re so sorry!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, we believed and spread those horrible rumors about you and Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We had no idea he was pressuring you to do his bidding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re so sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “It’s OK. I was also caught up in Kamoshida’s bullshit. I know how hard it can be to see through it all. It’s not your fault.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But we treated you so terribly,” one of the girls said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How are you so willing to look past that?” the other asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ann began. “I realized something. Everything that happened was all Kamoshida’s fault. If I let how he made people think of me get to me, then he’s won. So instead, I’ve decided to not care what people think. I’m going to be myself. And if people don’t like it, then why should I care?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow” said one of the girls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, thanks anyway” the other one said. The two walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was inspiring,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann chuckled. “I learned that from you” she said, giving Ren a light shove.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann nodded. “Yeah. You’re one of the strongest people I know.” Shiho looked at the floor. Everyone else took notice. Ann grabbed Shiho’s hand. “Shiho” Shiho looked up. “You’re also one of the strongest people I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was shocked. “But...I was…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We know,” Ann said. “But it would be hard not to think to do that in your shoes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ryuji said. “I almost went along with it, but something inside me said I shouldn’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re amazing Shiho,” Ann said. “The way you stood up to Kamoshida today. That was amazing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s right,” Ren said. “Everyone of us was thinking that, but you summoned the courage to speak out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was stunned. “I guess I did,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shiho. You’re amazing” Ann said. “As your best friend, I’m not going to let you think otherwise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “Thanks Ann.” She stood silently for a second. “Alright. That’s it.” The three thieves were surprised. “I’m determined to stand on my own two feet. I’m going to bring this school’s volleyball team to nationals.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah wait, hold on” Ryuji said. “Don’t you think with Kamoshida gone, there might be some problems with that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t care,” Shiho said. “I’m not going to let that stop me. Kamoshida may have dragged the team down, but I will raise it up. I love volleyball, and I am determined to not let Kamoshida take that away from me anymore”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Way to go!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can do it Shiho!” Ann cheered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! I feel ya” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There were some sirens blaring. Ann looked around. “We should probably head out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ryuji said. He and Ann left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren started to leave, but felt Shiho grabbing her harm. “Wait,” she said. Ren turned to her as Shiho let go. “I know Ann and Ryuji well, but you’re new here. And I feel like I didn’t make a good first impression. And I’ve seen and heard how great of a friend you are to those two. So I want a second chance to make a good first impression.” She reached out her hand. “Friends?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled, shook Shiho’s hand, and said “Friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Hope Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hope-Shiho Suzui: Rank 1</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. There you are” Ann said. Ren turned to see Ryuji and Ann walk back up to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, right,” Ryuj said. “There’s something else we need to discuss,” Ryuji said. “The usual place?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Shiho. “It’s OK. I’ll be fine on my own. Ren smiled, knowing that she actually meant it, and headed off with her gang of thieves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all met on the roof. “Well, today sure was something,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can say that again,” Ann remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana hopped out on the table. “Yeah, but this is all good news. We got Kamoshida to confess, Shiho didn’t burn down the school, and I don’t know if you've heard, but people are already talking about the Phantom Thieves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said. “Overall, I’ve gotta say today was pretty good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess you’re right,” Ryuji said. “So, does that mean we get to hawk the medal?” He began looking up stuff on his phone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess we should,” Ann said, “but wouldn’t the buyer get a little suspicious?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry,” Ren said. “I think we have a prospective buyer who won’t ask too many questions.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah!” Ryuji said. “This thing can get up to 30,000 yen?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves were shocked. “Remember that time I loaned you some money and you didn’t pay me back?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Ryuji screeched. “It wasn’t 30,000!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but with interest…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s bullshit!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Why don’t we do something with the money as a unit?” Morgana said, trying to cool tensions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I like that!” Ann said. “There’s this buffet I’ve been meaning to try. We can go and celebrate!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, now you’re speaking my language!” Ryuji said. “A celebration of the Phantom Thieves by stuffing our faces! I love it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren grinned. “Well, I guess that’s settled.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, when should we do it?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, let’s go on the 5th, Children’s day!” Ryuji said. “It’s the last day of Golden Week, so it’ll be celebratory, non-conspicuous, and it’ll give us a chance to sell the medal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow, that’s actually pretty smart of you” Ren remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh heh, I try,” Ryuji said. “So, that’s the plan then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think so,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re all in agreement there,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “You just leave selling the medal to me.” The four left the rooftop and started heading down. Ren went to one of her jobs early, since she wanted to keep out of Sojiro’s hair. When she got back in the evening, she got a group message.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I can’t WAIT to try out this place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: You keep talking it up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Sorry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I’ve been meaning to go with Shiho, but…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Um, do you think she would want to come?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I already asked. She says she might be ready to go to school, but she needs time to do more things.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Gotcha.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Still, whether we can go depends on whether or not the medal is sold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Do you not trust me?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: It’s not that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: I’m just not sure I can trust someone willing to buy it off a high schooler.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: I mean, 30,000 yen is a lot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Especially if you rack up interest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: This again?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Look, I’m sorry I haven’t paid you back yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Why did you borrow money in the first place?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: He REALLY wanted that dolphin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Dolphin?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: We were on a school field trip to an aquarium.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: He bought a souvenir and didn’t have enough money for the bus back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: I bought it because my mom really wanted it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: ...Well, if you bought it for your mom, then I guess I can give you a pass this time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: The next time I lend you money, I expect to be paid back in full.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: ...Thanks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: That’s a lovely story.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Well, goodnight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: G’night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Goodnight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren put her phone away and went to bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day she was about to leave to sell the medal when Sojiro stopped her. “Hey. Since you’re off, would you mind helping out around the cafe?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren paused. Morgana whispered to her. “It should be alright. You do owe him a little, and we can always sell this tomorrow.” Ren smiled, nodded at Sojiro, and prepared herself to help out. She let Morgana roam around the neighborhood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the evening was drawing near, a report about the Kamoshida incident appeared on TV. “Tonight: A former Olympian medalist turned teacher was arrested after admitting to serious abuse and sexual harassment.” The TV cut to interviews with students who said various things on the subject. “While the teacher is now behind bars, there are still some questions that linger. Most notable of which was a calling card sent to Mr. Kamoshida days before he confessed to everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro looked at the TV. “Hey, isn’t that your school?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Yeah” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Sojiro said. “Well, it’s a good thing he got arrested before anything happened to you, huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro paused for a moment. “Oh. Son of a BITCH!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He DID try to harass you!” Sojiro </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was surprised. “What makes you say that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro glared. “I could tell by your voice.” He sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren steeled herself. “What makes you think I would?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m your guardian” he answered. “I’m supposed to protect you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Psh. Only for my probation” Ren snarked. “What makes you think I should be able to trust you with this kind of thing? You don’t trust me with your house. You don’t trust me with a key to this place. Hell, you don’t even trust that I’m not a criminal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro glared at her. “Alright. We’re doing this.” Sojiro whipped up some coffee for the two of them. “Sit down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was unsure of where this commanding aura was going to lead, but for now she at least trusted Sojiro enough to believe he didn’t mean her harm. She sat down across from him. “What is this then?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro looked at her intently. “I’ve only heard the police report. What’s your side of the story?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was surprised. <em>Would he believe me? Well, this is my chance. He’s at least willing to listen, so why not?</em> “Some guy was trying to force a woman into his car. I stepped in between them to split them up. He was pretty drunk so he fell over. He then said he was going to sue me for assault.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Some police officers came by, and appeared to recognize him. He coerced the woman he was with to say that I had attacked him. He also asked the officer to leave his name out of it. And that’s how I got arrested.” Ren put her head in her hand. “So the question is do you believe that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro stared at her silently for a few seconds. He sighed. “I’ve known many people like the man you just described. I also have less faith in the system than it might appear. Your story is believable, and I don’t think you would lie to me at this point.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro took a sip of his coffee. “So, I believe you when you say you aren’t a criminal. Now, I need you to trust me on a few things. You don’t HAVE to, I’m just asking here.” Ren nodded, sipping her coffee. Sojiro sighed. “I need you to believe me when I tell you that things at my house are complicated. I can’t fully explain why unless it becomes an absolute necessity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>BUT I also need you to believe that I have your best interest in mind. Of course I don’t want you to cause trouble, but I don’t want you to get in trouble either. If you ever get backed into a corner, I want you to know that I’ll be there. What do you say?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Sojiro. His tone seemed stern, but his expression seemed pained. To Ren, it seemed like he was an authority on what would happen if you had no one to rely on. He was willing to listen to her, and he was willing to help her out in different circumstances since she got here. Just as he believed her, she needed to believe him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looked down. “On my first day going to school, Ann and I had met at the same intersection. That man, Mr. Kamoshida, pulled up and invited the two of us in his car. Ann told me it was alright, but I sensed hesitation in her voice. I came along just to make sure everything would be OK.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Afterwards, Ann and I got acquainted, and then I met her friend Shiho. After school, Mr. Kamoshida called me to his office.” Ren began to shake. “He wanted the two of us to get intimate, and he threatened to reveal the fact that I got arrested if I didn’t comply. But before anything could happen, Ann and Shiho found us and helped me escape.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren took off her glasses and cleaned them a little bit. “The whole thing was surprising to say the least. I couldn’t imagine how brazen he could be. And, in all honesty, I felt trapped between a rock and a hard place. I honestly have no clue what I would have done if Ann and Shiho hadn’t rescued me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro looked at her. “If I knew anyone I trusted in prison, I’d pay them to just beat the living shit out of this person.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was curious. “So, you know people in prison?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s...not the point right now,” Sojiro said. “The point is, I’m glad you were able to open up with me like that. It couldn’t have been easy, but…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I getchu,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro chuckled. “You’re pretty strong. After going through everything you did, you seem to be still standing well on your own.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, here’s the thing,” Ren said. “I’m not on my own. I have my friends, and I have you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was surprised. “Eheh. Well, thank you.” Sojiro smiled. “I know that when the time is right, I’ll have you as well. Here” he said, sliding a key towards her. “I had this made yesterday. I was going to give it to you regardless, but I think after our talk, now’s the time to give it to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren picked up the key and smiled. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hierophant-Sojiro Sakura: Rank 3</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren finished her coffee, and went upstairs to her bed.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, so I decided to split up the confession and the celebration into two chapters. I don't know why I'm surprised every time that my chapters seem long, especially in this story. I just don't think the two would be manageable in one big chapter. And again, 2 rank ups per chapter seems to be the way to go.</p>
<p>Making Shiho Hope is another thing I'm excited about when it comes to this story. It is one of the new Confidants I have planned for this. By the way, I'm just going to tell you now that not every one of the vengeance seekers (which is what I guess I'm going to call them?) is not going to have a confidant. Shiho just makes sense for me to do. Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Celebration of Those You Can Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren woke up the next morning with a new sense of understanding, courtesy of her conversation with Sojiro last night. She found herself smiling genuinely about herself. She got dressed and started to head out to sell the treasure.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>As she headed downstairs, Sojiiro said “You heading out?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren looked at him. “Yeah. My friends and I are doing something big for the last day of Golden Week, so I need to prepare.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sojiro smiled. “Hm. Well, do be careful.” Ren smiled. The bell rang, indicating someone had come in. Ren and Sojiro looked her over. It was a woman in a grey pantsuit. Ren was curious. Sojiro seemed like he knew her. “What’ll it be?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hm” the woman said. “I won’t bother you for coffee right now” she said, matter-of-factly. “Today. I’m here for information.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sojiro scowled. “I don’t think I can tell you any more than I have.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The woman glared. “I don’t need you to tell me anything. I know you have her files.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><em>Files?</em> Ren thought.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Psh. Let’s say I did have them. Why would I hand them to you?” Sojiro protested.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Because I have friends in high places,” the lady answered. “Who knows what would happen with your, let’s say, home situation.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sojiro growled. “Did you tell him?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The woman was confused. “Who?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Nevermind,” Sojiro said.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry” Ren interrupted. “But,um, what’s going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro calmed down. “It’s...complicated.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman seemed to have taken notice of Ren. “Huh? Oh, yes. I’ve heard about this.” She turned to Sojiro. “You’re taking care of her, right?” Sojiro maintained his facial expression. “I wonder what my friends will think.” She turned back to Ren. “So, tell me, where do you go to school?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren wasn’t sure how to respond. “It’s fine,” Sojiro said. “She’s just after me. She can’t do anything to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused, but went ahead. “I go to Shujin.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shujin, huh” the woman said. “Someone I know goes there as well. I’ve been hearing things have been quite intense there recently.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, yeah” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman smiled. She looked back at Sojiro. “Well then, I assume you know what to do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro continued to stare. “I need time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman smiled. “Very well.” She started to leave. “By the way,” she stopped, “I hope this doesn’t mean I can’t come back for a coffee sometime.” She left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “So, what was that about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was still upset. “That woman works for the prosecutor’s office,” he explained. “She’s looking into a case, and thinks that I can help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it sounds like you could,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro looked at Ren. He sighed. “Look, I know I asked you to trust me. And believe me, I’d like to tell you about what’s going on. But the decision isn’t entirely up to me. So, for now, if you see her again, just be honest with her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, how can I lie when I don’t know what I’m lying about?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh” Sojiro chuckled. “I suppose that’s true.” He smiled. “You go make your preparations. And have a fantastic Golden Week.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thank you.” She left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She arrived at Untouchable. The owner looked at her coming through the door. “It’s you again. What do you want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked around cautiously. “Um, I’m looking to sell something.” She placed the medal on the counter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch” the owner said. “I don’t take obviously fake things.” He looked at it. “Wait a minute…” He picked it up. He looked at Ren. “I don’t know what you’re getting yourself mixed up in, but I’ll play along. I’ll sell this to you but you have to do something for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took out a bag. “Take this. Don’t look inside. Just take it and go. Return it to me when you get the chance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at the bag. “Um, OK.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The owner smiled. “Good. So then, this looks to be about 30,000 yen. How does that sound?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sounds great!” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. Well then, let’s get this settled.” The owner doled out the 30,000. Ren took it, along with the bag. She smiled, nodded, and started to leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, two detectives came in. A more pushy one said “Alright Mune, where are they?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mune” smiled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The detective slammed his hands on the counter. “Don’t play dumb with me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Settle down” the other detective said. “Mune, you know we wouldn’t come here without reason, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure” “Mune” replied. “But that doesn’t mean the reason is good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Grrr” said the first detective.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other detective glared at him. He then spotted Ren. “Hey, what’s that you got there?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused, but she figured something out quick. “Why do you need to know? I bought it. It’s mine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The detectives appeared to be confused. “Heh” “Mune” chuckled. “She’s right. She’s a paying customer. She comes here from time to time. You can check the footage if you want.” The first detective was furious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Find” the second one said. “But know this, if you are doing anything unscrupulous, we WILL find out. Let’s go.” The two detectives left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was about to leave when “Mune” called out to her. “Hey. Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled at him. “No problem.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as she left the store, Morgana popped out. “Hey. Why don’t you see what’s in the bag?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at him funny. “I promised not to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but aren’t you the least bit curious?” Morgana asked. “Besides, he seems willing to help us. I doubt he’s a bad person.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren sighed. “I can’t believe you’ve talked me into this.” The two of them looked in the bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HOLY SMOKES! Is that a real gun?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked closer. “I don’t think so” she surmised. “But it looks real close.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Morgana said, calming down. “So you think we could get stuff like this for us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought about it. “Well, that would mean telling him I looked in the bag. But then again, he did buy the medal off of us with no questions, and I wouldn’t go to those two detectives to rat him out. So, maybe it’s worth a shot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! We just gotta find a time to go talk to him” Morgana said. Ren nodded, and then headed back. Ren spent the rest of the evening helping around Leblanc.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day, Ren headed out to meet up with her teammates. Ann guided them to a luxurious hotel buffet. “Holy moly!” Morgana exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’d I tell you?” Ann said. “Pretty swanky!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It sure is!” Ryuji said, excitedly. “Aw man! I can smell the meats!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we don’t have to just smell” Ren reminded them. “I have the cash, so let’s dig in!” The group found a seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um, who’s going up first?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “You guys can. Morgana and I will watch your stuff.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sweet!” Ryuji said. “And don’t worry. We’ll get you a plate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks, but I can get my own food,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, and I don’t trust you to know what I like,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ummmm, fish?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Dammit,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, no time to waste,” Ann said, getting up from her seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seeya” Ryuji said, also leaving. A few minutes later, they came back, plates covered in food. “Man, this stuff looks great!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Totally” Ann chimed in. They both began eating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked on. “So, um, would you mind watching my stuff then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh yeah. Sure” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He didn’t sound convincing at all,” Morgana noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, they’re our friends, so we should trust them,” Ren said. “Besides, it’d be a waste if we didn’t get anything to eat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess you’re right,” Morgana said. “Let’s go!” Ren got up and started to get food. While getting food, Ren heard bits of conversations by people who seemingly congregate here often.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were all talking about the Kamoshida incident. Some of them were saying it makes good TV. Some were saying that Kamoshida should have maybe stayed in his lane more. Some were speculating about the supposed Phantom Thieves that called him out. However, Ren noted that none of them seemed to show sympathy to any of the victims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sat back down with her food. Ann noticed something about Ren. “Hey what’s up?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ren said, looking up. “Well, I was just overhearing some conversation. They were talking about the Kamoshida incident, and everyone didn’t seem all too invested in the people he preyed upon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was disgusted. “How awful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch. I’m not surprised” Ryuji said. “Jerks like that are far too common nowadays.” He pulled out his phone. “But, not for nothing, there are people who have already taken a shining to us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann and Ren looked at Ryji’s phone. “What’s this?” Ann asked. “‘The Phantom Aficionado Website’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. It popped up last night,” Ryuji said. “And look! People are already thanking us!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann read one of the comments aloud. “‘The Phantom Thieves helped me stand up to my abusers.’ Huh. I didn’t know we’d have this kind of power.” Ann sat back down. “I know we’re supposed to help Ren fight Eris, but it’s just hitting me now how big this is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you OK?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “Yeah. If we can help people, that’s the icing on the cake!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you really like your icing, huh” Ryuji pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ann jolted back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uh, your plate is like 90% cakes,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Coming from someone whose plate is 100% meat!” Ann retorted. Ren chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked bitter for a second. He smiled back. “But you do have a point. We’re going to stop chaos from reigning, punish bad people, and inspire others. We have no reason not to continue this!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana grinned. “That sounds like a call to arms.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is,” Ryuji said. “I want to keep doing this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So do I” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled, well, if we’re all in agreement, let’s make it official” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Official?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ren replied. “We were all kind of dragged in by the whole Kamoshida situation, but if we’re going to continue, let’s make this official.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, do we gotta sign anything?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, silly,” Ren said. “I just want to make a toast and stuff.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well, OK” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “So, from today onwards, we are officially The Phantom Thieves of Heart!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“CHEERS!” they said, raising their glass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, uh, what now?” Ryuji said. “I mean, we gotta continue taking on palaces, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “But who? And how do we find one?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that second one just relies on some good old fashioned leg work” Morgana pointed out. “Well, mostly. But the first part is a bit trickier.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I think it has to be someone we can all agree upon” Ryuji said.”That way, our conviction can’t be shaken.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like that idea,” Ann said. “It’s like a pact.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But yeah, figuring out a target might be a little more tricky” Ren noted. “Still, I don’t think it’s anything we can’t handle.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “You’re right. When the time comes, we’ll be ready!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re a team now!” Ann exclaimed. “We can do things if we stick together!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “A team, huh.” Everyone else was eating, while Ren looked at her plate solemnly. She found some confidence of her own that she felt was missing. She sighed. “I have something I feel like I need to tell you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone else was curious. “What is it?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren took a deep breath. “The truth is… I’m… a lesbian.” Ann and Ryuji were shocked. “I hope you don’t hate me…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann and Ryuji looked at each other. “Is...that it?” Ann asked. Ren nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. Don’t worry” Ryuji said. “We don’t hate you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “We’re not like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks guys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But, and pardon me for asking this, um, do you look at me...you know…?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren grinned. “Well, you ARE cute, but I’m not Kamoshida. I don’t go for ‘anything with a vagina.’” Ann laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “I now understand why you rejected me as well.” Ann was surprised. Ryuji continued. “If you’re not attracted to guys, then I was destined to fail from the beginning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well that’s true” Ren said. “However, your approach was a little awkward as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren grinned again. “Still, you’re also kind of cute. I bet if you honed it more, that awkward approach might work on someone else.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was confused. “Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, maybe” Ann said, hiding her blushing face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at her. “You think so Ann?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yeah” Ann said, regaining her composure. Morgana was quietly seething to himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled genuinely. “Well I’m glad.” Everyone else looked at her. “I’m glad I have such understanding friends. To be honest, I was worried that being a lesbian with a record would be a surefire recipe for being alone. But ever since I’ve met you guys, I’ve never felt like that. So, thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all looked at her. “Are you kidding?” Ryuji said. “You’re one of the kindest, nicest people I know. To Hell with anyone who can’t see that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s right,” Ann said. “You’re an amazing person, and I don’t want you to forget that anytime soon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. Well, I’ve always believed in you” Morgana added. “This changes nothing for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “Thanks everyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fool-The Phantom Thieves: Rank 2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They finished their food and then left. As they were leaving, Ann realized something. “Aw, shoot. I forgot my bag upstairs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eh, no biggie,” Ryuji said. “At least we’re still in the building. They turned around to head back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they got to the elevator, some guys guarding someone pushed them away, with Ann taking the brunt of it. Ren caught her as she fell. “Step aside,” one of the guys said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, what gives?!” Ryuji said. “We were here first!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” said the man in the middle of this parade of guards. “Since when did this place become a daycare?” Ren looked up, feeling something familiar in that condescending tone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What was that?!” Ryuji hissed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stand back!” one of the guards said. Their group got into the elevator first. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Buncha jerks!” Ryuji scowled. “We should be stealing hearts of people like that.” Ann stood back up. Ryuji turned around. “Oh, uh sorry. I got caught up in my own stuff. Are you doing alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, yeah…” Ann said. She turned to Ren. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Right. Don’t mention it” Ren said, distracted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann saw this. “Are you OK? You look a little pale.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fine,” Ren said. “I’m just peeved about what just happened.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I getcha,” Ryuji said. He sighed. “Well, let’s go get your bag Ann.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ann said. They called the elevator and went back up. The receptionist handed Ann her bag, and the group headed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later that night, as Ren was sleeping soundly in her bed, she woke up in the Velvet Room. She approached the door to meet Igor and Lavenza. “Well well,” Igor said. “It seems you have toppled the tyrant whose lust knows no bounds. What a marvelous first step.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lavenza spoke up. “It’s only going to get harder from here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m aware,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still, you’ve been strengthening your bonds,” Igor noted. “It’s good to find people you can trust wholeheartedly. Your strength continues to grow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We continue to root for your success,” Lavenza said. “And we will also continue to help out as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We just like checking in on your progress,” Igor said. “Saving the world is no easy feat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I understand,” Ren said. “Thank you for your continued support.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But of course” Igor said. “It is a luxury we permit to all guests of the Velvet Room. Our time right now is almost up. Before you go, be aware. There are many twists of fate coming your way in the near future. I suggest you prepare adequately.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Farewell,” Lavenza said. Ren felt herself fade from the Velvet Room.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess this goes without saying, but pretty much any of the minor stuff (Shopping, Persona fusing, etcetera) are done off-screen after the first mention of it. Just for clarity's sake.</p>
<p>I've also decided to change a few things around to make it make more sense, or to help the process go along easier. This is a dramatic rewrite, but I guess fair warning that there's going t be some minor shifts as well.</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Two Awakenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is A LOT to this chapter.But this is also one of the chapters I've been wanting to do since this story began. I'll talk more once you've read it. But for now, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Saturday, after school, Ann excused herself to use the restroom. Ren decided to wait for her. Suddenly, Mishima walked up to her. “Hey” he said. Ren was curious. He seemed excited. Mishima looked around. He then leaned in to whisper. “So, you, Takamaki, and Sakamoto are the Phantom Thieves, right?”</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren was surprised. “Well, uh…”</p></div><div class=""><p>Mishima chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. In fact, I’m here to help.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Ummmmm, K?” Ren said.</p></div><div class=""><p>Mishima pulled out his phone. “Have you seen this?” he said, showing her his screen. “The Phantom Thief Aficionado website. And you’re looking at its creator.” Ren was incredibly taken aback by this. “What you did was nothing short of amazing. It made me realize that I don’t just want to sit back and let life happen to me. I want to help. So I made this!</p></div><div class=""><p>The Phantom Thieves save people. But they can’t be everywhere at once. This is where I come in. I help facilitate the public image of the Phantom Thieves as heroes of justice! There might not be a lot of support right now, but just you wait!”</p></div><div class=""><p>He scrolled around. “And check this out.” He found a section of posts. “Some people are already leaving requests. I’m sure you can work your magic and help those who need help. And don’t worry, I’ll be there every step of the way.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren was impressed. “You seem really invested in this.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Heh, well, I do what I do,” Mishima said. He then got a little less playful. “Listen, I don’t know exactly HOW you guys do all of this, but it’s clear you have a lot on your plate. So, let me try and lighten the load.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren took note of Mishima’s understanding nature.He seemed really eager to help out in some way. He truly believed in the Phantom Thieves, much like he truly believed in her when he didn’t go along with Shiho’s plan. She smiled. “Alright then. But as the leader, I’d like to check in on you every so often.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Mishima grinned. “Done and done.”</p></div><div class=""><p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p></div><div class=""><p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p></div><div class=""><p>With the birth of the Moon Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power</p></div><div class=""><p>Moon-Yuuki Mishima: Rank 1</p></div><div class=""><p>“Well then, till we meet again” Mishima said. He left.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji and Ann walked up to Ren. Morgana popped out as they came over. “So, what was Mishiman talking to you about?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “He’s the creator of the Phantom Aficionado site. He knows who we are, and is on our side.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Calm down!” Ann said. “I don’t think he’d expose us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, maybe not purposefully,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think we need to worry about it too much,” Ren said. “But I’ll be checking in with him just to be sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you're doing that…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, and look!” Ren said. “His website even has request posts. Maybe we can look into them to find our next target.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “Alright. Now we’re talking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana thought for a moment. “Hey. Can we head to the subway station today? I think I might have something to show you guys.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, sure?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It has something to do with the requests” Morgana said. “If they are what I think they are, then it’ll be important.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, you’re always so vague. Just spill it already” Ryuji whined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s...easier to just show you!” Morgana protested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine,” Ryuji said. “It’s not like I wasn’t gonna do it anyway.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, now that we’re all in agreement, let’s roll!” Ren said. The four of them headed to the station.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Sumire was at ballet practice. She had begun to open up to some of her classmates a little more, which made her a bit happier. She also felt like she had never been better at ballet. However, after one routine, Coach Hiraguchi’s face told a different story. “Did I do something wrong?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire…” Hiraguchi said in a disappointed tone. “It’s great to see you in higher spirits, but I don’t know how much it’s doing for your ballet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked despondent. “I am trying. What am I doing wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Hiraguchi said. “You’re not doing anything wrong, per say, but it just feels like you’re sliding back into Kasumi when doing your moves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ummmm, how is that a bad thing?” Sumire said. “Kasumi was the best. Doing her moves will guarantee our dream of becoming the best to come true.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is what I’m talking about,” Hiraguchi noted. “Kasumi performed her moves with a passion only she could provide. You’re just doing a pale imitation of them. They’re technically impressive, but emotionally, they feel hollow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was shaken. “Coach…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know it’s hard to hear!” Hiraguchi interrupted. “But if you want to make it to the top, you need to perfect YOUR moves. You need to understand that what people want to see is Sumire Yoshizawa as herself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tears began to form in Sumire’s eyes. “But...no one does want that… I’m never good enough. I know you care for me. I know people care for me. But no one is expecting me to make it to the top. They all expected Kasumi. And...and I ruined it. If Kasumi can’t make it to the top, and Sumire can’t make it to the top, then who is going to make it to the top?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire ran to the locker room. She threw off her leotard with hardly a care. She was too distraught. She put her clothes on, and then ran out the door. Coach Hiraguchi noticed this and tried calling out to her. “SUMIRE!” Sumire didn’t hear her. She kept running through the city, trying to deal with the emotional turmoil of everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After running a few blocks, she thought to herself <em>Wait. This is just like what happened last time.</em> She slowed down, and took a deep breath. <em>I don’t want to cause another death. Heh. Even from beyond the grave, Kasumi is saving me.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looked around. <em>Maybe I just need to clear my head for a bit. I don’t know what I want right now. Maybe I haven’t found as much of myself as I have thought. But where to go?</em> Sumire continued walking. <em>I guess I’ll see where my feet take me.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Phantom Thieves made their way to the subway station. They began looking through some of the requests on the Phan-site, but none of them felt all too dire. That is, until they found a post about one Natsuhiko Nakanohara; a municipal teller stalking his ex girlfriend. “Ugh. What a creep” Ann noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, we’re in agreement then?” Ryuji asked. The others nodded. “Alright, now let’s figure out where his palace might be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on,” Morgana said, taking charge. “This is why I brought you here today. Try the word ‘Mementos’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Umm, alright,” Ryuji said. “Mementos.” Suddenly, the world shifted around them. The bustling station was now empty, and Morgana had taken on his Metaverse appearance. “Huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s going on?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I figured as much,” Morgana said. “C’mon, let’s head down.” Morgana headed down the platform stairs. The others just shrugged and went with it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few moments before, Sumire had made her way to that exact subway station in her stupor. She sighed. “Maybe I should just head back. I haven’t found anything. She glanced up and noticed something across the station from her. “Isn’t that senpai and her friends?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Navigating” her phone said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire noted. She got out her phone. “How come I haven’t noticed this app before?” she asked herself. “It looks strange.” Suddenly, she felt the world change around her. “Huh?” She looked around and saw no one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was in disbelief. The once crowded station was now barren. “What’s going on?” She looked around, only to find herself more confused. She looked back and saw that Ren and company were going down a flight of stairs. She looked determined. “Maybe senpai knows what’s up.” She decided to follow them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once down the stairs, the thieves were greeted by a few surprises. The platform was there, but instead of rails there was a field of dirt with a bunch of flowers growing in it. They were also in their Phantom Thief attire. “Woah! What’s this?!” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is this that Nakanohara guy’s palace?” Ryuji asked. “Why is it here? Why is it a garden?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on,” Ren said, remembering this scenery. “This seems familiar.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm hm hm” Morgana chuckled. “Well, you’re sort of right Skull. But, you’re sort of wrong as well. Mementos is everyone’s palace.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves were confused. Ryuji sputtered “Everyone’s…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Palace?” Ann finished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “Not everyone has a palace all to themselves. Only those with incredibly distorted desires. Most people’s shadows, you’d just find here. This place is basically the thing that connects all human minds.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, how do we get this guy’s attention?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana grinned. “We already have.” Again, everyone was shocked. “That Phan-site is a useful tool. It can act as a calling card for people without palaces. And, since their desires aren’t as warped, it’ll have a longer effect on them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, we can just go and get that Nakanohara guy now?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “Let’s go!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But, um, how?” Ren asked. “I mean, this place seems big.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Never fear!” Morgana said. He posed. “Morgana transform!” he transformed into a car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We can go like this,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How can you turn into a car?!” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well, uh, you see, it’s a common perception that in fantastical situations, cats can turn into cars. And since we’re basically in the collective unconscious...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren just shrugged. “OK.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? You’re just gonna accept that?!” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why not? It makes things easier” Ren chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji sighed. “Well, we’re already this deep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, it might be easier to not question things,” Ann added. The three of them got in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, why aren’t we moving?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m a car!” Morgana said. “Someone needs to drive me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ryuji said. “Um, since he’s sort of your cat, do you want to drive him?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren simply said “Sure.” She got into the front seat and took off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Sumire managed to make it down the stairs to see Ren, Ann, and Ryuji in strange looking suits getting into a car that looked kind of like a cat and drive off. “Huh. That’s, um… unusual…” Sumire looked around. “This is also unusual.” She looked at the path where the car drove down. “Well, I don’t suppose I’m going to get any answers just standing here.” She hopped off the platform and followed the car on foot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As they were driving, Ann asked “So, um, not for nothing, but why didn't you do this at the palace Morgana?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A big car like this would attract too much attention when we’re trying to sneak around” Morgana answered. “Plus, it was way too narrow to do anything in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess that’s true,” Ryuji said. “I’m wondering why you didn’t tell us all this ‘bout Mementos beforehand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you know how you reacted when he turned into a car, right?” Ren answered. “Basically that.” Ryuji knew she was right, but didn’t want to say it out loud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They reached a strange looking portal. “What’s this?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sensing a specific shadow there,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nakanhara?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Most likely,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bring it on,” Ren said. She hit the gas and drove through. On the other side, there was a smaller plot of land. In the middle of it stood Nakanohara. Growing from it was a small thorny vine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s get him!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold up,” Ren said. She observed the vine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought some more. She sighed. “In my initial vision, I saw the subway system turn into this garden. That vine… Something feels off about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other thieves looked at it. “You think it’s protecting him?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren stared some more. “No. I think the opposite.” Everyone else was confused. “If Eris is giving people the power to exact revenge on those with palaces, that vine might be the equivalent of that here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You mean that vine is from his ex and it wants to kill him?!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s my working theory anyways,” Ren said. She smiled. “So, it doesn’t change much. If we steal his heart, that vine can’t destroy him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright!” Ruji said. “Now you’re talking!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s go!” Ren said. The four of them headed out of the shadows to Nakanohara.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nakanohara noticed them. “Hm. Are you those so-called Phantom Thieves? I bet you’re here because of what my girlfriend said about me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you mean your ex-girlfriend?” Ann snapped back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“SHE’S MINE!” he screamed. “Tch. I don’t even know why you’re here! Why not take on someone who deserves it?! Like Madarame!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Madarame?” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren struck a pose. “We are the Phantom Thieves. We are on the side of justice. Hence, we shall steal your distorted desires.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah! You can’t just act like a creep because other people are worse!” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Grrrrr” Nakanohara. “GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!” he transformed into a shadow that could not be reasoned with any longer. “SHE’S MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE! I WON’T LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE HER!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s go!” Ren said. The thieves fought Nakanohara’s shadow, and won.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After that, Nakanohara reverted back to himself. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I just-” he sighed. “I lost everything to Madarame. I had hopes and dreams, but he took them all away. I had to settle to be a teller. So, when my girlfriend left me, it just opened up old wounds.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s no excuse for stalking!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. You’re right” Nakanohara said. “I’ll apologize and leave her alone. But please. Steal Madarame’s heart.” Nakanohara vanished and a small treasure appeared. Ren grabbed it. She looked down and noticed the thorny vine had also disappeared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, we did it,” Ryuji said. “Let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on!” Morgana said. “There’s something else we need to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For real?” Ryuji said. “Well, if you say so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, you’re the expert Mona!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana blushed. “Thanks Panther.” He turned back into a car. They drove back to Mementos proper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ren said, looking back. “That portal closed behind us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we stole Nakanohara’s heart,” Morgana said. “It has no reason to exist anymore.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess that’s true,” Ren said. “Alright then, what’s next.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Find another platform” Morgana said. “Not the one we came from.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alrighty then,” Ren said. She drove off, exploring Mementos for a little while until coming to another platform. “More stairs?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Morgana said. “Mementos isn’t just a one floor structure. It keeps going.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How deep?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That I don’t know,” Morgana said. “But I know at the bottom is the source of all of this...probably.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, that’s where Eris lives, I presume?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d think so,” Morgana answered. “Anyways, let’s head down.” They got out and headed down the stairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Sumire was still trying to find Ren. “Man, this place is confusing.” She kept walking. Unbeknownst to her, a large thorny vine was following her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On this new floor, it was just a straight path to a strange looking door. “What’s this?” Ann asked. Ren felt like the door was calling to her somehow. She walked over. “Hey, wait!” Ann said, trying to stop her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren placed her hand on the door. The door then opened up. “Woah” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her hand. “Huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana smiled. “I knew you could do it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three teens looked at him. “Um, do what?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That door's been locked for the longest time,” Morgana said. “But now, we can open it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, do you know why it’s been locked?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m thinking it’s a power thing,” Morgana said. “I was originally exploring Mementos, but I hit this dead end. So, I met up with the two of you in Kamoshida’s Palace to try and gain power by stealing his treasure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm” Ren said. “I don’t know if that’s entirely correct.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How so?” Morgana asked, confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you’re right that we needed more power,” Ren began, “but it might not be raw power. This place is basically the collective human unconscious, right?” Morgana nodded. “So, I’m thinking the power needed is the power to make an impact on this unconscious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ohhhhhhh” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, how’d we do that?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren grinned. “We stole Kamoshida’s heart. People are talking about the Phantom Thieves now. We’re not nothing to the public anymore.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was dumbfounded. “I guess that makes sense.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, let me get this straight,” Ann said. “In order to progress through Mementos, we need to keep making an impact by stealing more hearts from people with palaces.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seems like it,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then let’s do just that!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s up Mona?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nakanohara gave us a name,” Morgana reminded them. “Madarame. I think that’s worth looking into.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. You may be right” Ren said. “It could be our next big break.” Ren looked at the recently opened door. “Wanna continue, or should we call it here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we’ve learned a lot,” Ryuji said. “It might be better to collect ourselves for the time being.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have a point Skull,” Ren said. “OK, let’s head back for now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right, but remember,” Morgana began saying, “ we need to make occasional trips here to deal with shadows like Nakanohara’s.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said. They headed back up the stairs. Morgana turned back into a car and they were on their way back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, this looks different,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s because Mementos is always changing,” Morgana said. “Because so many people are influencing it, no two visits will be the same.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ann said. They continued to drive. On their way to finding the platform that will take them up, Ann spotted something. “OVER THERE!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The others looked. They saw a small boy next to a tipped over car that was on fire. Ren turned the car to meet with this mysterious boy. She got out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, hello” The boy said. He was wearing a white coat with star patterns on it, with matching boots, black pants, and wearing a pair of goggles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello,” Ren said. “Um, who might you be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I guess that’s the human thing to do” the boy said. “My name is Jose.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait. ‘Human thing to do’?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does that mean?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “I am not a human.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look like one,” Morgana said, pouting a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“While that might be true, I’m just a dweller of this universe created to study humans here in Mementos” Jose explained. “Or, at least I was.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “These weird, plant-like things sensed my presence and destroyed my car. I guess they didn’t like that I was trying to drink them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Drink...plants…” Ryuji said. “Alright, I’m officially giving up trying to understand things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry, we’re all mad here,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The plants I’m trying to drink are the essence of humanity” Jose explained. “Well, before they were tainted by this garden of madness.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, why study humanity?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was asked to by my creator,” Jose said. “He wanted to know what I thought humans were like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why couldn’t he just do it?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s complicated,” Jose explained. “But now I can’t do it, My car is destroyed, and those shadow things keep attacking me. But I can’t go back to him empty-handed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren felt sorry for him. She smiled. “Hey Jose,” she said. Jose looked up. “Wanna come with us? I’m sure you can learn a  thing or two about humanity by studying us actual humans.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose smiled. “I’d like that ma’am.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO!” screamed a voice. The group turned toward the source to see a cabal of shadows. “Humanity will be brought to its knees by chaos. We won’t let this interloper interfere!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bring it on!” Ryuji said. The Phantom Thieves put themselves between Jose and the shadows and began fighting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose looked on. “These shadows. They want to stop me. But these humans. They wish to aid me? Those shadows are trying to force their beliefs by stopping me, while these humans wish to help. If humanity really will descend into chaos, why aren’t these humans allowing it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked on to see the Phantom Thieves fighting. He got a determined look. “If you humans are so willing to help me find the truth about humanity, then these shadows are wrong!” he yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well done” said a voice in Jose’s head. He started to struggle. “Stand up to those who would hide the truth from you. They proclaim truth, but in reality are pushing lies. Are you ready to seek the truth? Are you ready to spread it, even if people aren’t willing to listen?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Yes...of course…” Jose answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm hm hm” the voice continued. “Very well. I am thou. Thou art I. Call upon my power to bring the light of the truth to the world!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose gripped his goggles and tore them off his face, blood flowing from the tear. “Galileo!” he called. Suddenly, his persona appeared behind him. Galileo looked like a balding man with a beard, wearing a black cloak and black pants, with a white collar. He had a telescope in one hand, and a book in the other. Nothing really changed about Jose’s outward appearance though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Holy shit!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Looks like he’s one of us” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose looked angry. “Let me join in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You got it!” Ren said. Jose rushed in to help defeat the shadows with his new persona along with his weapons of choice: A hammer, and a sniper rifle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the fight, Jose was breathing heavily. “WOO!” he exclaimed. “That felt great.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re pretty good Jose,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For real,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’ll be nice to have you on the team,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana stared at him. “Yeah, he’ll be fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww, are you jealous?” Ren asked. “Don’t worry, you’re still important to the team. But we need all the help we can get.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess that’s true,” Morgana relented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Jose said. “But, who are you guys anyway?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The four of them were shocked. “Oh, right, well…” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“AHHHHHHHHH!” someone screamed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What was that?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It sounded like someone screaming” Ann pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren went pale. <em>No way. Could it be?</em> She ran off in the direction of it. Everyone else followed suit. When Ren got there, she came face-to-face with what she feared it was. “SUMIRE!” she called out. Sumire was being tied up by vines and was about to be enveloped by this plant-like thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other thieves were just as surprised by this sight, as was Jose. However, Jose noticed something else. “HEY!” he called, pointing to Eris. The thieves’s attention was now on her. “You’re the person controlling these plants, right? You destroyed my car!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She did this?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Grrr. Why do you always have to cause so many problems?!” Ryuji howled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should just stop you right now!” Morgana added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hehehehehehe” Eris snickered. “You can only open one door. What chance do you have against me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“LET HER GO!” Ren demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? You mean her?” Eris said, pointing to Sumire. “No can do.” She laughed. Ren tried to run to save her, but some shadows stopped her. “You don’t get it. Unlike you, she’s not here to save anyone. She’s here to bury herself in the depths of Mementos with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bullshit!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah! She’s not just something for you to claim!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, but she’s always been mine,” Eris said. “I’m the only one who will accept her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not true!” Morgana protested. “We accept her!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Eris said. “Well, maybe for now. But what will happen when I show you this?!” A giant flower grew and blossomed. It presented a large screen. Appearing on it, a girl who looked like Sumire with brown hair in a ponytail, and a mole on her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh no,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Today was brutal, huh?” Kasumi said on the screen. She looked at the camera. “Feeling OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The camera shook its head. “It’s not that,” Sumire said in the video, who is now revealed to be the camera. They keep walking. “Why am I doing so bad?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kasumi looked at her sister. “Your growth spurt has just changed your eye level. See, you’re as tall as me now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We practice the same amount,” Sumire said. “But you’re the one that’s always getting first place.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know why?” Kasumi asked. “Because it’s my right as the elder sister.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re in the same grade though,” Sumire pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw, don’t be so down,” Kasumi said. “We’ll reach the top of the world together. That’s our dream, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t get it” Sumire said, sadness in her voice. “You’ll never understand how I feel.” She started to run. We can hear her thinking. <em>Kasumi...if I were like you...things would be so much better.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! Wait up!” Kasumi cried out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Kasumi’s the one people want.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look where you’re going, the light’s red! Hey!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The talented one who CAN reach the top of the world.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire! Stop! Listen to me! SUMIRE!” Sumire felt a push, as Kasumi shoved her. She heard a car pull up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After Sumire had gotten up from the shove, the next thing she saw was Kasumi dead in the middle of the road. “Kasumi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It is there that the video ends. Everyone was in shock. “That’s right,” Eris said. “She killed her own sister by attempting to die. What a truly horrible thing to do. She really is a monster, destined to join the shadows down here forever.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was crying. “She’s right,” she muttered. “After what I did to Kasumi...after taking her from this world...I can’t...I can’t…I can’t forgive myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was silence. Sumire was slowly sinking into the plant, resigned to become the monster she thought she was. “NO!” Ren shouted, surprising everyone. Sumire looked up. “You are NOT a monster! You are NOT horrible! You are Sumire Yoshizawa! You are kind! Gracious! Welcoming! And I will do everything to help you see that! PERSONA!” Ren summoned her persona and started fighting the shadows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pathetic,” Eris said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You're the one that’s pathetic, Eris!” Ann shouted. “Preying on people’s emotions to get what you want! It’s disgusting!” She joined the fight. “And I won’t let you do it to one of the sweetest people I’ve met! Sumire! Don’t give in!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was stunned. “But..but I-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No you didn’t!” Ryuji chimed in. He started fighting too. “It ain’t your fault the situation turned out shitty! You’re not worthless! You mean something!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s right!” Morgana added. “You have more power than you think you have!” He started to fight. “You just need to channel it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose was fighting some shadows already. “From my limited observations, these humans fight for what they believe in. And they believe in you. You must be something special if they’re willing to fight like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“SUMIRE!” Ren said. “You said that you’d be able to handle anything hard if it was from me, right?! Well here’s something hard! Kasumi died saving you! She did that because she believed you were worth saving! Is this any way to honor her?!” Sumire was shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren went on. “If she felt like giving her life to save you, then so will I! SUMIRE! I’LL FIGHT FOR YOU TILL THE END!” The group kept on fighting the shadows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My my” Eris said. “They just can’t accept the way things are, can they?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked on, as her new friends risked everything for her. The inspiring words they said. The bitter fact that Ren was right. Kasumi did sacrifice her life for her’s. “...everyone…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm?” Eris said, looking at her. “You can’t really believe that, can you?” she asked. “You’re a pathetic weakling. You’ve always been pathetic. And you always will be!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“SHUT UP!” Sumire shouted, gaining the attention of everyone. “I’m THROUGH being weak. I’m THROUGH running away! I’m THROUGH needing others to save me! Senpai! Everyone! They have their own demons to fight! And yet, they continually help me fight mine!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well. This is no longer going to be a one way street! From now on, I’ll help them too! Because that’s what I do! Because I am Sumire Yoshizawa! And I will NOT let my sister’s gifts go wasted!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My, what a forceful person” A voice in Sumire’s head rang out. Sumire started to struggle under the wraps of the vines. “But if you are here, then all is good. Only go for success. Your sister will always stay in your heart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of Sumire’s hands broke out of the vine. The voice continued. “She is grateful you have not accepted a life of cinders. That you now strive towards splendor. One question remains. Will you fill these shoes and dance with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Sumire said, a mask appearing on her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then we shall dance to the end. I am thou. Thou art I. Accept this contract. This spell I cast upon you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With one swift motion, Sumire ripped off her mask, leaving blood spattered on her face.”CENDRILLON!” she called. The energy of her summoning her persona forced her out of the plant. When she landed, she found that she was dressed in a leotard, a coat with three flaps, stockings, heels, a belt with a violet on it, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a black ribbon. Sumire quickly jumped in to fight the shadows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eris was growling. “FINE! You can have her! But know this. I will always be watching. Waiting. And the moment any of you have doubts, I’ll be there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuji said. “Like it matters what you say at this point.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You laugh now!” Eris continued. “But once humanity has embraced chaos, they will evolve! Beyond the need for suffering! Beyond the need for hate! Beyond the need for saviors like you!” Eris vanished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji wanted to try and chase her, but Ann stopped him. “Let’s fight this fight first!” she pointed out. Ryuji nodded. With all six of them, the shadows went down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was breathing heavily. “We did it! I did it! We won! I won!” She passed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire!” Ren shouted. She ran to catch Sumire as she fell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s get out of here!” Morgana said. He transformed back into a car. Ryuji got in. Ren handed Sumire to him. She went around to take the driver’s seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann stepped in. She turned to Jose. “Hey!” she called, reaching her hand out. “Wanna come with us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose smiled. “Sure. You’re an interesting bunch. I feel like I will learn a lot from you.” Jose took Ann’s hand, and the both went in together. Ren began to drive to find the exit to Mementos.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They reached the platform. Everyone left, and Ren took Sumire back. Morgana transformed back, and they all headed up the stairs. They used the app to leave Mementos and appear back at the subway station.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Sumire came to, she was staring at Ren’s eyes. “Senpai,” she said. She gave Ren a little hug. Ren got slightly embarrassed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ahem,” Ren said. “How are you feeling?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Sumire said. “Right now, that seems like a loaded question. I’m feeling all sorts of things.” She looked back at Ren. “But I’m glad you found me when you did. I’m glad you’re here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren’s face was now as red as a ripe tomato. She looked at Sumire. “I’m glad you’re here too, Sumire.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“SUMIRE!” Coach Hiraguchi called out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked up. “Coach?” She got up to see her coach had come looking for her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi found her. “Sumire!” She ran over. “I was looking all over for you. I was worried.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Sumire said. “I guess I’m not as over everything as I thought.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And that’s fine,” Hiraguchi said, placing her hands on Sumire’s shoulders. “No one’s expecting you to be fine after what happened.” Hiraguchi gave her a hug. “I just don’t want anything bad happening to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was awed. She gave her a hug back. “Coach. Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two ended their hug. Hiraguchi turned to Ren. “You’re Amamiya, right?” Ren nodded. “You found Sumire then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded again. “Yeah. She was wandering about when I came across her. She explained to me some of her problems, and then I helped her work out some things. She passed out, feeling exhausted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi smiled. “Well, I can certainly see why Sumire has taken a liking to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Coach!” Sumire said, her face now turning red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi smiled. She checked her phone. “It’s getting late. If it’s alright with you, I can take you home, Sumire.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Sumire said. “That’s fine.” She waved at Ren. “Seeya, senpai!” She and Hiraguchi walked off. Ren waved back. She then got out her phone and texted her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Hey. If you wanna talk about all that stuff about Personas and stuff, meet me tomorrow at Leblanc.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: Wait.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: That was real.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: I thought that was a dream I was having.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Nope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: It’s real.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Believe me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: …</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: Well, I guess it would be helpful to understand it all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: Alright, I’ll come over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Thanks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Seeya!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: And get some rest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: I will.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: Thanks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji, Ann, and Jose walked up. “Well, we should probably head back too,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “But what about Jose?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They looked at him. “Yeah, you’re right,” Ryuji said. “We can’t just leave him alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe we could,” Morgana said, riding in Ren’s bag. Ren rolled her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually, Mr. Kitty is right,” Jose said. The thieves looked at him, surprised. “Don’t worry about me for now. I can figure something out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Well, if you say so,” Ann said. Morgana groaned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Hey. Jose. Wanna come over to my place tomorrow to discuss everything?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” Jose said. “If you tell me where you live.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Right. I live at a place called Leblanc” Ren said. “If you ask, I’m sure you can find it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Noted,” Jose said. “Oh, before I leave, what are your names?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves were surprised. In all the hubbub, they didn’t mention them. “Well, my name is Ren. This is Ann.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is Ryuji.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sup.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And Mr. Kitty here is Morgana.” Morgana pouted. “Don’t mind him,” Ren added. “He’s just going through some things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see” Jose. “And Sumire was that girl from before, correct?” Ren nodded. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to stop by then.” Jose walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Boy, I’m exhausted,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same,” Ann said. “I can’t wait to get home and relax in a bath.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just gonna chow down on meat and then watch anime till I pass out” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sounds fun,” Ren said. “I might do both of those.” They all walked off. Ren went to a public bath not too far from Leblanc and enjoyed some leisure time to herself, as Morgana waited outside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once she finished, she headed for Leblanc. She used her key to open the door. She noticed Sojiro wasn’t there. “Hm.” She began making food for her when a thought occurred to her. <em>Wait…</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She remembered what Eris said. “You laugh now! But once humanity has embraced chaos, they will evolve! Beyond the need for suffering! Beyond the need for hate! Beyond the need for saviors like you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>But didn’t those shadows that attacked Jose say…?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Humanity will be brought to its knees by chaos. We won’t let this interloper interfere!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Hm. Well, we’re meeting tomorrow. I don’t need to think about this today. I’m too tired.</em> She finished cooking. She went upstairs with her food, changed into her pajamas, turned on the TV, and ate. Once she was finished eating, she continued watching TV until she fell asleep.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With this, I think we have most of the biggest changes set. People are taking over palaces to kill their rulers. Mementos is now a garden. Sumire joins the party earlier. And Jose is now a party member. There's one or two more changes coming (depending on how you look at it), and I will tell you now, one of them will feel like I'm omitting something, but I'm actually making a deliberate change.</p><p>Boy this was a lot to cram in, but I loved it. My heart is still racing. I did get the exact script for Kasumi's death because that felt too important/distasteful to not do that. I also combined the first and second awakening for Cendrillon.</p><p>I don't know if I could have split this up either. This is all happening on their first trip to Mementos, so I felt like all of that had to go together. That's my reasoning anyway.</p><p>Either way, things are heating up. I hope you enjoyed, and will continue to enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Blooming Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>On Sunday, Ren was sitting in a booth working on some school work. Sojiro looked at her. “Whatchu up to?” he asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m waiting for some friends,” Ren said. “Midterms are coming up, so I figure I’d better study a little.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sojiro smiled. “Well it’s nice to see you’re finding a balance.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren didn’t seem amused. “Whatever. I’m just worried that if I don’t do well that’ll be enough for them to flunk me.” She continued to do problems.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Heh. Fat chance” Sojiro said. Ren was surprised. “I won’t let them.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“And they’ll take you for your word?” Ren asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, I have connections,” Sojiro said. “Although, they can only go so far.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I see,” Ren said. She did a few more problems. “So.” Sojiro looked up. “You have connections, and you know people in prison.” Ren set her pencil down. “Just what kind of man are you?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sojiro smiled sharply. “If this were a date, I’d tell them ‘I’m one of a kind’. But it’s just a bunch of baggage from my old job.” He sighed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You know, if you’re looking to settle, that angle might work” Ren said. Sojiro’s interest was piqued. “‘Oh, I’m not looking for too much excitement. I’m just looking for a nice woman to settle down with.’ People will go for that.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hm. Thanks kid, but I ain’t looking to settle” Sojiro said. “I’m not that kind of person.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren was curious. “So, does that mean you’re actually batting for the other team?” she asked, half joking, half hoping to find some common ground between her and Sojiro.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What? No” Sojiro said. “It’s just,” he sighed, “the woman I would have done that with… she’s no longer here…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh. I’m sorry” Ren said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It’s OK, you didn’t know,” Sojiro said. “Just more baggage from my old job.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You know, that could work for getting ladies too,” Ren added. “You could have them thinking ‘Oooo. He’s so mysterious.’”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Heh” Sojiro sputtered. “I’ve been there before. Usually when a woman thinks you’re ‘mysterious’ they think it gives them permission to leave nail marks on your back.” Ren looked at Sojiro in disbelief. Sojiro’s face turned red. Ren was about to laugh. “F-Forget I said that!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bell rang, mercifully relieving Sojiro from continuing that conversation. “Hey,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, hello,” Sojiro said. “Is it just her?” he asked Ren.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Ren said, hiking a quick blush at the thought of her and Sumire being alone together. “We’re waiting on a few more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Sojiro said. “Well, have a seat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, thank you,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“While we’re waiting, Sojiro was just telling me about the kinds of girls he dates,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No I wasn’t!” Sojiro snapped back. Ren chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, do you enjoy antagonizing people?” Sumire asked. Ren was shocked. She then felt guilty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I let her do it,” Sojiro chimed in. Both of them were surprised. “Partially because I feel I deserve it a little, but partially because she’s in a rough spot and needs to blow off some steam a little.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks boss,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji and Ann walked in. “Sup” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is this everyone?” Sojiro said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Renn shook her head. “We’re waiting on one more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We are?” Sumire asked. Ren, Ann, and Ryuji were shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bell rang out one more time. “Hello,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was shocked. “Him?” Ren nodded. “But he’s a child?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I may be” Jose said, “but I’m what you call a prodigy. I’m a first year at Kosei. I transferred in just now due to an error in the paperwork.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was befuddled, but everyone else was confused. Ren decided to pick up the ball and roll with it. “Yeah,” she said, gaining everyone’s attention. “He was feeling down about that yesterday when we ran into him. He wanted to do an art project to ease his nerves, so we agreed to help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, yeah” Ann said. “It was so interesting to be working with someone like him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro glanced at them. “Heh. I’m impressed. If someone your age can get into Kosei, then you must be impressive.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, it was nothing,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, shall we?” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait! Are we not doing this here?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, no,” Ren said, slightly embarrassed. “I just wanted to meet here because I felt like it was easier for everyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see” Sumire said. The group left to head towards the diner on Central Street.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana popped out of the bag. “Thank goodness you came when you did. I didn’t want to have to hear more about Sojiro’s dating life.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, you would have loved it,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, you were talking about that?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um...Is it just me...or is the cat talking?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone except Jose was surprised. “Did you not know?” Jose said. “Mr. Morgana is a talking kitty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Mr…. Morgana…’” Morgana repeated. He smiled. “I like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were SO down on him yesterday,” Ryuji pointed out in disgust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“AHEM!” Ann said, trying to get the conversation back on track. “That’s, um, one of the things that needs explanation” she began. “So, that other world we were in yesterday?” Sumire nodded. “Because you were in that world, you can hear Morgana speak. Otherwise, he sounds like a cat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll explain everyone once we get to the diner,” Ren said. They kept walking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they made it to the diner, they grabbed a booth. They all placed an order, and were waiting.”Um, isn’t this place kind of public to be talking about all this?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re her because it’s public,” Ren explained. “If we don’t scream and shout, people will think it’s just a conversation among friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah. Gotcha” Ryujis said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, while we’re waiting,” Ann said, “do you have any questions right off the bat Sumire?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire pondered for a second. “Well… I don’t know. There’s just so many things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That makes sense,” Ryuji said. “She got flung into this headfirst.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey” Ren said, placing her hand on Sumire’s. “I promised I would explain everything, so I will.” Sumire nodded. Their food came and they began eating. “This is going to be a lot to take in, are you ready?” Sumire nodded again. “OK.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren took a deep breath. “So. That other world, the metaverse, is basically the collective human unconscious. That figure that had you trapped, Eris, took over that place in an attempt to sew chaos in the real world. For whatever reason, I’ve been tasked with stopping her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Assisting me thus far, is this guy, Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji. Morgana was created to help me, while Ann and Ryuji stumbled upon this sort of like how you did. Are you with me so far?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think so?” Sumire said. “You’re tasked with using the metaverse to stop that Eris person, and you’re getting help from Ann-senpai, Ryuji-senpai, and Morgana-senpai, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘M-Mogana-senpai’” Morgana repeated gleefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Correct,” Ren said. “You seem pretty quick on the uptake.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’ve seen it for myself,” Sumire said. “It’d sound hard to believe if I didn’t experience it first-hand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said, slightly embarrassed. “Anyways, the way we do this is by stealing desires.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stealing desires…” Sumire repeated. “Wait, but that means-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “We are the Phantom Thieves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumre was taken aback. “Huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In order to help do that, we’ve been granted the ability of persona, like the one you summoned to break you from captivity” Ren continued. “We have to continue this fight to stop Eris.” Sumire looked worried. “But you don’t.” Sumire looked up. “Whatever you decide is fine. But can you promise not to tell anyone about us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone else was shocked. Sumire thought about it. “Well, I promise I won’t say anything…” Everyone else looked at her. “But as for joining up… I’m going to need a bit more time to think about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And that's fine,” Ren assured her. “After what happened with you, anyone would be hesitant.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you aren’t” Sumire pointed out to Ren's surprise. “You were framed for something you didn’t do. You were driven away from your home. You barely had time to process all of this before getting thrust into this mess, and you seem to be doing well enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was shocked. “Oh…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire-chan?” Ann asked. “Do you think you have a good grasp of the situation for now?” Sumire nodded. “OK. We’re going to let you think for now. There’s something else we need to discuss. Jose?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes?” Jose responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Are you...actually going to Kosei now?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yup” Jose answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How’d you manage to swing that?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I made up some documents that said I had applied and mad them think they didn’t register me in time” Jose said</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah! You faked documents?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m not sure how ‘fake’ they are,” Ann said. “Considering that he’s not from this world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess you have a point…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But why Kosei?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose smiled. “Well, I did some research.” He took out a phone. “I bought one of these and looked up a few things. Kosei is a school that offers free lodging to students. So I applied.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, isn’t Kosei like an art school or something?” Ryuji asked. “What did you get in with?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Flower arranging,” Jose answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I… guess that makes sense,” Ryuji responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, Jose, I’m assuming we can count on you to join up with the Phantom Thieves from now on?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “You’re helping me study humanity. The least I can do is help you with this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, study… humanity?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah” Ann said. “You weren’t there. Jose isn’t technically human.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s true,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not either,” Morgana chimed in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, but you’re a cat, right?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am not a cat!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Morgana just has the form of a cat” Ren added. “Much like how Jose has the form of a human.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Sumire said. “Question:” Everyone looked at her. “Does this metaverse thing have anything to do with Shiho-senpai trying to burn down the school?” Everyone was surprised. “It’s just, when she showed me around earlier, she seemed like a completely different person…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone was a little solemn. “Yeah” Ren answered. “That’s part of Eris’s plan. It’s kind of complicated. Basically what was happening is that some...thing named Yaldabaoth originally set everything up to impose high order. However, Eris defeated Yaldabaoth and converted their plan into her own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>People like Kamoshida have what are called palaces. Essentially, these are areas in the metaverse that are heavily distorted by the people that control them. These were part of Yaldabaoth's original plan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What Eris is doing is she corrupts people who have an ax to grind with palace rulers so that they will kill them. And that’s what happened with Shiho, and that’s what will continue to happen. So we’re here to put a stop to it.” Ren finished. Sumire was speechless. “Are you OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire slammed her fist on the table. “Count me in!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was surprised. “Um, what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You heard me!” Sumire insisted. She calmed down. “I’m sorry. It’s just… I did promise to help you after you all helped me out so much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her. “You don’t have to-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I want to!” Sumire interjected. “If I’m going to be honest, I…” she gulped. “I wasn’t sure how I felt about the Phantom Thieves when the calling card was posted. I wasn’t sure about this forceful intervention. But I know what it feels like to be at your lowest. To feel so helpless that anything would seem like a good idea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire grew determined. “So if that’s what you’re fighting, I want to fight that too! I want to help people because I’ve been there! I know how terrible it can be. I know that you can’t escape on your own. I want to be that light for others.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone was stunned at Sumire’s convictions. Ren spoke up. “Wow. I’ve gotta say, I’m impressed. If that’s the case, welcome to the team.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, thanks,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! Now we gotta think up codenames” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Codenames?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ann added. “We do it because we don’t want to repeatedly yell our real names in the palaces of those we’re stealing from. Also, it’s kind of fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Suire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what do you want your codename to be?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! Um, what are all your codenames?” Sumire replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Ann is Panther, Morgana is Mona, Ryuji is Skull, and I am Joker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire chuckled at Ren saying her codename with gravitas. “How fitting. Oh, but what about Jose?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I don’t have one yet,” Jose answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, we just found him yesterday,” Ann explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does he need one?” Ryuji asked. “I mean, we did kind of find him in Mementos.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but if he’s going to go to Kosei, people will know of him,” Ren explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides, I have a codename, and most people think of me as a cat” Morgana interjected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ryuji said. “Sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine Ryuji,” Jose said. “I can see why you would ask that. But as for a codename, hmmm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about Florist?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmmmm, I don’t think it fits,” Jose said. “It’s too technical.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like flowers as a motif for you though,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess, but the flowers were just a means to an end” Jose explained. “Personally, I’d like something more themed around light.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Light?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “I’m wishing to find the light of the truth. I want something that incorporates that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why not both?” Ren said. “Since flowers need the light of the sun to grow, how about Sunshine?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sunshine, huh…” Jose pondered. “I like it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! Let’s go Sunshine!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, do you have any ideas Sumire?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire thought. “Well...a codename feels like I’m hiding my identity.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It… Is?” Ryuji said, confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But after living as my sister, I don’t want to hide who I am anymore,” Sumire explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Right. Sorry” Ryuji apologized.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think that’s fine,” Ren said. Everyone was surprised. “We could just call you Violet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Violet?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course!” Ann said. “Violet is Sumire in English!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Violet” Sumire repeated. She smiled. “I like that. A lot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright!” Ryuji said. “Now that that’s settled, what now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we need to look into that name Nakanohara gave us,” Morgan reminded them. “Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Something else has been bugging me too,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ren began. “When Eris left us yesterday, she said that the chaos she’s sewing will save humanity.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?” Ann said</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But those shadows that tried to stop Jose,” Ren continued, “they seemed like the chaos that was happening would doom humanity.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what does that mean?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure,” Ren said. “It seemed odd, so I thought I would bring it up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, we have to figure out if that means anything,” Morgana said. He smiled. “Sounds interesting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right,” Ryuji said. “We should add Sumire and Jose to the group chat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Sumire said, a little flustered. They all got out their phones and exchanged contact information.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright. Now if we have anything, we can tell each other right away!” Ryuji said. “Now let’s hunt for this Madarame character.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait!” Sumire blurted. “Um, aren’t midterms coming up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “You’re right. Maybe the best thing to do for now is lay low and focus on that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But...thieving…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ren’s right. You can't be a thief if you're being punished for not doing well on your exams” Morgana chided.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was silent for a moment. “Ugh, FINE! I guess I need to go study.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I think we all should,” Ann said. “Especially you Ryuji.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look who’s talking!” Ryuji sniped back. “The only thing you’re good at is English!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s better than not being good at anything!” Ann retorted. She and Ryuji grrred at each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, I think the plan is clear,” Ren said, trying to get some form of order in this. “Focus on midterms for now, then investigate Madarame. Got that?” Everyone nodded. “Good. I think we can do this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hell yeah!” Ryuji said. “After all, we have two new members on our side!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right!” Sumire said with enthusiasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire,” Ren said. “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course!” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren sighed. “Very well. Welcome aboard Violet. Sunshine.” Everyone nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fool-The Phantom Thieves: Rank 3</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves finished their food and left for their homes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren walked into Leblanc. “Must have been a fun day” Sojiro commented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm hm” Ren nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh” Sojiro grunted back. He got a little more serious. “You know, even though you didn’t hit that guy, I still think Tokyo might be a better fit for you than your hometown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “What do you mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well, uh…” Sojiro said. “Your parents gave me a description of you to help me be a better adult for you”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was now curious. “What did they say?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro thought for a moment. “Hmmmmm. Well, they told me you were kind of aloof. Disinterested in the world around you. You didn’t seem to like people and kept them at bay. But that seems different from the young lady standing before me. She’s outgoing, sociable, and making friends, even in the unlikeliest of places.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. <em>I guess I was like that. No one wanted to be my friend or even liked me all that much. So I guess I put on a facade.</em> She looked around Leblanc. <em>I guess what they say is true. Every cloud has a silver lining</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know,” Sojiro began, capturing Ren’s attention once more, “this doesn’t just have to be a temporary thing. If you want, I could call your parents and make arrangements to have you stay permanently.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I’ll think about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s your call,” Sojiro said. “I’m gonna head out for the night. Take care.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seeya” Ren said as Sojiro left. Her smile left her face. She then got a message and checked it immediately.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: Hey everyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: What’s up?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: ...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: I wasn’t entirely honest with you all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: ??</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: How so?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: Well…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: I do want to help people</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumre: But I’m also doing this to help myself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: ??</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: See, I think I haven’t found as much of myself as I thought I had.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: And I feel like I’m at my best when I’m with you all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: Sorry for being so self-indulgent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Sumire…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: What’s wrong with that?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: I’m helping the team out of my own self-interest too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: You could have phrased that better dude.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumre: Actually, I think I needed that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Huh?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: That sort of blunt approach really shook me out of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: I’m feeling better about this</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: Thank you Jose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: You’re welcome.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Well, I guess that works.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: But maybe we need to work on that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Yeah, it’s not an approach that would work with everyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: …</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: ??</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: What’s on your mind?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Well, I was just thinking…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Would any of you be my friend if none of this had happened?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: No, but then again, I wouldn’t know you, so the point is kind of moot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: OF COURSE I WOULD!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: Sorry. Sorry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: But I would. Yeah.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: You helped me out when you had no need to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: I didn’t even know about all of this stuff until yesterday.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: So yes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Wow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: That’s a lot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: But to answer your question, maybe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Maybe?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Well, you and her were so buddy buddy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: And we were both still caught up in Kamoshida’s bullshit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Right…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: But if Kamoshida wasn’t being a piece of shit, then I’d say so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I think we’d be friends too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: You’re very real, and when you’re someone like me, that can be hard to come by.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: I think I’m starting to understand something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: ??</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: You are all kind of similar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: Which I think is what draws you together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: The metaverse only served to accelerate this connection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Thanks Jose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: You’re welcome.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: I have to go to bed now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: I don’t want to be late for my first day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: Goodnight Jose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: I should go too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Goodnight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: G’night everyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Good night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren stood there and smiled at the conversation. “Well well” Eris said. Ren looked up to find the cloaked figure sitting at a booth. “You all compliment each other. How sweet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren sat down across from her. “What do you want?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What, no banter?” Eris asked. “I just came by because I felt some chaos in your heart is all. I want to make sure you’re feeling alright. Or not, and you’d join me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m doing just fine,” Ren said. “It’s just a bit of growing pains.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does it usually take the form of chaos?” Eris asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sometimes” Ren answered. “Life can’t be perfect. It’s how we deal with it that makes us who we are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Eris said. “And you’d rather deal with it the right way? Why not go hog wild and let your inner beast out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren paused for a moment. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. If I think only for myself, then I’m no better than the type of people who despise me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s that going to get you?” Eris asked. “A handful of friends? A little bit of self-satisfaction? People will still despise you. People will still not respect you. Why not go crazy and MAKE them respect you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “It’s simple. I don’t care.” Eris was shocked. “People can do what they like. As long as I have people I can trust, I don’t care.” Eris was seething. “By the way, maybe you should take some of your own advice.” Eris was curious. “You go on and on about how diving the world into chaos will make everything better for humanity, but some of your shadow friends would beg to differ.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you saying that those lovely shadows would go against me?!” Eris asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope. They’re saying that” Ren replied calmly. Eris was fuming. “And now you see the effectiveness of my approach.” Eris stopped. “Pure chaos can help, but a controlled chaos can be useful too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see. You were just trying to teach me a lesson” Eris said. She began laughing. “Of course my lovlies wouldn’t do anything to go against me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, no,” Ren said. “They really did say that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eris stopped laughing. “Listen. I have full confidence that my chaos will win you over.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I have full confidence otherwise,” Ren retorted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guess we’ll know who'll win in the end” Eris said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe” Ren said. “Or you could surrender now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HA!” Eris said. “I’m not through with you yet! Not by a long shot!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hunger-Eris: Rank 2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seeya” Eris said. She faded out. Ren started, shrugged, and headed upstairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After she put her pajamas on and got into bed Morgana chimed in. “Hey. Like Jose said, we probably wouldn’t have met under normal circumstances. But I think if I were to exist in some way, I think we’d be friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks Morgana.” She scratched his chin. Morgana started to pur. “Oh my GOSH YOU’RE PURRING!” She grabbed Morgana and started cuddling him. “You're just the sweetest thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“AK! OK. Can you let me go now?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said. But she didn’t let go. She fell asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana looked at her sleeping face. He considered the fact that he was trapped in her hug. “Well, I suppose there are worse things.” He yawned and promptly fell asleep as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter before the Madarame arc fully begins, which I am excited for. I've envisioned these story beats a whole lot, and I can hardly wait to put them to page. I really like what I have in my mind. I hope it translates well. Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Girl Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Monday morning, the student council president, Makoto Nijima, was called to the principal’s office. “You wanted to see me sir?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ah, Nijima-san” Kobayakawa said. “I have a very important job for you.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Really? But midterms are coming up” Makoto replied.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’ve seen your grades,” Kobayakawa said. “You don’t need to worry about that. Besides, this assignment will probably extend beyond that.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Really?” Makoto asked. “Well, what is this assignment?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kobayakawa pulled up a copy of Kamoshida’s calling card. “You’re familiar with this, correct?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Makoto was shocked. “That was the calling card sent to Mr. Kamoshida by those rumored Phantom Thieves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exactly,” Kobayakawa said. “I want you to investigate to see if there is any truth to these Phantom Thieves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Makoto was confused. “But sir, why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kobayakawa glared. “As you know, this school has a reputation to uphold. If it were overrun with criminals, well, I honestly wouldn’t know what would happen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about Kamoshida?” Makoto retorted. “Wasn’t he a criminal?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Kobayakawa stammered, “what happened with Mr. Kamoshida was unfortunate, but we had no idea what was happening.” Makoto was still hesitant. “You know, your sister is very prestigious. And I can write you a letter of recommendation to any college you want so you can be just like that. All I’m asking you to do is this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Makoto was concerned about Mr. Kobayakawa’s tone, but she had questions of her own about the Phantom Thieves. As much as she was concerned, she looked at Principal Kobayakawa and said “Very well, I will give it a shot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you Nijima-san” Kobayakawa said, smiling. “I’m expecting great things from you.” Makoto nervously walked out. Kobayakawa got a call. “Yes... I’m on it. I have my most trusted person on it. If these Phantom Thieves do exist, I will flush them out for sure… Of course. You will hear from me right away… Thank you sir.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, just outside, Makoto was wondering to herself. “How am I supposed to find them? They’re called ‘Phantom Thieves’ not ‘Here We Are Now Thieves.’” She sighed. “Well, I do want to figure this out for myself. If Principal Kobayakawa is allowing me the go-ahead, I might as well take advantage of it.” She started walking. “Now, how to begin this investigation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After school, Ren was gathering her things to leave. “Hey” Ann said, approaching her. “Um, can we go to the park? Just the two of us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Sure. But, uh, you’re going to need to lead the way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann giggled. “Right. Follow me.” The two of them left for the park. They found themselves sitting in front of a lustrous body of water. “It’s amazing, right?” Ann noted. Ren looked at her. “I mean, Tokyo is the dictionary definition of a modern city, but it still has places like this where you can admire nature.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled at that notion. “While I appreciate that, I’m guessing you didn’t call me out here to admire nature.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. You got me” Ann said. “It’s just, last night when you asked us if we’d still be your friend if none of this had happened, well… I’m kind of wondering the same thing.” Ren was confused and concerned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann continued. “On your first day of school, when we met at that crosswalk, and Kamoshida asked us both if we’d like a ride; back then I felt like I had no choice to do what he said. My best friend’s future was at his whim.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But you? You had no reason to jump in his car like you did. I should have stopped you. I should have told you after we got out. But then he...he…” Ann was tearing up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her. “Are you worried about that?” she asked. Ann looked up. “Truth is, I jumped in his car because I was worried about you. I sensed you were nervous, so I came in to make sure nothing happened. And even if I hadn’t, Kamoshida knew about my past. He probably thought that made me an easy target.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at the water. “He might have been right. I wasn’t sure what to do in that moment. But I didn’t need to be.” She looked back to Ann. “Because I had you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was shocked. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she started smiling. “Jerk” she said, shoving Ren, “Don’t make me cry like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Ren said, laughing a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann wiped her tears. “And you were worried about if we’d be friends if this whole metaverse thing hadn’t happened. You got into a stranger's car because you were worried about another stranger. I mean, I at least have to respect that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, well, not everyone would,” Ren said. “I learned that first hand…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann placed her hand on Ren’s back. “It’s OK. Once we sort out this metaverse thing, I’ll help you clear your name. And I’m sure everyone else will too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks. But even before that, people still didn’t like me all that much in my hometown.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that what brought this up?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kinda” Ren responded. “Last night as I got home, Sojiro told me my parents gave a description of my behavior to help him help me. They basically said I was anti-social, and thinking about it, they were right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, that sucks” Ann said. “But I get that. Even in middle school, people only noticed me for my looks. Until one day in art class, Shiho came up to me and said ‘that painting is awful.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was it?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No!” Ann defended. “Well, I didn’t think so. But I barely managed to pass art that year, so who knows.” Ann smiled. “But it was the first time anyone had said anything to me that wasn’t about my looks. We got to talking, and quickly became friends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon after, I met Ryuji. You should have seen him in middle school. His hair was still black. It’s kinda funny now. It was the three of us for a while, but then, well, you know…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said. “Pardon me for asking, but if you don’t like people seeing you just for your looks, then why are you a model?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, that’s a fair question,” Ann said. “Truth is, my parents are part of the company. I started because they wanted me to, but now… I don’t know. I’d hate to disappoint them, but at the same time,” she sighed, “I dunno, I guess I’m a little disinterested.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. “You know, people see people like us and make assumptions, but in reality we’re a lot more than that. To be fair, I guess everyone has a bit more depth than what we see. Heck, most people didn’t really see who Kamoshida was until we stepped in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann had a sudden realization. “You’re right!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!” Ann said, standing up. “If I want people to look at me differently, I have to change how they see me myself!” She stood for a second. She sat back down. “Although I have no idea how to do that…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren chuckled. “Well, that in it of itself is a good place to start”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I wouldn’t have thought of it if we weren’t friends” Ann reminded her. “Ever since Kamoshida confessed, I’ve been feeling better. I remembered that I don’t need everyone to like me. I just need the people who see the real me to.” She looked at Ren. “I’m glad you see the real me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled back at her. “I’m glad you see the real me as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lovers-Ann Takamaki: Rank 3</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two girls left the park. They promised each other to study, but one had an easier time keeping that promise than the other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day after school as Ren was leaving class, Shiho walked up to her. “Hey” she said. “Do you have a bit of time? I mean, I know midterms start tomorrow, but I’d like to chat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great,” Shiho said. Shiho started walking, and Ren followed. They ended up in the gym. “So, um, I know this is a little sudden, but how good are you at volleyball?” Ren gave her a confused look. “It’s just, you know I want to bring the volleyball team back, but I can’t remember how good I am without Kamoshida breathing down my neck. So…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I understand. Well, to be honest, basketball is more my sport, but I don’t think I’m particularly bad at volleyball.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great,” Shiho said. “Can you help me set things up?” Ren nodded. The two of them changed into their gym clothes and set up a small volleyball court. They played some one on one volleyball. While Ren did manage to get some points in, it was evident that Shiho was the victor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow,” said Ren. “That was excellent Shiho. I’ve played against some pretty serious people before, but you’re second to none.” Ren looked over at Shiho, only to be surprised to find her crying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho glanced at Ren. “Huh? Oh, I’m sorry.” She wiped her tears. “It’s just… It’s been so long since I’ve felt this good after playing volleyball. I’d almost forgotten the feeling.” She sat down. Ren sat down next to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho continued. “When Mr. Kamoshida came into the picture, I thought for sure things would get better. I mean, he was an Olympic medalist. I thought that meant he’d love the sport as much as I do. But no. Volleyball was just a means to an end for him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho sighed. “I guess I went along with it for as long as I did because I felt like I had no other choice. But in hindsight, I guess I could have just left. I guess I could have told someone. I could have done… well, anything. But I fell in with some temptress saying I could make him pay…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked her over. “Well, you know hindsight is 20/20” she began. “And especially in moments like that where you’re stressed out and can’t think straight, it can be hard to see all of the options in front of you.” Shiho listened, but didn’t quite believe Ren.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren noticed this, and continued. “Remember when Mr. Kamoshida called me into his office. He was pressuring me into, well, you know… If you and Ann hadn’t shown up, I don’t know what would have happened.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho’s interest was piqued. “Really? But you seem so sure of yourself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Believe me, all of us have moments of doubt. But the fact that you wanted to practice today means that Kamoshida didn’t extinguish that fire in you completely.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “You’re right. I’ve never once doubted my love of volleyball, or my love of my friends. Despite Kamoshida fighting tooth and nail to destroy that, I still love them all.” She looked up at the ceiling. “It feels really good not to be running on empty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stood up. “If I can convince everyone else of my passion, then I’m SURE I can bring the volleyball team back.” She offered her hand to Ren to help her up. Ren accepted. “Thank you for today. I can’t tell you how much I needed it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hope-Shiho Suzui: Rank 2.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girls put away the volleyball gear, changed back into their clothes, and parted ways. The next day was the beginning of midterms, so they decided to do some last minute studying.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, the next chapter will get the ball rolling on the Madarame arc, as well as introduce the Thieves to a certain doctor. That said, it might be a little bit before then because I want to work on a few other things. It might not, because for whatever reason I really enjoy working on this. But if it does it does. Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Past Catches Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>On Wednesday, midterms began at Shujin. The Phantom Thieves were intently answering questions, hoping to pass. The first two days passed without incident. However, Friday was full of surprises.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren was waiting for the train when Ann approached her. “Hey” she said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren looked at her. “You don’t look so good. Are you feeling alright?” Ren put her hand up to Ann’s head. “You don’t seem to have a fever.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Thanks, but… I don’t know” Ann said. “I’m more worried about these tests than I have been. I’ve never done that well at them, but now they seem more important than ever.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh” Ren said. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Let’s hope so,” Ann said. She glanced around. “I don’t know if it’s the fatigue, but I think someone’s been following me.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren looked around as well. She didn’t see anyone too suspicious, but she couldn’t rule anything out. “Well, we could stick together, if that makes you feel better.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann smiled. “I’d like that.” The two of them got on the subway and headed to class.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After midterms were done for the day, an announcement played over the speakers. “Attention. This is Principal Kobayakawa. All students please report to the auditorium for a special announcement.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Settle down” Kawakami told everyone. “This is important, so please go carefully, and don’t cause a scene.” The students did as they were told and went into the auditorium.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Principal Kobayakawa stood at the podium. “Ahem. While recent events may have been troubling, this has been in the works for a little while now. As you know, Shujin Academy has prided itself on its care for students. However, there has been something we’ve been lacking. Well we are going to rectify that. Starting today we have hired an independent student therapist. Please put your hands together for Doctor Takuto Maruki.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The students clapped as Doctor Maruki took the stage. “Thank you everyone,” he said, adjusting the mic. Unfortunately, it slipped a little and hit him on the head. “Ow! Sorry about that. Ahem, anyway. As Principal Kobayakawa mentioned, this has been in the works for a while now. Also, I am independent, so I don’t really answer to him. I am 100% committed to helping you all with whatever problems you have. You can come to me for anything. Whether you have a serious problem, or you just need a bit of a break, I don’t care. I just want to help you as much as I can. Please welcome me to your school.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The students began clapping. Ren overheard some of the girls around her gossip about how hot he is. Ren found it a little strange since not too long ago Kamoshida was arrested partially for wanting to have relations with his students. But Ren figured it was fine, since it was students admiring the teacher and not the other way around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Maruki. From the way he spoke to the way he carried himself, he didn’t seem like a bad person. And he was independent, so he’d be willing to listen to things the school might not like or have any interest in. However, Ren got an alert on her phone. She checked it to see it was on the Phantom Thief group chat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: Help!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren quickly messaged back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Let’s meet up once this is over, OK?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: OK.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Principal Kobayakawa thanked Doctor Maruki and then let the students out. As they were leaving Kawakami stopped Ann, Ren, and Mishima. “Hold on. …” She sighed. “While visiting the therapist is generally optional, I was asked that you three visit him at least once.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Kawakami pointed to Ann and Mishima. “You two for your closeness with Kamoshida,” she pointed at Ren, “And you because of, well, your general circumstances.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. “Thank you.” They walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m probably going to go after midterms finish up tomorrow,” Mishima said. “Right now, I’ve got to focus!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“On midterms?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, kind of,” Mishima said. “But also on the Phan-site!” MIshima started walking off. He turned back and waved. “Seeya!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Ann saw him off. They turned to each other and nodded. They started heading over to the roof. However, on their way they met up with Ryuji and Sumire by the vending machines. “Do we just want to do it here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure, I guess” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just make sure to keep your voice down” Ann said. “If anything comes up about our... extracurriculars, it’ll be on you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, alright,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Sumire. “What’s wrong?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was shaking a little, but she had to be brave. “That man… Dr. Maruki… he’s… he’s the therapist I went to… after Kasumi…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three second years were shocked. “So, Dr. Maruki is the person who suggested you act more like your sister.” Sumire nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Ren said. “I was getting a good vibe off of him too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not me,” Ryuji said. “What’s more, my homeroom teacher pulled me aside and said I practically had to visit him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ours too” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mine did as well…” Sumire admitted. “But…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. She walked over and hugged Sumire. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” Sumire blushed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch, I don’t care” Ryuji said, pulling out his phone. “I think we just found our next target.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah! What are you saying?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This guy coerced Sumire into thinking she was her sister” Ryuji pointed out. “No way this dude’s not hiding some sinister shit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana popped out. “But what about Madarame?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We don’t know the first thing about this Madarame” Ryuji retorted. “We at least have a full name here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to check,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji loaded the app. “Takuto Maruki”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The phone dinged. “Location does not exist anymore.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ryuji shouted in disbelief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my” Maruki said, approaching from the woodwork. “I didn’t quite expect that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren, Ann, and Ryuji got defensive, while Sumire hid behind Ren. “What do you want?” Ren asked, full of vitriol.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki smiled. “Why don’t we continue this somewhere private?” He leaned in. “Unless you want everyone to figure out you’re the Phantom Thieves.” He leaned back. “Now then, how about my office?” He turned around. Everyone there was sort of confused and on edge, but decided to follow him since he knew their secret.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They ended up in a nurse’s office. “Here we are, my office is Shujin.” He turned to the thieves. “Now, I’m assuming you have questions.” The students exchanged glances. “I understand your hesitation, and usually I don’t wish to rush things, but I think it’s be better for everyone if we were all on the same page.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked among her cohorts and nodded. “What makes you think we’re the Phantom Thieves?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess that’s a fair place to start,” Maruki explained. “After one of the meetings setting up my arrangement with the school, I was leaving the school when I noticed the three of you appearing in an alley. Well, I guess I should say four of you.” He looked at Ren’s bag. “It's OK, you can come out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana popped out of the bag. “What’s going on?” he asked. “Can-Can he hear me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I most certainly can,” Maruki said, surprising everyone. “I’ve been aware of the existence of this other universe for quite some time now. However, recently, I gained access to it. Though it was only locked to a certain location And even more recently, it was destroyed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves were confused by this. Maruki continued. “It happened soon after your father chewed me out for doing what I did to you Yoshizawa-san. A mysterious woman came to me and destroyed that place. I was wondering if you could tell me about that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves looked at him. “What makes you think we’d help you?!” Ryuji asked. “I mean, you pretty much brainwashed Sumire! Why should we believe you on ANYTHING?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki smiled. “Well, for a more concrete answer, my access to the metaverse has been cut off. I have no advantage over you there. The ball is in your court. However, even though you might not believe it, I have no ill will towards any of you, even before this”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki looked at Sumire. “I have to apologize to you Yoshizawa. I really wished to help you through your sister’s death. However, it appears I was short-sighted. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I wish to convey to you that my feelings are sincere.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Sumire. Sumire looked up at Ren. “Um, what do you think?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I think it’s up to you,” Ren said. “Our inclination against Dr. Maruki is because of what happened with you. I can believe all I want that he’s a good person, or that we should accept his help, but it really comes down to how you feel about him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone was now looking at Sumire who was lost in thought. “Well… It’s complicated. While there probably could have been a better way to help me, I think it helped me somewhat.” Everyone was kind of shocked. “I mean, if I hadn’t become Kasumi for the period of time I had, I would have never found you senpai.” Ren blushed slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Meeting you is what shook me out of that,” Sumire continued. “For the first time in a while, I felt like someone was there for me that wasn’t a member of my family, or coach Hiraguchi. So I wanted you to see me for me. If I hadn’t visited Dr. Maruki, I don’t think I would have had the energy to come to school, let alone talk to you. So, I don’t necessarily hate Dr. Maruki, even though I disagree with him somewhat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone was stunned. “Wow Yoshizawa,” Maruki said. “That’s surprisingly mature.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Holy shit” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann turned to Ren. “What do you think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought about it. “Well, if Sumire is...OK?” she looked at Sumire. Sumire nodded. “...with Dr. Maruki, then I think we can be too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji sighed. “Well, if you say so. Though I’m not sure if I can trust him fully.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I get that,” Maruki said. “It can be hard to open up to people, especially if they’ve done something wrong. But again, I wish nothing but the best for all of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all looked at Maruki. Ren sighed. “The woman that approached you is most likely Eris. She is our direct enemy in this, and is a paragon of chaos. She believes that by causing humanity chaos something good will happen. She’s going around corrupting people to meet her goals, and we are there to stop them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Maruki said, taking notes. “But I don’t remember her when I first arrived at my section of metaverse. And she destroyed it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s because that’s different,” Ann explained. “Palaces like your or Kamoshida’s don’t come from Eris. They come from a distorted desire, right Morgana?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “Yeah. That’s another thing. A being called Yaldabaoth was originally planning on fighting us, but Eris swooped in, destroyed him, and took over his plan, while making adjustments.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you having a palace in the first place is a little hard to look past,” Ryuji explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Maruki said, embarrassed. “Although, if you don’t mind, I’d like to analyze what, Takamaki-san said. A palace comes from a distorted desire. While Kamoshida was certainly distorted in such a way that made him evil, not every distorted desire can come from a place of vitriol. Am I correct in assuming that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The group was shocked. “Well?” Ren said, looking at Morgana.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...He’s right,” Morgana answered. “A desire doesn’t have to be evil to be distorted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at Maruki. “Well if this is what you’re claiming, then what was your desire? What not evil thing did you wish to accomplish?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suppose that’s a fair question,” Maruki said. “What I intended to do was end all suffering.” The thieves were surprised, and surprised that they can still be surprised. “I felt like I was closer than ever. But then…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which reminds me,” Morgana said. “You told us something that I’d like to know about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You noticed it too, huh” Ren.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, noticed what?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana smiled. “Well, you’re the leader. By all means.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Dr. Maruki. “Earlier you said you’ve know about the metaverse even before you stepped foot in your palace. Why is that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah” Maruki said. “What an astute observation. Yes, I have known about the metaverse for a while. In fact, I was studying it with some of my peers in the psychological field. The term used to describe this was ‘Cognitive Psience.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We felt that since a person’s emotions helped shape their worldview, by tapping into that power, we could change the world for the better. However, there were some complications. One of my associates mysteriously died. Soon after, the whole project was shut down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” said Ann.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I didn’t want to give up,” Maruki said. “I was determined to help people. It’s why I became a psychiatrist in the first place. I felt so close, and I knew I could get closer. That’s when my palace, as you say, appeared to me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I was confused, but I explored it. It was a laboratory, which made sense, since they were planning on building a lab, but with the project shutting down, it didn’t come to pass. Everything there was how I had imagined it. I guess that’s the power of the metaverse. But it appears that wasn’t meant to be either.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So,” Sumire spoke up, “you wish to help us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah yes,” Maruki said. “While I can’t aid you with help from the metaverse, I can help you understand it better, and even help you use it to your advantage. I still have some of my notes. What do you say?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves looked at each other. “What should we do?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, he certainly knows his stuff,” Morgana said. “It would be nice to have someone like that on our side.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plus he seems nice enough, despite everything” Ann said. “I don’t think he’d betray us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like I’ve stated, I’m fine with it as long as Sumire is,” Ren explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked determined. “I think we should trust him for now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then” Ryuji said. They turned back to Maruki.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll agree to this,” Ren said. “But one false move…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Loud and clear,” Maruki said. The thieves all prepared to leave. “Oh, by the way, I’m assuming your teachers asked you to meet with me.” The thieves were again surprised. “Sorry. They told me they would do that. But as I mentioned, I am independent from the school. So, I’ll waive that. Outside of Phantom Thief business, you do not need to see me. However, I would appreciate it if you needed help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Very well. I’ll think about it.” They left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, you aren’t seriously thinking of going to him for help, are you?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean, maybe” Ren said. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the help you guys are giving me, but…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “It’s OK. I get it. It can be helpful to hear what other people think.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Sumire said. “And as I said, I think Maruki is helpful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But what if he tries something?” Ryuji asked.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I doubt he would,” Morgana said. “He told us his palace got destroyed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides, I think I’m strong enough to resist it if he were,” Ren said. “I mean, I’m trying to resist Eris. I think I can handle someone she defeated.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“An excellent point,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guess it might be worth a try,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” said Ann. “It might be good to clear my head about a few things. You know, once midterms are over.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw crap!” Ryuji exclaimed. “I’d forgotten about midterms.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, tomorrow’s the last day,” Ren pointed out. “Does anyone want to see Maruki right away?” They all shook their heads. “OK then, so we’re going with our original plan. Once midterms are over, let’s meet up and look for info on Madarame.” They all nodded and headed home for the day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The last day of midterms was upon them. They all tried their hardest to reach the goal of finishing. Once they did, they all met up at the subway station. “Man, I’m glad that’s over,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana popped up. “Did you fail?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?! No” Ryuji answered.”I think.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what now?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we gotta meet up with Jose,” Ren said. “Once we do, we can begin our investigation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. She turned to see a poster. “Wait, hold up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all looked at her. “What’s up?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This poster is for an art exhibition,” Ann explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...OK?” Ryuji responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...For Ichiryusai Madarame” Ann finished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Could they be one in the same?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Probably” Ann said. “‘Madarame’ isn’t all too common of a last name.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, let’s head out” Ren said. They all got onto the subway leading to Kosei. Once they reached the station, they headed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann began looking around. She spotted something. She grabbed Ren’s arm. “I think that’s him again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked where Ann was looking to see if she could see anything. “Someone was following Ann yesterday.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For real?!” Ryuji. “Grrrrrrrrr.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if we’re all together, they might not try anything, right?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And if they did, I’ll take care of them,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same,” Ryuji said, cracking his knuckles. The group walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann kept glancing back. “He’s still there.” The group kept moving. “He keeps following us.” They kept moving. “What is going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like an answer to that myself,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sounds like you have a plan, senpai” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Follow my lead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A little bit later, Ann was standing in the middle of the sidewalk. The person following her approached her. Just as they were about to get close, Ann turned around, and Ren, Ryuji, and Sumire surrounded them. They found themselves face to face with a boy with blue hair and a body like a beanpole.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why have you been following me?!” Ann shouted at him. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah man, what gives?” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The boy was in shock. “Ah! Forgive me” he said, after a few seconds of silence. “I was just captured by your beauty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ann screamed, blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana got worried. “Is she falling for that?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See, I am an artist,” the boy explained. “My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I am a second year at Kosei high. As I was on my way to school one day, I happened to spot you, and your beauty instantly captured my imagination. I must paint you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on,” Ren said. “You’re not trying anything, are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How dare you insult me,” Yusuke said. “I am a pure and noble artist. I only wish to paint her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m only asking because we had to deal with a huge creep recently,” Ren explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was curious. He then looked them over. “Wait a minute. Those uniforms. Do you by chance go to Shujin?” They nodded. “I see.” He bowed. “My apologies. I did not mean any harm. I just have a tendency of getting carried away. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s OK…” Ann said, twirling her hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch. What’s with this sudden change?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You moron!” Morgana chided. “She’s getting charmed!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “No way!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm?” Yusuke said. He noticed Morgana. “Are you...talking to her cat?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh, uhhhhhh” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, sorry” Ren said. “I like bringing him with me, but apparently these two have a bit of trouble getting along. You know how it can be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Yusuke said. “To be honest, they seem to make a most amusing pair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t say,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“YUSUKE!” A voice shouted out. A car pulled over. The window rolled down to reveal an old gentleman. “Oh my. Who are these people?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah! Sensei” Yusuke said. “Forgive me I was just so taken in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man walked out. “I see. Were you thinking of painting one of them?” Yusuke nodded. “My, what a wonderful surprise.” He turned to everyone else. “You’ll have to excuse Yusuke here. He gets lost in his own world at times.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...It’s fine,” Ann said, blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can’t be serious?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked him over. “AH!” she yelped. “I’m sorry. It’s just, my father works for Good Morning Japan. It took me a second, but you’re the famous painter Madarame, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, why indeed” Madarame answered. “You know, I have an exhibit coming up soon. Tell you what, since Yusuke has taken a shine to you, I’m going to go ahead and give you each a pass for opening day tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “It would be an honor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was confused. “Wha?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Splendid,” Madarame said. He got out four tickets and handed them out to everyone. “Thank you everyone. Well Yusuke, we should get going. We need to make the final preparations.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Yes sensei” Yusuke said. He stepped towards the car, but stopped. “Um, miss,” he looked at Ann. “Will you please consider my offer?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann’s face turned red. “I’ll think about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well,” Yusuke said. “Thank you.” He got into the car. As he sat down, a new app loaded in on his phone. The metaverse app.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While this was happening, across the street, a street artist was selling their wares. He was a burly man with black spiked hair, a white t-shirt, and green pants. After selling one of their paintings, the customer said “Thank you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No problem” he replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, you should really consider a career in art,” the customer said. “You’re really good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah” the artist said. He glanced across the street to see Madarame talking with some kids. “I don’t think I’d be a good fit for the art world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I disagree,” the customer said. “But if you don’t feel like it, there’s not much I can do, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The artist turned back to them “Right. Thank you.” The customer left. The artist looked back and saw Yusuke getting into the car with Madarame. “He’s still there…” The artist decided to pick up his things and leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He got back to his apartment. He lived alone. He walked up to the table and slammed his fists. “That BASTARD!” He looked down to see the plans for the exhibition hall for Madarame’s exhibit. He picked them up and remembered a conversation he had last week.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His boss was standing across from him. “I said Madarame hired our company to be the security team for his exhibit. And I want you to be the head of security.” The man looked despondent. “You’ve been saying you wanted to be the head of security for a while now. I feel like this is a good opportunity. You can still do it, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man looked at his boss. He didn’t want to protect Madarame, but he needed a gig like this. “Yeah,” he sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well. Look over the plans and make your arrangements.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the present, the man was staring at the plans. “What a joke,” he said. “I have to protect the man that ruined my life?! The man who’s ruined so many other lives?! It’s disgusting!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Eris said. The man looked up to see her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who are you?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me? I’m just a person who hates injustice, and wishes to see it corrected” Eris explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you wish to see it corrected, why don’t you correct it yourself?” the man asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I’d love to,” Eris said. “But I’d much rather see you do it. After all, don’t you have a bone to pick with Madarame?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man seemed hesitant. “I do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then I know just the thing” Eris said. She pulled out an apple. “One bite of this, and you will be given the power to deal with Madarame once and for all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man was taken by surprise. “What sort of trick is this? How’d you get in here anyway?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eris giggled. “I am what you would call a goddess. Simply helping those in need, such as yourself, Mr. Kosuke Ogawa.” Kosuke was shocked. “I’m not asking you to worship me. Just take a bite of this apple, and all your troubles will be long gone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke looked at her, and then the apple. He was a security guard. He felt this was risky. But at the same time, this was his chance. His chance to stop Madarame. His chance to stop someone still under his thumb. In a way, he felt like he’d be guarding the world from Madarame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabbed it and bit into it. After he swallowed, he looked enlightened. “Of course. It’s all so clear to me now.” He started laughing maniacally. “This revenge needs an artist’s flourish!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad to have helped,” Eris said. She then disappeared as mysteriously appeared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, I REALLY wanted to get this chapter out. With this, the Madarame arc has been kickstarted. But also, Maruki is now with the thieves. I can barely contain my excitement. I've thought of so many ideas, I'm not sure I can use them all. Maybe I can, but eh. Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Picture Still Unclear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I could not hold myself back. I wanted to get this chapter done. So MERRY CHRISTMAS! Enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>After Madarame and Yusuke left Ren, Ann, Ryuji, and Sumire were standing there. Ryuji looked frustrated. “What the Hell was that Takamaki?!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What?” Ann said, confused.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Don’t ‘What?’ Me!” Ryuji shouted. “You were like putty in that pretty boy’s hands. What was that about?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Don’t tell me…” Morgana said. “Was it… love at first sight?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“No! Of course not” Ann said. “But… he said I was pretty enough to paint. He he. Imagine that.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I think it’s lovely,” Ren added.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Wha?” Ryuji said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I agree,” Sumire pointed out. “It’s nice to get complimented once in a while”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Totally” Ann said. “It’s been a while since someone complimented me and it felt genuine.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Genuine, huh…” Ryuji said. “Hey Ann,” Ann looked at him. “I think you’ve got a nice rack.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann punched Ryuji so hard he hit the sidewalk. “NOT LIKE THAT, YOU MORON!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Morgana giggled. “You lack tact, Ryuji.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji got up, rubbing his sore spots. “Ugh…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Like this” Morgana said. “Lady Ann. You are more beautiful than any flower. More amazing than any sunset. More valuable to me than gold. You effortlessly take my breath away any time I see you.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah! Like that” Ann pointed out. Morgana’s jaw dropped to the core of the Earth. Ren giggled slightly.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji seemed confused. “Eh, that whole spiel seems a bit too flowery and fake.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe, but it’s effective,” Ren said. “It might even work on you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ummmmmm, no,” Ryuji said. “I would not be moved by someone telling me that I was ‘more beautiful than any flower’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, not in those exact words,” Ren admitted, “but imagine if some cute girl walked up to you and said you’re a big, strong guy, and she had never seen a hunk of man meat like you.” Ryuji got slightly embarrassed, then chuckled a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann laughed a bit. “If that were to happen, it’d be my job to bring him back to Earth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But wasn’t that what he was doing with you?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at her, surprised. “Well...uh...I guess…sorry…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at Ann. “It’s fine,” he said. “I get it. It’s nice to receive compliments and stuff. Especially from pretty boys like him.” Ann blushed a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire giggled. “You know, I think you two go well together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji and Ann got embarrassed quickly. They turned away from each other. “Huh! As if! I would never go out with a moron like him!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah? Well, I wouldn’t go out with you either! You’d just drive me up a wall!” Ryuji mouthed back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire didn’t know what was happening. “Um, I meant as friends…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann and Ryuji were somehow even more embarrassed now. “Oh” they both said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren swooped in and put her arms around the two of them. “Anyways, we have a mission to work on. Let’s go meet up with Jose and talk about it, OK?” Ren started walking off. Soon, everyone else did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked down to see Morgana still in pain. “My… My compliment…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “It’s OK kitty” she scratched his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They kept walking. As they did, Ryuji felt a bit guilty. “Hey Ann,” he said. Ann looked over at him. “I, uh, didn’t know you liked that sort of flowery talk. It’s just that, since I’ve known you, you’ve always seemed so above that kind of stuff. In a way, I admire that about you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann blushed and smiled a little bit. She then got a little mad. “Now why couldn’t you have said THAT, instead of commenting on my boobs?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uhhhhhh” Ryuji stammered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, come on Ann-senpai, go easy on him,” Sumire jumped in. “You can see he’s trying.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at Ryuji. She sighed. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks.” Ryuji cocked a grin. They kept walking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They made it  to Kosei. “Wow. So this is Kosei” Ren remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It looks so much more impressive up close” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve been here before,” Sumire pointed out. Everyone looked at her. “Well, uh, they were also looking at recruiting Kasumi and I, but in the end, we settled on Shujin…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. She slowly grabbed Sumire’s hand to show support. Sumire looked up at Ren and smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, now that we’re here, I guess we need to find Jose,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey guys” Jose said, appearing in front of them, wearing his Kosei uniform.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone was surprised. “Well that was fast” Ryuji remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I knew we were beginning our investigation today, so I waited out here” Jose said. “Are we ready?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yeah” Sumire said. “I think so anyway.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We are,” Ren said “Let’s go find someplace to meet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then” Jose said. They started walking off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By the way,” Ann said as they were walking, “you look really adorable in your uniform.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh he. Thanks” Jose said, blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren whispered to Ryuji. “See, even Jose likes it when he gets complimented.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji gently shoved Ren. “Shut up.” Ren giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They walked to one of the subway stations, but in the middle of one of the access halls, Ryuji squatted down. “Man, between midterms and all that walking, I’m exhausted. Can we just like meet here or something?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked around. “Sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, for real?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “I doubt we’d get interrupted. People are coming and going, so I don’t think people will notice particular parts of our conversation. If everyone’s up for it, I’m fine with meeting here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have been walking for a while now,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Alright, so let’s tell Jose what we know.” They turned to Jose. “So, basically, on our way here, we saw a poster for an art exhibit by Ichiryusai Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, so you think that that Madarame, and the Madarame mentioned are one in the same” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you know about Madarame?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to Kosei now,” Jose explained. “He’s known as a masterful artist. Plus, he’s mentoring a second year there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yusuke…” Ann said, slightly worried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. How’d you know?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well, we kind of ran into him,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“More like he ran into us” Ryuji snidely remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Either way, we met him and Madarame,” Ren said. She got out her phone. She looked at her teammates. “Wanna test it out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s the only real lead we have going for us at the moment” Morgana pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides, the dude seems to be heavily influential,” Ryuji stated. “Even if we do find another Madarame, I doubt they’d have as much power.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Sumire said. “Around the time he came on Good Morning Japan, I started to hear rumors as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They looked at her. “What kinds of rumors?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well… I heard that he doesn’t treat his students all too well” Sumire explained. “I also heard some mumblings about stealing, but I didn’t quite catch them. ...I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren lifted Sumire’s face. “Hey, it’s OK. You have a lot on your mind right now. It’s OK that this slipped your mind a little.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides, we have the information now, don’t we?” Ann said. “I was only asking to see if it could help. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm” Ryuji wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s on your mind Ryuji?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s just,” Ryuji began, “if Madarame is as big in the art world as he’s been made out to be, why would he steal? Or what for that matter? He could probably buy whatever he wanted to right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually, according to Madarame himself, he prefers a more humble life” Jose said. “He lives in a small shack that by any definition wouldn’t be considered extravagant.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re kidding,” Ryuji said. “That seems odd.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guess we’d need to investigate, but I think we might have a good foothold to begin with,” Ren said. She raised her phone to her face. “Ichiryusai Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Match found” the phone replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah! So it is him!” Ryuji said, surprised and excited.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren raised her finger at him. She looked at the phone. Much like last time, Madarame’s name was in black. Similarly, there was room for one more line of text to be in black, and another for white text. Ren spoke again. “Shack.” “Match found” her phone said, revealing the second line of black text.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For real?!” Ryuji shouted. “How’d you figure that out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guessed that it couldn’t be the exhibit because that’s only for a limited time” Ren explained. “It was the only other location we could link Madarame to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, we have two of the words, but we don’t know the third” Ann surmised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And THAT’S the take over word” Morgana reiterated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which means what, exactly?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her phone. “It means it’s the word the attacker is using to morph Madarame’s distortion. For Shiho, it was ‘Revolution.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, two outta three ain’t bad” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well that’s true, but we do need all the words to begin an infiltration” Morgana reminded him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we have the perfect chance to investigate” Ann said, holding her ticket out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is that?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right, sorry” Ann said. “When we met up with Madarame, he gave us tickets to his exhibit. But since you weren’t there…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Jose said. “Well don’t worry. All Kosei students were gifted a free pass for the exhibit. The teachers told us it would be helpful to see such mastery.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ann said. “Well then, it seems like we’re all set. Let’s all meet up and head there tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But what would that do?” Sumire asked. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be rude, but we already know the stuff we’re getting from Madarame after all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, that’s actually a pretty good question,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I agree,” Ren said. “So here’s what’s up. Whoever is taking over has to know Madarame to some extent. The fact that they’re already taking over means that they have to be close. So we might be able to find them and figure something out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Sumire said. “What a wonderful plan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, I don’t know about you, but I’m a bit exhausted,” Ren said. “I’m going to go relax now that midterms are over.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Same,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “Let’s meet here tomorrow.” They all nodded and headed back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Kosuke entered Leblanc. Sojiro looked at him. “How may I help you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke looked around. “Ah, sorry” he said. He sat at the counter. “I heard about this place from a few friends, and I wanted to see if it’s the real deal. I’m starting a new job tomorrow, and I’m looking to celebrate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was confused. “Don’t people usually go to bars for that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And be hung over first day on the job? No way” Kosuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro smiled. “Well then, what can I get you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know what?” Kosuke said. “I trust you. Dealer’s choice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm, very well.” Sojiro got him a cup of coffee and some curry. “Here you go.” Kosuke began dining. “Mmmm. This is very good.” Once he finished, he turned to Sojiro and said “Thank you very much. This was delicious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re welcome,” Sojjrio replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke put some money on the table. “Keep the change.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, uh, thank you, sir” Sojiro said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke looked around. “You know, I think her work would have suited this place.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro was concerned. “Who?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh, nothing” Kosuke said. “I’m just talking to myself. Thanks again.” He left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, what a strange guy,” Sojiro said. “He seems nice enough though.” Ren walked in. “You’re back? How are you doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren yawned. “I’m a little tired. Midterms and all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m glad you’re taking your studies seriously,” Sojiro said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to my room to relax for the rest of the day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren started walking. “Hold up,” Sojiro said. Ren stopped. “I just had a generous customer come in. Here.” He gave her some of the extra money.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks.” She continued upstairs where she vegged out for the rest of the day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day, Ren, Morgana, Ann, Ryuji, Sumire, and Jose met at the access hall. “So, ready to see if we can’t find anything?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Let’s go.” They walked to the exhibit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When they entered, they were a bit overwhelmed by the large presence. Sumire grabbed onto Ren’s jacket. Ren looked at her. She reached her hand over Sumire and placed it on her shoulder, rubbing it. “So, this is the art world” Ryuji remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, you made it,” Yusuke said. They all turned to face him. “Huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke stared at them. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you all were coming.” Yusuke turned to Jose. “Wait, aren’t you that new student?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “Yup. I’m their friend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, we were going to meet him when we met up” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Yusuke said. “Well, I’m glad that you’re here. Have you thought about my offer yet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uhhhh” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Yusuke said. “I see you’re still indecisive. Well perhaps a tour of the exhibit will change your mind.” He offered his hand. “What do you say, Miss… uh…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann chuckled. “Takamaki. Ann Takamaki.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke smiled. “Very well. Will you please accompany me, Takamaki-san.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, sure!” Ann said, taking his hand. Morgana’s and Ryuji’s faces turned pale.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well. Let’s go!” Yusuke said. The two of them walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why’d she do that?!” Ryuji yelped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, this is good,” Ren said. “If we split up, we can cover more ground.” Sumire gripped Ren tighter. “But I think some of us are better sticking together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it… It’s just tactical…” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, how about you and I go together, Ryuji?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was confused. “Us two?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “We’re friends, but I sense you don’t know or care that much about art like this. As a Kosei student, I shall take you along and help you understand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, but, we are also going to look for information, right?” Ryuji said, worried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yep,” Jose said. “Now follow me!” Jose grabbed Ryuji’s arm and the two of them split off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Sumire. “Well, then it’s just the three of us. Let’s get going.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Three of us?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you forget about me?!” Morgana shrieked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not so loud!” Ren said, trying to muffle Morgana.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right,” Sumire said. She giggled. “Sorry Morgana-senpai.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana reveled in being called ‘senpai’ again. “All is forgiven.” They walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Each group looked around the exhibit. They were impressed with what they saw. They also kept their eyes and ears open for anything suspicious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon, a bunch of reporters came in. They passed by Ren, Sumire, and Morgana. However, the last reporter was stopped by two security guards. “What?” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Madarame told us not to let you in,” one of them said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on guys, it’s just an exhibit,” the reporter said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry. Them’s the breaks” the other guard said. They began to forcefully escort her out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! Let me go!” the reporter said, shaking the guards off. “I can leave myself.” She began leaving. Ren and Sumire looked at each other and nodded. They left to follow the reporter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Excuse me?” Ren said, getting the reporter’s attention. “Um, why did Madarame have you kicked out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch” the reporter scoffed. “He just doesn’t like me because I’m on to something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like what?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not telling you!” the reporter said. “I’m not going to give away any juicy info.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren seemed defeated. Sumire felt like she had to do something. “Well, what if we gave you some info? Then it would be a fair exchange.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren, Morgana, and the reporter were shocked. “Ha ha. You’ve got guts kid. I like that. OK, what information can you give me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was in shock. “...I’ve got guts?... Ah! Sorry. No one’s ever told me that before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ha ha!” the reporter laughed. “It’s alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire refocused. “Well… I’ve heard Madarame has a history of abusing his students… And I’ve also heard a few things about him stealing something… But that’s all I know for sure…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The reporter looked at them. “Huh. Well, I’ve definitely heard about the abuse…” Sumire seemed disappointed, “but the stealing thing is new to me,” Sumire perked up. “Huh. Alright, I’ll give that to ya. So, where did you hear this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if I wish to continue investigating, I need to know sources” the reporter explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um, gosh, I don’t want to get anyone in trouble…” Sumire stammered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ha ha! Aren’t you just the sweetest thing?” the reporter said. “Relaaaaaax. I promise I won’t name names.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was still a little hesitant. “...Good Morning Japan. Ssssssome of the crew were talking about it behind the scenes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The reporter was surprised. “Wow, I’m impressed. Alright, a deal’s a deal. So, I have heard tales that if someone becomes Madarame’s pupil, and he isn’t impressed with you, he will make sure you don’t have a career in art. I haven’t heard anything about a new Madarame pupil emerging onto the art scene for a while now, and that couple with the abuse rumors has me worried.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. “Thanks.” They were about to leave</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait!” the reporter said. She got out two business cards. “Here. In case you find anything else juicy.” She gave them to Ren and Sumire, and walked off. They looked to find her name. “Ichiko Ohya.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Ryuji and Jose stayed behind when the news cavalcade came in. The reporters surrounded Madarame. They heard him give a few folksy answers. “Man, this stinks, let’s keep a move on” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait,” Jose said. “This is our subject, no? We might earn something.” Ryuji stuck around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They watched Madarame give more answers. However, someone caught his attention: Kosuke. He turned back to the crowd. “I’m terribly sorry, but that’s all I have time for right now” Madarame said. “However, I will be available for the remainder of this exhibit. So no need to worry.” He walked past the reporters toward Kosuke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah! Did you see that?” Ryuji wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “Let’s follow them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ryuji said. “Oh, but uh, be careful. We don’t want to be spotted by him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Noted,” Jose said. The two of them followed Madarame, and managed to not be seen by him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madarame confronted Kosuke. “I thought I told you to never show your face to me again! Do you still have foolish dreams of being an artist?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh heh” Kosuke said. “As much as I wouldn’t like to see your face again either, it can’t be helped. See, I’m the head of the security team.” Madarame was shocked, as were Ryuji and Jose. “I’m not on duty as a security guard today, so I thought I’d come by and see how everything was going. Has the security team been to your liking?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madarame was unsure of what was happening. “...Yes” he replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to you” Kosuke said. ”After all, you’re important.” Madarame shuttered at that. “So, enjoy the adoration, Madarame.” Kosuke grinned menacingly. “It’ll be the last time you ever will.” Kosuke walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madarame was still a bit shaken up. However, he composed himself. “Hm. What can he do?” Madarame walked off as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji and Jose turned to each other. “Well, I think we’ve found who’s corrupting Madarame’s distortion.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indeed” Jose said. “But don’t you think Madarame was taking this a bit too well?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, that’s just his pride talking,” Ryuji explained. “Which means he’s rotten to the core.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I… don’t get this,” Jose explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry” Ryuji smiled. “Just like you know art, I know scum like him well. Basically, what’s happening is that even though Madarame got threatened, he’s still holding onto his glory because he thinks that whatever that guy does won’t be worse than what Madarame is hiding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Jose said. “So, if a human is too proud, they will fail to admit certain things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, you’re getting it,” Ryuji said. “Let’s see if we can’t find anything else.” Jose nodded and the two of them continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was being led around by Yusuke. He was pointing out all of the different intricacies in the art pieces. Ann was impressed. They came to a certain piece. Ann looked at it with high interest. “Hey Yusuke, can you tell me about this one?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked at it and was frozen. “Urgh. Um, there’s not much to say here…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Ann said. She looked at it again. “But it’s so well done. I think this might be my favorite piece so far.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s preposterous!” Yusuke said, trying to conceal a blush. “Now let’s move on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah, what’s the rush?” someone said. The two kids turned to see Kosuke. Kosuke walked forward. He looked at the painting. “My, it is indeed wonderful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s enough!” Yusuke continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, don’t be so modest,” Kosuke said. “After all, you made this right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was shocked. Ann was confused. “Wait…” she said. “She looked at the plaque by the piece. “But it says it was done by Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oops,” Kosuke said, disingenuously. “Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag now. Oh well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Leave at once,” Yusuke demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. Very well” Kosuke said. “But soon, you won’t have to worry about this kind of thing ever happening again. You can trust your big bro Kosuke, right?” He waited for an answer that Yusuke wasn’t ready to provide. “Well, seeya.” He waved and walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was shaken. Ann looked mournful. “...Kitagawa-kun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was alerted to reality once more. “Ah. My apologies. Please let nothing of what that vagrant may have said dissuade you from becoming my model. Ah. Let us exchange numbers.” Ann threw him a bone. “Thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to… uh…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “I understand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you” Yusuke said, bowing. He walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann frowned. She looked at the painting once more and smiled. <em>If it would look that good, then I’d let him do it.</em> She then focused. <em>But I think we need to take care of some business first.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After their exploration through the museum, the thieves all met up outside by the entrance. “So, how’d it go on your guys’s end?” Morgana asked. “Did that Yusuke character try anything funny Lady Ann?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked sad. “No… But I found out some things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are they?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I figured out what Sumire was talking about when she said Madarame was stealing,” Ann elaborated. “Madarame is stealing the art of his pupils!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ryuji yelled. “That’s INSANE!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you know?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked a little sad. “Well, some guy came up to us when we were looking at a painting. Yusuke was acting weird about it, and the guy said Yusuke painted it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait” Ryuji interjected. “This guy? Did he look really strong and have spiked-up hair?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ummmm, yeah,” Ann answered. “How’d you know that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch. They guy also had a run-in with Madarame where he threatened the dude” Ryuji explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Ann exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, at least we know he won’t get back in,” Sumire said. “The security team is top notch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, we saw them kick someone out before they got within ten feet of Madarame,” Ren added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like to agree with you, but the man said he was the head of security,” Jose explained, shocking everyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. Dude has a full access pass to Madarame so long as this exhibit is going” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, it seems like we have a deadline,” Morgana added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, did you find anything on your end?” Jose asked Ren.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s not as much as you two…” Ren said, embarrassed. “But we learned that Madarame will make sure pupils of his won’t have an art career if they don’t live up to his standards. And it seems he has some pretty high standards.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch. The dude’s a dirtbag!” Ryuji shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But we’re still no closer to figuring out that third word” Sumire pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Well the information we have is great. We know who is taking over Madarame’s distortion, we know how much time we have, and we can confirm that we have the right Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait that’s it!” Ann said. “Why don’t we ask that Nakanohara guy for more information? He might have some good insight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good idea,” Ren said. “I’ll contact Mishima in the morning to see if we can set that up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All and all, I’d say we did great today,” Morgana said. “We’re this much closer on our next target. Full steam ahead!” Everyone nodded, then they all went home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next morning, Ren got an urgent message from Mishima. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: HEY! We need to talk!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: What’s up?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: A user by the name of “hidden_kitsune” contacted me personally and asked if I knew who you were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: He wants to set up a meeting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: He says he thinks he knows how you do your Phantom Thieving!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her phone. “Oh damn.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason I changed up Ohya's introduction is because I'm changing up how we get introduced to Madarame's palace, as evidenced by that last conversation. I mean, that's not all too dramatic of a change, I just felt like pointing it out. I feel like a lot of the changes are self-evident, and people do seem to like them enough, but I am always a little worried about that.</p>
<p>Also, yeah, I'm pulling the trigger on the "Ryuji/Ann" tag. I'm a Ryuji/Ann shipper. Sue me. I hope this doesn't dissuade you from continuing onwards.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Thieves in a Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren looked at the information on her phone. Mishima told her that someone told him that they might know how they operate. Obviously, if this were true, it would be somewhat troublesome. Ren needed answers.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: So, when you say “personally”...?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima: They private messaged my admin account.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: You have multiple accounts?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima: Yeah. To keep people off the trail.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima: But that’s not the point.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima: Do you think this is true?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren had to think.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: I’m not sure.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: I’d have to discuss this with the others.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: Did they say anything else?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima: They wanted to meet behind Kosei.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: That’s weirdly specific.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima: I know, right?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: Do they need an answer right away?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima: Well, they would like one.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima: They said “if you know the Phantom Thieves, please tell them. It is with the utmost urgency that I meet with them.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: Well, OK.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: I’ll talk it over.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: Thanks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima: NP</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Mishima: And good luck.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren switched her chat to the Phantom Thief chat.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: Guys, we may have a problem.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann: When you say that, it sounds serious.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji: It can’t be that bad.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: Someone may have stumbled onto the Metaverse.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji: …</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji: I take it back.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire: May have?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: It doesn’t sound like they’re sure, or would know what they’re dealing with.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Jose: Makes sense.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: They want to meet with us right away.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: I think we need to discuss this at lunch break.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji: Sounds good to me.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann: Oh, but Jose can’t be part of the conversation.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Jose: Don’t worry about me.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Jose: I’ll follow your lead.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: Very well.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: We’ll tell you afterward.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: For the rest of you, let’s meet on the roof at lunch.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire: Roger.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren was blushing from Sumire’s response. “So cute.” She prepared for school, and headed off.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At lunch, the five of them were on the roof, where Ren explained what Mishima had told them. “So,” Ann began surmising, “this ‘hidden_kitsune’ person messaged Mishima saying that they may know how we change hearts, and they want to meet us behind Kosei.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pretty much,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji said. “Do you think they know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure,” Ren said. “The question is do we take the meeting?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I think we gotta,” Ryuji answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But how?” Ann asked. “This isn’t a thing we can just ask.” “Yeah, but what other choice do we have?” Ryuji argued back. “If they know, it’d be a problem.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If they didn’t know, it’d also be a problem,” Ann pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Know what?” said an unfamiliar voice. They turned to find Makoto Nijima.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, nothing,” Ryuji said. “It’s just a thing between us friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yeah” Ann said. “Just a little inside joke.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Makoto said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing here anyways?” Ryuji inquired. “Shouldn’t you be off studying?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or getting the teacher’s coffee?” Ann added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, aren’t you being a little harsh?” Sumire pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Makoto said. She turned back to Ann and Ryuji. “I think you two should take a page out of her book.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch, I don’t care,” Ryuji said. “You’re just as bad as the teachers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ann said with vitriol.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, who are you?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, my apologies,” Makoto said. “My name is Makoto Nijima. I am the student council president. I’m sorry I didn’t take the time to meet with you sooner.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I bet she’s up here because the principal asked her to be,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, not exactly” Makoto whispered to herself. She stood her ground. “I’ve heard rumors of students coming up here who aren’t permitted to. Tell me, what club are you in that allows you access to the roof?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Club?” Ryuji gasped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you’re not part of any club, you aren’t allowed to meet on the roof,” Makoto insisted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh, fine, we’ll get off” Ann said. “But can we finish what we were doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Makoto looked at them sternly. “The punk former track star, the girl in all the Kamoshida rumors, the honor’s ballet student, and the transfer student. Quite an eclectic bunch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is this, an interrogation?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just amazed that the four of you are together,” Makoto replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, a friendship like ours isn’t based on cliques, or the like,” Ann explained, “it comes from the heart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I see,” Makoto said. She turned to Ren. “By the way, I’ve been informed of your circumstances. I have yet to hear of any major problems from you. I take it that you’re adjusting well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren cocked her head. “Well, thanks to my friends here, yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. Interesting” Makoto said. She turned around. “I will allow you to finish up here, but after today only those allowed on the roof may come up here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, uh, thanks…” Ann said, slightly taken aback. Makoto left the roof.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was close,” Morgana said, coming in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know right?” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Again, I think you might have been a little too harsh with her,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But she’s the student council president,” Ryuji replied. “She’s on the side of the school. If she found out what we’ve been doing, she’ll just tell the principal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe,” Sumire said, “but I don’t think that’s a reason to be mean to her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe…” Ann said. “But after the whole Kamoshida incident, it’s kind of hard to know who to trust in this school.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well… maybe you could talk to Dr. Maruki about that…” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann seemed confused. “Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire nodded. “He did seem like he really wanted to help, even if some of his helpfulness was misguided. But I understand if you’d have trouble trusting him too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guess it’s better than nothing,” Ann said. “But I think I’ll do that later. Right now, we have an important matter to discuss.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right Lady Ann,” Morgana said. “What do we do about this person who contacted Mishima?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmmmm” they all thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We don’t want to give ourselves away,” Ann reminded them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But we can’t do nothing,” Ryuji retorted. “If this person DOES have the information, we need to know how and why it slipped out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on. Why contact Mishima-senpai in the first place?” Sumire asked. “If they know how we operate, why meet with us at all?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all looked at Sumire. “That’s a very good point,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indeed” Ren replied. “If they know and aren’t going to the police about it, they have to be uncertain about something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or they at least know that telling the police about a mysterious parallel world, it’ll only make you look crazy” Ann pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. I mean, if they thought we were intimidating people, and supposedly witnessed it, the police are more likely to believe that” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, it stands to reason that maybe this person DOES know,” Morgana said. “The only question is are they friend or foe? This whole meeting could be a trap.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. As much as I don’t like it, I have to agree” Ren said. “What if we send someone in while the rest of us hang back. Then they’ll message us if everything’s above level.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ooooo, I like that idea,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But who do we send in?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll go,” Ren replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO!” Sumire blurted out. “Sorry, it’s just that… well… if something were to happen…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She's right,” Ryuji said. “If there ARE cops, you’ll be screwed. ESPECIALLY with your record.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides, you’re our leader” Ann said. “Who’ll call the shots if you’re gone?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could do that,” Morgana pouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Morgana, now’s not the time for jokes,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?! Say that to my face!” Morgana hissed back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, I know this is unconventional, but what about Jose?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jose?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire nodded. “Of course, I don’t want anything bad to happen, but if something did, and he couldn’t escape, I don’t think they’d have anything on him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm” Ren thought. “She has a point. He’s in no way linked to Shujin, so there’s no motive for him to go after Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Also, he didn’t technically exist in our world until a little over a week ago,” Ryuji pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That too,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm. I’m still worried they might not know about the metaverse” Ann worried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked around. “Don’t worry. We have the perfect method for testing that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We do? What is it?” Morgana asked. Ren looked at him menacingly. “M-ME?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It makes sense,” Ren said. “If someone’s been to the metaverse, they can hear you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you want to send me in there with Jose and see if this person can hear me” Morgana reiterated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That sounds to be the plan,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe we can get a disguise for Jose,” Ryuji said excitedly. “So that way we know he’s safe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oo! And it could hide Morgana as well!” Ann said. “That way, we’ll have an advantage walking in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It sounds like we have a plan,” Ren said. “So now let’s vacate the premises before Miss Student Council comes back.” They nodded and left. They explained the plan to Jose via text. Jose agreed to it eagerly, and said he could provide the costume. They agreed to meet in an alley by Kosei after school.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are we ready?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think so,” Ren answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, where did you get that costume?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh this?” Jose said, holding up a black robe. “I borrowed it from the theater department. I left a note promising to bring it back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...I see,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose donned the robes. “OK Mr. Morgana. Come here.” Morgana was hesitant, but he jumped into Jose’s arms. Jose hid him with the sleeves. “Alright. Once I get the information, I’ll contact you right away.” Jose started walking off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jose wait!” Sumire called out. She walked up to him and flipped his hood up. “There we go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks Sumire,” Jose said. He continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves waved at them as they left. “I hope he’ll be alright,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose sneaked his way to the back of Kosei. “Be careful” Morgana whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry. You’re in good hands” Jose reminded him. Morgana wasn’t sure about that, but didn’t feel like arguing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, they found themselves behind Kosei. There was only one person there, and much to their surprise, they recognized them. It was Yusuke. Jose shook Morgana gently to remind him to play his part. Morgana looked through the sleeves. “...Are you ‘hidden_kitsune’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Yusuke responded. “Why, yes I am. Are you one of the Phantom Thieves?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>So he CAN hear me</em> Morgana thought to himself. Morgana continued. “You know this is a huge risk for me and my associates. How do we know you don’t have police officers waiting to arrest us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke seemed surprised. “I… I hadn’t thought of ambushing you. I see.. I still have a lot to learn it appears.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana was confused. <em>His words seem sincere, but did that really not cross his mind?</em> “Why did you contact us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked at them. “Well, I believe I know how you operate, and I want answers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What kind of answers?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was silent for a second. “What kind of place was that? Why do those things say they serve Madarame? Who was that other thief threatening to kill Madarame? And what happens if the Phantom Thieves don’t do anything?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana felt like Yusuke could be trusted. He looked up. “What do you think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think it’s safe,” Jose said. Yusuke was shocked. Morgana jumped out of the sleeve, while Jose took his hood off and messaged the group.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, you’re that new student,” Yusuke said. “You’re a Phantom Thief?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yup,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did you change your voice so dramatically?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s because he wasn’t speaking,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?! A talking cat?! Oh my” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren, Ann, Ryuji, and Sumire entered the scene. “Woah!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kitagawa-kun?! You’re ‘hidden_kitsune’?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Takamaki-san?” Yusuke said, equally surprised. “You’re a Phantom Thief?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ummm, yeah” Ann said. “We all are. That’s Ren, Ryuji, Sumire, you already know Jose, and right there is Morgana.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked the group over. “I see…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, I’m guessing you want answers, right?” Ren asked. Yusuke nodded. “Well, let’s start with what you know. I feel like it’ll be easier that way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Yusuke said. “Last night, Madarame was burgled.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WOAH! Someone robbed Madarame?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Yusuke replied. “Robbery is a crime that involves the use of violent acts upon someone in order to steal something. Burglary is a crime where someone just breaks into a structure that doesn’t belong to them in order to steal something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh.. OK…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anyways,” Yusuke continued, “I heard some rumbling in the middle of the night, which woke me up. I went to investigate, and I saw someone breaking the lock on the door to Madarame’s secret room. A few seconds later, I saw him running out with something. I tried following him, but to no avail. Once he got a few blocks away, I lost him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, you chased him for a few blocks?” Ann asked. “That’s kind of impressive.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When I returned home, Madarame had woken up” Yusuke kept going. “He told me his security system was alerted and wondered what happened. However, when I explained everything, I got a… rather surprising response.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No Yusuke” Madarame told him. “I already checked. Nothing was stolen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Yusuke said in shock. “But I clearly saw him make off with something. I chased him down to try and stop him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you did,” Madarame said. “You prevented him from taking anything. Good job Yusuke.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But no!” Yusuke said. “He had something in his arms.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yusuke…” Madarame said calmly, but clearly indicating he was upset. “He didn’t take anything and that’s what we’re going to tell the police when they get here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ryuji said upon hearing that. “That’s effed up!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what did you do?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...I let Madarame talk with the police,” Yusuke answered. “I was still so stunned, both by the actions of the burglar, and Madarame. Once the police left, Madarame headed inside. I was still outside thinking to myself. As I was pondering, I ended up getting transported to a world beyond my imagination.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did you say?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was surprised. We flash back to Yusuke standing in front of his home and wonder “Who would want to burgle Madarame-sensei’s shack?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Calculating” his phone said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Yusuke said. Suddenly, the world started changing around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the present, Yusuke held out his phone. It showed the app, and the three words to get into Madarame’s palace: Madarame, Shack, and, in white, Burglary. “Apparently, this app had gotten onto my phone and it transported me to that other world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Ren said. “That must have happened when we ran into each other.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what happened on the other side?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, well, when I had arrived, I was a lot more confused,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s going on?” Yusuke wondered at the entrance to Madarame’s palace. Yusuke looked at what Madarame’s humble abode had become: A giant museum adorned in gold. However, dotted along it were these splotches of ink, and in front of it was a lot of police tape.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke didn’t know what was going on. “What is this abomination?” he asked. “This gold covered building that only speaks to one’s own high praises. Even if it wasn’t messed up by those ink splotches, it would still be truly grotesque.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey!” a shadow called out. Yusuke turned to face it. It was dressed as a police officer. “Are you the one that wishes to steal from Lord Madarame’s museum?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Museum?” Yusuke. “You could hardly call that thing a building, let alone a museum.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT LORD MADARAME!” the shadow screamed. Just as it was about to attack Yusuke, the shadow was hit with ink. “What the?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A sudden punch from a mysterious figure, and the shadow was no more. Yusuke looked over this mystery person. They were big and strong. They had a white shirt and black pants. His head and his hands were made up of ink. And in his head were these white pupil-less eyes and a smile of sharp white teeth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was panicking. “Heh he he” the figure said. “Don’t be scared. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.  In fact, I could use your help with something” He walked over. Yusuke was confused, but followed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke approached a big mural. On it was a painting of the exhibit building, and falling off of it was Madarame. Below him was a pile of flames. “What is this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh, you like?” the figure said. “I’m thinking of debuting it on the final day of the exhibit. But I feel like it’s missing something. Yusuke. You’re the best artist I know. What do you think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked the image over. “Are you intending to do this in real life?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” the figure said. “I call it ‘The Fall of the Artist’. It’s poetic, really. As Madarame falls literally, it will be symbolic of his fall from grace when I tell the public who he really is, as well as his descent into the flames of Hell itself. Truly a fitting end to that monster.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was unnerved. “Well, if you wish to go through with that, I doubt most people would recognize the symbolism. If he falls, most people are going to pay attention to the bloody mess that ensues.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re RIGHT Yusuke!” the figure said. “That’s EXACTLY what’s missing. And I know just what to do.” He splashed some ink on the painting. The ink dissolved, revealing a noose around Madarame’s neck. “It’s perfect. Even as his body stops, his soul will continue to fall. Imagine it. Falling forever into darker and darker territory from his perch high upon the art world. He will no longer be adored. He will be ridiculed. He will be PUNISHED!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on,” Ryuji said, interrupting. “You… You told this guy how to more artfully murder Madarame?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, he was asking an art question,” Yusuke explained. “As an artist, I had to help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...That’s ...not the point,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren sighed. “Please continue,” she instructed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Naturally, I was horrified,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can’t kill Madarame!” he told the figure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The figure laughed. “Madarame keeps doing whatever the Hell he wants. Time and time again, he will punish those who oppose him ever so slightly. He is so absorbed with himself that he forgets that other people have feelings. I will put a stop to it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But this is wrong,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh” the figure chuckled. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t expect you to understand or follow me in this. After all, you still have a future.” He pointed behind Yusuke. “Just keep going straight and you will leave. I promise you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke wasn’t sure how to handle this, but he did want to leave. <em>Well, whoever this figure is, they defeated that other thing with one punch. If they did wish to see my demise, they would have done so by now.</em> Yusuke nodded and walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“After that I found myself back in the real world” Yusuke finished. “When I came to school this morning, I used one of the computers to contact the admin to get in contact with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now that I have laid my soul bare, perhaps you would be obliged to do the same” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course” Ren said. She explained to Yusuke about all of the intricacies of the metaverse, Eris, palaces, and Persona, as well as everything they’ve heard about Madarame, with the help of her teammates of course.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. How amusing” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...That’s a bit of an odd reaction,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’ve already seen this metaverse” Yusuke explained. “I have no reason to doubt anything you just said.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...I guess…” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you think about it, it’s a nice outlook to have,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So Yusuke,” Ann said. “If we wish to stop whoever’s doing this, that means we’re going to have to change Madarame’s heart. Are you able to handle that?” Yusuke went silent. “It’s just… you got defensive when that guy called Madarame out in front of us yesterday. Are… are you able to handle anything that comes out about Madarame?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke stood still. “The truth is, I’ve known about Madarame’s… less glamorous side for quite some time now. But, it was always hard for me to say anything. My father died before I was born, and my mother died when I was only three. Madarame has taken care of me my whole life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I couldn’t… oppose that. He was kind enough to take me in when I had nowhere else to go. I don’t know how to oppose that.” Yusuke steeled his resolve. “But I would rather not let him die. If the choice is between that and facing my insecurities, then so be it. I will see this through.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was impressed. “Yusuke.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come! I shall guide you” Yusuke said. “To the palace!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, you’re coming too?!” Ryuji shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why not? I’ve been there before” Yusuke answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s not wrong,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plus he has the app” Ren pointed out. “That has to mean something.” Ryuji relented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, wait,” Jose said. I have to do something quick. I’ll be right back.” He left. A few minutes later he came back with his own clothes. “Alright, now that that robe has been returned to the theater department, let’s go.” They nodded and started heading off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, by the way,” Ann asked, “could you tell us more about that Kosuke guy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you know his name?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann sighed. “When he was talking to Yusuke yesterday, he referred to himself as ‘big bro Kosuke’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke seemed a bit embarrassed. “Kosuke Ogawa. He was one of Madarame’s pupils up until a few years ago. He had been working under Madarame for quite some time. However, things got really heated between the two of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you mentioned, I haven’t seen a pupil of Madarame’s become an artist of their own merit. Almost all of them had left. But with Kosuke, it was different. Kosuke threatened Madarame as he left. Although, it has yet to come to anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, until now” Ryuji jumped in. Yusuke was curious. “We believe he’s the guy taking over Madarame’s place.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Yusuke said. “I guess it makes sense.” They arrived at Madarame’s. “Alright, we are here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well,” Ren said. She took out her phone. “Madarame. Shack. Burglary.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Navigating” her phone said. The world warped around them. “You have arrived.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke saw everyone in their Phantom Thief attire. “Oh my!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “I thought we told you about our outfits. Did we not?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, you did,” Yusuke said. “But seeing them in another thing entirely.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked up. “Well, I could say the same to you.” All the thieves were now looking at the museum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How gauche” Ann remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Truly, a horrific addition to the skyline” Morgana remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s bring it down!” Ren said, rallying her team.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“YEAH!” they all cheered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yusuke!” called out Madarame’s voice. They all looked and saw a fleet of shadows guarding Madarame. However this Madarame was wearing gold robes, had his hair tied in a top knot, had big eyebrows, and was wearing lipstick. “Who are these hooligans? And why are you out here in the first place?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s Madarame’s shadow!” Morgana pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke stepped towards Madarame. “Madarame-sensei. I have come to stand up to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stand up? To me? That’s rich” Madarame said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“SILENCE!” Yusuke demanded. “I know first hand how cruel you can be at times. But I’ve always accepted it because you’ve shown me a kindness like no other. I wish to see that Madarame once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, a threat has been made upon your life. I cannot stand by while someone murders you. This can change. You can stop this now, or we can steal your treasure. What will you choose?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, did he just say ‘we’?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madarame looked at them. He then bursted out laughing. “You think I took you in out of kindness? HA! I took you in because you could serve me well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Yusuke said in shock and horror.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s no point in hiding it anymore,” Madarame said. “If you’re going to challenge me like this, then I guess I have to tell you the truth. ‘Madarame the Humble Artist’ is nothing but a front. I love the money, the fame, all of it. Art is my method in which to acquire those things. And pupils such as yourself are there to serve me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But… but what about the beauty? The meaning of each stroke? The way in which life imitates art, and art imitates life?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ha! If people find that in art, more power to them” Madarame said. “But all of that means nothing. I just filled your head with that mumbo jumbo so that it would make it harder for you to oppose me. Not like it paid off.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke felt ill. “You’re disgusting!” Sumire called out. “Using your students. Your craft. All to make you look good. It’s sickening.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s right,” Jose added. “I’ve only been to Kosei for a couple of days now, but I know that a master should be able to bring out the best in their work. However, the only thing you seem interested in doing that with is yourself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone else was surprised. Ren smiled. “I couldn’t agree more!” Kosuke said from the shadows, prompting everyone to be on guard. A wave of ink hit some of the shadows guarding Madarame. Kosuke’s shadow came in kicking one of the shadows and destroying it. He destroyed a few more. “You’re next Madarame!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WAIT!” Yusuke said, charging in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Madarame said. “Guards! Take care of them all.” Madarame retreated into his museum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke tried to chase him, but Yusuke wouldn’t let him. The thieves stopped the shadows from attacking either of them. “Why are you letting him get away? It’s obvious he doesn't care for art. All he cares about is himself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well you’re acting no better than him!” Yuuke retorted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke took offence to that. “Of course I’m better than him! Do you even know what I stole from him?” Yusuke was curious. “I stole the original Sayuri.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?” Yusuke said. “But how?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, what’s the Sayuri?” Ryuji asked, fighting off another shadow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s one of Madarame’s most famous works,” Jose explained, assisting Ryuji with a shadow. “It's a painting of a woman with a look that has intrigued millions.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It also went missing quite some time ago,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh heh. You really believed that?” Kosuke said. “Well, of course you did. I’m the only one who found out the truth. Madarame faked the disappearance of the Sayuri. He did that to create forgeries and pass them off as the real thing to people with too much money on their hands.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He what?” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So there’s no reason you should believe that he and I are the same,” Kosuke finished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke chuckled. “And yet, I do.” Kosuke was surprised. “The both of you are using your art for selfish means. Madarame to aggrandize himself, and you to get revenge. Well I won’t allow it!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I won’t let you both taint art. I won’t hold on to foolish hopes that either grievance can be corrected easily. For now on, I will do my best to see the world for what it is. I will do my best to capture its beauty and its ugliness. And I will do my best to change it through means in which I can be proud of!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Have you finally come to your senses?” A voice in Yusuke’s head asked. Yusuke began struggling. “How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth. A deplorable imitation indeed. Best you part from that aspect of yourself! Let us now forge a contract.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was breathing heavily. A mask appeared on his face. “Very well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am thou, thou art I...The world is filled with both beauty and vice. It is time you teach people which is which!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke grabbed his mask. “Goemon!” he called as he ripped his mask off, a small geyser of blood popping off of his face. He was now wearing a blue jumpsuit with a white collar, white boots, a sash, and a tail. “This is my resolve!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke was frightened. He shook it off. “Heh. Well, if that’s how it’s gotta be, then that’s how it’s gotta be! If you want to steal his heart, you have until the final day of the exhibit. But don’t think for a second I, OR Madarame will make it easy on you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Ren said, defeating another shadow. “I thought you hated being compared to Madarame.” Kosuke hissed at her. He then created a puddle of ink and slipped through it. Yusuke tried to catch him, but the puddle disappeared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey!” Ann called. “We’ll worry about him later. For now, let’s take care of these guys!” Yusuke nodded and joined in the fight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With Yusuke by their side, the shadows were defeated hand over fist. “Wow. How exhilarating” he said. “Ugh.” he perched himself on his sword.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yusuke!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He must be tired from his awakening,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, let’s retreat for now!” Sumire said. “We can come back later!” They all nodded and helped Yusuke leave the palace.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once outside, everyone felt exhausted. “Tell me…” Yusuke said. “Will this happen every time we go in there?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “You get used to it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So… does this mean you’re joining us?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Yusuke said. “Why wouldn’t I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you’re joining us, wanna exchange information with everyone?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh… sure,” Yusuke said. They exchanged contact information and added Yusuke to the group chat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked around. “It’s getting kind of late. Maybe we should call it here for the day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke’s stomach growled. “Forgive me,” he said. “It appears I have worked up quite an appetite.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji put his hand on Ren’s shoulder. “I’ve got this,” he said. “If you all wanna head home, I can take care of our new buddy here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Totally” Ryuji responded. “There’s this beef bowl place I’ve been meaning to try out, and I think he’d like it as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Yusuke said. “Very well, I shall take you up on that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then” Ren said. “Let’s meet up tomorrow and discuss our plans going forward.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agreed” Yusuke said. Everyone else nodded along. They all headed out.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm learning things. I'm learning that I seem to try and fit a lot into my chapters. I'm also learning that one of the intricacies of writing this is going to be finding a way to balance Phantom Thief screen time. We're up to seven right now with the addition of Yusuke, and it'll only go up. In scenes with all of them, making sure each thief gets a good amount of screen time, while also making their characters consistent is tricky. But I'm also doing a lot more, and people seem to like it, so I'm not terribly worried. Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Making a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, in case you weren't aware, there is now a side story to this fan fiction. I really couldn't think of a good way to fit that in despite wanting to write it. I'll add stuff when applicable, but it's not going to be as long as this.</p>
<p>Anyways, I think I figured out why this story is so easy for me to write. Part of it is the response I've gotten. I was genuinely surprised that a lot of people enjoy this. The other part is that Persona in general is like a good serotonin hit to my brain. It might sound weird because Persona is a series that deals with a lot of heavy things, but it appeals to me in a way that not a lot of other things do.</p>
<p>As always, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>After school the next day, Ren messaged the group.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: OK. Wanna meet at the access panel?</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: Wait, really?</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: Yeah. It’s our new hangout.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: Wait, WHAT?!</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: Well, we can’t use the rooftop anymore.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: Miss Nijima wouldn’t allow it.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: And two of our members don’t even go to school here.</p></div><div class=""><p>Sumire: Right. That makes sense.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: OK, and why the access panel?</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: We’ve met there before, and we haven’t run into any problems really.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: And I don’t think it’d be wise to meet at the diner constantly.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: Yeah, I feel ya on that.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: Always ordering food so it won’t get awkward.</p></div><div class=""><p>Yusuke: I wouldn’t mind that though.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: Of course you wouldn’t.</p></div><div class=""><p>Jose: Did something happen?</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: Once he started eating last night, he was wolfing everything down like it was going out of style.</p></div><div class=""><p>Yusuke: How dare you!</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: ...sorry</p></div><div class=""><p>Yusuke: You make it sound like I was eating like a pig out of a trough.</p></div><div class=""><p>Yuuke: When really, I was dining exquisitely.</p></div><div class=""><p>Yusuke: Every bite had meaning.</p></div><div class=""><p>Yusuke: I may have eaten fast, but I ate with flourish!</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: THAT’S what you’re upset about?</p></div><div class=""><p>Yusuke: Indeed.</p></div><div class=""><p>Sumire: Well, I also wouldn’t oppose going to a restaurant for the meeting place.</p></div><div class=""><p>Sumire: But I can see how it would be a bit distracting.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: Well then, it’s settled.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: The access panel it is.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ryuji: OK. Seeya there.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ann: Later!</p></div><div class=""><p>Sumire: Seeya.</p></div><div class=""><p>Jose: We’ll meet you there.</p></div><div class=""><p>Yusuke: Indeed.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves gathered their things and left to meet at their new hideout. “Huh. So, this is the hideout” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s right” Ren replied nonchalantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked out the window. “How brazen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, so now what?” Ryuji said. “Do we take the palace today, or what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Ren began, “I want to do a few things first.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK then” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like what?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I called us here today to review the facts of the case before we begin,” Ren said. “This isn’t like Kamoshida where we were sure of everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The dude’s a dirtbag, what else is there to figure out?” Ryuji said bluntly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“While that’s true, you all knew Kamoshida well enough to take on his palace” Sumire added. “However, while Jose and I seem to know bits and pieces, the one who knows Madarame the most is Yusuke-senpai.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s right,” Jose said. “If we understood Madarame better, we might have an advantage in his palace.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plus, there’s also the matter of Kosuke,” Ren added. “Yusuke is the only one who knows him.” They all looked at him to his surprise. “Are you up for it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke got serious. “It’s time I face my inhibitions and awaken myself further.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then” Ren said. “Where should we start? Madarame, or Kosuke?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I feel like we need to start with Madarame,” Ann said. “After all, Kosuke is only doing what he’s doing because of Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well,” Yusuke said. “To the general public, Madarame is an artist that is well-renowned for his mastery of various styles of art.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah yeah, but he steals them from his students, we know this,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ryuji!” Ann said. “We’re doing this to help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Ryuji said. “I just don’t see the point.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The point is to know your enemy,” Jose said. “That way, you can take them down more efficiently.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Is that so?” Ryuji said. “Well then, carry on, I guess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann sighed. “You’re just as much of a meathead as ever.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I may,” Yusuke said. “As you said, Madarame’s public image differentiates from the Madarame I know. Madarame poses himself as a quiet and charming figure, but he has a tendency to unravel with his students.” Yusuke shuttered. “Still, the cruelty I’ve taken from Madarame pales in comparison to the Madarame we saw in the metaverse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“His shadow,” Morgana said. “I guess there are things he even hides from his students.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll say,” Ryuji said. “That whole business of art is just a means to get rich or teaching the value of art to make people not oppose him makes me sick.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Sumire said. “If my coach believed in any of what Madarame said, it wouldn’t be long before we left.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, unfortunately, a lot of Madarame’s pupils don’t have that luxury” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, couldn’t you just live in the dorms at Kosei Yusuke?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ngh. Well, it’s true that I could” Yusuke said. “But… Madarame has been like a father to me my entire life. Giving that up would be one of the hardest decisions I’ve ever had to make. But since it’s come down to it, I’ll make that decision.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves smiled. “Way to go Yusuke!” Ann said. “But still… It pisses me off knowing that Madarame takes people like you under his wing. People with nothing in the world. Pretending to be a light in the darkness. And then he just takes it all away.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that how Kosuke came under the tutelage of Madarame?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke hesitated a little bit. “Kosuke’s circumstances are… well… They’re not easy to listen to…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I think we’re all used to that kind of thing…” Sumire lamented. “At least somewhat…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well,” Yusuke said. “Kosuke’s parents were murdered by the yakuza when he was a child. This has affected him greatly. In his teens, he was violent and rambunctious because he couldn’t trust anybody. No one wanted to adopt him, or be friends with him, and he would constantly be under watch by the police. It felt like nothing could reign him in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, his art teacher noticed he was quiet and dedicated during art. He happened to be friends with Madarame, and turned Kosuke to him. Eventually, Kosuke calmed down and stopped getting into fights over every little thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, when Kosuke realized what Madarame was doing, he didn’t take it lightly. Most students are upset when they decide that they can’t handle the pressure anymore. But Kosuke took it to a whole new level.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can understand why,” Ann said. “Your source of sanctuary being ripped away from you like that. It sounds just like what Kamoshida did to Shiho.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No wonder Kosuke wants Madarame dead so much,” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was this when he found out about the Sayuri?” Ren asked. Everyone was surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I wouldn’t know,” Yusuke said. “I only heard the Sayuri went missing. This whole ordeal is news to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I bet the two at least correlated with each other” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what do you know about the Sayuri Jose?” Sumire asked. “It seems like it’s going to be the focal point of why Madarame is acting the way he is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, you’re saying the treasure is this Sayuri?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did we not explain that to you guys? We’re sorry” Ann apologized.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana jumped in. “The palace ruler’s treasure is the thing that distorts a person’s heart. It’s the reason they became who they are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what can you tell us about the Sayuri?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke thought. “Well, it’s one of Madarame’s most well-known works. Its use of technique, as well as the subject matter itself, is nothing short of amazing. I know that whenever I look at it, I feel a wave of positive emotions flow through me. It’s what made me want to become an artist in the first place.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is there a chance Madarame stole this one too?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmmm” Yusuke thought. “Well, from what I’ve heard, Madarame started stealing his student’s art a little bit after that, but I can’t be certain that Madarame stole the Sayuri.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, we have our facts in order,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on” Ren silenced him. “There’s one other thing I need to know. Yusuke. Is there a chance that Kosuke would go back on his word?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He told us that he would do the deed on the final day of the exhibition” Ren explained. “Do you think he’d give us a false date?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Yusuke said. “In all honesty, no. Kosuke might be corrupted by this Eris person, but he is an artist at heart. He views him murdering Madarame as his masterpiece. He wouldn’t dare do anything to mess that up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. Interesting” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s up?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I wanted to get a good time frame for how long we have,” Ren explained. “If possible, I’d like to make a few preparations before we raid the palace.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s a good idea,” Morgana said. “We don’t want to go in unprepared.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plus, it’ll give some of us some breathing room,” Ren added. “I mean, we did just get done with midterms.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, now we have a schedule,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, when IS the last day of the exhibition?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right,” Yusuke said. “The last day is June 5th.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And today is May 17th, right?” Sumire said. “That gives us some time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, now that that’s settled, “ Ren began, “let’s start with one bit of prepwork we can do now. Yusuke. What do you want your codename to be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Codename?” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “We do it to conceal our identities. After all, we are in the minds and hearts of our enemies. We don’t want them to see us coming.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plus, it’s kind of cute,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm” Yusuke said. What are your guys' codenames? I don’t wish to break any particular pattern you have.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m Skull,” Ryuji said. “She Joker, he’s Mona, he’s Sunshine, she’s Panther, and she’s Violet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see. English names” Yusuke said. “How delightful. Hm. I was going to call myself Kitsune between my outfit and my username, but maybe Fox is the better name.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you’re cool with that” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fox it is” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!” Ryuji said. He glanced over. “Hm?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s wrong, Ryuji-senpai?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, nothin’. I just thought I saw something” Ryuji stated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked over where Ryuji looked. She didn’t see anything. “Hm. Well, let’s try to keep our meetings a little shorter in the future, OK?” The thieves nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Makoto was hiding behind a wall after spying on the thieves. She sighed, relieved that they didn’t appear to catch her. “That was close.” She looked over again, only to find that they had since left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, at Madarame’s exhibit, there was a knock on the door to the security office. “Come in,” Kosuke said. Madarame entered, face full of fury. “Ah, Madarame sir. Is there anything I could help you with?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madarame glared at him. “You know why I’m here,” he said. “I could report you to the police.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke sighed. “Really? We’re going straight into this? No formalities? No chit-chat? Nothing? Well if you’re going to, I say do it. Let’s see what the police have to say about what I stole.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d tell them you’re lying!” Madarame snapped back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That might work,” Kosuke said, “IF I didn’t have the proof they needed. And once we’re in a holding cell together, you KNOW I can overpower you.” Madarame scowled. “But hey, I’m a generous man. I’m giving you the opportunity to be the master of the art world one last time. After all, you wouldn’t do anything to sully your reputation during your own exhibit, would you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madarame stared at him. “Hm” Kosuke gloated. “It seems like I’m right.” He turned back to his work. “We’re done here.” Madarame started to leave. “If you can think of a way out of all this, then by all means. Just remember who you’re dealing with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madarame left the room and closed the door. “Bah! ‘Remember who you’re dealing with.’ I’m dealing with a petulant child who wants the world to be more fair. Well life isn’t fair. You just have to make it unfair in your advantage.” He got out his phone. “I better make some preparations, just to be sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Kosuke was watching this on the cameras. “Hm. I guess I can apply one of your lessons after all. You’re so used to making it unfair in your favor that when the ball is in someone else’s court, you can’t handle it. This is almost too easy.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It will be a few chapters before the palace, but it'll be filled with confidant stuff. As the story progresses and more confidants get unlocked, trying to find a balance between the two might get trickier. But again, that's one of the things that appeals to me about Persona.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Taking Stock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Wednesday, Ren decided to stock up on materials needed for the infiltration. First she paid a visit to Takemi’s clinic to grab some medicine. “Hey doc” she said, upon entering.</p>
<p>“Well well, how’s my favorite guinea pig?” Takemi responded.</p>
<p>“Well, we just got done with midterms, so that’s a load off my shoulders” Ren said.</p>
<p>“That’s nice to hear,” Takemi said. “Say, if you have time, I could use your help today.”</p>
<p><em>Well, I wasn’t planning on going after Madarame right away.</em> “OK” Ren answered.</p>
<p>Takemi smiled. “This is why you’re my favorite guinea pig.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you have a side guinea pig” Ren smirked. Morgana snuck out of her bag to roam around while this was all happening.</p>
<p>Takemi chortled. “Alright, step into my office.” Ren opened the door. “And as much as I would like to, no, I don’t have a ‘side guinea pig’. I’m afraid you’re the only one for me.”</p>
<p>Ren giggled and she stepped in. She liked Dr. Takemi. She had her sense of humor. Although at the same time, that worried Ren a little. People with her sense of humor typically didn’t get it from a society that cares about them. At least according to her experience.</p>
<p>Once Ren had sat down, Takemi offered her a new dose of medicine. “Here. It’s been refined since last time.” Ren looked at the medicine. “Whenever you’re ready.”Ren swallowed the medicine. Almost instantly, she passed out.</p>
<p>Ren woke up sometime later. “Ughhhhhhh” she said, getting out of it.</p>
<p>“So, how do you feel?” Takemi asked.</p>
<p>Ren blinked a few times. “I’m feeling alright, I guess. This all feels sudden compared to last time.”</p>
<p>“Hm, I see. I should take note of that.” Takemi began writing down notes. Her office got a phone call. She picked up. “Hello?...Yes, this is a medical clinic...What?...I’m sorry, but this place is ill equipped to deal with such an emergency...Yes, I understand...Very well. Bring them to the Takemi Medical Cli-...Heh. They hung up on me.” She put the phone down.</p>
<p>“That sounded kind of serious,” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry. There’s a hospital nearby, and the patient in question will be fine waiting a little longer to get there” Takemi explained. “Still, all it took was for them to know my name to hang up on me.” She sighed.</p>
<p>“You alright?” Ren asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m used to it at this point” Takemi lamented.</p>
<p>“You wanna talk about it?” Ren asked.</p>
<p>Takemi looked at her. “Why not?” she answered. “Remember how that officer called me ‘The Plague’?” Ren nodded. “Well, before this job, I used to work at a prestigious hospital. However, I got blamed for a medical error that nearly cost a patient their life. I was forced to resign and was given that nickname.”</p>
<p>Ren thought for a moment. “Did you cause it?” Takemi looked at her. “The medical error, I mean…”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s what the reports say,” Takemi said.</p>
<p>“But did you do it?” Ren insisted.</p>
<p>“Why does it matter?” Takemi said, defensively.</p>
<p>“Because… I might also have experience getting blamed for something I didn’t do…” Ren said solemnly.</p>
<p>Takemi looked at her. “I see... “ She came over and gave Ren a hug. “I didn’t do anything either. It’ll be OK.”</p>
<p>Ren was stunned. She then reciprocated the hug. “Yeah. I’m sure everything will be OK for you too.”</p>
<p>They let go. “Hm” Takemi chuckled. “Maybe. I don’t know. I’m quite content here for now.”</p>
<p>“Eh, miracles could happen” Ren reminded her.</p>
<p>“Miracles, huh” Takemi said. “As a doctor, I’m more on the scientific side of things. But if one were to happen, I’d take it.”</p>
<p>“I getcha,” Ren said.</p>
<p>“So, what's your crime?” Takemi asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, well…” Ren hesitated. “Um, someone said that I assaulted them when I didn’t…”</p>
<p>Takemi stared at her. “If you can tell me their name, I can make it look like an accident.” Ren was shocked. “That was a joke of course. I’m a doctor. I heal people, not kill them.”</p>
<p>“Oh. He he” Ren laughed nervously.</p>
<p>“But if you ever need help proving your innocence again, don’t hesitate to call me” Takemi assured her.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Ren replied.</p>
<p>“Well, in any case, I’m going to need to go over your results,” Takemi said. “Is there anything you need?” Ren nodded and made her purchases. “Very well. You’ve been a tremendous help today. Both in terms of the test, and just being a friend for me. It’s been a while since I’ve felt good about things. Maybe once this medicine gets done, I can hold my head high again.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to see that,” Ren said. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Death-Tae Takemi: Rank 3</p>
<p>Later, Ren headed down Central Street and made her way towards Untouchable. She walked in and bought some equipment. “Psst” Morgana whispered. “Are you going to ask about the gun?” Ren nodded and turned back to the shopkeeper.</p>
<p>Before Ren could say anything,the store owner spoke up. “By the way, change of plans. You can keep the bag. It’d be a hassle for you to bring back.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Ren said. “To be honest, I… kind of opened the bag. From what I saw, it looked pretty cool.”</p>
<p>The owner looked at her. “You think?”</p>
<p>Ren nodded. “And I was kind of wondering, would you be able to sell me that kind of stuff in the future?”</p>
<p>The shopkeeper’s attention was now fully on her. He looked her up and down. “Step into the back please.” Ren felt a little nervous, but played along anyway. This man didn’t give off the same kind of energy Kamoshida did, and even if he was a creep, she wouldn’t feel the need to hesitate and punch him. As Ren entered, the man followed her in. He closed the door. “Alright, what are you up to?” he asked.</p>
<p>Ren looked at him. “I’m just an enthusiast.”</p>
<p>The man glared at her. “Please, I know you’re up to something. You wouldn’t have come to me with that medal if you were just an enthusiast.” He sighed. “But then again, whatever it is you’re up to can’t be all bad.” Ren was curious. “You didn’t rat me out to those officers when you sold that medal to me.”</p>
<p>“We had a deal, didn’t we?” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you could have gone back on it” the owner said. “You had the money already. You had what you needed.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but then where would I go for fake weapons that are this good in quality?” Ren responded.</p>
<p>“Heh” the shopkeeper said. “Flattery will only take you so far, but I’m a sucker for it. Alright, I’ll hear you out on this. You don’t need to tell me anything necessarily, but this kind of transaction needs to be built on trust.”</p>
<p>Ren looked at him. “Do you have anything in mind?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I was thinking, if you help me out, I can help you out as well” the owner said. “But you also have to understand, I don’t need to answer any questions either, go it?”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Ren said.</p>
<p>“Hm. A fast learner. I like that” the man said.</p>
<p>“A lot of people seem to,” Ren replied.</p>
<p>“So that’s the deal then. You work for me, and I’ll give you access to the secret menu” the shopkeeper said. “Is there anything I should know about before the deal becomes final?”</p>
<p>Ren felt a little bad. “Well, if you’re having problems with the police, then I doubt it would be helpful for me to be here too often. I have an arrest record after all.”</p>
<p>“Heh. Join the club” the owner said. “I doubt whatever they have you on is much compared to me. If any officer comes around, chances are they’re after me. Still, it’s nice that we have this connection. Adds another layer of trust, you know?” Ren giggled. He reached out his hand. “Munehisa Iwai.”</p>
<p>Ren shook his hand. “Ren Amamiya.”</p>
<p>“Well Ren, pleasure doing business with you” Iwai said.</p>
<p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
<p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
<p>With the birth of the Hanged Man Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.</p>
<p>Hanged Man-Munehisa Iwai: Rank 1</p>
<p>“It’s getting kind of late right now, so you don’t need to do anything today,” Iwai said. “Just be sure to stop by whenever I need help.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Ren said. They exchanged contact information, and Ren headed back to Leblanc for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think these confidant only chapters are destined to be shorter than more plot-heavy chapters, but I still think two rank ups per chapter is a good rule, especially if I can fit them together with a theme.</p>
<p>I also noticed that I keep bringing up Kamoshida. It makes sense, since he had a big influence on a lot of the characters. But I'm not sure if the game brought it up as much as I am. If they didn't, I can't exactly tell if it's more of a cultural difference or a failure to address the underlying concerns.</p>
<p>This does lead into a more general point. I am writing this from an American perspective, so as much as I can tell about Japanese society and how the game portrays it, I don't have a full understanding of it. Which basically means that as true to P5R as I want to be, I might not get all the way there.</p>
<p>I feel like we're more similar than we are different, but I can't be certain because I don't know how many differences actually exist. But even with that, I do get the sense that we're all human, and as humans we have similar traits and emotions, it's just we express them slightly differently.</p>
<p>Sorryabout that. I didn't mean to ramble on so much. Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Some Assistance Required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Thursday after school, Ren was on an important mission. She headed down to Dr. Maruki’s office. She stood in front of the door. Morgana popped up. “Are you going in?” he asked.</p></div><div class=""><p>“I was planning on it,” Ren answered. “But…”</p></div><div class=""><p>“You’re still worried about what happened with Sumire, huh” Mrgana finished. Ren nodded. “Well, she said herself that Dr. Maruki was fine.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“I know,” Ren said. She took a deep breath. She knocked.</p></div><div class=""><p>Dr. Maruki answered. “Oh, are you here from yourself or for business?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“The latter,” Ren answered.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Well, either way, I appreciate it,” Maruki responded. “Come on in.” Maruki invited her in. They both took a seat.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Do I need to be here?” Morgana asked.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Where would you go?” Ren asked. “Besides I’m only here for metaverse stuff.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Hm. I was hoping you’d be ready to open up a little more” Maruki said. “But I suppose I should take what I can get. So, what is your question about the metaverse?”</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren glanced at him. “I don’t know how deep your research went, so you might not even have the answer, but it’s better than nothing.” She got serious. “We found a new big target. However, their would be assassin has a peculiar trick up their sleeve.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Go on,” Maruki instructed.</p></div><div class=""><p>“They’re in possession of this sort of ink where if it is slathered on the shadows, it takes one hit to destroy them” Ren continued. “I don’t want to bring my team into a fight like that. Venturing in and out of the metaverse is exhausting as is; to bring them into a one-sided fight like that... I couldn’t bear the thought.”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Maruki said. He went into a deep thought. “Well you’re right in that I might not have as much in the way of specifics, but I still think I can help you.” Ren looked pleased. “First, I’m going to need to know more about the target, and why the other person targeting them might think it’s effective.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t want to give away too much,” Ren said. “But I will say our target is a very prominent figure, whom a lot of people adore. The person wishing to kill them wants to make it known that this person is rotten to the core.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Maruki replied. He thought some more. “You say it makes the shadows so weak that they cannot take even one hit?” Ren nodded. “In our research, we had brief interactions with these creatures. We didn’t learn much, however, in our limited interactions, we discovered that these shadows are disjointed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Meaning?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think he’s referring to how they gather around powerful pressences, like those with palaces” Morgana clarified.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Precisely” Maruki pointed out. “They aren’t whole, if that makes sense. As powerful as they are, I think they’re at a disadvantage with that ink. From what you’ve described, I think this ink makes weaknesses more pronounced. A shadow doesn’t have any real strength, aside from its raw power. But you have the power of your Personas, which are an extension of yourselves. You are whole. So I don’t think that ink would do the same thing to you as it does those shadows.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well that’s a relief” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“However, if at all possible, you should probably not get hit with it anyways” Maruki added. “I mean, it won’t kill you outright, but it will make you weaker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren replied. She smiled. “Thanks doc.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before she could leave, Maruki shouted “Wait!” Ren sat back down. “Um, this might seem a bit sudden, but would it be possible to use our interactions for a paper I’m writing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was curious. “Are you publishing something about the metaverse?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, no,” Maruki said. “But I am doing a study related to the strength of one’s heart, and I feel like the information I gather from you, as well as other students or faculty, would be great for that. Which reminds me, I’ve gotta talk to someone else about this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But we’ve only talked about metaverse stuff today” Ren said, getting slightly more passive aggressive.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that might be true, I can’t help but get a little analytical, especially when I’m on the job,” Maruki explained. “So, I may have gathered some insight into you. Of course, I won’t write about you if you do not wish.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smirked. “You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course” Maruki answered. “I’m always serious about respecting my patients.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And yet you didn’t want to respect Sumire for who she really is?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my” Maruki responded. “I figured you would still be upset about that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This didn’t help. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Ren snapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah” Morgana exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh heh. Sorry” Maruki apologized. “I figured provoking you in that moment would get me the best response.” Ren was not amused. “If I’m honest with you, it might make what I say next more believable for you. I really, truly, only wanted to help Sumire out the day she came to my office. She told you herself that she was hardly able to function, and who could blame her? Anyone in her shoes would not take what happened easily. I wanted to help her function again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So why make her think she’s her sister?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s confidential,” Maruki answered. “I can’t tell you anything about a meeting without consent.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey” Morgana said, getting Ren’s attention. “Do you think maybe it has something to do with what we saw before her awakening?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought about it. They witnessed what Sumire had witnessed the day Kasumi died. They also heard Sumire’s thought. Her self-doubt and her jealousy of her sister. Ren also thought about her previous interactions with Sumire. <em>I guess I can see her wanting to act more like her sister.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Based on the information given, I suggested she start thinking like her sister,” Maruki explained further. “Of course, you broke her out of that, which also makes me curious about you. What is it about you that shook her out of it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “What makes you think I would know the answer to that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess that’s true,” Maruki said. He laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at him. “You are very peculiar, you know that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do,” Maruki said. “You’re not the first, and you probably won’t even be the last to say that.” He cleaned his glasses. “Now, do you want to know what I know about you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was a bit hesitant, but she did want to know. “Very well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Maruki cocked a grin. “Well, before getting to know you formally, I was made aware of your arrest record. People told me to be cautious around you.” Ren got a little frustrated. “But after meeting you, I feel like you’re kind, understanding, and selfless. You’re fairly smart, and aren’t afraid to be yourself. Which does call into question your arrest. I don’t think someone like you gets arrested without a good reason. So, would you mind telling me about how you got arrested?” Ren hesitated. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Maruki. <em>Well, he’s independent from the school, so he might actually believe me as well. Plus he already knows about me being a Phantom Thief. I doubt this would actually do much.</em> She sighed. “Very well. One night, I was on my way home when I overheard some commotion. A man was trying to force a woman into his car. I stepped between them and he fell over. He blamed me and said I hit him. When the police came, they believed him and he had me arrested.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki was stunned. “My. The audacity of some people, huh.” Ren was a bit surprised by this. “I’m sorry, but I’m human too. And as good as I am at identifying what makes people tick, it does not make me immune from getting ticked as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren reflected on what he just said. “And I guess that means you’re also human enough to make some rash decisions.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exactly” Maruki said. “I knew you were smart. Ah. Sorry. I did it again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s… alright…” Ren said. “You know, you’re actually really good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I try” Maruki said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren sighed. “Here I am, trying to deal with many complicated things, while still being unable to really figure myself out. And yet you seem to have me down pat, despite only conversing with me twice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Mruki said. “Well, I’m sure you know more about yourself than you might think. I doubt you’d have a Persona otherwise. And I think your other friends might know you well too. But I will always be here to help if you want it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I like the sound of that. And I guess you can use whatever you can glean from our conversations for research. Just don't give me away if you go and publish anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Duly noted,” Maruki said. “I can also teach you how to fortify yourselves better in the metaverse as well. Ah, in fact, I have something that will help right now.” He fished around through his papers. “Here” he said, handing it to Ren.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looked it over. “Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki nodded. “Think of it as a thank you for helping me out. As well as a thank you for understanding that I mean no real harm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren put it in her bag. She sighed. “To be honest, I’ve been wanting something like this, but I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. So, would you mind if we met again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s my job, isn’t it?” Maruki said with a smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Councilor Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Councilor-Takato Maruki-Rank 1</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um, if I need to contact you about metaverse stuff in the future, it might be easier to do it via phone” Ren said. “You can give me a heads up on availability and stuff.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That sounds like a good idea,” Maruki said. He and Ren exchanged contact info. After that, Ren left the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While she was on her way to the subway, Morgana popped up. “So, I’m a little confused about what just happened there,” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s not often that I see you go through so many emotions and yet still come out of it feeling fine” Morgana explained. “You were so distrustful of Maruki when you entered, but you trusted him by the end of it. Why is that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren stopped. “Partially because I probably need something like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you have us,” Morgana said. “He even said we might know you better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which is another reason I kind of turned around on him,” Ren explained. Morgana was perplexed. “He was incredibly open and honest. He easily admitted his faults and made his intentions known throughout the process. The people I tend to keep at arm’s length are dishonest, or at least won’t tell me things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Morgana thought. “I guess that makes sense. Everyone I know who you’re close with seems like they’re willing to be themselves with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said. “I guess they are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren got a message on her phone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dr. Maruki: Oh, by the way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dr. Maruki: I know you say you have a big target lined up already.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dr. Maruki: But if you’re looking for a smaller target as well, I have information.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dr. Maruki: Recently, an old man has been causing all sorts of mischief in Kichijoji.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dr. Maruki: Whenever he gets caught, he says he’s either lost or confused, and people let him off with a warning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dr. Maruki: But people in the area say he’s doing it on purpose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dr. Maruki: I don’t know if you go after that kind of thing, but I figured I’d share it with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren messaged back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: What’s his name?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dr. Maruki: I guess you would need to know that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dr. Maruki: The person I heard this from says his name is Heiji Ono.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dr. Maruki: Be careful. I feel like there may be more to this than he’s letting on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Thank you. I will take this up with my team.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Morgana said. “That was unusual.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But it’s the kind of thing we need, don’t you agree?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren got another message on her phone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: Hey, can we meet tonight?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: I have a surprise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: Also, I want to talk about the Phansite a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Sounds like a plan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: Great! See you on Central Street!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later that night, Ren caught up with Mishima. “Hey Mishima,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh hi,” Mishima said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren finished walking up to him. “So, what’s this surprise?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get this” Mishima said, excitedly “I got us each a DATE!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” said Ren, panicking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Mishima continued. “I found them on the Phansite. This one girl said she was lonely, and this guy said he recently got dumped. So I decided to help them out and offered a double date to the two of them. Oh, but they just think we’re ordinary people. They don’t know I run the site, let alone that you’re a Phantom Thief.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s good at least…” Ren said. “But what made you decide to do this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, they needed help,” Mishima said. “But I don’t think changing hearts to make them happier is exactly ethical. So I offered this up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well… you know that at least…” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry,” Mishima said. “I did some check on them. They’re both fine people. And I will also admit, the guy is incredibly handsome.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Thanks?” Ren said, sweating bullets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry, we have an ice breaker,” Mishima said. “We came into contact on the Phansite. We can talk about our adoration for the Phantom Thieves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yay” Ren said. She was dying inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, Mishima got a call. “Huh? … Oh hey!” He put his hand over the speaker. “It’s the girl.” He went back to the phone. “How’s it going? Are you almost there yet? … Huh? ...Oh! Well that’s neat. … I see … Huh. No no, that’s great. … Right, well see you on the forums then.” He hung up and sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What was that about?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima smiled. “It turns out that on their way to meet us, our two dates met up with each other. They clicked right away, and are now going on a date with each other. Crazy how that worked out, right?” Ren sighed. “Wait, what was that for? Do you not trust me on this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, in all honesty, no,” Ren said. “Although, I don’t really trust too many people to set me up with someone. I’ve gotten severely burned before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima was concerned. “What happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, someone said they would get me a date…” Ren said. She remembered an incident at her old school where someone said that this one girl also liked girls, and would date her, but what ended up happening was a mean trick where she was actually outed, some dudes tried “turning” her, and in the end, she lost some of her friends. “But it turned into a huge public shaming where they embarrassed me. So yeah, I don’t really like getting set up with anyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima got made. “Man, fuck whoever did that to you! You’re a good person! You didn’t deserve that!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks,” she said. “Besides, I’m kind of interested in someone currently.” <em>Even if she isn’t interested in me.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I getcha, I getcha,” Mishima said. “So that’s a no on any further dates, huh.” Mishima seemed sad. “And she was so cute too…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at him, “Well, you could still try.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“On my own?!” Mishima said. “I couldn’t. I’d get too nervous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mishima, look at me” Ren said. “You can do this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima looked at Ren and got pumped. “Heh. You’re right! I CAN do this!” He pointed to Ren. “And you can get the guy you’re interested in! I know it for sure!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Well, he doesn’t know.</em> “Yeah…” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, that’s a ‘no’ on getting dates for you,” Mishima said. “But what about anything else the Phansite can provide?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm” Ren thought. “Well, to be honest, I’m not sure. Maybe just start running things by me before you jump head first into whatever you’re thinking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ohhhhh” Mishima said. “That’s an excellent idea. Heh heh. I will.” His stomach growled. “Oh, um, would you like to grab something to eat anyways?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like that,” Ren said. The two of them ate at the diner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, that was great,” Mishima said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll say,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” Mishima said. “Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. It didn’t go like how I imagined it would, but I think it worked out for the best.” He sighed a happy sigh. “Before all this happened, I had no one.” He turned to Ren. “But now I have you. And even though you said you wouldn’t date me, I still like hanging out with you. You’re like my best friend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. <em>He doesn’t quite seem to get it, but he has the spirit.</em> “You might want to work on your delivery a little if you want to get a date from the Phansite” Ren pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Mishima said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But your heart is in the right place,” Ren continued. “You wanted to help someone in need, and you took action to do so. Just maybe think things over a bit before you do anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Done and done,” Mishima said. “And sorry about setting up a date for you. I didn’t know you had that experience.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or a few other things. “It’s OK. Just don’t do it again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aye aye!” Mishima said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I like hanging out with you too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, uh, thanks,” Mishima said, flustered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Moon-Yuuki Mishima: Rank 2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Mishima went home for the evening.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to be honest. When I wrote "And even though you said you wouldn’t date me, I still like hanging out with you." I realized IMMEDIATELY how fucked that sounded, but I also thought it would be something Mishima might say, so I kept it in.</p>
<p>Also, I'm realizing a few things about this project. The one I'm most concerned about is "will I run out of good names for chapters?" Part of me feels like I'm grasping at straws now, but who know. Maybe I can keep grasping at good enough straws to make this work.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 3 Targets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Friday morning, and Ren has just finished getting dressed for school. She turned around. “Alright, you can look now. Huh?” She was surprised to see Morgana not perched upon the windowsill. Instead, Morgana crawled out from under the bed. Ren sank down to meet him. “What are you doing down there?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You said I shouldn’t look when you’re changing,” Morgana said. He hopped on the bed so that Ren could stand up. “I wasn’t looking.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Right, but when you do that, you usually look out the window,” Ren said. “What happened?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Morgana seemed a little embarrassed. “While you were out with Mishima last night, this woman almost kidnapped me…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“WHAT?!” Ren said, shocked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I was worried that that woman would see me and try to take me again,” Morgana said. “Man, why do I have to have this cat body?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What happened?” Ren asked, picking up Morgana.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha?” Morgana said, shocked at getting picked up. “Well, uh, I was walking around, minding my own business, when I heard someone shout ‘SNOWBALL!’ At first I didn’t pay it much mind, but she ran up to me and tried picking me up. I ran away from her but she just kept chasing me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, I ran toward this old man in the neighborhood. He was confused initially, but when he heard her screaming ‘SNOWBALL!’ he seemed to pick up on what was going on. He tucked me away and shooed her off. If I never see her again, it’ll be too soon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren set Morgana down and then sat down herself. “Did you happen to catch a name?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, oddly enough, yeah” Morgana said. “After she left the old man sighed and said ‘Crazy ol’ Ryoko Aino at it again.’ He also looked at me and said ‘She keeps taking cats. How many would you be? 11? 13?’ Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I was thinking of getting the gang together and paying her a visit” Ren answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “You’ll see.” Morgana popped into Ren’s bag and the two headed off to school.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After school, Ren got a message from Mishima.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: Hey, I just noticed a dire request on the Phansite.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: And guess what? It’s from our school.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: Apparently this one kid named Daisuke Takanashi is hardcore bullying a bunch of students.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: Sometimes it even gets physical.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: Do you want me to make it known that the Phantom Thieves are after him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Also, could you do that for two other people?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: Of course! Anything for the Phantom Thieves!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Great!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Do that for Heiji Ono and Ryoko Aino.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mishima: Done and done!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s what you meant?!” Morgana yelped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhhh” Ren said. “People might hear you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re going to change her heart?” Morgana continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. ”If she keeps kidnapping cats, the streets of Yongen-Jaya won’t be safe for cats… Or you…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana fussed. “I guess it’s fine in some contexts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! So, let’s get everyone together” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? We’re doing these today?” Morgana questioned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “I figure it would be easier than jumping three basically unaware people into a palace.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Makes sense,” Morgana said. “Hey, wait! Was that a snide remark at me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Perhaps. But at the same time, I think we needed to steal Kamoshida’s heart in order to get people to believe us. So it’s even.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well… alright…” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren messaged the group chat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Alright everyone, we’re meeting up today!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon, they all met up in the access hall. “Alright! Are we going to give Madarame what’s coming to him?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not so loud!” Ann hushed him. “We’re still in public.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, to answer your question, not yet,” Ren said. Everyone was surprised. “I was thinking of doing a bit of training first.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Training how?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren turned to face Sumire. “Remember that place where your Persona first awakened?” Sumire nodded. “That place is called Mementos. It serves as a palace for the general public, and it’s where we can steal the hearts of people without a palace.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you wanna head down there?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “I figure it might help Sumire, and Yusuke get used to the Metaverse some more, and maybe get Jose some Phantom Thief experience..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I could use some practice,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “I guess I might need some assistance working as a team.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, do we have any marks?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Three” Ren answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well let’s hear them,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, we do have to agree on them before we can go after them” Ann reminded them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “First, there’s a bully at our school; Daisuke Takanashi. Apparently he’s even getting physical.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No way!” Ryuji said. “We can’t let that stand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I agree,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Daisuke Takanashi?” Sumire said. She thought. “OK, let’s do this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, second is this old man who keeps disturbing the peace in Kichijoji named Heiji Ono. Apparently, he’s also feigning ignorance about it every time he does it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? What does that mean?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It means he says he doesn’t know what he’s doing when he does,” Ann explained. “And although it might seem a bit harsh, I say we go for it. I can’t stand people who keep getting away with things due to some special treatment.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “And lastly, poor little Morgana here almost got kidnapped last night”.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t… Don’t phrase it like that” Morgana said. “It makes me sound less cool.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Awww, poor Morgana” Jose said. He started petting him. “It’s OK. We all have weak moments.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana was slightly embarrassed, but he did enjoy the petting. “Thanks…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Taking Morgana would not have been the first time she kidnapped a cat,” Ren continued. “We need to change her heart to keep her from taking cats in the future.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I agree,” Sumire said. “Taken away by a stranger to a place you don’t know. It sounds harrowing, especially for a cat. … Oh, but I don’t mean to compare you to just a regular cat, Morgana-senpai.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s… fine…” Morgana relented. “In this case, I’d be no different than an actual cat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, it sounds like we’re all in agreement then” Ren said. Everyone else nodded. “Great. I had Mishima alert them on the Phansite already. Now, let’s head to Mementos.” Everyone prepared and headed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they arrived, Yusuke was taken by surprise. “Oh my. What a strange garden.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah. Yusuke hasn’t been here before” Ann remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was silent. “Hey” Ren said. “It’s going to be alright. Things changed since the last time you were down here.” She took her hand. “You’ve changed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire blushed. “Thanks senpai.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke held his hands out to make a frame. “What an intricate display of madness. I might need to paint this someday.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, maybe hold off on that until we can get Madarame to stop claiming your works of art are his” Ryuji told him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm. You’re right” Yusuke said. “Madarame hasn’t even seen this. To have him take credit for it…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at him. “Man, I’d like to live in your head for like five minutes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like that too,” Morgana said. “Then maybe you’ll see why Panther deserves a portrait of herself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ryuji snapped back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. What clever thinking” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. I’d like that too” Ann giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you were to live in my head, then you would know at first glance that Pather’s beauty and radiance deserves a nude portrait unto itself!” Yusuke continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” shouted Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Did I not mention that?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“YOU MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!” Ann shrieked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. My apologies” Yusuke said. “However, for what it’s worth, I wouldn’t have asked you to get naked for me if you didn’t want to. I would have just looked up references for the remaining parts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s… um…” Ann said, face turning red. “Is that better?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think so,” Ryuji answered. “Why the Hell do you need to draw her nude to show off her beauty, when anyone with two working eyes can see she’s beautiful inside and out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Urgh!” Yusuke said, shaken. “Forgive me. It seems I need to reevaluate my perspectives.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire patted him on the shoulder. “You’re only starting to break free from Madarame’s grasp. These things take time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you, Violet,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Skull…” Ann said. “That’s so sweet… But… Where the Hell was this last week?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh… You’re still mad about that huh…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose was curious. “What happened last week?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, nothing!” Ann said. Sumire and Ren giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, I’m sorry about that,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann pouted. “I just want to know why that was your first instinct.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ryuji said, rubbing the back of his head. “Ugh, this is going to sound embarrassing. I just thought, I dunno, we hung out often enough. I thought I said everything else worth saying during those moments.” Ann was surprised. “But I guess Kamoshida ruined that too, didn’t he…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No…” Ann said. “No, you’re fine. I just… wouldn't mind hearing those things again, you know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh… Why didn’t I think of that?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. What a marvelous duo” Yusuke said. “Would you mind if I painted the two of you together? Fully clothed, of course.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Well, maybe…” Ann thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“GAH!” Ryuji yelled. “How did we get onto this? I’ll answer the painting question later. Right now, I wanna change some hearts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann pouted again. “Skull…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He has a point though,” Ren said. “We came down here for a reason.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I agree,” Jose said. “We can’t keep those hearts waiting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right…” Ann said. “Alright Mona, do your thing!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thing? What thing?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. It’s showtime” Morgana said. “TRANSFORM!” he transformed into the car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WOAH!” Sumire said. “You can do that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then why does Joker-senpai have to walk everywhere?” Sumire asked. Ren burst out laughing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mona can only do this in the Metaverse” Ann explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. Otherwise I’d totally do that” Ren said, wiping tears from her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Sumire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, Fox, what are your thoughts on this?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was fascinated. “While I am familiar with the concept, to see it actually happen… I’m truly amazed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want to paint me too?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke thought for a second. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far. But it is a nice novelty.” Morgana pouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The gang entered the Morgana car and they started driving down. Sumire looked out the window. “Man, this place looks so different from a car.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, Mementos does change every time you enter it,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “But I think I get what you mean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, you were wandering around for a while before we found you” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, come to think of it, WHY did you venture down here anyways?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. I guess we never got an answer to that” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m assuming I gave her the app,” Ren explained. “And she just happened to pass by.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah… Something like that…” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It seems better if we do not push the issue,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji sighed. “How do you think normal is this situation?” he mumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They came to the other platform on the first level. “Huh? We’re at the end already? But we haven’t found a single target” Yusuke exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, this is just the first floor,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of how many?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No idea,” Ryuji answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Yusuke shrieked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, Jose, would you know?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose shook his head. “There’s this huge door downstairs, and I couldn’t get it open when I was down here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ryuji said. “We opened it no problem.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘no problem’” Ren added. “The door responds to being part of the collective unconscious. Since you were basically an unknown, it makes sense you couldn’t open it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. I see” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Yusuke said. “There are many things in this world that you cannot possibly know alone. For instance, it took coming into contact with all of you to help me realize that something needed to be done about Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess you’re right…” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anyways, let’s go,” Ryuji said. “Time to see what’s even further.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Though I don’t suppose we’re getting to the bottom any time soon…” Ann added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said. “If Eris is waiting for us at the bottom, I think we need to become more well known among the public.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, let me get this straight,” Ryuji said. “Eris wants us to meet her down there, but we can’t get there yet, so she’s helping us by creating various life-or-death situations based on a plan by a different guy she killed and stole it from.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Basically” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji sighed. “Ugh. This couldn’t get more complicated.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Morgana chimed in. “Anything can happen in the metaverse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess you’re right” Ryuji resigned. They continued down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They traveled Mementos a little bit until they found one of the targets. They jumped through the portal. “That must be Daisuke Takanashi’s shadow!” Morgana exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Time to put a stop to this bullying!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire just looked at him. “...Daisuke…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves confronted him. “So, you’re the Phantom Thieves, huh?” Daisuke said. “Excellent! Ready to team up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why would we team up with a vicious bully like you?!” Ann shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To rule that pathetic school!” Daisuke answered. “With our might combined, we can make the new law of the land.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tch. As if” Ryuji said. “We don’t take kindly to people pushing around others for their own amusement.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I agree,” Yusuke said. “It’s time we teach you some manners.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So that’s how it’s going to be?” Daisuke said. He transformed into a Jack Frost. “BRING IT ON!” After a quick battle, Daisuke lost. “DAMMIT!” he cried. “Why can I never be strong enough?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Strong enough for what?” Morgana ased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ANYTHING!” Daisuke answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Daisuke…” Sumire said. “What happened between you and Kimi?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? You know Kimi?” Daisuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, um… yes…” Sumire said. “We’re, um, in the same ballet class… She hasn’t been herself since you broke up with her…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Daisuke looked at Sumire. “GAH! Fine. I guess I should tell you. This other kid at school caught me shoplifting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He told me he’d show them to the police if I didn’t do what he said,” Daisuke continued. “I didn’t want anything bad to happen, so I complied. But over time, I started hating the person I became. I had to break up with Kimi before I did something I’d regret even more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So that’s it,” Ren said. Daisuke nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm. If you can tell us about this person, maybe we can change their heart” Jose responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. Sounds like a plan” Daisuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But afterwards, you have to promise to make it up to Kimi!” Sumire shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Daisuke said. “I wouldn’t want anything more. I’ll log into that Phansite and put up a post there or something. I’ll also make it up to the store I stole from. Later.” Shadow Diasuke disappeared, and Ren took the treasure left behind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They left and continued. “Man, this Mementos stuff is paying off!” Ryuji exclaimed. “We found Madarame like this, and now we found someone else too!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but I don’t think this blackmailer will have a palace like Madarame,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji pouted. “Well, maybe someone could be bullying him and we keep going up the chain.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I doubt we’d get that lucky,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Sumire. “So, you knew that guy Violet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked up. “Well, not personally, no. But Kimi would always talk about him. She really liked him.” Sumire grew a blush. “It kind of made me jealous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see” Ren started blushing as well. “Well, it’s nice that we could reunite them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Sumire smiled. They continued driving through Mementos.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They quickly found another portal and jumped through it. “That’s that old guy, Heiji Ono’s shadow” Morgana noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm” Ren thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s up?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My source told me there might be a little more to this one than meets the eye” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean? Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought some more. “I’m not 100% sure, but I think there might be a deeper reason as to why he’s doing this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you saying we should reason with him?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I think it’s worth a shot at least,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They walked up to him. “Are you those rumored Phantom Thieves?” Heiji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, yeah?” Ryuji answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HA! This is great” Heiji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why is this great?” Jose asked</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because, if I mess with you and get away with it, they’ll HAVE to pay attention to me,” Heiji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, we’re not going to just let you mess with us,” Morgana responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, but I am just a poor, defenseless old man” Heiji insisted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you really expect that to work?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, you told us your intentions outright” Ann added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“DId I? Oh dear” Heiji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who is this ‘they’ person, and why do you want their attention?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It doesn’t matter,” Heiji said. “I keep stirring up trouble, and they keep talking to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, could you try talking to them without causing trouble for others?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“BAH! They never listen” Heiji said. “And from the sounds of it, neither are you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re just trying to help,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, well help THIS!” Heiji morphed into a Koropokkuru. “MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it was worth a shot,” Ren said. “Let’s get him!” The thieves fought against Heiji’s shadow. They noticed that whenever Yusuke or Morgana used their powers on him, he’d complain about his bones. So they teamed up to finish him off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After beating Heiji, he calmed down. “I don’t want to stop!” he yelled in desperation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?!” Ryuji yelled back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because… They’ll abandon me…” Heiji answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Again, who is this ‘they’?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...My grandchildren,” Heiji answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“AH!” Sumire yelped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That would explain a lot,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They don’t want to spend time with me,” Heiji explained. “But if I make trouble, then they have no choice but to come over. Even if they’re just disappointed in me, they’re still talking to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, have you tried talking to them about this?” Ann answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you, they won’t listen,” Heiji explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, maybe you don’t need to tell them,” Ren said. “Maybe It's worth it just to talk to somebody about this. Who knows, maybe they could help get your grandkids to listen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe…” Heiji said. “But I’ve made so many people mad. I don’t think any of them will listen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, why not apologize?” Ryuji explained. “I’ve learned that a good apology can go a long way.” He looked at Ann and winked. Ann blushed in surprise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. You might be right” Heiji said. “You know, you’re all such good kids. Thanks for helping this old man.” He faded out and Ren took the treasure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, one more target to go” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey the sooner we get this done, the sooner she’ll stop trying to kidnap you” Ren retorted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...I guess that’s true,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They continued onward. On the next floor, they found a little shed. “What’s this?” Ryuji said. They walked in. “Huh. It looks like a place to relax.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, why don’t we?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, this feels just like a safe room in a palace” Ann assessed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exactly!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I could certainly use a break,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As could I,” Yusuke added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I could also use a break,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then, let’s take five” Ren said. She passed around different healing items to help everyone relax more. After some time had passed, Ren asked “Is everyone ready?” They all nodded. “OK. Then let’s go.” They all got up and continued down Mementos. After a bit of travel, they found the last portal for today and jumped through it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana gulped. “Well… That’s her shadow… Ryoko Aino…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You gonna be alright?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I dunno…” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry Mona, we’re here for you!” Ann cheered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Yeah!” Morgana answered. “Thanks Panther!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh, so Mona responds well to Panther. Fascinating” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indeed” Yusuke added on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well… uh…” Morgana said, embarrassed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm hm” Sumire giggled. “I think it’s cute.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh… um… hm…” Morgnana pondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anyways, we have a job to complete” Ren reminded them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Morgana said, getting focused. “According to the guy who saved me, I’m not the first cat she’s stolen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We need to put a stop to this!” Ann said, raising her voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They walked forward to meet her. “Hey!” Morgana yelled, getting her attention.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryoko looked at him. “Snowball? Snowball! You came back! I thought that mean old man took you from me, but you’re here now!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OOOOOOOOOOK. That’s weird” Ryuji remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren stepped forward. “Are you the one who’s been stealing cats?” she demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stealing? No. I’m protecting them” Ryoko answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How does stealing them protect them?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There are so many dangers out there for Snowballs out there,” Ryoko explained. “I keep them safe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, whatever you think you’re doing, you need to stop!” Ann shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?! You… You want all those Snowballs to be in danger?!” Ryoko asked. “NO! I CAN’T LET THAT HAPPEN!” She morphed into a Nekomata. “I’LL PROTECT THE SNOWBALLS WITH MY LIFE!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren stood her guard. “Attack!” She wouldn’t attack Morgana, which was fairly helpful for their effort to take her down. However, she was fairly strong, and the others who took the brunt of her attack felt it. Still, they came out victorious in the end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After she had been defeated, Ryoko panicked. “NO! I won’t let you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, what’s goin’ on?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like to know for myself,” Yusuke added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm. Maybe if we just talk to her…” Ren said. “Hey!” She got Ryoko’s attention. “We want to protect ‘Snowball’ here too. So, could you tell us how you do it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? No” Ryoko argured. “I’m the only one who can!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And why is that?” Ren continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because!” Ryoko screamed. “Because… it happened to me before… But I won’t let it happen again!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait before?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I won’t let Snowball get hit by that truck again!” Ryoko shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Therefore, I will protect all Snowballs!” Ryoko continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire stepped up. “You… You really loved Snowball, didn’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course!” Ryoko said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumir began tearing up. “Well, this kitty here belongs to my friend here. She’d be really sad if she lost him like you lost Snowball.” Ryoko was stricken. “I know how hard it is to lose someone. But the answer isn’t to pass your pain to others, or wallow in it endlessly. You have to move on. I know it’s tough, but Snowball would want that, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryoko was crying. “I… I… I… SNOWBALL! I’m so sorry Snowball! I’ll free all of those other kitties and make it up to you! I’m sorry!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire giggled. “I think he’ll forgive you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah!” Ryoko said. “Thank you.” Ryoko faded and Ren took her treasure. With that, they left that area and continued down Mementos.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon after, they arrived at another door. “Huh. We reached another door” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren tried to open it, but to no avail. “Just as I thought.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll need to steal Madarame’s treasure to open this door,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Yusuke said. “If we are to continue, then I guess we should do it posthaste!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure rushing this is a good idea,” Jose said. “I mean, after everything we’ve been through today, I’m a little tired.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, and besides, who knows if there’ll be a door later on we’ll need to steal someone else’s treasure to open” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. I see” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think pacing ourselves is a good idea,” Sumire pointed out. “If you overwork yourself in ballet, you’ll get nowhere. I’m assuming the same thing applied to Phantom Thieving.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well said” Ren said. “Besides, we’ve change three hearts as well. I say all around today has gone well. Let’s head up.” They went back upstairs and went up through Mementos.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On their way back, Yusuke asked “By the way Violet. Is there a chance that I could sketch you fighting sometime?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha-What?!” Sumire said, embarrassed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s just, your fighting style is so expressive” Yusuke said. “I’d like to capture that on canvas.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Say, how did we all get so good at fighting?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, about that,” Morgana said. “It’s not like you’re bad at fighting, but the metaverse amplifies any skill you have, or allows you to give yourself one if you aren’t adept to fighting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Yusuke said. “I guess that’s why I seem to fight with grace and precision.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, why do you fight stylistically Violet?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well, um,” Sumire began. “I guess I’ve just been incorporating my ballet routine into my fighting moves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see. How marvelous” Yusuke said. “Maybe I can come and watch you perform.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah… Provided someone else doesn’t catch your eye…” Sumire lamented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I beg your pardon?” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, Violet’s kind of going through some things right now,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess I should explain,” Sumire said. She described what had happened with her sister and her self-esteem.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah! My apologies” Yusuke said. “Forgive me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine. You didn’t know” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still, I commend your efforts,” Yusuke said. “You seem like one of the hardest working people I know, and your fighting shows your spirit. If you ever get to peak performance again, please contact me so I can sketch you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Well. That sounds nice” Sumire said. They reached the exit, and left Mementos for the day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they got home, Ren was changing into her pajamas, while Morgana was once again on the windowsill. “Ah, it’s nice to be back up here” Morgana said. “The stars, the breeze, the city. Man, it’s so good to feel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren finished changing.. She walked up to Morgana. “You’ve only been in hiding since this morning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana turned to her. “I know,” he said. “But it got me thinking. People find themselves in situations like mine everyday. And it’s up to us to save them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, so that’s what this is about” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “I know people suffer, but feeling it is a whole other thing. I feel like I have a better understanding of why you fight so hard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was taken aback. “What do you mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m just sayin’...” Morgana said. “Between getting arrested and all that stuff with Kamoshida, I can understand wanting to protect people from situations like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. I see” Ren said. She picked up Morgana. “You’re one insightful kitty, you know that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana grinned. “Yeah, but I’m YOUR insightful kitty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Awww” Ren said. She rubbed her cheek on Morgana’s. Morgana purred. “Well, goodnight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goodnight” Morgana said, leaping down. He curled up while Ren went under the covers. Both were asleep within five minutes.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, I guess Mementos missions are going to be just as long as palaces. I wasn't quite expecting that. Although, I rarely expect my chapters to be long. Maybe I need to change that perception.</p>
<p>So, the reason I named the chapter after the amount of targets is because  naming it after the specific area isn't terribly useful. A lot of later encounters happen on earlier floors, so it's be a mess. Although I could just change where they're encountered. But I guess I'm committing to this.</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Show Me How You Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>After school the next day, Ren got a message from Sumire.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire: Hey Senpai.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire: Um, if you have time, could you come with me to ballet?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire: Whenever I’ve been going, Coach Hiraguchi tells me I keep falling back into Kasumi.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire: I think with you there, it might be helpful because I feel best about myself around you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren smiled. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: Of course.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire: Thank you!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire: Oh, but Coach might want you to participate too.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: ...I guess I’m bringing my gym clothes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire: Maybe you should go shopping with Ann for some better workout clothes. She’s great to shop with.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: I’ll keep that in mind.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren went to grab her gym clothes and met up with Sumire. The two headed to the studio. They saw Hiraguchi looking at them. “Hi coach,” Sumire said.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi just looked at them for a few seconds. “What is she doing here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well, um,” Sumire began, “it’s just, you’ve been telling me that I lapse into Kasumi when doing gymnastics. I feel a lot more comfortable being myself around Ren-senpai, so I thought bringing her here would help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi looked at Ren. “Very well. However, I expect you to do some practice as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled nervously. “Sumi-chan told me you might do that, so I came prepared.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire blushed. “Um… ‘Sumi-chan’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ak!” Ren exclaimed. “DId I really say that?” She started blushing as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi smiled. “This might just work after all.” She clapped her hand. “Alright! Get changed, and then begin!” Ren and Sumire nodded. They headed to the locker room to change. Both of them were a little nervous about changing in front of each other. Once they changed, they emerged onto the studio floor and began doing routines.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi taught Ren some basic maneuvers. Ren took to them surprisingly well, and by the end of it even Hiraguchi was impressed. “Not bad, for a beginner.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi looked at Sumire. “However…” Ren looked over as well. She noticed something off about the moves Sumire was doing. Hiraguchi noticed Ren’s concern. “You notice something’s off too, huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her. “Well, uh, she gave me a demonstration of some of her moves earlier… but they didn’t look like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re right,” Hiraguchi said. “Sumire!” she called.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>SUmire stopped her routine and came over. “What is it coach?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi sighed. “I thought you said Ren being here would help you break from Kasumi. But if anything, this is the most Kasumi you’ve been in a little while.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Sumire said, shocked. “I don’t understand…” She looked at Ren. “What do you think? Weren’t my moves the best?” Ren stared at her with a disappointed look on her face. “Not you too senpai?!” Sumire cried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not that they were bad…” Ren explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But they’re Kasumi’s moves” Hiraguchi finished sternly. “I’ve told you time and time again, you need to practice your moves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire started letting out tears. She ran off for the locker room. “SUMIRE!” Ren called out. She chased her. Ren looked through the locker rooms for Sumire . “Sumire! Sumire!” When she found her, she exclaimed “Sumire!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go away!” Sumire shrieked. She continued sobbing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was a bit heartbroken, but decided not to listen. Instead, she sat down next to Sumire. “Hey. You did tell me you could handle anything hard if it came from me, right?” Sumire looked up, her eyes still watery. She nodded. “Well, I think your coach might be right in this instance. In any other circumstance, you’re not afraid to be yourself. At least, when you’re with me. But during gymnastics, well, let’s say your movements were a little strange.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire said. “But how would you know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “You told us you incorporated your gymnastics into your fighting style in the metaverse. But your moves today were different. They seem less practiced and more stiff.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh… I see…” Sumire said. She sighed. “I guess I still can’t break free of Kasumi, huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s not entirely true,” Ren said. “In the metaverse, you seemed to be all you. But here…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s different,” Sumire stammered. “I don’t HAVE to be the best at gymnastics in the metaverse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her, curious. “And you have to be here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Well, yeah” Sumire answered. “It was always Kasumi and I’s dream to make it to the top of the gymnastics world. And now that she no longer can, I have to…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire…” Ren said, mournfully. She grabbed her hand. “You don’t HAVE to do anything you don’t want to. When Kasumi pushed you out of the way that day, she wasn’t saving your chance at reaching the top. She was saving you. Because she cared about you more than any gymnastics performance out there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire sat there silently, tears slowing, but still dripping down her face. “Right. I should know this. So why do I still feel like I’d be letting her down if I don’t win?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren pulled Sumire in to lean on her shoulder. “Because, these things are complicated. You were already dealing with some emotional issues before that day. And then everything got worse. And it sucks, because you told me I’ve been helping you, but I don’t know what I can do in this situation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked at Ren. She stopped crying for a little bit. “I think you’re doing enough right now. You’re sitting here with me, talking me through my problems. That’s all I could ask for.” She leaned against Ren more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren blushed hard. “Uh… yeah…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire sat back up. “I think I might be somewhat of a masochist.” Ren was confused. “Ah! Not like that! But like… I think I invited you here today knowing this might happen. I think I need you to tell me when I’m not myself. I get so lost sometimes in what other people want out of me or Kasumi even, and I focus on that. Having you there and telling me to calm down and just be myself is really helpful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...When I fainted, and you told me those sweet things, a part of me hated myself for it” Sumire explained. “Because I was still ‘Kasumi’ at that time. I guess I got jealous that my sister was getting help from this amazing person, and she didn’t even notice me. So, I guess I fought to get noticed by you for who I really am.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought about what Sumire had said. She sighed. “When you first told me you weren’t Kasumi, I was surprised. But you were determined to tell me the truth, even if I ended up hating you for it. I like it when people are honest with me. So many times, I’ve had people ignore me or go out of their way to spite me when they didn’t like me. They didn’t have the courage to tell me that they hated me to my face.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren turned to Sumire. “But you… You were honest. You told me your honest feelings even if you thought it would ruin everything we had. That told me everything about you as a person. Even if everything before that was not entirely honest, the fact that you wanted, no, you needed to be honest with me told me that you really are a wonderful person no matter what anyone else might say.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was shocked. She then hugged Ren, surprising her. Sumire looked up at Ren. “I keep forgetting you’re going through a lot as well. Here I am being selfish with my problems again, when really I should be asking you how you’re doing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was stunned. She smiled. She hugged Sumire back. “I’m doing just fine. Helping people, and hanging out with you and everyone else, that’s how I’m getting through everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Sumire said. The two girls let go. “I guess I can accept that for now. But please, don’t hesitate to tell me anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “You got it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire smiled. “You know, I was never as good as Kasumi when it came to ballet. And there were plenty of moments where I wanted to give up. But Kasumi kept pushing me and making me try harder.” She got a little sad. “But now that she’s not here, I guess I don’t really have anyone like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about me? Or your coach?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Sumire said. “It’s not that you aren’t helping, but no one could motivate me to do gymnastics like she could.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. “Um, are you thinking of giving up? Not that I would want you to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm. I don’t know” Sumire said. “I’ve been doing it for so long, it feels like a part of me. But now, without Kasumi, I think it’s sort of lost all meaning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire stood up. “Well, I guess I could still do it. But I don’t know how serious I want to take it yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I guess that’s as good a place to start as any.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire turned to Ren. “So,” she stood up, “do you want to see me do my actual routine?” Sumire reached her hand out to pick Ren up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at it, smiled, grabbed on, and said “Of course.” Sumire lifted her up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two headed out to the studio floor. Sumire looked around to find no one. “I guess we were in there longer than I thought,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You wanna head out?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire shook her head. “I promised you a performance, so I’m giving you one.” Ren sat down against the mirror-wall. “I can’t promise you it’ll be any good. It’s been a while since I’ve done these moves, but here goes.” Sumire posed herself. She began her performance. Sumire remained focused on her moves throughout the performance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Ren was awed by Sumire. It was a lot different than the moves she was practicing earlier. These moves were like poetry in motion. They felt purely emblematic of Sumire herself. They were graceful, earnest, and full of passion. She was a little clumsy at times, but Ren found charm in that as well. Overall, Ren found it magnificent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire went into her final pose, finishing her routine. She was breathing heavily. Ren applauded. Sumire bowed. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My, what a truly brilliant performance” Hiraguchi said from behind Sumire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire and Ren both looked at her. “You… You saw all of that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi nodded. “THAT’S the Sumire I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well, thank you” Sumire said, blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess you were right after all,” Hiraguchi said. Sumire was confused.”Bringing Amamiya-chan over did help you be more yourself during ballet. It just took some time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, um, about that…” Sumire said. “Well, when I was talking with Ren-senpai, I came to a realization. Ballet and Kasumi are too intertwined for me. So without Kasumi, I don’t know what I want to do with ballet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...I see” Hiraguchi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll still come,” Sumire explained. “And I think I’ll start working on my own routine more. But I’m not sure if I want to aim for the top anymore. Maybe one day, but right now I need to focus on figuring out who I am outside of Kasumi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi looked at her. She placed her hands on her shoulders. “I understand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You? You do?” Sumire said, completely taken aback.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi nodded. “Whatever it takes. The most important thing is your well-being.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was stunned. She rushed in and gave her coach a hug. “Thank you. You’re always there for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi was a little surprised at first, but she quickly smiled and hugged Sumire back. “Of course. You’re like family to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a few moments, they let go of each other. “We should get going,” Sumire stated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiraguchi nodded. “Be careful, and have a good evening.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right” Sumire responded. Hiraguchi walked off. Sumire turned to Ren. “Come on Senpai, let’s go get changed.” Ren nodded, got up, and the two of them changed back. They started walking out. “Boy, today sure was something, huh” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked out onto the horizon. “But I feel like I have a better understanding of myself.” She looked down. “Those people… People like Shiho-senpai or that Kosuke guy… They lost part of themselves too. In a way, I can understand why they’re doing what they do.” Sumire looked at Ren. “But that’s what we’re here for. To help them. Like we’ve been helping each other.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked up again. “Once I’ve fully figured myself out,” she looked at Ren again, “I want you to be the first person to see it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren’s face turned completely red. Her heart skipped a beat. She calmed herself down, nodded, and said “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Faith-Sumire Yoshizawa: Rank 3</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They parted ways for the evening. Sumire went home and cooked herself up a meal. During the meal, Sumire was thinking to herself. <em>Am I ready? She said she liked that in people. But… Maybe once I build up a little more confidence. Yeah.</em></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally I had wanted this together with something else, but this part turned out kind of long, and the other part is going to be a bit long too. Plus, this part has that Ren/Sumire goodness, and since that's kind of one of the focuses of this story, it standing alone makes sense. Overall, I'm really proud of this chapter.</p>
<p>Also, it took 33 chapter to get me to name a chapter after one of the lyrics of the song the fic is named after. It won't be the last though. At least I don't plan on it.</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. A Fine Line Between Simple and Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Saturday evening. Ann was wandering around Central Street. Ryuji had messaged her earlier about “Making it up” to her, but she didn’t know what that meant entirely. Still, Ryuji seemed earnest in his attempt, so the least she could do was make an appearance.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey!” Ryuji called out. Ann turned around to spot him. “Over here!” Ann walked up to him. “So, are you ready?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann was confused. “Ready for what?” she asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“For me to make it up to you,” Ryuji answered.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann stared at him. “What does that mean?!” she shouted.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Urgh! Sorry…” Ryuji said. “I’m gonna buy you dinner, and we can just, you know, talk…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh” Ann said. “Sure, I guess…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Great!” Ryuji said. “Follow me.” Ryuji walked into a beef bowl shop. Ann followed. They took a seat next to each other, and placed their order. While they were waiting, Ryuji turned to Ann and asked “Well, what do you think?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann seemed confused. “It’s a beef bowl place…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Huh” Ryuji said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What?” Ann asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji thought for a moment. “No, I guess that makes sense.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What?!” Ann asked again.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ryuji sighed. “Nothin’. It's just… I dunno, I thought you’d be a little more excited. But really, you only get that way about desserts.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh. Yeah” Ann said. There was a bit of silence as their food got delivered. “Thanks,” Ann said, not looking up at who was serving them. They started eating. Ann then stopped and looked at Ryuji. “What’s all this about?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji said, looking back at her, food in his mouth. He swallows what he has and answers “I just thought this would be nice. Just the two of us, you know. Plus, I needed my make it up to you for that comment I made last week.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I get that…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what’s the problem?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann stared at him. “I’m just… not sure…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘bout what?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann remained silent for a bit. “Well… You’ve been acting a little weird.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How so?” Ryuji continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at him. “You keep saying the right things, but you also say the wrong things. It’s tripping me up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ryuji said. “S-sorry…” He looked down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann saw him saddened. “No, it’s fine,” she said. “It’s not really your fault. It’s just who you are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked up. “I get it! All I need to do is change myself!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO!” Ann shouted. “No, you’re amazing just the way you are. You don’t need to change. At least not drastically.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s just, sometimes, when I want you to be serious, you kind of change the topic, or make a joke” Ann said. “And while that is fine sometimes, I want to know what’s going on in your head, you know? We were inseparable in middle school. But now, it sometimes feels like you don’t want to try and get that back…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked forlorn at Ann. He took her by the hand. “Hey” he said. “Is this about me deflecting from the painting request from Yusuke?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ann said, surprised and blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji sighed. “It’s just that… things were getting serious. I don’t mind opening up to you because we’ve known each other for so long. But, for a moment, I forgot everyone else was there. And that scared me.” Ann was shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji continued. “It feels easier to bare my soul like that to people I’ve known for a while, and can trust wholeheartedly. It’s not that I don’t trust everyone, but like… I don’t know. I don’t think they’d do anything to hurt me, but I’ve been burned too many times before to open up to people like that right away.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked at Ann. “I can do that with you because I’ve known you for a while. And despite everything that happened with Kamoshida, I can still put that trust in you. So, I’m sorry if I’m a little awkward, or a bit hesitant. But I want you to know that the middle school kid you connected with is still there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “Ryuji…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, should I not be here then?” they heard Ren ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji and Ann were alarmed. They looked up to see that Ren was serving them. “Ren?!” they both shouted in unison.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi” Ren greeted them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re working here too?!” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Though it is a bit demanding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How much did you hear?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bits and pieces” Ren answered. “I was busy with the other customers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see…” Ryuji said</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I will say, I totally understand what you said about being burned before,” Ren added, sitting down next to them, setting a beef bowl down in front of her. “It took a lot of courage for me to admit that I was a lesbian to you guys. Too many times, that has been a barrier for people liking me. That, and I guess my general attitude.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So go at your own pace Ryuji,” Ren said. “We’ll understand.” She started eating her beef bowl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah! Aren’t you on duty?” Ryuji inquired.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ren said, mouth full of beef. “Nuh-uh.” She finished her mouthful. “I just got done. Someone else just started working.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do the two of you wanna be alone right now?” Ren asked. “Cause I could move.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smiled. “It’s fine. I think all of the really embarrassing stuff was said already. Unless you want it to be the two of us Ann?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann shook her head. “It’s fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sweet,” Ren said. They finished eating their beef bowls, while also just chatting about different things. After they finished, they paid the other server and got up to go. “You go on ahead,” Ren said. “I gotta get my stuff from the back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann nodded. “Alright, seeya!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And thanks again!” Ryuji added. The two of them left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren waved goodbye to them. She then headed back to pick up her things and go. One of those things grew a little impatient. “What took you so long?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren answered “Just some friendly conversation.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana pouted. “I wished I could have joined in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I’ll get you some tuna once we get out of here to make it up to ya.” Morgana perked up. Ren changed back into her usual clothes and headed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day, she got a message from Jose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: Hey.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: I know things have been hectic lately with everything going on with Madarame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: But I was wondering something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: Would today be a good day to help me study humans?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: I understand if you want to prioritize Madarame first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: But I want to get to work as soon as possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: It’s fine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: I can come and help you today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: Really?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Yeah.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: If I keep prioritizing Phantom Thief stuff, I’ll get too pressured too fast, and that won’t do anyone any good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: I see.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: Meet me by Kosei.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Do you have a plan?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: Sort of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Well, I guess I’ll just have to go with it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: See ya soon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: See you there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren put her phone in her bag and headed off. She made her way to Kosei and saw Jose standing by the gate. “Hey there Madame!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “Madame?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “I learned that that is a polite way of greeting someone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren chuckled. “We’re friends, so you don’t need to do that. You can just call me by my name.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. OK. Hey Ren” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was still chuckling. “Hey Jose. So, what’s your ‘sort of’ plan?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” Jose said, fishing through his pocket, “I have these tickets from the theater department to go see a production they’re putting on. I thought seeing a live performance would help me figure out humans better, but…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was curious. “But what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose sighed. “Most people who got them were talking about bringing a date, and I’m not entirely sure what that is. Would we be going on a date if I asked you to come along with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was surprised. She looked at Jose. “Um, before I answer that, how much about humans do you already know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose looked up. “Well, I know functions,” he explained. “I know how people do things. I’m just not aware of why.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. “So, do you know what a date actually is?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, based on what I know, a date is when two people hang out together and do something,” Jose said. “But I’m not entirely sure why…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “A date is something that happens between two people who are interested in each other romantically.” Jose was a little surprised. “So, I guess the question is, are you interested in me romantically?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose thought about it. “I’m sort of aware about things like love and romance, but I don’t think I fully understand it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren chuckled. “Don’t worry. Nobody really does. It’s quite complicated.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I know the basic idea of it,” Jose said. “But I don’t think I have those sorts of feelings for anyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And that’s fine,” Ren said. “You seem a bit young, so you might not have those feelings yet. Or ever. And that’s fine too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose looked up at her. “But isn’t the usual process of romance to find someone to marry and have children with?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s certainly a very common end result” Ren answered. “But it doesn’t have to be. We’re Phantom Thieves after all. If we just accepted everything society has given us, we wouldn’t be doing what we’re doing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose thought about it. “I guess you’re right. Those shadows told me that humans were destined for chaos and despair, while you guys told me that wasn’t true.” Jose nodded. “So, I just have to fight for what I believe in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the spirit!” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, I’m guessing if you were to come with me, it wouldn’t be a date,” Jose explained. Ren shook her head. “I see. Would people think it was?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was shocked, but not entirely surprised by the question. “Well, I don’t think so. There’s a very apparent age gap between the two of us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but in magazines you see like 50 year old business moguls going out with 20-something models, right?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was shocked again, and this time she was entirely surprised. “That’s… different…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, it would be a ‘no’ then for people thinking we were dating?” Jose asked. Ren nodded. “Alright. But would you like to go together anyways?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled and said “Sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great! It’s the least I could do after borrowing that cloak from them” Jose said. “Follow me.” Jose led Ren into Kosei’s theater, Jose presented the two tickets to the ticket taker and they let him and Ren inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The theater department was putting on a production of Cinderella. Ren really enjoyed the play, but couldn’t stop blushing as she remembered the dream she had about Sumire a little while ago. Once they were finished, the entire auditorium gave them a standing ovation. Ren looked at Jose, and she could tell that he did like it, but was confused about this part.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they left the theater, Ren turned to Jose and asked “How did you enjoy the play?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose had to think for a moment. “Well, I really liked the story. And I liked the way the performers acted it out. But I’m still wondering something…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why is it that people tell these stories in the first place?” Jose wondered. “Not just on the stage, but through movies, books, games…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you enjoyed it, right?” Ren inquired. Jose Looked at her and nodded. “That’s why.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose was surprised. “So, people do things for their own amusement? I see. To be honest, a lot of other creatures do those kinds of things as well. I just thought that humans might have had a bigger reason.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What makes you say that?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, the person that put me up to studying humans in the first place believes that humanity will serve a greater purpose” Jose told her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. Well, that seems like a bit of a tall order…” Ren said, nervously. “But maybe it’s not that humans are inherently better than other species. It’s just that we learned how to use these instincts to make something better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. So, it’s a form of magic” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, not in the literal sense” Ren explained. “But if you want to think of it like that, then sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose went back to thinking. “I’ve been learning in class as well. Whenever I’m arranging flowers, they all start as individual flowers. But by the end, they become an intricate, delicate art piece that inspires many emotions from it. You’re saying humans are like that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, they can be,” Ren said. “Unless they’re like Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Jose said. He grew determined. “I want to fight for the best of humanity. To see it become more than the sum of its parts.” He faced Ren. “And you’ll be there to help, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “Of course.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great! I can’t wait to get started!” Jose shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Aeon Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aeon-Jose: Rank 1</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose settled down a little. “By the way. That Cinderella character seems a little familiar…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren lightly chuckled. “Another name for Cinderella is Cendrillon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Like Sumire’s Persona” Jose replied. “That makes sense. She reminded me a lot of Sumire”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said, blushing, thinking about her dream again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “Thanks for coming along.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No problem,” Ren said. “Seeya later!” Ren started walking out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bye!” Jose waved back. Ren smiled and left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren took another shift at the beef bowl place later that evening. It was a little busier than yesterday, but Ren managed. Once her shift was over, she again made herself a beef bowl and sat down to begin eating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My, they were working you hard tonight” said a friendly voice. Ren turned towards it to find the street orator she had noticed on Central Street from time to time. “Were you the only one working?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, yeah” Ren answered. “It’s kind of how they do things around here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, they should fix that,” the man said. “A young lady such as yourself shouldn’t have to do all of that by yourself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren took a bite of her beef bowl. “I can manage,” she told him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, my apologies,” the man said. “I didn’t mean to underestimate you. I just think that anyone your age should have better working conditions.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Ren said. She sighed. “I’m sorry.” The man was slightly taken aback. “You were just looking out for me. I’m not great at talking with people I don’t know too well without complicating things for myself…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man smiled. “It’s alright. We’re all prone to making mistakes from time to time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled and looked at him. “You know, I really like your speeches whenever I get the chance to hear them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man rubbed the back of his head. “Why thank you. It’s not every day I get to hear that.” Ren continued eating. “Say, why don’t you come help me out sometime?” Ren looked up. “You’re an earnest girl, and you’re hardworking. Plus, you seem to have a fair amount of confidence in you. I could use someone like that helping me out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren swallowed another bite. “What’s in it for me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah ha ha ha ha ha!” the man laughed. “Well, of course I would compensate you. But you might also learn a thing or two from me.” Ren was curious. “You told me yourself you weren’t great at talking to people you’re unfamiliar with. As a politician, it’s my job to do just that. Maybe by observing, you can learn something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I’d like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, it’s a deal” the man said. “If you could just give me your information, I can contact you on nights I need you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren got out her phone. She began setting up his contact info, when something occurred to her. “Oh yeah. What’s your name?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah ha ha!” the man laughed again. “I completely forgot about that. My name is Toranosuke Yoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ren Amamiya” she replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After they exchanged information, Yoshida looked at her and said “Thank you for the beef bowl, by the way. I look forward to meeting with you.” Ren smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yoshida took out his wallet and handed her some cash. Ren was confused. “Um, I thought you already paid for your meal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did,” Yoshida said. “This is for your meal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at the cash. She looked back at Yoshida. “Thanks.” Yoshida simply nodded and walked out of the restaurant. Ren finished her bowl, paid, and headed back to get her things. Once she had everything, she headed back to Leblanc for the night.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, next chapter is going to be the palace. I just wanted to get this stuff out there before that. It might be a bit before then though. Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Madarame's Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The next day, Ren decided it was time to begin the assault on Madarame’s palace. She assembled the team immediately after school. Once they had met up, they made some last minute preparations. “Yusuke, are you ready for this?” Ann asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah, it might not be easy,” Ryuji said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Do you believe I lack faith in my convictions?” Yusuke asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“NO! Not at all!” Ryuji responded.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It’s just…” Ann added, “what happened with Madarame’s shadow was only the beginning. Once we explore his palace fully, there might be more things that might be hard to swallow.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah, some of the stuff in Kamoshida’s palace still sends chills down my spine” Ryuji continued. “And I never thought of that guy as my father.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Yusuke looked at the rest of the group. He sighed. “While I can’t say I will be fully prepared for everything that might appear, I can say for certain that not doing this would betray everything I stand for. Besides, you’ve all helped me out so far. I believe that you all would help me if things get too much.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren put her hand on his shoulder. “Of course. We’re a team after all.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Yusuke smiled. “I thank you.” Sumire also smiled and blushed a little.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Are we ready then?” Jose asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren nodded. “Let’s go.” The thieves headed out to Madarame’s shack to then slip into his palace.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves looked at the museum. “Man, no matter how many times I look at this thing, it’s still as gaudy as ever” Ryuji chimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” said Ann. “You’d think Madarame would have an eye for design.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked at it. “I’m guessing this is more of his sense of superiority talking.” Everyone looked at her. “I mean, if he thinks of himself as being on top of the art world, maybe he thinks he can put out anything, regardless of quality, and people will have to like it because it’s Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But that wouldn’t explain why he steals his student’s work” Morgana retorted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it kind of does,” Ren said. “If he feels like he could put out anything, maybe he also feels like he could say anything and people would believe him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know that feeling firsthand,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose comforted him. “It’s OK. We’ll make sure everything goes right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re right,” Yusuke said, standing up straight. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner this eyesore becomes no more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the spirit!” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves looked at the police tape on the outside of the museum. “I suppose the front door isn’t much of an option” Yusuke pondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wouldn’t think so,” Sumire pointed out. “Not many thieves specialize in walking through the front door to get what they want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exactly!” Ren said. She looked around. “I think we could get in over there,” she said, pointing to a wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “Good eye Joker! Let’s roll!” They began walking. “Oh, right, before I forget!” Everyone else stopped. Morgana pulled out some more grappling hooks. “For Violet, Sunshine, and Fox.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three of them picked them up and equipped them. “How marvelous!” Yusuke shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s very nice” Sumire said. Thank you, Mona-senapi!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw shucks” Morgana said, blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s very well made,” Jose said. “You’re really good at this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have you thought of attending Kosei as a craftsman?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure there would be several problems,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides,” Ren interrupted, “he’s my right hand man. Wherever I go, he follows.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Jose noted. “Well, I don’t wish to intrude on that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Apology accepted,” Ren said. “Now, let’s break into this museum!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves walked toward the wall. They hopped on a truck and then made their way over the wall to the garden. By hopping across some statues, they made their way to the roof of a section of the museum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they got in, they noticed the paintings on the wall. “Are these people?” Ann shrieked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why would Madarame have these portraits here?” Jose wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And considering how much he loves himself, why aren’t they of him?” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm, maybe we’ll find the answer once we keep looking,” Sumire pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good idea,” Ren said. They turned to see a laser fence set up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hang on,” Sumire said, observing it closed. “Some of these aren’t on. We can probably maneuver around them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good eye Violet,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But wouldn’t he want better security?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s complicated,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose looked inquisitive. “Complicated how?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Remember what I told you earlier?” Ryuji asked. “How Madarame is so proud that he won’t admit defeat even when threatened?” Jose nodded. “Well, this plays into that. Madarame is so panicked that he can’t keep a cool head and lets things slip through like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Jose thought on that. “So basically, he’s so distressed that cracks start to form him his means of protection.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You got it!” Ann said, congratulating him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “Now that that’s settled, let’s slip past this thing!” The thieves nodded and one by one, did as such.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the other side, there were more portraits of people. Yusuke looked at them. “What is it Fox?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Something about these feels familiar…” Yusuke said. “Ugh. I can’t quite put my finger on it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, let’s head in some more,” Ren said. “No use in standing still.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I agree,” Yusuke said. They made their way past some more of the lasers, as well as some of the shadows guarding the area.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As they continued and saw more portraits, they found one that shocked Ann. “Nakanohara?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji looked up. “Yeah! It IS him!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know him?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Someone asked us to change his heart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When we did, he gave us the name ‘Madarame’” Morgana added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm” thought Yusuke. “Well, it is true that he was a student of Madarame…” He got a shocked look in his eye. “Ngh! Could it be?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Be what?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This… This is how Madarame views his pupils” Yusuke added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ryuji shrieked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So all those people…?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke nodded. “They are all students of Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait!” Sumire said. “I’m thinking back… Didn’t Madarame’s shadow ask why Yusuke was ‘out here’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re right. I think he did” Jose replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you think he meant out of this place?” Sumire continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It could very well be,” Yusuke said. “There’s only one way to be sure. Let’s go.” Yusuke continued on. The rest of the Phantom Thieves followed him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After making their way past some more portraits, they found a particular portrait: Kosuke’s. However, unlike all of the other portraits, Kosuke’s had been altered. There were smudges of ink surrounding it, and Kosuke had taken the time to alter his portrait to look like his shadow-self. “Well, this seems to confirm that these ARE Madarame’s pupils” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But why only vandalize this one?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if I had to guess,” Ren started, “it’s because to Madarame, these are all his students are. Pieces of art that he created to serve his own purposes. Kosuke probably respects them as people, so he didn’t vandalize them because that would be the same as admitting that they aren’t people. He felt comfortable doing this to his own because he had consent from the subject matter: himself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “Very astute, Joker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Ren said, blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was listless. He turned around and found a portrait that captured his attention. He walked up towards it and stared at it. Ann noticed this and walked over. “Hey Fox? Are you OK?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Yusuke said. “Oh. Sorry Panther.” He turned back toward the portrait. Ann took a look at it as well. It was of a beautiful, if frail, young woman. “It’s just… something about this portrait feels… familiar somehow. Although I don’t remember this specific pupil.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann took a better look. “She IS beautiful…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of the thieves made their way over to Yusuke and Ann, and looked at the portrait as well. Ryuji looked to their right. “Wait, you’re telling me you noticed that one, and not that one?!” he asked, pointing to the mural on the far end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves all went to get a closer look. Sure enough, this was Yusuke’s portrait. “Huh” he said, in sheer disbelief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you OK?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Yusuke thought. “I’m not surprised I’m here… It’s still disheartening though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do…” Sumire stammered. “Do you wish to stop?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke took a deep breath. “No. I think I’ll be fine. The sooner we steal the treasure, the sooner all of this goes away.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, I’m sorry,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, you’re absolutely right,” Sumire said. “In fact, I admire that about you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I beg your pardon?” Yusuke said, surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s just…” Sumire began. “I keep finding that whenever I get really upset, I tend to run away from everything. Although I know that won’t solve anything. I want to be able to be confident in myself, and I want to be myself, but it’s hard sometimes.” She looked at Ren. “Still, with everyone by my side, I know I can do it. And seeing you want to push on after everything we’ve seen so far, I admire that. You’re facing your fears. I wish I had that kind of strength.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, I see,” Yusuke said. “Well, to be honest, if I was doing this alone, I probably would have run away a lot sooner. But having everyone else with me helps me calm my nerves. I’m currently Madarame’s only pupil. And I probably would have stayed that way because I had nowhere else to go.” Yusuke cocked a grin. “But now? With the Phantom thieves? I finally feel like I have a home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone smiled around him. Ren put her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you. For believing in us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmhm. You’re quite welcome” Yusuke said. “Now let’s continue!” They turned their backs to Yusuke’s portrait and headed through the door across from it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they had left, they noticed something. While the room full of portraits was mostly spotless, outside the portrait room was wall-to-wall ink splotches. “Holy shit” Ryuji remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guess that confirms your theory, Joker-senpai” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They continued to walk further and found the front desk. “Huh. I guess this is where we would end up if we were to take the front door” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It looks deserted,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t know many museums that open just after a burglary has taken place” Ryuji snided.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, how delightful” Yusuke said. “You’ve learned the difference between ‘burglary’ and ‘robbery’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh… yeah…” Ryuji said, weirded out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, could we have come in through the front?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren shook her head. “It wouldn’t be a safe idea. They’d probably be more alert. Who knows how many guards there are here? Taking them all on at the same time is a fool’s errand. Which is why we need to practice stealth and master the element of surprise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They heard a guard walk out. They checked, and the guard hadn’t noticed them. Ren adjusted her gloves. “Like so.”  She whipped around, and used her grappling hook to grapple onto the shadow guard to remove their mask. The rest of the thieves joined her in the fight soon after. The surprise grapple left the shadow dazed and confused, which made the fight go a lot easier. After the fight, Ren looked around the area. “I don’t think anyone else was with them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How’d you do that?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I learned it from you.” Sumire was confused. “Well, more specifically, I thought about it when I went to ballet with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Sumire said, blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When you were performing just for me, I absolutely adored the way you wielded your ribbon. I figured I could try the same with my grappling hook” Ren continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh”, Sumire said, blushing even harder. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana looked around. “Ah HA!” He lunged towards a stand. He grabbed something out of it. He looked it over. “Lucky for us, this wasn’t smudged with ink.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose looked over. “What is it, Mona?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana turned and faced everyone else. “A map!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all looked at it. “Alright. I’m actually impressed” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked it over. “It appears to only be for half of the museum though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, it was like that for Kamoshida too,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wonder why that is?” Sumire pondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm” Jose thought. “Maybe it’s a symbol that they’re actually afraid.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you were teaching me that some people try to put on a brave face when confronted” Jose explained. “Maybe this is a sign that they aren’t as brave as they seem to be. If we don’t have the second half of the map, then maybe he’s hidden it because he’s not confident in himself to defend his palace if we had the whole map at this point.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was stunned. “Wow. I’m impressed. You learn fast, little guy!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’ve learned from the best, '' Jose said, returning the compliment, and successfully making Ryuji blush.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s important is we have something,” Ren said. “And that’s better than nothing.” Ren glanced around. “I suggest we keep moving. Standing still is a death sentence.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What a marvelous suggestion, Joker” Yusuke said. The thieves continued onward. They walked past the desk. Soon after, they saw a giant gold sculpture. “What is this?!” Yusuke yelped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves approached it. Ann read the plaque beside it. “‘The Infinite Well: All students of the Master, Madarame, are the source of unlimited inspiration for him. Once a student has run out of inspiration, then they are no longer fit to serve the Master, Madarame. However, new students come along, and bring new inspiration to the Master, Madarame.’ WHAT?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That PISSES me off!” Ryuji scowled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He is bleeding his students dry!” Sumire yelped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If this is at the front of his museum, I can only imagine that whatever’s inside is a lot more grotesque” Yusuke said, furious with the man who he called ‘father’.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I couldn’t agree more!” shouted Kosuke from behind them. The thieves turned to see him. “Maybe we should do something about this particular installment.” He raised his right hand. A giant ball of ink started convalescing around it. He shot it, destroying “The Infinite Well”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves jumped out of the way. However, pieces of the statue were sent flying everywhere. To make matters worse, a fountain of ink started to burst where the statue’s base used to be. The thieves were panicked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of the pieces of the statue hit the wall above the door the thieves came from. Ryuji saw this and thought to hook onto it. “WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” he shouted. Ann, Jose, and Yusuke followed suit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren noticed another piece of the statue hit the wall above the door they were heading to. “Hm” she grunted. She latched onto that one. Sumire and Morgana followed her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves on the other side had just gotten up. Kosuke walked past them and made no attempt to attack them. Instead, he walked into the pool of ink he created. “Let this be a warning” he said, as he began sinking into the ink. “That was but a taste of my power. If you interrupt my vengeance against Madarame, you’ll get the full course meal.” He completely disappeared into the ink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that was weird,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren noticed that while the fountain was still flowing, the pool of ink was no longer gaining any ground. The points where both teams were were safe. She looked out. “Skull! Panther! Sunshine! Fox!” They all looked up. “You can either walk around, or you can use your grappling hooks to get up here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you heard her,” Ryuji said. He grappled his way up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that really necessary?” Ann asked. “She did say we could walk.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s a saying that I think applies here,” Yusuke said. “When in Rome,” Yusuke started to grapple, “do as the Romans do.” He flew.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have to admit, it’s fun,” Jose pointed out. He used his grappling hook.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “I guess you’re right.” She flew over as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they were over there, Ryuji asked “So, you think he’s going to try and interrupt us further?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm” Yusuke thought. “Well, I think we should be cautious just in case.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “And just a reminder, don’t touch the ink” she told them. “It will make you weaker, but unlike the shadows, it won’t take you out outright.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ryuji said. “And how did you figure this out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We paid a visit to Dr. Maruki” Morgana answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, he knows some things about this world,” Ren stated. “I figured it couldn’t hurt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s wrong?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“AH, nothing,” Ryuji said. “Hmmm. Maybe I should pay him a visit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re really thinking about it?!” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, maybe…” Ryuji said. “I mean, if Joker’s fine enough with it… Besides, my teacher’s been nagging me to pretty much since the day he got here. So it all works out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “I see…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are we good then?” Ren asked. Everyone nodded. “Well then, let’s roll!” The thieves continued their infiltration. They continued noticing that areas with portraits of Madarame’s pupils had very little ink, if any, while places that didn’t were stained left and right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, they got to a large hallway. In the middle of it was a giant gold vase. They approached it. “Hm” Yusuke said. “This seems odd. It feels like it belongs in the more Madarame-centric portion of the museum, but here it is in the middle of more portraits.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I think something’s off about this treasure too” Morgana said. “Wait… could it be?...” Morgana hopped to grab it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji was stunned. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID CAT?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Morgana touched it, an alarm went off. “GAH!” Morgana groaned. Suddenly, he was surrounded by lasers. Soon after, lasers started to form around the rest of the hallway. Some barriers came down, but not before Ren could escape to one side, and Sumire could escape to the other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji, who was trapped with Ann, chastised Morgana. “Look what you did!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey now” Yusuke said, who was trapped with Jose, “there’s no need to get upset right now. Let’s wait until we can get out of here. Then we’ll give Mona a good talking to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK, but how?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Leave it to us!” Sumire said. “I’m sure there’s a switch to undo all of this around here. Since Joker and I are free, we can look for it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good thinking Violet,” Ren said. The two began searching for the release buttons. Ren found her button first, with Sumire finding hers soon after. All that was left was freeing Morgana.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm” Ann said. “I don’t think there’s any more buttons around here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe we should just leave him here” Ryuji joked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Morgana yelped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Quiet down,” Yusuke said. “We don’t wish to alert the guards like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Relax, I was only kidding,” Ryuji said. “Gosh, you’re so easy to freak out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked over. “Maybe it’s in there.” She pointed to a control room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good thinking Joker,” Sumire said. “Let’s investigate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone, sans Morgana, headed towards the control room. “WAIT!” Morgana called out. Everyone turned to him. “...Um… I… I don’t like being alone…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone was stunned for a second. Then Jose nodded. “I’ll stay” he said. He walked back over to Morgana. “It’s OK to be lonely sometimes Mona.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I… Uh…” Morgana stammered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “It’s fine. We’re all friends here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “Now, could you hurry up and get rid of these lasers.” Ren giggled and nodded again. The rest of the team headed off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They snuck into the control room. They found the computer that manages the lasers, but they needed a password, which they didn’t have. “Great, now what are we supposed to do?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, my shift is over” they overheard a shadow say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smirked. “Maybe some good old fashioned eavesdropping might help.” The thieves snuck over to hear a conversation between two guards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, do you have everything in order?” the retiring guard asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think so” the incoming guard answered. “But could you remind me of the password again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The password?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s just, there’s been a slew of infiltrators, recently” the new guard continued. “I just want to be sure of everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, I see” the old guard said. “Well, it’s actually simple. ‘Hello’ upside down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Hello’ upside down?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes” the outgoing guard said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I thought we used numbers,” the new guard said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We do” the other guard answered. “01134. But to make it easier, we just say ‘Hello’ upside down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I see” said the incoming guard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As do we,” Sumire said. She readied her grappling hook and latched onto the outgoing guard and confronted them in battle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the?” said the new guard. Ren then did the same to them. The other thieves joined in. As soon as they were dealt with, they hurried back to the control room and input the code.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They looked over and saw Morgana was freed. “Yes!” The thieves rushed over to him. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t mention it,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great, so now that this has been settled, why’d you do that you stupid cat?!” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because…” Morgana answered. A shadow popped out of the vase. “That.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other thieves were surprised. “WHAT IS THAT?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A treasure demon” Morgana explained. “They’re incredibly valuable. So if you find one, it’s good to fight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Ren said. “Let’s rock!” The thieves fought the treasure demon. Once it was knocked down, Ren took it for herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow. So you can do that with treasure demons as well?” Morgana said, amazed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren took a second to adjust herself. “Yeah, but I don’t think I can use it in combat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then what’s it good for?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren reminded herself of the guillotine stationed in the Velvet Room. “I have a few ideas.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, now that that’s settled, onward and outward,” Yusuke said. He began walking. The other followed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at Sumire. “By the way.” Sumire looked up at her. “What possessed you to fight those guards?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Sumire began, “I figured if they found out that we used the code, they’d know we’re close by, or at least we've past this point. So I just wanted to make sure that our trail remained hidden.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smirked. “That reporter’s right. You can be bold when you want to be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire giggled. “Thanks senpai.” They continued through the museum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A little while later, Morgana stopped in his tracks. “Wait,” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought staying still was dangerous,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is, but…” Morgana said. “It has to be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What does?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“One of Madarame’s Will Seeds!” Morgana explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Will ...Seed?” Yusuke inquired.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann nodded. “Basically, they’re little bonus treasures that a palace has.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And if we collect all three, we get a cool trinket,” Ryuji explained. “Plus, collecting them gives us some more energy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And we get to learn more about why the palace ruler is the way they are,” Ren said. Ren sensed Yusuke’s hesitation. “We don’t have to get them, you know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke steeled himself. “No. I’ve decided to stand against Madarame. I must accept everything that comes with it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well. Then let the hunt begin” Ren said. They searched all over the area. They found an area they could grapple to, and from there it was a hop, skip, and a jump to the Will Seed. The thieves entered, Ren picked it up, and again, they heard voices.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow! This is excellent!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, thank you” said Madarame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, Madarame?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other voice continued. “It’s so masterfully done.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re too kind,” Madarame said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If this is what you have now, I can’t wait until your next big piece” the apparent patron said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah ha, yes, well… I’m looking forward to debuting it…” Madarame said, nervously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s been a pleasure,” the other voice said. They walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a silence. Then they heard Madarame scream. “GAH! Why now? Why have I been cursed with artist’s block NOW?! People are expecting things from me.” A slew of other voices surrounded the room. All of them saying stuff along the lines of “I can’t wait until your next piece.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What have I done?” Madarame said, cursing the world. “I’ve done nothing but give beautiful art to the masses.” Another silence. “The masses. What would they know anyhow? All they care about is what’s trending. They don’t know the intricacies of art.” More silence. “I’ll just keep that at the back of my head for now…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was a lot different from what we heard with Kamoshida’s Will Seeds,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How so?” Yusuke inquired.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, Kamoshida’s didn’t feature himself so prevalently” Ryuji said. “It was all about what others thought of him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Basically it sounded like he thought that by becoming a star athlete, he could get anything he wanted” Morgana said. “And when that wasn’t the case, and people put even more expectation on him, he decided to just take what he wanted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Yusuke huffed. “While it’s true a certain level of prestige can get you things, it can only take you so far.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad we’re in agreement,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still, what Madarame is saying here…” Yusuke said. “It sounds like he’s starting to get disillusioned with art.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Sumire said. “I sort of felt the same way when Kasumi died. Although it was hard for me to find the point in anything. But I don’t think he should be blaming the public for it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“True,” Yusuke said. “Although I doubt he’d become like this if he was one to admit his own faults.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, whatever the case may be, that’s one down, and two to go” Ryuji exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke grinned. “You’re right. We won’t get the answer just standing around. Come! Let’s sally forth!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves began walking out. “‘Sally forth’...?” Ryuji pondered. He just shrugged it off. The thieves pressed onward. Soon, they saw a grand hallway. Upon looking in, they say that it was more ink than solid surface, and there were a slew of broken machines. “Woah! What happened here?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Beats me,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked around. “I know it’s a bit hard to tell, what with all the ink everywhere, but this space looks kind of like the door to Madarame’s secret room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Secret room?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke nodded. “The one Kosuke broke into to steal the Sayuri.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, that would explain it,” Morgana said. “If it was broken into like that, that would change the cognition of this space as well. I’m sure what was here originally has been altered by that event,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see. How amusing” Yusuke said. The thieves walked in, careful to avoid the ink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, in the middle of the room, they were stopped by an elite guard. “Halt! Are you the ones who wish to kill Lord Madarame?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Yusuke answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” the guard said. “Still, you are here without the proper authorization. Therefore, YOU MUST BE STOPPED!” The shadow became a powerful enemy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, let’s stand our ground!” Ren instructed. The thieves engaged in combat with the powerful shadow. It was a hard-fought battle, but in the end, the thieves won.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, that guy was annoyingly strong” Ryuji lamented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Sumire said. “Luckily, we’re all here together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indeed” Yusuke said. “Shall we carry on?” The thieves went onwards. However, after only a few feet, Yusuke stopped and looked at something. Huh.” He walked over to a stand and picked it up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The others noticed this. Jose ran up to him. “What is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke smirked. “I believe this is the other half of the map.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren got a better look at it. “Why indeed it is. Nice catch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all looked it over. “Huh. So we still have a little ways to go” Ryuji noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are we all feeling good?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m a little tired, but I can go on,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me too!” Sumire said immediately afterwards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can continue as well,” Yusuke added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m good,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So am I” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m feeling fine too,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well then, let’s continue” Ren said. The thieves pressed on once more. They continued to sneak through the museum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon after, they came across a fallen statue of Madarame. They could tell it was him because the first thing they saw was his head. They looked across the way to see crumbled bits of the statue strewn about. “Woah!” Ryuji shrieked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No doubt Kosuke did this,” Sumire lamented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“While I detest his methods, I probably would do the same” Yusuke said. “I mean, one could hardly call it a statue. As an artist, I would be offended at such a sight. It does not evoke beauty. It does not evoke passion.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, correct me if I’m wrong,” Jose interrupted. “But isn’t there art that’s meant to evoke less good feelings as well?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke closed his eyes. “While that’s true, that kind of art is still passionate, and evokes the beauty of madness. This is just a cry for attention.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Jose said. “I still have much to learn.” The thieves continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They made their way to another control booth. However, a strong-looking shadow was guarding it. They hid before the shadow could see it. “What do we do?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t think they’re leaving anytime soon,” Ren said. “And this is the only way we can go at the moment.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Looks like we have no choice but to fight it,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you all ready?” Ren asked. They all nodded. “Then let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They stormed the guard. “What?! How?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does it matter?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess not,” the guard said. “However you managed to get to this point, your journey ends here!” They morphed into a powerful shadow. It was a bit of a struggle, but nothing the thieves couldn’t handle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m glad that’s settled,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indeed” Yusuke said. He saw something on the ground where the shadow used to stand. “Hm?” He picked it up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure,” Yusuke said. “But it looks like it could be useful. Very artful too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm” Morgana said, observing it. “This gives off the same energy as the spells our Personas use. Maybe it has something to do with that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren took a hold of it. “I think you’re right,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now that we know what it is, can we continue?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Of course.” They continued into the control room itself. They found the computer. “What are the chances that the password’s the same?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm. Probably high” Ann said. “I don’t know how much time they would have had to change it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“An even more powerful shadow comes and decimates us” Sumire answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We get locked in and never get found,” Yusuke continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The computer might blow up on us,” Morgana added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah, calm down,” Ryuji said. “I wasn’t asking literally.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, your pessimism wasn’t well founded, because it is the same” Ren said. “I just typed it in now, and unlocked a few things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cool!” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should act fast,” Ren said. “Let’s not give them time to change the password.” The thieves nodded and continued on their way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They soon came across a painting that wasn’t covered in ink, but was not of a student either. “Strange” Yusuke noted. He put his hand up to it, only to find that his arm went through. “Woah!” He took it out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you just go through the painting?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I believe I did,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked it over. “Hmm. Maybe we’re meant to go through here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, according to the map, we need to head up there, but this looks like the only way” Ren clarified.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The fact that there’s no ink here is also telling” Yusuke pointed out. “I’m sure if this was just an average painting, it would have been smothered by Kosuke’s ink.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which means at least Kosuke needs it too” Ann surmised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, I guess we’re going in,” Ryuji said. He walked through. The other thieves followed him in. “Boy, that was surreal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is someone trampling my bamboo garden?!” Madarame’s voice shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that Madarame?” Ann asked, worried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think it’s just his mind,” Morgana said. “There’s no way Madarame would be here when both he and his treasure are in danger.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess you have a point,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bah! No matter” Madarame’s voice continued. “A bamboo garden is thick. Even if someone were in it, they wouldn’t be able to see through it to reach the truth. Such is the case with art and intention. No one bothers to see the deeper meaning of art. Just as no one can see through my intentions. Everyone sees what they want to see; whether it be a masterful work of art, or a kind old man who dominates the art world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ngh!” Yusuke said, reeling at those words. “Madarame has really lost himself. Just as I almost did…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone stood still for a second. Ryuji put his hand on Yusuke’ shoulder. “It’ll be OK buddy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.” They ran to the end of the painting and appeared in the one above. “Huh, so it goes to another painting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is quite remarkable,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fascinating indeed” Jose added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This whole thing does remind me of a dream I had a few years ago” Yusuke said. “Although, instead of phasing through paintings, I was phasing through the TV.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Interesting,” Sumire noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Quite,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren jumped out of the painting. “Come on down, the museum is fine” she instructed. The thieves followed her out. They continued onwards and found more paintings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“More paintings?!” Ryuji said, shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked up. “Furthermore, some of them are empty frames.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I think we should pursue this at least” Ann said “I mean, it worked out last time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s no harm in trying,” Jose pointed out. They made their way to the first accessible painting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just like before, Madarame’s voice began blaring out. “The desert. A vast emptiness where most people cannot survive. Such is the world of art. If those who wish to traverse such dangerous terrains want to survive, they need to do as they’re told.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pft!” Ryuji huffed. “It would probably be easier to traverse without dirtbags like you sabotaging people.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“While it’s true there are risks to entering the art world” Yusuke said, “the same could be said about every career.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Madarame probably just feels special for being as successful as he is” Jose rationalized.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They continued on. The next painting was of a Shrine gate in the clouds. Madarame's voice took over. “The gods. People continually praise them and ask for guidance. They offer money and glory for goodness and well-being. Art is the same. People praise artists for bringing beauty to the world. Surely, continuous money and praise is the least I could ask for.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s comparing himself to a god?!” Ann shrieked. “How pathetic!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indeed” Yusuke agreed. “If he is a deity, he’d be a lunatic of a god.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or perhaps the constant praise went to his head” Sumire interjected. “To those who follow art closely, he might be a god.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then they’re also not all there” Ryuji rebutted. “If Madarame’s a god, he’s the god of a lunatic.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do we just go on?” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked around. “Hmmm. Ryuji, you go on ahead. I want to test something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK” Ryuji said. He walked off. A few moments later, he appeared behind the rest of them. “What the?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ryuji? What happened?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I somehow ended up back in the desert painting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just as I thought,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, you KNEW?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I had a hunch,” Ren said. Ren turned towards the gate. “Let’s try this.” They walked through the gate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They ended up in a jungle area. Madarame’s thoughts persisted. “A sapling cannot grow if left to its own devices. It needs help; whether it be from the trees surrounding it, or a caretaker. And yet, a sapling’s ability to grow is fascinating in and of itself. Surely, harnessing such power to those who know how to wield it would make greater things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the?!” Morgana shrieked. “He’s just saying he’s jealous of young artists here. That’s hardly a justification for anything, let alone what Madarame is doing! I might have the body of a cat, but at least I’m trying.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do we go up?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t see why,” Ren said. There’s a button right here.” She jumped out of the painting. Everyone else followed her. She pushed it, and one of the empty frames filled up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So that’s how it works,” Yusuke said, stunned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm, it looks like there’s another button up next to it,” Sumire observed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That probably unlocks the last painting” Ann said. “Nice catch Violet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks Panther-senpai,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, let’s do the painting warp again” Ren said. They found their way back to the desert painting and trial and errored their way to the new painting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Again, Madarame’s voice took over. “The job of a ship is to stay afloat on the water. If the ship feels like something will sink it, they go out of their way to make sure it doesn’t. Whether that be the creatures down below, or another ship. A ship’s only job is to stay afloat on the water.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked forlorn. “What’s wrong Violet?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry” she said, tears forming in her eyes. “It’s just…I always felt like I was in the process of sinking Kasumi’s ship. Yet when I was close to sinking myself, Kasumi saved me… I can’t forgive someone so selfish!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked at Sumire. “Well put. We shall use Kasumi’s kindness as a guide and show Madarame that ships can sail together and form a powerful armada strong enough to withstand any sea creature or tidal wave.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire laughed. “Thank you Fox-senpai.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They jumped out and hit the button, revealing the last painting. “Alright, are we ready to go through this one last time?” Ren asked. They all nodded. “Good. Let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Again, they made their way back to the desert painting and began the process once more. They eventually landed in the last painting, an ancient prestigious residence, and Madarame’s voice rang out once more. “No matter how many people love a piece of art, its state is always in flux. People will still deny its goodness. No one can agree. However, the things art can get you, no one can deny that. Because of art, I have enormous wealth. I have prestige. I’ve had countless mistresses willing to do anything for me, including putting their name on my actual home. I have a spot with the wealthy and elite. Everyone can agree that that’s good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So he just wants security that what he does is right?” Ren said. “What a pathetic piece of shit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agreed” Yusuke said. “If a piece of art makes one person smile, that’s more than enough for a true artist.” They hopped out. “Finally, we’re out of that nightmare.” Yusuke looked at the paintings they were just in. “All those paintings, and not one mention of a love of art. Even with images in them, those frames are truly empty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’ll be OK Fox” Ren said, comforting him. “We’re on track to getting Madarame to confess everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke calmed down. “Truly that will be a masterful work of art.” They continued onwards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana perked up again. “Another Will Seed!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, let’s have a look around,” Ren said. They searched, and soon enough, they found the second Will Seed. Ren picked it up, and they began hearing more voices.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just can’t seem to get out of this rut!” they heard Madarame cry out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure you will eventually,” said a gentle female voice. “Remember, patience is a virtue.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, I know” Madarame continued. “It’s just hard. By the way, what are you working on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, just a little self-portrait” the woman said. “Nothing too spectacular.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“May I see?” Madarame asked. There was a silence. Then a thud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright?!” Madarame’s voice asked. No answer. “I better call an ambulance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A noise rang out to indicate that time had passed. “I’m sorry” said a different voice. “We tried everything we could, but there was nothing we could do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Madarame said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s had experiences like this before, correct?” the other voice continued. There was a silence. “I see. I guess this one just got to her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was another silence. “Thank you,” Madarame said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll escort the body out of here” the other voice said. “I’m assuming you’ll make the funeral arrangements.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course” Madarame said. “Here’s my card.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you. And I’m sorry” the other voice said. Footsteps were heard leaving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What were you working on?” Madarame wondered. He went over. “WHAT?! You make something so beautiful! So perfect! And you think I could have come out of my rut with something better?! Well, I guess she’s dead… There’s no point in taking it out on her… No one KNOWS it’s hers, right?... Perhaps I could just borrow it…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wh-What was that?” Ann said, chills down her spine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is he talking about the Sayuri?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So it IS stolen!” Ryuji shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Furthermore, the person who created it died,” Ren said. “Which is even more gross.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was furious. “I almost want to let Kosuke get him now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you’re not going to let him, right?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was shocked. “Oh, sorry. Yes Sunshine. I’m not going to let him. It’s just… the subject of death hits really close to me. I just got riled up a bit. I wouldn’t let Kouke do what he wants because it also involves death, and I’m firmly against that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Jose said. “I’m sorry for asking. I’m also learning about humans and stuff.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was stunned. She smiled and patted Jose on the head. “It’s OK. I forgive you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re almost to the treasure” Morgana reminded them. The third Will Seed will probably be close to the treasure as well. Let’s roll out!” Morgana left, and the thieves followed out behind him. They continued going through the palace until they walked through a door. The sight they saw was confusing to say the least. “What the?!” Morgana yelped. “This… This wasn’t on the map!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This looks like an Escher painting if it were drowned out by Madarame’s gold fascination” Yusuke noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK, but ummm, how do we get through?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We could find another way around,” Ann pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But the map made it look like this was the only way” Sumire interjected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess we just have to force our way through whatever this is,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The only way to go is forward,” Yusuke said. The thieves began their trek through this madness. They soon found a row of copies of the Sayuri. “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s the meaning of this?” Ryuji wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm” Jose thought. “Could it be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ryuji said, turning to him. “Could it be what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I had heard some rumors at Kosei that there are a fair amount of forgeries of the Sayuri going around” Jose explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, are you suggesting that Madarame is making the copies?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it would give a reason to fake the stealing of the Sayuri” Ren pondered. “If he pretends to have found the real one and sells it, he can make a lot of money off selling it. He could do that a lot even.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So he’s hustling the Sayuri?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How truly vulgar!” Yusuke fumed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still, why is this here though?” Sumire asked. “Between this place not being on the map and the various copies, what does it all mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They thought for a moment. “Well, maybe all of these copies suggest that he’s unsure of what it’s supposed to look like,” Ren said. “And this whole area suggests that he’s lost his mind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course he did,” Morgana said. “He wouldn’t have a palace otherwise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I mean more in the sense that he himself is confused,” Ren explained. “There’s no map to this place because he can’t even navigate it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you’re saying his mind is failing him?” Ann inquired. Ren nodded. “I see.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess if you’ve been so powermad for as long as Madarame has, it makes sense that his mind would start blurring fact and fiction” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How eloquent of you Skull” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, I’m guessing we need to figure out which is the real one?” Sumire</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If that’s all, then it should be fairly easy,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How can you be sure?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve studied the Sayuri endlessly,” Yusuke said. “It is one of my favorite pieces of art. Or at least it was… With all this going on, I can’t be sure anymore.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If it helps, it doesn’t sound like Madarame made it anyhow” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“True, but he’s been corrupting it ever since its inception” Yusuke said. “Still, the masterful work, and the enticing subject matter itself might rise above whatever darkness is in Madarame’s heart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the spirit,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked at them. “It’s this one.” Once he selected the right one, a light showed up and guided them to a door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright!” Ryuji chered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I may,” said a voice. The thieves turned to face Eris.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing here?” Ann seethed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who is she?” Yusuk asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eris” Ren answered, glaring at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Forgive me, but chaos is my domain” Eris said. “And since this area is full of it, I feel at home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you want?” Ryuji sniped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My, how rude” Eris said. “I’m only here to help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Help how?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Simple,” Eris said. “Once you open every door, I will consolidate everything and put it on your map, making it easier for you to traverse when you come back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How can we trust you on this?” Morgana asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you don’t HAVE to,” Eris said. “But we both agree that something is happening to Madarame. Whether or not you wish that to be death or a confession.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you want Madarame to die?” Jose asked. “You gave Kosuke his abilities.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“True, but I’m more interested in chaos” Eris reminded them. “Whether or not Madarame dies because of this is of no concern for me. Come what may, the impact this will have will surly cause a ruckus.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren glared at her some more. She sighed. “She has a point. I guess there’s no harm in agreeing to this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For real?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Glad you could see things my way” Eris said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren stared down Eris again. “This doesn’t mean I’m agreeing with your methods. You’re just offering help and I’m taking it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ooooooo. Stunning” Eris said. “No matter. I’ll break you soon enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren stood her ground. She turned around. “Team. Let’s move out.” She started walking to the door. After a few more challenges of finding the real Sayuri, they made it through this maze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My, you guys are good” Eris said. “As promised,” she snapped her fingers and the pathway became a straight line from the door they entered to the door they were at. “Eris OUT!” She vanished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s with her?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She appears to be playful, but I sense a strong danger behind that” Yusuke surmised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, that’s pretty much her in a nutshell” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s always going on about how right she is too” Ren snarked. “Truth is, I find her to be not all that different from the people we’re changing the hearts of.” “Does she have anything that makes her different?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren hesitated. She sighed. “I think she might be hitting on me as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh!” Sumire said, blushing. “Do… Do you not like that senpai?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren blushed. “Well, it’s gotta come from the right person,” she explained. “And her constant threats, her blatant disdain for what I think, and her wanting wanton destruction, tells me that we would not be compatible.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anyway, let’s press on,” Ren said, still embarrassed. They left through the door and appeared outside the treasure room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that Maarame?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And look!” Morgana pointed out. “Behind him is the treasure!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm. Let’s get a closer look” Rne said. They investigated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the treasure alright!” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, we good?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm, I don’t think so,” Jose said. “While we know where it is, it doesn’t look like we can grab it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sunshine’s right,” Morgana said. “There’s a bunch of guards there, as well as the lasers. Not to mention there’s a lot of ink. Kosuke could strike if we aren't ready. We need to figure out a better way to get to it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ve come this far,” Ren said. “There’s no reason we can’t do that as well.” The thieves nodded. They looked around and found another control room. “Bingo!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We still have the password as well,” Ryuji said. “So we’re good to go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked over the three options. First she opened the shutters, which she noticed on the map the computer had opened up the remainder of the floor to them. Then she shut down the lasers. However, the thieves saw that the lasers didn’t go down. “Huh” she said. She looked at the computer. “‘Error. Only Lord Madarame can use this function.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well that’s a bit of a problem,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s keep trying things,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren pressed the shut down power option. The lights in the treasure room shut off. “What’s going on?” Madarame asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It seems the power shut off” a shadow guard answered. “It should be on again soon.” The lights came back on. “See?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm.” Madarame pondered. “Go investigate the control room.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes sir” the guard said. They left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well they’re on their way here” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“On the plus side, that’s all the options,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How is that the plus side?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because we can prepare for a sneak attack!” Ren answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh.” Ryuji said, deflated. He reinflated and said “YEAH!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plus we know what we can do here” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Now let’s lay in wait.” The thieves hid.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The guard showed up. “I guess it was nothing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NOW!” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” the guard said. They got ambushed. Soon, they were soundly defeated by the Phantom Thives.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We good?” Ren asked. The thieves affirmed her. “OK. We’re almost home free. Let’s see what we can do.” The thieves left the control room and went to the other hall. Soon, they came across the third and final Will Seed. Of course, there was a guard there as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I feel like we can take them on!” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You heard the man,” Ren said. They approached the shadow and engaged in combat. While the battle was rough, the Phantom Thieves came out victorious in the end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They entered the room. Ren picked up the final Will Seed. People could be heard applauding. “Excellent Madarame!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You really outdid yourself this time!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you, thank you” Madarame said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tell me. What is the title of this piece?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was some silence before Madaram answered “‘Sayuri’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My, how marvelous. What a fittingly mysterious and elegant name.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This will surely be your magnum opus.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah ha, you’re too kind,” Madarame said. The thieves could sense the nervousness in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait” Ryuji said. “Something just occurred to me. If the woman from before said it was a self-portrait, then was her name ‘Sayuri’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not bad,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I doubt it,” Yusuke said. “That would probably give it away.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still, to do something this heinous,” Ann said, “it’s unforgivable!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Will Seeds fused into The Crystal of Vanity. The Crystal of Vanity projected an image. Madarame was by himself in the museum where he presented Sayuri for the first time. “No one can know. No one can ever know.” He stared at the painting. “People are calling you my greatest work ever. Yet your true artist didn’t think of you as anything but decent.” He stared at the painting some more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A thought occurred to Madarame. “Of course. Art is subjective. People only see the things they want to see. Yet now, I have the ability to tip those scales. This is my out! This is how I became a household name! Playing things by the book wouldn’t have given me results like this. So why bother?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Heh. People will send me students. Those students will send me art. The art will send me prestige. What a beautiful cycle. So perfect. And the best part is, no one will believe them. For truth is also subjective. And people only see what they want to.” He looked at the painting once more. “Thank you. I would never have come up with such an idea on my own.” The image ends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone’s heartbeat was racing. “So this is when Madarame spiraled out of control, huh?” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What does he mean by ‘the truth is subjective’?” Jose asked. “Surely there can only be one truth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire turned to him. “When he says ‘truth’ he means ‘what people will believe’ and not necessarily the actual truth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Although when your beliefs are hard set in lies, they become the truth” Yusuke said. “Or at least feel like it…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was an uneasy silence among the group. Ren put her hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be alright. Most of us here have been lost in the fog of false beliefs before. What’s important now is that we deal with them and keep moving forward.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke perked up. “You’re right,” he exclaimed. “I do not wish to get lost like Madarame or Kosuke. It is time for swift action!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s the spirit!” Ren cheered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Way to go Fox!” Ann exclaimed. They left the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They found their way to an area about the hall. They spotted a mechanism of some sort. “What’s this?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm” Morgana observed. “It seems to be connected to something in the rafters.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lucky for us, rafters and thieves go together like peanut butter and jelly” Ren said. “Let’s investigate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They did. “A crane?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah! Look!” Yusuke said. “That’s the treasure!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And there appear to be no lasers above it” Jose pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh heh heh” Morgana chuckled. “This gives me an idea.” “Whatever it is, can we meet back inside?” Ryuji asked. “We don’t want to yell and alert Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well,” Morgana said. They moved back in. “So, the plan is as follows: We can use the crane to get the treasure!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, they’ll notice if one of us drops down ya dumb cat” Ryuji chastized.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not if the lights are out!” Morgana retorted. “Which we can do!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The control room!” Ann said. “Wait, but they’re only out for a few seconds.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana nodded. “Which means we have to be precise. But I think we have enough people to make it work.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But what about Kosuke?” Sumire asked. “There’s a lot of ink splattered around. It’ll all be for not if he bursts out and strikes Madarame where he stands.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. That’s a good point” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all thought. “I’ve got it!” Jose said. “What if there’s a distraction?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if someone were to confront Madarame head on, surly the guards would escort him away” Jose explained. “We’re only after the treasure, so that’ll serve us twofold.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess that could work,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great! I’ll volunteer!” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?!” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, no offence, but I’m not sure you’re strong enough on your own” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose shook his head. “I don’t have to be. I just need to be hard to catch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But how will you regroup with us?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could use my grappling hook to latch onto the crane as it’s going up in the darkness” Jose answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked him over. “Very well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, then everyone else’s parts are as follows:” Morgana instructed. “Skull, your job is to lure the security guard out of the control room if there is one. That way Panther can get in and shut the lights down. Joker, you operate the crane, which I will be on. Violet will watch the doorway for any intruders. Fox, you’re in the rafters when everything is ready, you give the signal to Joker and Panther to begin their parts. Once the lights come back on, we’ll meet up here and head out!” Everyone nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good plan Mona” Ren said. “Well then, I think that’s everything. Let’s head home for the day.” The thieves snuck their way through the palace and headed outside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before they left, Ren felt an energy. She turned to find Lavenza. “Come with me for a moment.” She said Ren followed her. They ended up in the Velvet Room. Lavenza continued. “I am very impressed with the progress you’ve made.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Ren said. There was some silence. “Is that all?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lavenza shook her head. “Um… This is rather embarrassing. I am not familiar with life outside of the Velvet Room. However, I can come and go as I please, so long as you are on your journey. I wish to explore, but… I wouldn’t know how to.” Lavenza blushed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “You’re asking me for help?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble…” Lavenza said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No trouble at all” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well,” Lavenza said. “Meet me outside the Velvet Room at night when you wish to escort me.” Ren nodded. She left the Velvet Room, and her and her team left the palace for the evening.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this is the longest chapter of anything I've put out. I'm defiantly going to take a bit of a break from this story after this. I used to think Madarame's palace was less intricate as Kamoshida's, but trying to fuse it all into a one day excursion, as opposed to two days, made me think otherwise. I don't know if there's going to be any more introductory things, which might shorten future palaces, but that'll only go so far. Especially if there are changes.</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Girls in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy (belated) Birthday Sumire and Kasumi! Yeah, so I saw people on Twitter celebrating, and if I was a little more observant, or aware that people would celebrate, I'd probably have done something for the day of. But I wrote this up and am posting it a day late. I just hope it's not a buck short.</p>
<p>Speaking off, this is shorter than my usual chapters, but I did want to fit it into the story, and this idea of Ren and Sumire thinking about themselves, and how they're changing, and how they like each other felt so perfect on its own, I didn't want to add on to it. Even though what happens next does involve them as well. I just wanted to keep this bit to itself.</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Ren arrived at Le Blanc, tired from that day’s excursion. Sojiro looked at her. “I thought midterms already happened.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“They did,” Ren said. “I just spent some time with my friends. We lost track of time.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Seems like you lost track of more than just that” Sojiro said. He smiled. “Have a seat.” Ren did so. Sojiro poured her a cup of coffee. “Here.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren looked up. “You sure?” Sojiro nodded. She glanced into the mug, her reflection staring back at her. She had always felt confident. She always felt like she could handle her own. While the world tossed her aside, she could survive.</p></div><div class=""><p>Yet, as she looked at her reflection, she felt different. She had felt like she needed to defend herself at all times. Now she looked at herself and saw someone who felt freer than ever before. Someone who could actually reach out to people without being afraid of being pushed back. She had heard that the Phantom Thieves gave people courage, however, she also felt like they gave her courage as well.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Courage is a slow build, however, and as the light hit the coffee, it gained a reddish hue. This reminded Ren of Sumire’s red hair. Sumire. Ren’s ultimate hurdle. The girl she was slowly, but surely, falling in love with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was a lot of things. Like everyone Ren had gotten close with, she was broken, but healing. But Ren saw more than that. Sure, Sumire was cute. But she was also earnest. Kind. Charming. She was timid, but bold when it counted. She lacked faith in herself, but was confident of everyone around her, which gave her more confidence. She was unafraid to show how she truly felt in any given moment, something which Ren felt a little jealous about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of those things combined made Ren’s heart flutter. <em>Could I really do it? Would she accept? Would we still be friends if she didn’t? I know she’d SAY yes, but…</em> She looked at her reflection once more. She noticed that she was blushing now. <em>I at least have to try. Or else this new me will mean nothing.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren heard a photograph being taken. She looked up to see a burly man. “Sorry” he said. “It’s just, I… dabble in art from time to time, and your pose was so striking, I just felt I had to capture it.” He sat down next to her. “My name is Kosuke. Kosuke Ogawa. What's your name?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was surprised for a multitude of reasons. <em>Could they be one in the same?</em> Still, she figured she better not set off any alarm bells, and simply nod and say “Ren. Ren Amamiya.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, Ren,” Kosuke began, “with your permission, I’d like to turn this photograph into a painting.” He held it up to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was stunned. It was a nice photograph. She looked up at her. “How long will it take?” she asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eh, I’d say about a week,” Kosuke answered. “It usually takes a bit longer, but… I have some plans at the beginning of next month that’ll... take up a fair amount of time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>So they are the same.</em> “Very well then. You have my permission.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Kosuke answered. Ren began drinking her coffee. “Before I do, I just want to make sure of one thing. You were thinking of the guy you liked, correct?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren glanced at him. “You could say that…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I knew it,” Kosuke said. “A pure, unbridled love. How marvelous.” He turned to Sojiro. “Hey boss.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro looked up. “Oh, it’s you” he said, delighted. “I’m glad you came back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad as well,” Kosuke said. “Listen, does this girl come here often?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro got confused, then concerned. “Why?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s painting a portrait of me,” Ren said. “I’m guessing he wants to give it to you to give it to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see” Sojiro answered. “Well, I guess I can do that. You’ve been such a good customer after all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ha ha! I knew I could count on you” Kosuke said. “Tell ya what. I’ll take a coffee, and I’ll pay for her drink as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro, who was giving her the coffee for free, smirked and said “Very well.” He served Kosuke his coffee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Kosuke was done, he put the money on the counter. “Well, seeya later then.” He left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro grabbed the money. He looked at Ren. “You're just gonna let that happen?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren finished sipping the last of her coffee. “I don’t think he would have cared, honestly.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. I guess you’re right” Sojiro said. “I get that vibe from him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren put her cup in the sink. “Well, I’m off to bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good night” Sojiro said, as Ren headed upstairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Sumire arrived home, also exhausted. She knew her parents were in bed by now, so she remained quiet. Still, she was hungry, so she got out her earbuds, put them in, and started making herself some food. “Boy, invading a palace really takes it out of you. In that sense, I guess it is like ballet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She continued cooking for herself. When she got to a point where she needed to wait, she sat down. She looked over. On the table was a picture of Kasumi. She got up and picked it up. “Kasumi… It’s strange to think that not too long ago I would have seen my face in this frame. I wish you were here. I guess I wished that too hard though.” She giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smiled. “I think I’m falling for someone. Part of me wants you here to tell me to go for it. But I know the person I like would want me to make that decision on my own. Besides, I still feel you here pushing me in that direction anyways.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...Kasumi. I’ve always looked up to you. But I got so entwined with you that I couldn’t see myself. But you could. And she could too. Well, I guess that’s not right. She only saw me because I wanted her too. She’s so cool. Brave. Witty. Always willing to help others. She’s everything I could ever want. Of course I would want her to see me.” She looked at Kasumi’s picture. “And I want you to see me too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire frowned. “I know it’s a selfish request. Because I get to do and see things that you’ll never be able to. And I really do wish you could do and see those things on your own too. But I’ve decided. I’m going to do what I want. For too long, I was too afraid to be myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire blushed. “But now, with her by my side, I feel braver than ever. So I’ll do everything I possibly could want to do. And I really want her by my side. I just want you to be with me as well. Giving me courage. Strength.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire was shocked. She looked around. She looked back at the picture. “Kasumi?” Sumire’s timer went off. “Ah!” She went back to fixing herself some food.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While Sumire had her earbuds back in, there was a voice she could faintly hear about the noise of the music she was listening to. “I’ll be with you. Forever and always.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Standing Firm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>It was lunchtime. Sumire had brought her food to the office of Dr. Maruki. She gulped. “Here goes.”</p></div><div class=""><p>She was about to knock when she heard “Sumire-chan?” She looked up to see Dr. Maruki.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Dr. Maruki!”</p></div><div class=""><p>Maruki smiled. “Well, this was unexpected, but please, come in.” Maruki opened the door.</p></div><div class=""><p>As they were about to walk in, they heard a voice. “Hold it.” They turned and saw the vice principal. “Principal Kobayakawa wishes to meet with you Yoshizawa.” He looked at Marui. “You should come as well.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Oh, uh, sure, I guess” Sumire said, confused.</p></div><div class=""><p>Maruki noticed she was panicked. “Uh, I guess I’ll come along as well.” The three walked to the principal’s office.</p></div><div class=""><p>They opened the room to an even bigger surprise. “Mom? Dad? Coach Hiraguchi?” Sumire yelped.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Please, have a seat,” principal Kobayakawa said. Sumire sat down, while Mauki remained standing.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s this about?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like to know as well,” Hiraguchi said. “You called me here suddenly, saying it was urgent.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Shinichi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, yes,” Kobayakawa said. “Please understand, this is all for Sumire-chan’s sake.” He got a little more serious. “It has come to my attention that Sumire hasn’t been going to practice every day that she could be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah!” Sumire shrieked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why I’m only hearing about this now is surprising to me,” Kobayakawa said. “I would have thought you would have called me by now Coach Hiraguchi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is this true?” Akane asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Sumire started.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s because I permitted it,” Hiarguchi said, surprising everyone in the room. “Sumire hasn’t been doing as well ever since… well…” Everyone looked a little pained, but Maruki also felt a tinge of guilt. Hiraguchi refocused. “She asked for time to find herself, and I agreed to that, so long as she came to practice once a week.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone was silent for a moment. “I see,” Kobayakawa said. “So it’s for her to get better at gymnastics.” Hiraguchi nodded. “Well, as noble as that goal is, you can agree that with her not pursuing gymnastics full time while still being an honors student might seem unfair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you saying?” Shinichi asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What I’m saying is we might need to remove her status,” Kobayakawa said. “I didn’t want to make any rash decisions, so I was hoping we could discuss this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you out of your mind?!” Shinichi said, standing up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Calm down,” Akane said. Shinichi looked at his wife, nodded, and sat down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can understand why you’d be upset,” Kobayakawa said, “but we at the school need to consider the feelings of all of our students.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You didn’t have trouble not thinking about that with the whole Kamoshida thing” Sumire said under her breath. Everyone looked at her surprised. She got surprised herself. “Did I say that out loud?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kobayakawa sighed. “While it was unfortunate what happened with Kamoshida, we had no idea it was going on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was another uncomfortable silence. “Well, Sumire seems a bit… candid today” Maruki said. “Maybe we should hear what she has to say.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shinichi and Akane glared at him. “...Why are you asking to do this?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you need to skip school for gymnastics events,” Kobayakawa answered. “Of if you’d like to pass on doing the otherwise mandatory clean up day next week to get some more training in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...I was planning on going anyway,” Sumire said, blankly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Kobayakawa.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think I’d be in great enough shape to ace any of the competitions,” Sumire continued. “Maybe I don’t need to be an honors student.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire!” Akanae said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s alright,” Hiraguchi said. She looked at Sumire. “I understand you not feeling like you’d be at your best, but if you’re still interested in gymnastics, I still want you in those competitions. Win or lose, they’re good practice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, hold on,” Kobayakawa said. “Being an honors student means getting results.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” Maruki asked. “I don’t think that’ll help like you think it will.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like you’re much help,” Shinichi mumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s gotten better…” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her parents were shocked. Shinichi blurted out “But he-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know!” Sumire said. “But in all honesty, it was helpful. If it wasn’t for him, I probably would still be barely able to get out of bed in the morning. Having Kasumi’s strength to lean on a little while longer pushed me enough to find my own strength. And while it hasn’t fully manifested, I’d like to think I’m getting somewhere.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shinichi and Akane were surprised. “If I may,” Maruki said. “I feel like giving Sumire the ability to do what she wants would be healthiest for her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now there’s an assessment of yours I can agree with” Hiraguchi said, snidely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess I’m a little infamous, huh” Maruki noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what do you want to do Sumire?” Hiraguchi asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire thought for a second. “Well, I want to continue doing gymnastics, and I wish to continue finding myself, but if I can’t be an honors student while doing so, then so be it.” Her parents were shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now hold on,” Kobayakawa said. “I don’t think you can do gymnastics at the level you’re doing without being an honors student.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, why don’t we make a deal?” Hiraguchi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What kind of deal?” Kobayakawa said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, as Sumire pointed out earlier, you’re in need of a gym teacher,” Hiraguchi said. “You know my qualifications…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And your price is keeping Sumire’s honors status…” Kobayakawa said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A few other things as well” Hiraguchi. “But I’m sure we can discuss that further.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kobayakawa started Hiraguchi down. Hiraguchi stared back. “Very well. I’ll consider it. We’ll have a meeting to discuss this further. I’ll call with the details.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Hiraguchi said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kobayakawa smiled. “Thank you for your time.” Sumire, her parents, Hiraguchi, and Maruki left the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shinichi sighed. “Are you OK dad?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shinichi smiled. “It’s fine. It’s not about you. I just got called here from work at a bad time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened?” Akane asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My boss is breathing down my neck about this reporter asking questions of my crew,” Shinichi explained. Sumire blushed and averted her gaze. “But there’s not really much I can do about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki looked at Shinichi, Akane, and Hiraguchi. “I feel like I owe you all an apology” he said. The three looked at him. “While Sumire may have defended my actions, I cannot. I rushed my judgment. And while it seemed to have worked out in the end, I seemed to have caused the lot of you unintentional harm. As a psychologist, I should work towards lessening one's burdens, not adding to them. I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They looked at Maruki. Maruki was waiting with bated breath. Shinichi approached him and said “At least you learned your lesson” and nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki laughed nervously. “Thanks?” Shinichi, Akane, and Hiraguchi left. Maruki looked at Sumire. “Well, it’s getting a bit late. Do you still want to eat lunch with me, or would you prefer to wait and talk with me after school?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire thought about it. “I… think I’ll wait.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, have a good rest of your lunch” Maruki said. Sumire nodded and headed off. Maruki went back to his office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire headed to the lunch room where she found Ren, Ann, and Ryuji sitting together. She joined them. They could all sense a bit of nervous tension around her. “Oh, hey Sumire…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How are you?” Ann asked. Sumire pulled out her lunch and started eating. “Woah, that’s a lot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Sumire continued chowing down, Ren grabbed her shoulder, which caught her attention. “Hey. Are you alright?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire swallowed her food. “Yeah…” Sumire said. “It’s just… something happened.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can tell us,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, we’re all friends here,” Ann continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well… OK…” Sumire said. She explained what happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s messed up,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean, I don’t know,” Sumire said. “I still have a lot to figure out. There’s a lot of pressure that goes into being an honors student, and maybe not being one would make things easier.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, do you want to give up gymnastics?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, no…” Sumire said. “At least, not right now… It’s always been a part of who I am. A part of who WE are. Casting it aside feels like casting Kasumi aside.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I getcha,” Ryuji said. “That stuff can’t be easy to figure out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re with you either way” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever you want,” Ren began. She took Sumire by the hand. “We’ll support you. No matter what.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire started blushing, which in turn caused Ren to blush. When she saw Ren blush, Sumire smiled, nodded, and said “Right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yoshizawa-san?” rang out principal Kobayakawa’s voice. The gang of four looked up to see the improbably large man. “What are you doing sitting here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren felt a little guilty about the question. “They’re my friends,” Sumire explained firmly. “I needed some cheering up after what we talked about, and they helped me put some things into perspective.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kobayakawa looked at the three of them. “Yoshizawa, I’m not sure you should be hanging out with these three.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann and Ryuji were mad. Ren just felt more guilty. “They’re my friends,” Sumire reminded him. “And I can hang out with whoever I want. They’ll help me get back on track faster. That’s what you want, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three second years looked at her in disbelief. “Holy shit…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sumire…” Ann added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kobayakawa grew distressed. “You wanted to see me?” Makoto said from behind him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kobayakawa turned. “Ah, Niijima-san. Perfect timing.” Makoto was confused. Kobayakawa pulled her up. “Niijima here is the student council president.” Kobayakawa explained. “Maybe she could be your friend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire looked at the odd display. “Maybe… But these three ARE my friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kobayakawa got frustrated. Makoto broke from his grip. “What are you doing?” she demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Er, well, I was just explaining to our honors student that these three… might not be the best companions,” Kobayakawa said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Makoto raised an eyebrow. “You’re referring to their circumstances, correct?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See? Niijima-san is very adept” Kobayakawa explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not finished,” Makoto said. Kobayakawa was stunned. “As far as I know, everything about Takami was either a lie set up by Kamoshida, or forced on her by Kamoshida. Sakamoto has been on his best behavior ever since he had a chat with his homeroom teacher. And as to Amamiya, she hasn’t caused any problems since she’s gotten here, correct?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uh, I guess that’s true” Kobayakawa mumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then I don’t see the problem,” Makoto finished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kobayakawa and Makoto glared at each other. ‘Do you have any information?” Kobayakawa said, changing the subject.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This took Makoto by surprise. “Well, no…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well then” Kobayakawa said. He walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Makoto sighed, partially because of relief, partially because of her nerves. “Hey” Ren said. Makoto looked up. “Thanks.” Makoto smiled. She left shortly after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow. I didn’t think Niijima-san would do that” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, well, we’re learning that people aren’t always what they seem,” Ryuji pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Excellent point Ryuji,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire checked her phone. “Ah! Is that the time?” She began vigorously munching down. Ren giggled. Soon after, lunch was over and the group headed back to their classrooms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>During their afternoon classes, Ryuji texted the group.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: So, when are we going after Madarame’s treasure?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke: I would like to know as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke: He’s been getting more temperamental by the day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: Is that why you’ve been refusing my offers to hang out?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke: Correct.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke: Madarame would get mad if I wasn’t back before sundown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke: I’m sorry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: It’s OK.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: I will keep track of the time if need be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke: I don’t wish to arouse suspicion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: Very well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose: We’ll have all the time in the world after Madarame confesses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke: True.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Well… About that…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: ??</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Kosuke paid a visit to LeBlanc last night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: He told me he was going to paint a picture of me and give it to me by next week.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Huh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke: Interesting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: I think this gives us some breathing room as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire: So, do you want to do it the day after the trash clean up?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann: Oh yeah. I’d forgotten about that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji: Makes sense. We could plan everything after we clean up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Well then, it sounds like we have a plan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren: Later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren put her phone away.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was using the "Come at least once a week" thing as an excuse as to why Sumire has time for the Phantom Thieves, and I think it's working, but I did run into a few other thoughts, so that's why I wrote this chapter. Hopefully this will strike a better balance between the two. Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Strength of Others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>After school, Ren went looking for Sumire. Eventually she found her. “Sumire…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh. Senpai” Sumire said, surprised.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Um, are you feeling alright?” Ren asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire paused for a moment. “Well, I feel a little better, but I’m actually going to talk with Dr. Maruki this afternoon.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh. I see” Ren said, a bit disappointed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire smiled. “Don’t worry. You’re still my senpai. You’ll always be someone I can turn to.” Ren lit back up. “But…”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren smiled. “I get it. And really, it’s fine. I just knew you were having a hard time today, and I wanted to be sure you’re alright.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sumire giggled. “Thank you senpai.” She continued to walk to Dr. Maruki’s office.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Meanwhile, Ren got a text from Ann.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann: Hey, Shiho asked us to hang out, and she wants you to come over too.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ann: Ryuji and I are already outside the school with her.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren: Alright. See you in a few.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren headed down to the entrance and met up with Ann, Ryuji, and Shiho. “Hey.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey” Ann said back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, where are we goin’?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s been a bit since we just hung out,” Shiho began, “so I just thought we could do whatever.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That sounds great!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Totally!” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Um, do you want me here then?” Ren asked. They all looked at her. “It’s just… You’ve known each other for a while. I’d hate to intrude…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho grabbed Ren’s hand. “It’s OK. I asked you to come along.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ann said. “We’d still be fractured if it weren’t for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oooo, we should head to the arcade,” Ann suggested. “It’s been a while since we went together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Shiho said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji paused for a moment. “What’s that look for?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ryuji began. He sighed. “I have been recently.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Shiho said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What for?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it was when Ren asked us to look after Sumire,” Ryuji explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yoshizawa-chan?” Shiho asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “She’s going through a lot right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh… Right…” Shiho said. She looked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shiho…” Ann said. “You can’t blame yourself for everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Shiho said. “It’s just… I was so caught up in fighting my own demons that I couldn’t see anyone else’s.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was like that for me too,” Ann said. Shiho was surprised. “I was so preoccupied with what Kamoshida was doing to me that I didn’t give much of a thought to what he was doing to you. I thought I was helping, but I wasn’t. I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho stood still for a moment. “Heh heh” she giggled. “We can't keep doing this. We’re apologizing so much for what that monster did to us. At some point we need to learn to let it go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann chuckled back. “You’re right.” The two of them continued laughing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they stopped, Shiho turned to Ren. “So, how do you know Yoshizawa?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was caught off guard. “Well, we ran into each other on the train. She was standing up to give an old lady her seat, but some business jerk sat in it instead. I offered to help, but she said it was fine. Once we reached our stop, we got out and started talking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Shiho said. “Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’ head out!” The four of them nodded and they went to the arcade.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they got there, Ann gave a sly look to Ryuji. “You didn’t by chance play THAT game with Sumire-chan, have you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji smirked. “Are you kidding? I would never play THAT game without my trusted partner, right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course” Ann said. “So let’s…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“GO!” they both shouted. They rushed to a dancing game machine. They paid and started a dance off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was slightly confused. “Don’t worry,” Shiho said. “They do this every time they come here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I usually watch, since it can be entertaining,” Shiho continued. “But I was thinking, maybe the two of us could try something instead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho looked at a light gun game called Gun About. “This looks fun.” They approached it and began playing two player. While they weren’t fully adept at the game, they could play it well enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, when things got really challenging in the game, Ren noticed Shiho seemed to change. Shiho would get REALLY into it and start yelling at the game intently. When they eventually lost, Shiho got scared for a second. She looked around only to find Ren looking at her. She calmed down. “...Sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was concerned, but felt like not pushing it at the moment. She simply smiled and said “It’s fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From across the arcade, they could hear Ann and Ryuji still competing with their dancing game. “Oh yeah! Take THAT!” Ryuji shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh no you don’t!” Ann countered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wanna go watch them finish?” Shiho asked. Ren nodded. The two of them walked over. Ryuji and Ann were actually fairly skilled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually though, Ryuji just barely managed to beat out Ann. “Oh YEAH! Who’s the king?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh, no fair” Ann pouted. “You came here without me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did so all the time back when I was in track, and you never got mad at me then” Ryuji argued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ann shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh um, you didn’t know?” Ryuji stammered. Ann glared at him. “I never played the game without you before… Honest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann still glared at him. However, she just looked away and said “I’ll believe you. For now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s always like this,” Shiho said. Ann and Ryuji looked up to see their friends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you manage?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, they’re my friends,” Shiho answered. The two of them giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! Quit it” Ann asked, annoyed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, don’t make it sound like we’re a bunch of weirdos” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Relax,” Shiho said. “We’re here to have fun, aren’t we?” That softened Ann and Ryuji a little bit. “C’mon, let’s keep going.” They spent some more time playing different games at the arcade. Ren was a little concerned about Shiho, but she didn’t seem to react to anything else like she did with Gun About.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, they left and went somewhere to eat. “Man, it’s been a while since I’ve felt like this,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know what you mean,” Ann said. “Although next time I’ll win for sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah?” Ryuji said. “I’d like to see that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They continued to argue with each other about the dancing game. Ren looked on for a bit until Shiho asked “You’re rooting for them too, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ren said, caught a little off guard. She looked at the squabbling pair again. “Yeah.” She turned back to Shiho. “How do you know they like each other?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’ve been their friend for a while now,” Shiho explained. “I can just sense these things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Any tips I can pick up on?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho chuckled. “Well, let me ask you this: How long did it take for Ryuji to ask you out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Almost immediately” Ren answered. “Well, technically, he was gearing up for it when I shot him down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Shiho said. “When I first met Ryuji, it was kind of the same. One of our first interactions, he made a pass at me. I kindly rejected him, saying I wasn’t interested in anything like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Although, I didn’t hate him for it, and we still remained friends,” Shiho said. “He hasn’t tried since. However, he has yet to ask Ann out even once.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re kidding,” Ren said, surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho shook her head. “That’s Ryuji’s tell. Whenever he’s serious about something, he’ll try his best not to mess it up. You should have seen him in his track days. He might be lacking in the brains department, but he was really serious about perfecting everything about his track performance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s the same with him asking people out. He usually expects failure, so he doesn’t give much thought whenever he asks someone out. However, he REALLY wants it to work out with Ann, so he hasn’t asked.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said. “So what’s Ann’s tell?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, honestly, it’s kind of the same,” Shiho said. “Ann’s used to all sorts of attention from guys, so she never pays it much mind. However, she does care about what Ryuji thinks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I’ve seen that,” Ren said. Shiho looked at her. “Something happened recently where it ended with Ann and Ryuji having a heat to heart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Shiho said. She giggled. “Did Ryuji say something stupid again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “Poor Ryuji. Always so close, yet always no cigar.” The two of them laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji and Ann stopped squabbling. “Hm?” Ryuji grunted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you two talking about?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho and Ren looked at each other, turned to them, and said “Nothing” before giggling some more. Ann and Ryuji were curious, but couldn’t think of anything to follow up on that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After they finished eating, Ryuji and Ann headed home. Shiho was about to do the same when Ren grabbed hold of her. “Wait,” she said. Shiho looked at her. Ren let go. “Um, you don’t have to tell me, but what happened with the whole Gun About thing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho looked distant for a second. “I suppose I should open up to you about myself a little more. It’s only fair, since I did it with Ryuji and Ann.” Shiho refocused herself. “I guess… I just got a little overwhelmed. And recently when I’ve felt overwhelmed, it was because of Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It sucks,” Shiho said. “I vowed to bring back the volleyball team, but if I can’t get over Kamoshida, how can I bring everyone back?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “You haven’t started?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho shook her head. “I’ve been practicing on my own, but I don’t have the confidence. I want to bring the team together, but if I’m still afraid, I don’t know what will happen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren pondered this for a second. “Um, no offence, but I think you might have this backwards.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Shiho said, surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s just, what you said got me thinking” Ren said. “Back at home, I was incredibly anti-social. But ever since I transferred here and met new people, I’ve gained a whole lot of confidence. I’ve been able to do things I hadn’t even thought possible back where I come from. So maybe you don’t need to get over Kamoshida to bring the team back; you need to bring the team back to get over Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho was stunned. “You’re right. Heh heh. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. One of the reasons I love volleyball is because it’s a team effort in the first place. Everyone has their part to play. You can’t function alone.” Shiho smiled. “I’ve been so blinded by the darkness in that man’s heart that I had forgotten that.” She turned to Ren. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No problem,” Ren responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, if you don’t mind me asking, do you know what your tell is?” Shiho asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think I figured it out, but I want to be sure,” Shiho continued. “So, what do you do when you like someone?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, well…” Ren said. “Usually, I just… let them drift away…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Shiho said, not expecting that answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s just, whenever I’ve liked someone in the past, it always ended up not working out” Ren explained. “So I’ve gotten in the habit of not trying…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “Looks like it’s time for me to return the favor.” Ren looked at her. “We’re all still growing, so while you have come a long way since coming to Tokyo, I’m sure you can gain enough confidence that when you find someone you like you can ask them out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I hope so too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Trust me,” Shiho said. “Everyone has a part to play. I’m sure someone will come along to play the part of your lover.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “You really have what it takes to lead a team.” Shiho blushed. Ren blushed soon after. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shiho smiled. “You’re welcome.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hope-Shiho Suzui: Rank 3</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Shiho split off to head back to their homes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Ren entered LeBlanc, Sojiro turned to her. “Heh. You look chipper today.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I finally had a little time to relax this after noon with some friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Sojiro said. “Maybe I should-” Before he could finish his thought, he got a phone call. “Hello?...Oh, yes...I see...Very well...See you soon.” He hung up. “I have to close early tonight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Very well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as Sojiro was about to leave, Ren heard him mutter under his breath “I hope you’ll be ready soon. I’d like you to meet her.” She found it confusing, but didn’t think she could ask Sojiro about just what that meant. At least, not yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Almost immediately after Sojiro left, Ren got a phone call. “Hello?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah. I’m glad you picked up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was confused. “Lavenza?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That is correct,” she confirmed. “I thought we could make good on our bargain.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren tried figuring out what she meant. “Oh, you mean me taking you about town?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indeed” Lavenza said. “I’ll be waiting.” Lavenza hung up. Ren felt like she had nothing better to do, so she left LeBlanc and headed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Ren made it to the Velvet Room door, she saw Lavenza standing outside. “Hey” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello” Lavenza responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, do you just want me to show you around town, or…?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually, I have a specific request,” Lavenza said. “I have heard tell of a place where the atmosphere makes you feel like you’re in outer space. Where the food is more massive than the cosmos themselves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren thought about that for a moment. She then realized what Lavenza meant. “Oh, are you thinking of the Big Bang Burger?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I believe that is what I’ve heard people call it, yes” Lavenza answered. “You seem to know about it, so could you take me there?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Of course. Let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren started to walk, but felt a tug on her skirt. She looked back to find Lavenza holding on. “Um, if it’s alright with you, could we please hold hands?” Ren smiled and reached her hand out. Lavenza grabbed hold, and the two of them walked over to Big Bang Burger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Upon entry, they heard some clapping. Lavenza looked over to see some of the wait staff congratulating an exhausted-looking patron. “Trickster, what is going on there?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked over. “Oh, they just completed the Big Bang challenge.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is this ‘Big Bang Challenge’?” Lavenza asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, they give you this enormous burger, and if you can finish it, you get rewarded” Ren answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Lavenza said. When they approached the counter, Lavenza placed one of her hands up there as best she could. “Hello. I wish to partake in the Big Bang Challenge.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” The server said, confused. She looked down at Lavenza. She smiled nervously. “I’m sorry, but we have an age limit. I’m afraid you can’t take the Big Bang Challenge. But I can get you a kid’s meal, if you would like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Lavnza said, slightly disappointed. She looked at Ren. “Would it be possible for you to try the Big Bang Challenge?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked down at Lavenza. Lavenza’s big doe eyes made it hard for her to say no. “Sure, I guess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then it is settled,” Lavenza said. She turned back to the server. “She will take the challenge, and I will graciously accept your offer of this ‘kid’s meal’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Awe, aren’t you just adorable” the server said. “Right this way then.” Ren and Lavenza got seated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lavenza got her meal, and shortly after Ren was presented with the Big Bang Challenge. “Woah!” Lavenza said. She looked hesitant. Ren looked over. “You… You don’t have to eat all of that… if you don’t want to…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren saw that Lavenza was feeling slightly guilty for putting her up to this. She simply smiled and said. “It’ll be alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“3...2...1...GO!” the server said. Ren began eating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lavenza looked on in amazement. “Woah! Can she really do it?” she wondered. Ren continued. “She's only doing this because I asked her to.” Ren kept going. Lavenza got determined. “YOU CAN DO IT! GO GO GO!” Ren gained a second wind and started eating faster.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thanks to Lavenza’s encouragement, Ren managed to finish the challenge. “Oh my. We have another champion” the server said. “Congratulations!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. Thanks” Ren said, a little out of it. “Can I get some water?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course.” The server went to fulfill Ren’s request.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” Lavenza said. Ren managed to look at her. “Thanks.” Ren nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here you go” the server said, giving Ren her water. “And here’s your prize.”  She handed Ren her prize.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While Ren was resting up, Lavenza finished eating her food. Once she was finished, Lavenza looked at Ren. “Are you… able to move?” Ren nodded. “Very well. I am ready to leave.” Ren paid for the food, and the two walked out. Once outside, Lavenza turned to Ren and asked. “How are you feeling?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at her. “Well, I’ve been better, but I also feel some sense of accomplishment. So, overall, I think I’m alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Lavenza said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is there any reason you wanted to take the Big Bang Challenge?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, when you told me what it was, I thought it would be a good way to test my meddle,” Lavenza explained. Ren was surprised, but intrigued. “Ever since this whole thing began, I’ve been thinking. While it had not come to pass, there was a being with the ability to split me in two and overpower my Master. Such strength is unimaginable. As my Master’s assistant, I should be able to protect him, but…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I get ya.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I asked Master if I could go out and learn about the world in order to get stronger, but even then I had to ask you to escort me as well…” Lavenza lamented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren patted Lavenza’s head. “Wanna know something?” Lavenza nodded. “There’s a strength in that as well. Admitting something like that isn’t easy. It can be painful. But if you’re determined, you can utilize something you think is a weakness and turn it into strength. Of course, having people on your side is helpful too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Lavenza said. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t mention it,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lavenza thought. “You know, I noticed that you began doing better at the challenge once I started cheering you on. Such is the strength of the Wild Card.” Ren was curious about where this was going. “Your bonds with people and Personas alike are your strength. Perhaps if I were to have been split, you could have made me whole again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I’d like to think so. Although, that isn’t just my strength.” Lavenza was curious. “I think everyone could tap into that kind of strength.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lavenza thought. “Indeed. The Fool, the card that represents you on this journey, is also a representation of humanity as well. Perhaps even I could learn from humanity’s strength. Of course, I will continue asking you to assist me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Strength Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Strength-Lavenza: Rank 1</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Although, I guess I will have to wait a bit until I can take the Big Bang Challenge,” Lavenza said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw, it’ll be alright,” Ren said. “I mean, there are advantages to you being you now. I mean, you got that cool rocket ship toy, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lavenza took out the rocket ship toy and smiled. “I guess that’s true. This is indeed amusing.” She began playing with it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. She reached out her hand. “Come on. Let’s get you home.” Lavenza nodded. She took Ren’s hand, and Ren guided her back to the Velvet Room. Afterwards, she returned to LeBlanc and fell asleep soon after, since she didn’t have the energy to do much else after the Big Bang Challenge.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, yeah, I decided that the outings would serve as Lavenza's Confidant, and not necessarily the fusion missions. I just think it makes more sense in a more narrative focused version of the P5/P5R story.</p>
<p>I am keeping track of everyone's rank as the story goes. It's weird trying to strike a balance where I don't want it to go too fast, but I want everyone to Max out. And as the story goes, and confidants are introduced later, they are going to need to get a little faster. This is definitely going to be one of my longest works, if not the longest. (Out of ones started already, this will be the longest. However, I have ideas bouncing around in my head that could be longer. Although I don't want to put too much on my plate, so I haven't started them.)</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. True Platonic Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>The next day after school, Ren received a message from Jose.</p></div><div class=""><p>Jose: Hey, do you think you can stop a Kosei today?</p></div><div class=""><p>Jose: I have a favor I’d like to ask of you.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren: Sure. I’ll be on my way.</p></div><div class=""><p>Jose: Thanks.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ren left school to head to Kosei. She met up with Jose outside of the gate. “Hey there,” he said.</p></div><div class=""><p>“What’s up?” Ren asked.</p></div><div class=""><p>Jose turned towards two Kosei students. “See those two over there?” Ren looked over and nodded. “I overheard them saying that they were going to go out on a date.” Jose grew determined. “I wish to follow them.”</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was shocked. “Woah! Slow down Jose.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Is something the matter?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well… Kind of” Ren said. “It’s kind of weird to just follow people, you know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose looked up at her. “But you said it yourself, we don’t just accept society’s rules as Phantom Thieves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I..did say that, yes…” Ren said, exhausted already. “But that’s more to do with the expectations society puts on people. This is...more of a moral thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How so?” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, how do I put this?” Ren thought. “If we were to follow them, and get caught, that would make them feel uncomfortable. Like their privacy was being violated.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Jose said. “Is that bad?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, yeah,” Ren explained. “Everyone should feel comfortable to do what they want in private, so long as it doesn’t hurt anyone. If they’re going out on a date, we shouldn’t intrude.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm” Jose pondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “C’mon. Why don’t we go somewhere and talk more about this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose’s face lit up. “OK. Sounds like a plan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why don’t we go to that diner we went to the day after we met?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great!” Jose said. They walked off and headed to the diner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they got their orders, Jose began drinking his drink. Ren asked “So, why were you wanting to follow that couple on a date?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose looked at her and stopped drinking. “Well, it’s just… In class today, our instructor asked us to put love into our arrangements. I tried, but I couldn’t get over that. I’m not sure what ‘love’ is, so how can I put it in?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did it go?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, my teacher thought I did splendid,” Jose answered, “but I still don’t know what I did, or how I can improve it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then, I overheard that couple saying they were going out on a date, and I thought ‘maybe if I could observe them, I might figure out love’” Jose continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I can see your logic,” Ren began, “but there are more ways to learn about love. And most don’t involve stalking people. There are books, movies…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but those are fictional” Jose lamented. “I want to try and get to know the REAL thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Ren said, thrown through a loop. She thought. “Hmmm. Well, even if they’re fictional, they still come from humans, correct?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Jose said, surprised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, even if it’s not accurate, it’s still a nice glimpse into understanding love” Ren continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Jose said, enamored.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plus, there are other forms of love,” Ren added. “Not just romantic love, but platonic, or familial love. As well as a love for what you do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmmm” Jose went deep into thought. “This is complicated.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll say,” Ren said. “I’m getting flustered trying to explain it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose looked around. “You know, when we first met here, there was a lot of stuff going on. Sumire and I had both awoken to our Personas, and you were explaining everything about what was happening. The day before… You helped me when those shadows attacked me. Is that a form of love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well… Kind of?” Ren said. “It’s an act of kindness, which does play into love. It’s hard. We didn’t really know you all too well then, but helping you out was the right thing to do, you know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Jose said. “Did you do that expecting anything in return?” Ren shook her head. “So, even though you didn’t want anything in return, you helped a total stranger?” Ren nodded. Jose thought some more. “Isn’t that a kind of love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was bemused. “How do you figure?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, one of my instructors had said that if a project is difficult, it's worth doing if you believe in it” Jose explained. “And that that belief stems from love, because you love doing it, but you also love your audience enough to share the thing you love with them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, if you felt like having to protect me, despite not knowing me, then you must love something about that. You could have run away and let me fend for myself, but you didn’t. You also did something similar with Sumire. She was ready to give up, but you fought for her. And I know you’ve known her longer than me, but I’d like to believe that if I were in that instance, you would have done the same.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was stunned. She hadn’t thought about why she did those sorts of things. It usually just came naturally to her. Even though time and time again, the favor wasn’t returned. She placed her head in her hands. “I dunno. I never really thought I had a reason. But I guess you saying it out loud has made me think. Hmmm I guess I really do love humanity Although for a while now, that love hasn’t been reciprocated.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, people tend not to like me very much,” Ren explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose looked quizzical. “I don’t think I’ve seen a person dislike you though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “Well, before I moved here, my life was a living nightmare. I was ostracized at school. Home wasn’t much better. My parents were gone a lot, and when they were there, they didn’t know how to handle me for various reasons. Mostly because of fights in school. Still, I don’t think they hate me.” Ren sighed. “It’s just hard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose reached across the table to grasp her hand. Ren looked up. Jose gently smiled. “I don’t know everything about your past, but right now, the person I see in front of me, is a kind, gentle soul. Someone who will help others no matter what. You’re considerate, understanding, and all around wonderful. You’re the kind of human I want to be like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was in awe at Jose’s remarks. She was frozen for a few seconds. She then smiled as a tear rolled down her face. “Are you OK?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” she said, wiping her tears. She giggled. Jose was confused. “You know, for someone who says they don’t know anything about love, you sure know how to display it.” Jose seemed confused. “You saw I was feeling down, and you took steps to help me. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose was amazed. “I see…” He smiled. “It’s peculiar. I can’t entirely describe my feelings, but I can feel them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You might be more human than you think,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe” Jose said. “But I wouldn’t have thought about that without talking to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that’s a part of being human too,” Ren explained. “You can only get so far by yourself. Having someone else to help you makes things easier.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Jose said. “Being human has a lot of facets to it. But I feel like I understand them better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aeon-Jose: Rank 2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They finish eating, pay their bill, and head out. As they headed out, Jose turned to notice something. “What is it?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose kept looking. “That couple…” Ren looked at where Jose was looking. “I think they’re the same one I wanted to follow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked at them. They weren’t wearing the Kosei uniforms, and instead opted to wear clothing that concealed their identity. “Really? I guess they look kind of similar. You’d probably know better than me, because you go to Kosei.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose thought about this. “I wonder why they’re dressed like that. I might want to look into that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you’re gonna, play it safe” Ren reminded him. “We don’t want you in trouble now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Jose said. After they left, they split off to their destinations for the evening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next day, Ann turned to Ren once class was over. “Hey, can we talk?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course” Ren answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked around. “Not here. Oooo, wanna go shopping?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Sure. Sumire told me you’re fun to shop with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann giggled. “Well then, let’s go!” They decided to hit up some of Ann’s favorite places to shop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren found a black dress and picked it up. “Hey Ann, don’t you think this would look cute on me?” Ann looked up. Once she saw the dress, she gained a thousand-yard stare. “Oh…” Ren said. “I guess I’m not as fashionable as I thought.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ann said, snapping back into reality. “No, the dress is cute, and it would look great on you… It’s just…” Ren was confused. Ann sighed. “Well, ugh, this is sort of what I wanted to talk about. See, when that dress was about to be premiered, our modeling agency was called. Several other models and I were asked to, well, model it. But when the dress premiered, I was the only model whose photos they didn’t use.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To be honest, that happens a lot,” Ann said. “I mean, I guess my heart isn’t always in modeling, but it still hurts to get rejected like that, you know?” Ren set the dress down, and walked over to Ann to give her a hug. Ann hugged back. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once the hug was over, Ren asked “Um, pardon me for asking, but do you think they sensed that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you said that your heart wasn’t in it when it came to modeling” Ren explained. “Do you think maybe the people working with you could tell your heart wasn’t in it, and that’s why they didn’t use your takes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was stunned. “Huh. I hadn’t thought of that. To be honest, modeling always seemed a bit fake. Fake people, doctored images. I felt like I never really fit it. It’s weird. I don’t fit into the modeling world because of my heart, and I don’t fit into school because of my looks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren frowned slightly. “I never really fit in at school much either.” Ann looked at her. “Even before people figured out I liked women, I was always getting into scuffles because someone was doing something to someone and I felt like I needed to put a stop to it. I’d win a lot of those fights, but that led to people saying I wasn’t very ‘lady-like’. And that kind of upset me because being a ‘lady’ is part of who I am as a person. And then everything turned up to eleven when people figured out I was a lesbian.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked determined. She went up and gave Ren a hug. Ren hugged back. “Thanks,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are friends for?” Ann replied. They let go of each other. “You know, thinking about it now, we fit in with each other. I guess we really found a place to belong.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “I guess we just had to make it ourselves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Make it ourselves’...” Ann repeated. “Hmmm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s on your mind?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just had a thought,” Ann explained. “Remember when I said I had to change how people see me?” Ren nodded. “Well, maybe that will work in modeling as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was shocked. “You want to continue modeling?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Ann said. “I’m not 100% sure. I still need to think about it. But even now, I’m getting more and more ideas. Like, you know how you see models all over the place, right? Well, what if I could be a model that could be real, instead of some of the fake models you see? I could be the light people can see.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That sounds great,” Ren said. “And it really suits you.” Ann looked at her a bit puzzled. “I mean, you don’t have to be a model if you don’t want to be. But you being a light for others feels right. After all, you’re the one that saved me from Kamoshida.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was surprised. She giggled. “We saved each other. And besides, you have your good points too. I don’t know if being a model is the right fit for either of us in this moment, but I do feel like being a light for others is certainly a strong point we both share.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“These things do take time,” Ren reminded her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but ever since meeting you, I feel like things have accelerated” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right?” Ren said. “I feel it’s easier to figure things out when there’s someone in your corner.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Totally!” Ann said. Ann calmed down a bit. “Thank you. For everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lovers-Ann Takamaki: Rank 4</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, shall we continue shopping?” Ann asked. “I feel more motivated than ever!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course!” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were about to continue on when Ann asked “You’re not gonna buy that dress?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren shook her head. “I only buy clothes that respect my friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann launched into a giggle fit. “You can be such a dork sometimes.” Ren joined in the giggling. They continued their shopping venture.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren found a hoodie. “What do you think of this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann looked at it. “Woah! I remember this shoot as well.” Ren was about to put it back. “No, wait! It was a good shoot. I still have some of the pics from it.” Ann showed her the pictures. “I was REALLY in it for this shoot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren could hardly contain her smile. The pictures Ann showed off were amazing. “Sumire’s right, you are really fun to shop with.” She ended up buying it right away and wore it for the rest of their shopping trip. Once it was over, they headed their separate ways.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to explain my writing process to you a bit. In any given story, I have a lot of the major beats figured out, but some of the details really only come up when I get to the point it's necessary to figure them out with, which makes writing a bit more fun. As an example, these two Confidants. Jose I basically have to write from scratch, since he's now part of the real world. Although that's a bit easier than you might think, since it's a blank check essentially. Ann's confidant is one that exists in the game, but needs a dramatic overhaul, since a lot of that has to do with Shiho and her attempted suicide. Since that doesn't happen in this fic, things need to change. I feel like I'm doing good on that front, but I am always open to criticism. Either way, writing the specifics of these has been mostly fun thus far, and the times they aren't are meant to be like that. I mean, it does sound weird saying I had fun writing Ren recounting her troubled past (among other things), especially since that isn't true.</p>
<p>Something else I want to touch on quickly. Just a minor progress report. I think I have one more Confidant chapter after this, then things will start to go into motion in regards to Madarame's calling card. I keep worrying about the balance between days and times available and ranking everyone up. I know there's enough time, I'm just worried about the pacing a little bit, especially since I'm changing things around. Still, the response so far has been nothing but supportive, so that means I must be doing at least halfway decent, right? Thank you.</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Out of the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Friday after her shift at the convenience store, Ren got a call. She answered it. “Hello?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey kid” Iwai said on the other end. “I’ve got a special job for you tonight. Meet up at the shop, and do as I say, OK?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren was puzzled. “No offence, but an older gentleman calling a young girl, such as myself, and asking her to do as he says isn’t a good thing usually.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Iwai sighed. Ren giggled. “You know I hate dealing with cops as is. This kind of thing would only attract more unwanted attention.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I know I know,” Ren said. “I just like yanking chains.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Would that be why you got arrested?” Iwai said, turning it on her.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Nah” Ren answered. “I only pull chains when I know I can get away with it.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Figures” Iwai said. “Just meet up at the shop.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’ll be there in a few,” Ren confirmed. “Later!” She hung up and headed towards Untouchable.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Good. You’re here” Iwai said. “So you do wanna do as I say?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren smiled. She liked it when people were quick on the uptake. “Well, I could fight you, but I don’t think the police would be on my side.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Heh” Iwai laughed. “You could probably murder me and get away with it as far as the police are concerned.” Iwai stood up. “In all seriousness, let’s go.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Huh? Where are we going?” Ren asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“There’s this diner nearby,” Iwai explained. “I’m meeting someone there. I just need you to hang back and call me when I give the signal. I’ll even pay for your food… Provided you don’t order too much.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Question” Ren asked. “What’s ‘the signal’?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“…That’s fair,” Iwai said. “I’ll just cough. Is that OK?” Ren nodded. “Good. Now let’s head out.” They headed towards the diner. “Alright, I’ll head in first, and then give it a few minutes before I head in. Sit somewhere close by. Oh yeah.” Iwai went through his pockets. “Here’s your spending money.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Thanks.” Iwai nodded back. He walked into the restaurant. Ren let some time pass and followed him in. Ren spotted Iwai and sat at a booth close by. Once seated, she placed her order, and got out a book to make it look like she was studying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few minutes later, a man walked in and sat with Iwai. “Hey Mune. What’s the occasion?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s been a while,” Iwai answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Feeling sentimental, eh?” the other guy asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I also heard some noise about Tsuda when some cops came by,” Iwai said. “I just wanna make sure everything is going OK.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, good ol’ classic Mune” the guy sitting across from him said. “Always willing to uphold the oath.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...If there’s anything I can do…” Iwai pressed on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. You know you’re always welcome to come back” the man said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...You know I gave up the life,” Iwai insisted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right…” the other guy said. “Well, if we do need anything, we’ll let you know. After all, you’re our brother, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Iwai said. He coughed. Ren, overhearing all of this, pulled out her phone and called Iwai.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You feeling alright?” the other guy asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iwai drank some water. “Just a little parched. His phone went off. “He checked it. “I gotta take this. It’s business.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I understand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello?” Iwai said. “I see.” He placed his hand over the receiver. “Hey, I’m going to need to cut this short. Someone’s trying to mess with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you give us a name, we can assist” the other guy said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iwai looked at him sternly. “I’m a skilled business professional. I can handle this.” He got back on the phone and started to leave. “OK now, where were we?” Once he was outside, he switched his tone. “OK, stay on the line, but don’t say anything to arouse suspicion. If he leaves, tell me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other guy got out his phone and proceeded to make a call. “Hey Tsuda. It’s me, Masa...Yeah, that meeting Iwai wanted to take. Apparently the police are already looking at us...Right...Of course...No, that's fine...Yeah, it’s probably that deal from the beginning of the year...Huh?...No, you know Mune. He’s just saying this to honor the code. Although he is interested in helping out, provided he doesn’t do anything uncouth...Yeah...No, of course you can handle it…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren got another drink. “Thank you,” she said. The man looked over to see she was also on her phone. Ren panicked slightly, and tried to cover her tracks. “Right, so, your day sounded lovely dear. As for me, I just got off work at the convenience store, and now I’m having dinner while studying...Yeah…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man, Masa, turned back to his conversation. “Nah, it was just some girl talking with her significant other...Yeah...Anyways, don’t worry about it...I’ll look into how much the police know, while you think of something for Mune...Yeah...Talk with you soon...Bye.” He hung up, finished his food, and left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He just left,” Ren told Iwai, over the phone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright. Good job” Iwai said. “I’m guessing he gave you a look.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still, that was some quick thinking,” Iwai said. “I guess it’s a good thing I hired you. If you had ran into Masa on your own, he might have tried to sweep you up into his deal. Although I’d like to think you’re smart enough to avoid that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m gonna look into what they’re doing,” Iwai said. He paused. “You know, it’s nice to have someone assisting me like this again. Ever since I’ve been on the straight and narrow, I haven’t had much in the way of assistance. I guess I thought I was used to it. But thank you. I couldn’t have done this alone. I think I’m starting to like you a little more. Enjoy your meal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thanks boss.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hanged Man-Munehisa Iwai: Rank 2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren hung up, finished her meal, and headed home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On Sunday evening, Ren got a call from Yoshida. “Hello?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello?” Yoshida said from the other line. “Is this Amamiya-chan from the restaurant?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren giggled. “Yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Yoshida said. He sighed. “I’m glad I got the right number. Hey listen, I’m working on a speech tonight, and I was wondering if you could come and assist me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure thing” Ren answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great! I’ll be out by Central street” Yoshida answered. “See you soon.” He hung up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren headed to Central Street to meet up with Yoshida. Once she got there, she tapped his shoulder. “Mr. Yoshida?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, splendid!” Yoshida said. “Perfect timing. I still have a few minutes before I go on. So, why don’t we chat for a bit?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK?” Ren said, cautiously optimistic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good,” Yoshida said. He sighed. “While I appreciate the help, I do have to ask: Why are you helping me?” Ren was caught off guard. “It’s just, there are other politicians out there with a more solid foothold in the political world. I’d figure you’d rather place your bets on a winning horse over me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked the man over. He seemed sincere, but a little doubtful of himself. Yet he continued making speech after speech. Ren smiled. “I told you before, I like your message.” Yoshida was stunned. “You stand up for the people. You want to assure people that the government can help them, especially if they can’t help themselves. I can’t help but admire that. Besides, you can’t count out a Dark Horse candidate until the race is over, right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“BAHA!” Yoshida said. “You’re quite right. I suppose the impossible COULD happen. Hm. Thank you.” Ren was taken aback. “For assuring me about my message. I wasn’t sure people were listening. So it’s nice to see that people are. Even if they can’t vote yet.” Ren smiled and bowed politely. “And how serendipitous is this: Tonight’s speech is about a couple of Dark Horses in our world today. Are you ready?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded, but then paused. “Um, what exactly am I doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right,” Yoshida said. “Well, basically for now you’re going to hold up these cards that advertise what I am speaking about for the evening. I might ask you to assist me in other ways in the future.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Got it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK!” Yoshida said. “I’m just about on. Grab that sign and let’s go!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. She went over to grab the sign Yoshida asked her to. When she read it, she was jolted a bit. “Tonight’s Topic: The Rumored Phantom Thieves.” <em>Well, at least we have some attention.</em> She grabbed the sign and headed to position.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they were in place, Yoshida began speaking. “People of Tokyo!” A small crowd began to circle around him. Although Ren noted that they mostly seemed apathetic and just wanted a way to kill time. “Tonight I wish to talk to you about the Phantom Thieves! Those rumored vigilantes that have recently sprung up in the city.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The crowd’s attention was piqued. “While their existence may be unknown, we have to ask: If they are real, why did they show up in the first place? Shujin Academy, the place they made their mark, was home to one of the most heinous scandals I’ve even seen. Students felt unsafe in the very place they should be welcomed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Furthermore, the person making them feel unsafe was a highly respected member of society; which would make it difficult, if not impossible, to tell someone. They had no other option BUT these rumored Thieves. They uncovered a dark truth surrounding the school, and managed to put a stop to it, which is why people are taking note of them, and some are even showing their support.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, as a politician, I know that for every one cruel deed you find, there are ten more still lurking in the shadows. The Phantom Thieves arrived because no one else was willing to help! But we can’t continue to rely on the Phantom Thieves forever! The government’s job should be to unearth these dark truths and stop them. Yet the powers that be are doing nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That is my pledge to you! If you elect me, I promise to shed light on the darkness. And I will continue to fight for you all! Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The crowd was murmuring. Ren noticed that they started to take interest. However, one man walked up and said “Psh. Chasing headlines to garner support? Don’t pretend like you’re nothing but the No-Good-Tora! I bet those thieves would come after you next!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHA!” Yoshida said, in shock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was incensed. “HEY! That’s Mr. Yoshida to you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh wow!” the man said. “You managed to convince someone to work for you. I wonder how you managed to swing that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was seething. Yoshida took a deep breath and motioned Ren to stop. Ren was confused and looked at him. “It’s alright,” he said, nodding at her. He turned to the heckler. “My apologies. As you noted, she IS new. I’ll talk to her about all of this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmph” the heckler said. “Whatever.” He walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yoshida sighed. He addressed the crowd. “Thank you everyone. And I’m sorry about the slight interruption. But please, do take my message to heart.” The crowd once again murmured, and then dispersed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After they left, Ren and Yoshida met behind the wall. “Well, tonight could have gone a bit better…” Yoshida remarked. “...But it could have gone worse as well. Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren as a tad confused. “That guy though…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bahaha!” Yoshida laughed. “I’ve been a politician for quite some time now. I’m accustomed to the occasional heckler. But it’s important to remember to let cooler heads prevail.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren sighed. “You’re right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yoshida smiled. “Although I would have been lost had you not stood up for me in the first place.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was delightfully surprised. “Oh, thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Truth is, I have a bit of a troubled past,” Yoshida explained. “And whenever someone brings that up, I feel weakened. But I’ve learned my lessons, and I’m trying to do what’s best for the country now. And that has to involve not letting naysayers get the better of you. Although, I have a bit of trouble in that area. Still, you being here tonight helped me focus quicker. Because I know someone was listening, and if I gave into my worst instincts, they might learn to do the same.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. She then shifted around. “So, um, your speech… Do you support the Phantom Thieves?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmm” Yoshida pondered. “Well, as I said, I like what they did, but surely there has to be more we can do. The Phantom Thieves can only do so much for us. And their appearance in general is a bit worrying. If they’re our only hope, then the country is heading in a dark direction.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Ren said, taking note of this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you think of them, Amamiya-chan?” Yoshida asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was a little caught off guard, but gave an answer. “Well, I can’t help but be biased,” she said. “I mean, I do attend Shujin, and I have been the target of that man’s actions, as well as several of my friends.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my!” Yoshida said, shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “But it’s because of that that I believe you.” Yoshida was confused. “It’s hard to trust anyone after going through something like that. There are people with a vested self-interest that only look out for themselves, even if they tell you otherwise. But you’re different. When you say you wish to help people, I can tell you mean it. And I want to be there with you to make sure your message gets heard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yoshida smiled. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Amamiya-chan. I’m looking forward to continuing working with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am thou... Thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the birth of the Sun Persona I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sun-Toranosuke Yoshida: Rank 1</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After that, Ren and Yoshida headed home for the evening.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly thought I'd have a bit more trouble linking the two confidants per chapter thematically, but it's been fairly smooth sailing so far. I guess that holds true for the fanfic as a whole. I started it because I wanted Sumire to join the team earlier. I asked myself some questions on how to do that, and here we are now. I know it's a bit early to get sentimental, but this recently became my most read project on this site. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this. And please, keep enjoying it as well.</p>
<p>As for what's next, there might be a bit of a break as I work on a few other things, but the next chapter will be the clean-up, and the writing of the calling card. And after that is the heist itself. Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Varying Kinds of Trash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, even though I said there would be a break, I figured it would be easier to do the calling card write up and the heist, and then break after that. It just makes more since to me. Anyways, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Monday was the clean up day the school had organized. Instead of classes, students had to go to the park to clean it up. However, only half the day was mandatory. Monday was also the day the Phantom Thieves would meet up to plan the Madarame heist. Ren woke up, stretched a bit, and then proceeded to get ready for the day.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>One her way to Shujin to pick up her gym clothes, she heard someone say “Hey beautiful” in a slimy voice. She looked and was horrified at the sight. One that was all too familiar. Sumire was being harassed by someone. “How are you?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m fine,” Sumire insisted.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“OK OK” the guy said. He looked her over. “So, you go to Shujin, huh? I’ve heard things are getting a bit rough there.” He took out his phone. “If you need anything, we can exchange numbers. You can give me a call, and I’ll be over in a jiff.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Please stop,” Sumire told him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Huh?” the guy said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Sumire…” Morgana lamented from the bag. He looked at Ren. “Huh?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ren was having a conniption. The girl she liked was in the midst of getting harassed. Yet she knew, she KNEW, that doing something was what got her in trouble last time. It could get her in trouble again, and it would jeopardize more than herself. It would jeopardize the Phantom Thieves, and by extension, the world.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>However, Ren couldn’t let this go. Come Hell or high water, she knew she had to stop this. She dashed over. “She told you to stop,” she said, confronting the creep.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Huh?” the man said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Senpai?” Sumire said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The man looked over. “Is she your friend?” he asked. He grinned a slimy grin. “We can all be friends here. There’s no need to get jealous.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’d prefer not to,” Ren said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What was that?” the guy jerked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“She SAID she doesn’t want to!” Sumire interrupted with force, taking both the creep and Ren by surprise. “And I SUGGEST you respect her wishes.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The perv got angry.”Maybe YOU ought to learn some manners.” He lifted his hand in an attempt to strike one of them. However, someone grabbed his hand before he could unleash his anger. The three of them looked over to see that it was Kosuke. Kosuke gave the man a look that could kill.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The attempted playboy was scared. He broke off from Kosuke’s grasp, put his hands in his pockets, and regained his composure. “Tch” he said in a huff. “Fine! Be like that. You’re not special anyway.” He walked off, frustrated.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girls sighed in relief. “You alright?” Kosuke asked. The girls looked up at him. They nodded. “Good.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry.” The girls were confused. “I’m sure you could have handled a creep like him on your own. I didn’t mean to underestimate you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren chuckled slightly. “It’s OK. When it comes to people like that, I’ll take all the help I can get.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fair,” Kosuke chuckled back. He then realized. “Hey. You’re that girl from the coffee shop, right?” Ren nodded. “Thought so. Hey, just so you know, your portrait will be ready tonight. Will you be at the coffee shop then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren got slightly embarrassed. “I’ll be there, yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great,” Kosuke said. He began to walk off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait!” Ren called out. Kosuke turned back. “Uh, how much do I owe you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke grinned. “It’s alright. You can have it for free.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke nodded. “Positive.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you say so…” Ren said, sounding unsure. She bowed. “Thank you.” Kosuke nodded and walked off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren and Sumire began walking towards Shujin. “So, that’s Kosuke?” Sumire asked. Ren nodded. “Hmmmm. He seems nice, despite...you know…everything…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I bet he is usually nice,” Ren explained. “Remember, we had to fight Shiho before, and she’s practically the salt of the Earth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...You’re right,” Sumire said. She sighed. “I guess I should have known that. I know what it’s like to change dramatically when faced with difficult situations…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren looked over at her. “I get it,” she said. Sumire looked up. “It’s jarring because you’ve only seen his mean side. I’m sure if you knew him better, you might see that kind of interaction as the norm, rather than the exception.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire thought about that. “I guess that that’s how Yusuke-senpai sees him then. Usually, anyways...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was shocked. “Hm. I guess you’re right.” She smiled, gazing at Sumire as the two continued heading to the school. Upon arrival, they headed to the locker room to get changed. Once they got into their gym clothes, they headed out towards the park for cleaning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK everyone!” Makoto called out on her megaphone. “Today, we are doing our part to clean up the park. You will be split into groups of four. Each group will be given a section to clean. A lunch will be provided. After lunch, you can decide to stay, or leave if you would prefer. Now, find your assignments, and get cleaning!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The students checked the assignment list. To their surprise, Ren, Ann, Ryuji, and Sumire were in a group together. “For real?!” Ryuji wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s quite the coincidence” Ann remarked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Makoto walked up to them and just said “You’re welcome” before leaving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a slight pause. “I guess Niijima-senpai did that for us.” Sumire concluded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guess we can’t let a good thing go to waste,” Ren said. “Let’s get cleaning and see how far in our planning we can get.” The others nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, what’s Morgana going to do?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all looked at Ren. Morgana popped out of the bag. “I guess just keep me close.” The teens nodded and started cleaning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, do we have any ideas for what the card should say?” Ryuji said. “Cause I’ve been thinking, and boy howdy, do I have some ideas.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think we should let Yusuke handle writing it,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, this is kind of personal to him,” Sumire added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Sure. That makes sense” Ryuji said. He sighed. “I guess it’s mostly his demons we’re tackling here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine,” Ren said. “Believe me, I have some choice words for him as well. But I think it worked for Kamoshida because we all had a bone to pick with him on a personal level.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“RIght…” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire was thinking. “How should we distribute it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana popped out. “That’s a good question.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm” Ann thought. “If we send it to Madarame’s house, he’s sure to get it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but I doubt that Kosuke would see it” Ren reminded them. “We need something that gets his attention too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about the exhibit itself?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good thinking!” Ryuji said. “Kosuke’s guarding the place as it is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right, even if he’s not there, he’s in charge,” Ren said. “I’m sure they’d call him in for such an event.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait!” Ann said. “That place is guarded by cameras and stuff. If anyone gets caught, they’ll know for sure it’s us!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, almost anyone…” Morgana said. They all looked at him. “I mean, I look like a cat to most people. If they saw me, we’d be clear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a slight pause, Sumire said “Right. And since your fur is black, and we’ll be doing this at night, you’ll be harder to spot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How does that help?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s simple,” Ren said. “If Morgana’s hard to see, they can’t trace it back to me.” Sumire nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. I see” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait!” Ren said. She sighed. “I can’t take Morgana tonight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why not?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because Kosuke told me he’d be bringing my portrait in tonight” Ren explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, when did he tell you that?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This morning,” Sumire said. Ann and Ryuji got really confused. “The two of us ran into him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s he like?” Ann asked. “Out here I mean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire smiled gently. “He’s actually really sweet and considerate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was shocked. “Wow. I did not expect that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Neither did I” Sumire explained. “But it makes sense when you think about it. In the end, he’s only after Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right…” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana looked on uncomfortably. “Sumire…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire smiled. “It’s fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, uh, it’s just the circumstances of him crossing paths with us weren’t ideal” Sumire told them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘Weren’t ideal’ how?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” Sumire began.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Some creep was trying to get close with Sumire,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I stepped into help, and then Kosuke came to help when he tried making a pass at both of us,” Ren continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, he jumped in when he threatened to hit us when we didn’t comply” Sumire clarified.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s… not better,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh!” Ann grunted. She sighed. “Well, I’m glad that things didn’t get worse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sumire nodded. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, where were we?” Ryuj asked. “I got so mad thinking about that guy I lost track.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right,” Sumire said. “We were talking about how to distribute the calling card.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ohhhhh, riiiiiiiiight” Ryuji said. “Ren can’t do it because she’s meeting with Kosuke tonight. Yeah, I’m caught up now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t think my parents would want me out so late,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I don’t want to walk in and wake up my mom,” Ryuji added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess I’ll do it,” Ann said. “My parents just left for a business trip, so I’ll be fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When did they leave?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just last night” Ann said. “And it’s only for about a week, but still.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey” Ryuji said, placing his hand on her shoulder. “If you need anything, you can always give me a call.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann smiled. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuji let go. “So, is that everything?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think so,” Ren said. “We’d need to meet up with Yusuke and Jose to finalize everything, but this is pretty much everything I could think of.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, let's finish cleaning up,” Ann cheered. They continued to clean the area they were given.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK everyone!” Makoto called out. “It’s time for lunch. Please line up in an orderly fashion.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the students began to line up, the thieves managed to be first in line. Upon getting to their food, they were greeted with a surprise. “Dr. Maruki?” Sumire called out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi” he responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing here?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m doing my part to help,” Maruki answered. “I, and some other students, spent all morning preparing lunch for you all.” Ren looked on and saw that most of the students helping Maruki were girls helplessly infatuated with him. Although to Ren’s surprise, she noticed one of the guys helping him was infatuated with him as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can cook?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maruki chortled. “It’s a skill you need to develop once you start living on your own. Although I’m not as good a cook as…” The thieves looked at him as he made no attempt to finish his sentence. “Well, anyway, enjoy your food.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uhhh, not as good as who?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry about it,” Maruki said. “For right now, just enjoy some food.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uhhhhhhh, OK?” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s not push it for now,” Ren whispered. She walked up to get some food. “Thank you, Dr. Maruki.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re quite welcome,” he replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves took their lunch to a bench and began eating. “So, what do we do after lunch?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well...” Ann pondered. “There’s not much we can do. We’d have to wait for Yusuke and Jose to be done with school before doing anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suppose that’s true,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We could stay here and clean,” Sumire said. “We’re allowed to do that after all. And… I dunno, I’ve been having fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not a bad idea,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re just saying that because you don’t have to clean,” Ren noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! That’s not… entirely true” Morgana defended.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So it’s partially true?” Ann questioned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgana continued. “It’s a nice look. You were all called out by the principal, were you not? This might help improve your image.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I getcha,” Ren said. “Plus, it’s a nice deterrent. People might not think we're the menacing Phantom Thieves if we’re among the few who stick around on a cleaning day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...I guess” Ryuji relented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Were you not having a good time, Ryuji-senpai?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not entirely…” Ryuji said. “But I guess hanging out with you all has been fun in its own way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it sounds like we have a plan,” Ren said. “Let’s finish lunch and continue cleaning.” The others cheered, and they continued eating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After they were done, They messaged Yusuke and Jose about meeting up, then they spent the rest of what would be their school day cleaning up some more. However, since most of the other students and staff were gone, they were a bit more free to just have fun at times. Once they got a reply from Yusuke, the group headed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They met up at the access hall. “So, are we ready to make a move?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Almost” Ren said. “We need to go over a few things first.” Ren explained to Jose and Yusuke what she and the others had discussed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see…” Yusuke said. “Well, as much as I would love to write such a calling card, Madarame would recognize my prose immediately.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, why don’t I write it, and you can punch it up a little?” Ryuji offered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke smirked. “What a marvelous idea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, where?” Jose asked. The thieves looked around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess this place isn’t really conducive for writing, huh” Ren lamented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Condu-whu?” Ryuji wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not a good place to write,” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Why didn’t you say so?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She did,” Morgana replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“May I suggest that beef bowl place you took me to Ryuji?” Yusuke asked. “I’ve been wanting to go again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do they allow cats?” Ann asked, looking at Morgana.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think so,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked sad. “Perhaps another day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The diner on Central Street it is then!” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would it look suspicious if we kept going there though?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not really,” Jose pointed out. “I’ve seen groups of people going there daily. It wouldn’t seem odd in the slightest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It is kind of a popular place,” Ann added.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And thei cuisine is excellent” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I guess being a place that’s welcoming has it’s advantages. Let’s go.” The group proceeded to make way to the diner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While Ryuji was drafting the calling card, Ann took out something from her bag. “Hey Yusuke.” Yusuke looked at her. Ann slipped him a piece of paper. “Could you perhaps redesign our logo?” Yusuke looked at the piece of paper. “I designed it when we sent our calling card to Kamoshida… but I think it needs a bit of touching up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked it over. “Just to confirm,” he began, “what is this a picture of?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a thief peering through a top hat,” Ann explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke looked at the image again. “That’s what I thought.” Yusuke continued to look. “Ah! I think I have something!” He sketched something. He showed the rest of the group. “What do you think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all looked at it. “I like it,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me too!” Ann exclaimed. “It had the spirit of the original, but there’s something fierce that wasn’t there before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It looks really cool, Yusuke-senpai!” Sumire chimed in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did a really good job,” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” Yusuke said. “Although I would like to thank Ann for her guidance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww, you’re too kind,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You could say that again,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What was that?!” Ann snarled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“N-nothing!” Ryuji whimpered. “Good job Yusuke, good job.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s what I thought,” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re doing excellent as chief artist for the Phantom Thieves” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why does Yusuke get to be chief artist?” Jose asked. “I’m an artist too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uh…” Morgana panicked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can both be chief artist” Ren offered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh. OK” Jose smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What a splendid solution,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That worked?” Ryuji said. “Anyways, I think I have the calling card written out.” He handed it to Yusuke. “What do you think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” Yusuke said, observing it. “Question: How long have you and Ann known each other?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Since middle school” Ryuji answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But we were pretty close,” Ann said. “Wait, why are you asking that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m getting a similar feeling looking over both your logo and Ryuji’s calling card” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll see what I can do,” Yusuke said. He took some time, but he rewrote Ryuji’s calling card. “There. A nice combination of mine and Ryuji’s work.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait” Ryuji called out. “Should it go through a few more people to hide your voice?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think this is fine enough,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It means your style and his clash a lot” Ann giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, didn’t he say that Ryuji’s card reminded him of your drawing?” Jose asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, and-” Ann answered. “Hey!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My apologies,” Yusuke said. “It’s just… very different from what I’m used to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We do go to Kosei,” Jose said. “The people there are top notch artists.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann kept her glare for a bit. She dropped it to say “Well, in that case, I’ll forgive you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. What she said” Ryuji tagged on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it seems like we’re pretty much set,” Ren said. “All that’s left to do is drop it off.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m ready!” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A whole evening with Lady Ann” Morgana said, grinning ear to ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Before you go, I have a question,” Ren said. “Is it not possible for Jose to do it?” They all looked at her. “I just don’t want him feeling left out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose smiled. “It’s OK. I’m fine with being more of an observer for now. And I can’t go. The dorms have a fairly strict nighttime policy. You can go out, but you have to sign out and state your reason.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I guess I can see where that’d be a problem,” Ryuji said. “You can’t just say ‘delivering Phantom Thief calling card’, otherwise they’ll get you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They looked at Ryuji confused. “I was thinking more ‘this outing corresponds to witness accounts and security data’” Jose explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Ryuji said, embarrassed. “That too, I suppose…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ryuji…” Ann said, facepalming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then” Ren said. “I’ll message you once the coast is clear Ann.” Ann nodded. “Are we all set then? Tomorrow’s our only shot at getting Madarame’s treasure. Failure is not an option.” They all nodded. “Let’s get a good night’s rest, and bring the storm tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all began to leave. Morgana slid between Ren’s bag and Ann’s. Ann took the calling card with the new logo and headed off, while everyone else returned home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While in LeBlanc, Ren was working on some schoolwork when she and Sojiro heard the door open. They looked up, and sure enough it was Kosuke carrying a canvas. “Hi,” he said. He set the canvas down in the booth across from Ren. “What do you think? I call it ‘Portrait of a Girl in Love’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was absolutely stunned. “It’s...amazing,” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh heh” Kosuke giggled. “I’m glad you like it. It’s been a while since I got to paint something like that. It felt really good to do. Thank you for being such a wonderful subject.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “Thank you for painting such a beautiful painting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Kosuke was about to leave, Sojiro called out. “Wait!” Kosuke stopped. Sojiro threw down a wad of cash on the counter. “Here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke walked over. “What’s this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. Don’t think I’m letting you leave without paying you for that painting” Sojiro told him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, it’s fine,” Kosuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I insist,” Sojiro said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke looked at Sojiro, and then the money. “Well, if you insist.” He took the money. “Thank you.” He left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sojiro looked at Ren and the painting. “It really is a nice painting.” Ren nodded. “Were you planning on paying him for it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was taken back a little. “Well, I ran into him this morning and he said he would give it to me or free after I asked about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” Sojiro said. “What a wonderfully peculiar man.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smiled. “I agree.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I’m gonna call it here,” Sojiro said. “Goodnight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goodnight” Ren called out. Sojiro left. Ren messaged Ann. Ann and Morgana had just finished, and started to head over to LeBlanc. Ren changed into her pajamas and hung up her painting in her room while she was waiting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She got the arrival message from Ann, and went down to meet her to pick up Morgana. “How’d it go?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It went purr-fectly” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh” Ann said. “I was nervous the entire time. But it went well, so that’s good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No problem!” Ann said. “I should be heading home now. Goodnight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goodnight” Ren said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goodnight Lady Ann” Morgana called out. Ren carried Morgana up to her room and plopped the both of them on the bed. Ren got under the covers, while Morgana curled up, and the two fell asleep almost instantly.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. A Woman, A Child, A Sinner, A Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The day after the park clean up, the thieves met up at Madarame’s exhibit after school to look out on the effects of the calling card they sent the previous evening. Madarame had shown up, but a guard was always with him. When he had some free time, he pulled the guard aside and asked “OK. What’s this about?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m sorry sir” he said. “I was told I had to wait until Captain Ogawa got here.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“WHAT?!” Madarame screamed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>At that moment, Kosuke walked in and walked up to Madarame and the guard. “What’s going on?” he asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The guard was somewhat hesitant. “Well, uh, early this morning, we found these scattered throughout the exhibit.” He took out a copy of the calling card. “We think whoever did this might make a move against Madarame.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“WHAT?!” Madarame said.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Did you see who placed them?” Kosuke questioned.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“All the security footage we looked through only showed a black cat” the guard responded</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I see. Do you know who sent it?” Kosuke asked, matter of factly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, it’s addressed from those Phantom Thieves we’ve been hearing about in the news recently” the guard answered.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Phantom Thieves, pah” Madarame dismissed. “Why would they go after me?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke seethed a little, not enough for it to be noticeable unless you were really paying attention. “Well if you’d like,” the guard spoke, “you could read what the card says.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me see,” Madarame said, ripping the card from the guard’s hand. He began reading. “‘Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, the egregious sinner of vanity. You pretend to be a noble and kind light in the world of art, when in reality we know you’re anything but. You take students under your wing and abuse them without mercy and steal their art to claim as your own. Then you leave them destitute once you believe they no longer serve a purpose. You also use your immense influence to prevent people from speaking out about it. We are not alone in noticing this. Someone wishes to purge you from your perch and watch as you fall face down into the roaring flames of Hell itself. We cannot allow that to happen, nor can we allow you to continue on your path of destroying people’s hopes and dreams. To prevent both, we will steal your desires and make you confess your sins. From, The Phantom Thieves of Heart.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madarame ripped the card in two. “What rubbish! Slander is what that is!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh sir?” the guard said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Madarame said forcefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, it’s just, people around the museum are already talking about it” the guard informed him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, none of this is true, right?” Madarame insisted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right, uh, sir” the guard said, panicking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madarame sighed. “Now I have to figure out THIS PR disaster,” Madarame said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But what about the Phantom Thieves?” the guard asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about them?” Madarame chded. “You don’t believe they exist, do you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uh…” the guard began answering.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is just a fairy tale meant to try and scare me and stir up trouble” Madarame said.”Well it won’t work!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The world flashed, and we see Madarame’s shadow clearly frustrated. “Heh. Those thieves think they can steal my treasure? My security is state of the art. And when it comes to art, no one is better than me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It flashes back to reality. Madarame walks off in a huff, pondering over what to do next. Meanwhile, Kosuke had been essentially frozen this entire time. “Uh, Captain Ogawa?” the guard asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke smiled. “Don’t worry,” he said, placing his hands on the guard’s shoulders. “We're the best, right? I’m sure whatever threat these thieves may or may not pull, we can take care of it with ease.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The guard nodded. “Thank you sir.” He rushed off to prepare for what might come next.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, it flashed back to the darkness with Kosuke’s shadow, visibly upset, but grinning. “You think you can destroy my masterpiece like this? All you’ve done is given me a happy little accident to work with.” It flashes back to reality, and Kosuke walks off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves conversed among themselves. “Well, it looks like the message got through to them both,” Yusuke noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jose nodded. “Yup. Now all we have to do is follow through with our plan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is everybody ready?” Morgana asked. They all nodded. “Good. I don’t need to remind you that this is our only chance. I believe we can do this!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren nodded. “Let’s go!” she called. The thieves left the exhibit and went to Madarame’s palace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At the entrance, Ann lamented “We’re not going to have a short route like last time, are we?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren shook her head.”However, we know the ins and outs of this place. We should avoid detection fairly easily.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s right,” Morgana said. “We should conserve our energy until we make our play. Now let’s move!” The thieves began sneaking through the palace to get to Madarame’s treasure room. Once there, they all got into position.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Outside the control room, Ryuji was psyching himself up. “OK. You can do this.” He banged on the door. “HEY! There’s an intruder here!” He then bolted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” said the shadow. They opened the door to try and track Ryuji.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann crept out of her hiding space. “You can do it Skull.” She snuck into the control room and went straight for the light panel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the treasure exhibit hall, Madarame was standing there with a plethora of guards patrolling. One of them was shot. “WHAT?!” Madarame called out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He and all the remaining guards look up to see Jose holding his sniper rifle. “Hi,” he said. He fired another shot, taking out another shadow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Most of the guards tried to confront Jose. However, one took Madarame aside and said “You’re not safe, we must go!” Madarame nodded, and the two walked off. Jose made a break for it, dodging all of the shadows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Morgana was in place, Yusuke gave the signal. Ann shut the lights off while Ren lowered the crane. Sumire kept watch to make sure no one came in that wasn’t supposed to. As Morgana started to head up, Jose used his grappling hook to latch on to lose the guards chasing him and meet up with the rest of the group.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the lights came back on, the guards were confused. They decided to investigate the control room. Fortunately, Ann had already left, and was making her way to the crane control room. Ryuji lured the guard chasing him away and took care of them discreetly. After he finished subduing the guard, he made his way over there as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! Success!” Morgana cheered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Way to go, Mona-senpai!” Sumire compliments.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now all that’s left is to sneak out,” Ryuji said enthusiastically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where are they?!” they heard a guard shout.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Easier said than done,” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We did cause a lot of commotion” Ann noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Spread out!” they heard another guard say. “They couldn’t have gotten far!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smirked. “I know that look,” Morgana said. “You have a dangerous plan, don’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would have said ‘bold’, but yeah” Ren answered. “Follow me.” She headed up to the rafters, with her crew following her. Ren looked down. “I knew it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Knew what?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The guards aren’t here because they’re looking for us elsewhere” Ren surmised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...Yeah?” Ryuji continued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, we can just jump down and rush through” Ren finished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OK, OK” Ryuji said. “Wait, WHAT?! For REAL?! No way, look how high we are!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As ludicrous as this sounds, I think that’s our only option” Yusuke pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Follow my lead,” Ren said. She jumped, and as she was falling, she tethered herself to one of the rafters to swing gracefully down. She let go when she was close enough to the floor, and then proceeded to hit the ground running. One by one, her fellow thieves did the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They continued through the museum, hiding from guards and taking whatever shortcuts they could. When they got to the extremely damaged room just passed the broken Madarame statue Morgana tripped. “Woah!” The treasure slipped out of its covering, only to reveal a crude self portrait of Madarame. The thieves stopped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren picked it up. “What the?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm” they heard Madarame grunt. “So you figured out my trick.” The thieves all looked at him. He was being escorted by two guards. “No matter. I’ll just eliminate you here!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You switched the paintings?!” Morgana yelped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wasn’t going to let you steal my treasure so easily” Madarame chided. “If you had left with that I would have let you live. But now, you must perish!” The thieves began drawing their weapons. “But before that, I suppose you deserve a glimpse of the treasure you so foolishly tried to steal.” He takes out a canvas. “Behold, the REAL ‘Sayuri’!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves were stunned. The white cloud was no longer there. Instead, there was a portrait of a small child. “That…” Yusuke said. “That’s me…” The other thieves looked at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madarame nodded. “Your mother was the true author of the ‘Sayuri’. It was a portrait of her with her child. Unfortunately, she died before she could make it public.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves were appalled. “You stole his mom’s art?!” Ryuji yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I let her die too!” Madarame said. “She was so weak and sickly, no one would have given a second thought to her perishing. So I intentionally took my time calling the ambulance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are you telling us this?” Sumire said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because you’re going to die,” Madarame said. “There’s no point in lying to the dead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All the other thieves were furious. Yusuke smiled. “Heh” he chuckled. “I see now. You said that Madarame the artist was a facade. Yet I can see now that Madarame the human being is also nothing more than a facade to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well put Yusuke,” Kosuke’s voice rang out. The thieves looked around. Kosuke jumped down to get behind Madarame. One his way down he splashed the two guards with ink. After he landed, he created two knives from his ink and threw them at the guards, destroying them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke walked over to Madarame. “I used to think that my opinion of you couldn’t GET any lower. But you’ve proven me wrong, yet again. Taking your student’s artwork and claiming it as your own is despicable. But EDITING it? Taking out the most IMPORTANT PART? That’s just downright disgusting.” Madarame was sweating bullets. In a panic, he dropped his treasure. Kosuke cracked his neck. “And now, it’s time for you to DIE!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke raised his fist, ready to take out Madarame. However Yusuke jumped in between and stopped him. “I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HIM!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke backed up. Morgana went in and grabbed the treasure, while Ryuji took the fake treasure, slammed it over Madarame, and proceeded to drag him away as well. Kosuke called out. “You've seen his treasure now! You know what he’s capable of! You know he’s beyond redemption! Why do you insist that he live after everything he’s done?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke smirked. “While it’s true Madarame may be irredeemable, that doesn’t mean I have to be. There’s no shame in doing the right thing. Madarame is truly the worst of humanity, and I aim to be the best. If that means not letting the very worst happen to him, then so be it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Grrrrrr” Kosuke hissed. “Very well. If you wanna play hardball, LET’S PLAY!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The museum around them started to bleed ink heavier. “It looks like Kosuke’s starting to take over more,” Morgana pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess we’re fighting this guy now,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren smirked. “Just so you know Kosuke, we play to win!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They began battling each other. Kosuke was fairly aggressive, but the thieves were doing a good chunk of damage. After a few rounds, the ink distortion started growing stronger. “What’s this?” Yusuke shrieked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s going on?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry!” Ren said, trying to calm down her teammates. “This happened with Kamoshida too! So long as we keep Madarame alive, everything will be fine!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sensei?” Kosuke’s voice rang out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Yusuke said</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This happens too,” Morgana informed. “This a memory Kosuke has.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Madarame asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are there countless copies of the ‘Sayuri’ in the back?” Kosuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What were you doing back there?” Madarame returned, anger in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was trying to figure out how to get my name back on the piece of art I made!” Kosuke retorted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. Did you forget? I made that” Madarame said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bullshit!” Kosuke said. “I made it! You just stole it from me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I made you the artist you are now” Madarame chided. “So anything you make is mine!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Kosuke yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As for the ‘Sayuri’, it’s also mine so I can do with it as I please’ Madarame continued. “I can forge it and sell it to suckers who think it went missing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You WHAT?!” Kosuke screamed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, do go back there EVER again!” Madarame insisted. “Or else I’ll have you arrested!” Kosuke could be heard fuming, and stomped off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So this is when he figured it out” Yusuke reflected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tell me you wouldn’t react similarly” the Kosuke in front of them demanded. “When the image of Madarame as he presents himself breaks, you’ll see nothing but a horrid creature, meant for the flames.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke sighed. “While it is disappointing to see what Madarame is really like, I cannot condone your behavior here either.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Very well,” Kosuke said. “Shall we continue then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They went back to fighting for a bit longer before another memory started playing. “YOU STOLE THE ‘SAYURI’?!” past Kosuke yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you talking about?” Madarame threw back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The ‘Sayuri’!” Kosuke said, forcefully. “You didn’t make it! You stole it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” Madarame obfuscated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I went back into that room and found the real ‘Sayuri’” Kosuke said, seething. “After looking it over, the style, the paint lines, and the subject itself, it hit me. The ‘Sayuri’ has Hoshiko written all over it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hoshiko?” Ann asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My mother” Yusuke informed her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A smack could be heard. “I told you never to go back there again!” Madarame shouted. “And as for your insinuation, I’ve told you before: ‘I made her, therefore anything that’s her is mine’! But apparently you don’t listen. You should appreciate me. I took you in when you had nowhere else to go!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you kill her as well?” Kosuke asked, definitely. “Just to take it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“IT’S MINE!” Madarame insisted. “You need to listen! Especially to these next words! Leave here, and never return! And if I see even a glimpse of you trying to make it as an artist, I will have you behind bars so fast, the ink will not even have dried on your first stroke.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a bit of silence. “FINE!” Kosuke screamed. “But someday, this will all come crashing down!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have the art world eating out of the palm of my hand” Madarame said, rubbing salt in the wound. “Just how do you think that will happen?” The voices stopped. However, there were some angry footsteps, followed by a slamming door. “Bah. He won’t bother me again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was more silence on the part of the thieves. “I remember that day,” Yusuke said. “I had only heard bits and pieces, but the anger was clear. The door came off the frame after he slammed it. Despite everything, I felt powerless.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I felt powerless too,” Kosuke said. “He beat us, stole from us, and yet WE were the ones who would get in trouble if anyone outside of Madarame’s shack heard anything. For too long, Madarame has avoided any consequences. But not anymore! It’s time for him to pay!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I agree,” Yusuke said. “Although I’d rather him pay society than the piper.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh. So quick witted” Kosuke said. “Let’s see how much longer you can last.” They continued their battle for a bit. After the thieves got a few good hits in, Kosuke chuckled. “Heh heh. You guys are powerful. Lucky for me, I have an ace up my sleeve. RAH!” He slapped his hands to the ground. Ink left them, creating little pools. Out of the pools of ink, copies of Kosuke appeared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT?!” Ann shouted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heh” Kosuke laughed. “Let’s see how you can handle an army of me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do we do?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves looked them over. “They seem to be color-coded,” Jose noted. “Maybe that has something to do with it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good eye, Sunshine” Ren complimented. “I think they correlate to the elemental attacks we can do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So we attack the one that matches?” Ryuji asked. “Seems simple enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right,” Ren said. “This match is just about over!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bout continued for a little while longer. With some expert coordination, the thieves managed to deal with Kosuke’s clone easily, while also doing formidable damage to Kosuke himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a decisive hit to Kosuke, he yelled. “GAHHHHHHHHHHH!” The ink started to melt off his head and hand, revealing his true appearance. He hell to his knees and started punching the ground beneath him. “GAHHHHHHHHHHH!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves were shocked. While they were expecting something, this was slightly different than what happened with Shiho. Yusuke walked over to him. “Kosuke.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?” He trembled. “Why am I never strong enough?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I beg your pardon?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My parents...you...everyone else I met under Madarame...I’m never strong enough to protect them,” Kosuke lamented. “Time and time again, I fail! I’m pathetic.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves remained silent for a moment. Sumire walked over. “You protected us yesterday,” she pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kosuke looked up. “Heh. That is you, huh. Heh heh. I guess I am good for something sometimes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I understand how you feel,” Yusuke said. “I’ve had trouble proving my own worth for quite some time as well. While I can’t relate to what you went through exactly, I can understand why you would want to do all of this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not mad at me?” Kosuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke shook his head. “I’m only mad at Madarame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HA!” Kosuke laughed. He laid down on his back. “I guess I was being a bit selfish by only allowing me to get my revenge. That’s why you were always the best of us Yusuke. You always had eyes on the bigger picture.” He looked at Yusuke. “What you’re doing will make Madarame pay for his crimes?” Yusuke quietly nodded. “Good. Promise me this: Once all this is settled, I want you to be the best damn artist you can be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke kneeled down to meet him. “I promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good. See you on the other side” Kosuke said, fading away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke stood up. “Farewell.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, about Madarame,” Jose pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got it,” Ryuji said. He dragged Madarame out, still trapped within his fake painting. “Yo. We’ll be taking the real deal. You gonna confess, or do we have to mess you up too?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll confess!” Madarame said, worried. “I never thought that darkness would return. But I don’t want to face it any more!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Darkness?” Sumire wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah” Ann answered. “When someone takes over, the palace owner faces a darkness that apparently swallows them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait a minute,” Ren said. “What do you mean ‘return’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Ann said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He said he never thought it would return'' Ren said. She grabbed Madarame “What does that mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve faced it before,” Madarame said. “As an example of what happens when you cross them!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thieves were surprised. “Who is ‘them’?!” Ryuji demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know all of them,” Madarame said. “But they tell me they’re using this sort of power to help shape Japan. They said I could be among the elite if I helped them, so I did. They wanted to see how a mental shutdown works, and I volunteered.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You wanted to be even greater than you are now?” Yusuke said, raising his voice. “Pathetic.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Madarame said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tell that to the public,” Yusuke told him. Madarame faced with a horrified look on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was an explosion. “What was that?” Sumire asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The palace is about to collapse,” Morgana said. “Panther!” He threw the treasure to her. He transformed into a car. “Hop in!” The thieves entered the car and they drove off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they got out, the phone sounded. “Location Deleted.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, that was something else,” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re telling me,” Sumire said. “I haven’t done one of these before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t know the metaverse could break like that,” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann was still breathing heavily. She looked at the canvas. “Huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” Yusuke asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ann turned it around. It was still the real “Sayuri”, baby Yusuke and all. “I’m just surprised because last time Kamoshida’s treasure changed shape once we took it out of the metaverse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh” Jose said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guess that shows how much influence the ‘Sayuri’ really has,” Yusuke noted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No kiddin’” Ryuji said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are we good?” Ren asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think so,” Morgana said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good,” Ren siad, sighed. “I’m exhausted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, what about that thing Madarame told us about?” Ryuji asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like to know more about that too,” Yusuke added. “As well as a few other things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me too, but” Sumire began, “maybe that can wait for another time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah today was enough as is” Ann said. “We should probably meet up to discuss this when our heads are clearer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agreed” Yusuke said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m beat” Ryuji admitted. “Well, see ya.” He started walking off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as the rest of the thieves were breaking off, Ann stopped Yusuke. “Yusuke.” She handed him the painting. “I think this should go to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yusuke was surprised. He smiled, said “Thank you,” and headed back home. Ann smiled and she headed home as well.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Museum of Vanity is closed. While there's still a bit of the Madarame arc left, I do want to thank you all for reading. Recently, this just got 5 digits in hit count. I'm amazed, and truly grateful. Thank you. And keep enjoying.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>